No Será
by Kr0l
Summary: Lo vi allí presumiendo su nueva adquisición, una cuatrimoto amarilla regalo de sus padres, apenas tenía 17 años y ya estaba en boca de todos... entonces me miró y supe que eso me traería problemas...
1. Chapter 1

No será... cuando tu quieras.

Lo vi allí presumiendo su nueva adquisición, una cuatrimoto amarilla regalo de sus padres, apenas tenía 17 años y ya estaba en boca de todos... entonces me miró y supe que eso me traería problemas...

Con una linda cara, una linda sonrisa coqueta, unos ojos profundos, una grave voz que hacía que te arrojaras a sus brazos y un exquisito aroma que te llevaba a las nubes donde permanecías por momentos eternos, un cuerpo de infarto y gran fortuna lo convertían en uno de los favoritos y de los asediados entre las mujeres pero... había un defecto en él: las drogas ensombrecían su vida... sin siquiera desmentirlo todos asumían que era verdad.

**¿iremos hoy a la plaza?-** preguntó una linda joven de cabellos castaños y ojos color esmeralda, muy guapa pero con mala suerte en el amor, acababan de salir de clases e iban caminando por la plaza de su ciudad.

**¿quieres ver a alguien en especial?-** preguntó su amiga a sus espaldas que iba tomada de la mano de su actual novio.

¡**Claro que no!-** contestó la chica con una sonrisa – **solo no quiero estar** **encerrada en mi casa una noche de viernes**

**ya deberías conseguirte un novio Sakura** – dijo Eriol el novio de su amiga que asistía a la misma escuela que ellas dos.

**No, ¿para que tener uno si puedes tener muchos?-** dijo en broma viendo a Tomoyo sonreír

**Espero que tu no pienses lo mismo**

**Claro que no y una prueba de ello es esto** – le dijo alzando su mano y mostrándole como sus dedos se encontraban entrelazados, a lo que su chico le sonrió coqueto separó su mano y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Tomoyo.

Sakura sonrió soñadora ojalá tuviera la suerte de Tomoyo, no es que envidiara a su novio o que él le gustara pero, ella sabía que si llegaba a tener un novio le iba a ir muy mal y eso no era lo que quería mas sin embargo ella...

**quiero un novio** – dijo dándose la media vuelta para darles un poco de privacidad a sus amigos.

Siguieron caminando cuando Sakura les dijo:

**tengo que ir a comprar unas cosas, si quieren váyanse adelantándose yo los alcanzo y si no pues... luego nos vemos** – y empezó a caminar en dirección contraria _(de donde venían)_

**y ahora ¿qué bicho le picó?** – preguntó Tomoyo cuando vio a su amiga correr

**quizá sentía que estaba de sobra ¿no crees? **– preguntó Eriol abrazándola

**no estaba de sobra, sabes que si no salgo con ella no podría verte así que ya hace bastante con acompañarme e irse sola a los 15 minutos de haber llegado.**

**Ya verás que no estará sola por mucho tiempo**.- dijo misteriosamente

**¿qué sabes tu Eriol?**

**¿yo? ¡nada! ¿qué podría saber que no sepas tu?**

Tomoyo lo miró a la cara había algo que él ocultaba pero ¿qué podría ser, vio como de repente sus ojos fueron a dar a un lado de ella cuando escuchó su nombre:

**¡Eriol!** – era él, aquel chico parecía todo un muñeco, con su uniforme de su escuela pero de color distinto al de ellos _(Tomoyo, Sakura, Eriol),_ iba montado en su cuatrimoto – **ven wey**

Eriol se acercó a él a paso lento dejando allí a Tomoyo.

**que onda**

**¿dónde está?**

**¿dónde está quien?**

**¿La amiga de tu vieja?**

**Se fue **– contestó simplemente

**¿cómo que se fue? Habíamos quedado en que los llevaría a los 3**

**dijo que tenía que ir a comprar unas cosas y se fue** – era lo último que iba a decir cuando escuchó a su amigo

**consígueme su teléfono**

**no puedo**

**¿por qué no?**

**Por que ella sabe los rumores** – le dijo Eriol mirando fijamente los ojos del **chico**

**No le hará caso a unos simples rumores estúpidos...**

**... sabes tan bien como yo que no son simples rumores estúpidos... hoy iremos a la plaza los tres.**

El chico sonrió mientras veía a Eriol marcharse con su novia, ¿por donde se habría ido la preciosura que tenía metida entre ceja y ceja, prendió el motor y se fue.

**¿qué quería?-** preguntó Tomoyo a Eriol

**¿quién?**

**Él** – le dijo nuevamente

**Nada, solo quería que le hiciera un paro con una vieja**

**Con una vieja** – dijo con ironía - **¿piensas que soy una vieja?** – preguntó

**No, solo que así nos referimos nosotros**

**Ajá, bueno y ¿quién es?**

**¿quién?**

**La "vieja"** – dijo puntualizando la última palabra

**Oh, no la conoces**

**Pruébame**

Eriol la miró y le dijo:

**promete que no te enfadarás cuando te diga**

**no prometo nada** – el chico bajó la cabeza derrotado, nunca lograría sacarle a su novia un "te lo prometo"

**es... es Sakura**

**bromeas ¿verdad?**

**No**

**Supongo que le habrás dicho que no**

**Pues... no exactamente**

**¿qué quieres decir con eso?**

**Le dije que iríamos hoy a la plaza**

**¿acaso crees que ella andará con él más aun sabiendo todo lo que se dice de él? Es un ...**

**es mi amigo...** – dijo Eriol exaltado

**y un drogadicto**

**¡eso no lo puedes asegurar!**

**¡él no lo niega!**

**¡las circunstancias lo hicieron así, no puedo creer que te atrevas a juzgarlo cuando él no tiene la culpa de ser como es!**

Los dos estaban exaltados y estaban comenzado a enojarse pero el grito de Eriol fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tomoyo se dio la media vuelta y caminó tratando de irse entonces...

**Tommy... vamos cariño, no puedes irte** – pero ella seguía caminando –** lo siento está bien, siento haberte gritado pero... **– más sin embargo ella se alejaba cada vez más de él - **¡Tomoyo!** – corrió y tomándola del brazo la volteo hacia él para que lo mirara pero no obtuvo la respuesta que esperaba ya que ella lo abofeteo y siguió caminando dejándolo allí derrotado.

**Me las vas a pagar Shaoran Lee** – dijo Eriol antes de irse por el lado contrario al que se había ido Tomoyo.

Mientras tanto Sakura caminaba lentamente aun faltaban unas cuadras para llegar a su casa cuando sintió la mirada de alguien sobre ella miró hacia el frente y allí estaba él, aquel chico de cabellos castaños y bellísimos ojos ámbar que la miraba fijamente parecía que acababa de llegar por que estaba bajando de su moto.

Sakura solo aceleró el paso, el simple hecho de verlo y pensar todo lo que se decía de él, le daba miedo pensar que podían ser cierto pero al mismo modo le daba algo de tristeza saber los problemas que traía encima para llegar a algo tan peligroso como las drogas.

El chico solo la observó irse parecía que le había asustado, mientras pasaba una chica que le decía:

**¿a quien traes entre ceja y ceja esta vez Shao?**

**No la conoces** – dijo subiéndose a su cuatrimoto – **¿no vas?**

**Bueno** – la chica se subió –** si insistes **

Shaoran sonrió coqueto sabía que esa chica moría por él, pero él por ella no, solo era diversión de a ratos o ¿como decirlo mejor: "su amiga con derechos" sonrió nuevamente cuando sintió los brazos de la chica no mayor de 15 enrollar sus brazos en su estrecha cintura.

**¿a dónde quieres ir?**

**A donde quieras llevarme** – dijo con voz coqueta, definitivamente era su amiga con derechos... y que buena amiga tenía.

Mientras Shaoran iba a darle un paseo a su amiga, Tomoyo murmuraba un sin fin de cosas en contra de Eriol... hasta que sonó su teléfono.

**¿qué quieres?**

**Lamento haberte gritado** – decía Eriol con voz arrepentida

Tomoyo guardó silencio no sabía que decir, el chico pensó que debía decir más.

**es que... compréndeme, él es mi amigo lo conozco desde siempre y...**

**aun así, no deja de ser un drogadicto, uno que quiere andar con mi mejor amiga.**

**¿por qué crees que es un drogadicto?**

**Todos lo dicen y él no lo desmiente, tu sabes la verdad Eriol solo que no quieres admitirlo**

**Tomoyo él no es... ¿cómo decirlo?... no puedo decir que no es un drogadicto por que... por que mentiría pero no es lo que todos creen**

**Entonces ¿qué es, si según tu dices que no lo es pero a la vez si entonces ¿qué es Eriol?**

**Solo puedo decirte que: tiene problemas bien complicados y... y que es mi mejor amigo, de verdad Tomoyo si tan solo lo conocieras un poquito...**

**No Eriol, se que él es peligroso para Sakura a pesar de que digas y hagas lo contrario por hacerlo quedar bien algo dentro de mi sabe que solo le acarreará problemas.**

**Por lo visto no podré hacerte cambiar de opinión ¿cierto?**

**Así es** – contestó la chica viendo el reloj faltan quince a las 8:00 – **tengo que irme, debo ir por Sakura**

**¿nos vemos allá?**

**Si quieres **– diciendo esto colgó dejándolo allí con una sonrisa, ya había llegado a la mitad para que su novia lo perdonara.

Eriol tomó las llaves de su casa, no le quedaba lejos la plaza así que podía irse caminando y ya tenía quien lo trajera de regreso a su casa.

15 minutos después Tomoyo y Sakura estaban en la plaza platicando, Sakura no le había dicho nada a su amiga sobre Shaoran, no era el mejor momento además era posible que solo fuera su imaginación.

**¿recuérdame por que tengo novio?**

**Por que lo quieres, por cierto, ¿hoy no va a venir?**

**No sé, nos enojamos en la tarde**

**¿qué? ¿por qué?**

**Por que...** – dijo mirando a Sakura **– por una tontería... oye Sakura**

**Dime**

**¿qué piensas de Shao?**

**¿de Shao? **– dijo la chica _– "¿cómo es posible que lo haya adivinado?"... _**pues que ha de creerse mucho ¿por qué la pregunta? **

**Por que... Eriol me dijo que él quiere andar contigo**

**¡¿qué!** – dijo la chica de ojos verdes bastante sorprendida – **no es posible , él... él...**

**no tiene nada de malo, eres una persona muy bonita Sakura y él lo descubrió pero... lo único malo es...**

**es que es drogadicto** – entonces Tomoyo la miró – **bueno eso dicen, yo no lo conozco**

**¿tienen rato aquí?-** preguntó Eriol a sus espaldas... pero no venía solo

Cuando las chicas voltearon a verlo... que grande fue su sorpresa al ver allí a Shaoran Lee sin todas aquellas chicas detrás de él pero lo más sorprendente es que no le despegaba la vista a Sakura que en ese momento solo pensaba en correr lo más lejos que podía.

**no** – murmuró Tomoyo viendo a su chico algo molesta.

Eriol se sentó a su lado y le susurró:

**¿aun estás enojada?**

**Estaba y ahora lo vuelvo a estar** – dijo viendo de reojo a Shaoran

**Me encontró cuando venía, no podía decirle "lárgate"**

Tomoyo solo suspiró mientras negaba con su cabeza al ver al chico sentarse junto a Sakura.

**hola** – saludó simplemente él chico

**hola** – dijo ella con una sonrisa, pero sin mirarlo

**¿me conoces?**

**Algo, de vista solamente**

**Que raro, pensé que todas las personas me conocían**

**Pues ya ves que no** – le dijo ella viendo como sus dos amigos estaban bastante acarameladitos

**Es algo molesto ¿no?** – la chica le miró sin entender – **si sentirse como... ¿cómo explicarte? Como un tercero**

**Pues si, supongo que si –** dijo la chica con una media sonrisa ahora mirándolo – **pero si no salgo con ella no la dejarían venir con Eriol**

**No saben que anda con este wey**

**No, no lo saben**

El chico solo sonrió y le preguntó:

**¿oye y tienes novio?**

**¿yo? No, claro que no - **dijo ella, por alguna extraña razón le caía bien

**eso es bueno**

**¿a sí?**

**Si por que así si te invito a dar una vuelta después no irán novios celosos a reclamarme**

Sakura sonrió viendo como se levantaba y se paraba frente a ella

**¿entonces que, ¿vamos?**

**¿a dónde?**

**¿a dar una vuelta?**

**No creo**

**¿por qué no?**

**Por que está haciendo frío**

**Anda solo será una vuelta.**

Sakura vio a Tomoyo y a Eriol de seguro no les haría falta pero... ¿irse con él?... que más da solo era una vuelta.

**está bien...** – dijo acompañándolo a su cuatrimoto después de despedirse de la joven pareja.

Continuará...

Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo (con un nuevo nombre pero no dejo de ser la misma), con un nuevo proyecto, aun no termino con los demás pero este se me vino a la cabeza y no pude sacármelo hasta que lo escribí, quizá el comienzo les parezca algo complicado de entender pero quiero ver que tal me va con un nuevo estilo y bueno aquí está el resultado espero que les guste y les pido paciencia por los demás fics que he dejado colgando, les aseguro que quizá a finales de este mes estaré actualizando por el momento les dejo este y hasta luego.

Por último... ¡dejen Reviews!


	2. El Mirador

Capitulo 2

"El mirador"

* * *

**¿a dónde quieres ir? –** le preguntó cuando caminaban hacia donde había dejado estacionada la cuatrimoto

**no sé, tu eras el que quería llevarme ahora tu llévame**

**¿segura? –** le preguntó una vez que se subió y se levantó para que ella se subiera

**¿a donde podrías llevarme? –** dijo ella subiéndose –** me va a dar frió** – dijo al sentir el aire chocando en su cara una vez que él ya había arrancado.

**si te da frió puedes abrazarme** – murmuró mirándola de reojo

Sakura solo sonrió sin contestar agarrándose con fuerza, nunca antes se había subido a una cuatrimoto y justo ahora recordaba que él era de los que las paraban en solo dos ruedas.

**solo no le des muy rápido**

**¿cómo crees? –** le dijo con una sonrisa – **sabes, le pedí tu teléfono a uno de mis amigos y me dio el de otra vieja, ya me vieras a mi mandándole mensajes y todo y no eras tu.**

**pobre chica –** dijo Sakura temblando, Shao iba platicándole de lo que le había dicho a la chica cuando notó el camino que empezaba a tomar -** ¿a dónde vamos?**

**Al mirador –** contestó simplemente

**No, va a estar haciendo frió –** dijo Sakura tratando de escapar, si alguien se enteraba que había ido al mirador con él la matarían.

**Solo un rato** – empezó a acelerar, cuando iban subiendo entonces habló: **- hace como un mes unos pendejos venían después de la escuela como a las 2:00 ibantres atrás entonces iban subiendo y al que llevaba la moto bajó una velocidad se voltearon y se fueron asta abajo**

**¿qué? –** dijo Sakura sorprendida

**¿qué tal si bajo la velocidad?**

**No, yo no me quiero morir**

Él chico sonrió ya cuando habían llegado arriba

**¿Ves no está haciendo tanto frió?-** dijo bajándose de la cuatrimoto y viendo el paisaje, era de noche y solo se veían las luces de las casas

**de verdad –** dijo ella recargándose en la moto

Shaoran volteo a verla, nada comparado con sus amigas y ex, ella parecía no conocerlo, ni siquiera creía que la conocieran muchas personas. Él, una vez a la semana la veía por más que la buscaba y verla ya era un triunfo.

**¿tienes frió?-** preguntó Sakura al ver que él se frotaba las manos

**no, solo que las tengo heladas por ir manejando –** entonces sin aviso alguno posó una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Sakura – **tienes la cara bien chiquita con un golpe te dejo inconsciente**

**si y yo voy a dejar que lo hagas –** dijo ella sarcástica

**bueno ¿ya nos vamos? –** dijo él cuando la vio temblar de un escalofrío

**si por favor, empiezo a tener frío –** entonces se subió mientras el chico solo la miraba - **¿qué pasa?**

**No, nada ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?**

**Sí, claro**

**¿quieres andar conmigo?**

**¿qué? –** preguntó ella sorprendida y sonrojada – **yo... apenas y te conozco ni siquiera se como te llamas y tu no sabes mucho sobre mi**

**¿para que debería saberlo? Además ¿quién mejor que tu para decírmelo? Y por cierto me llamo Shaoran solo que no me gusta que me llamen así**

**¿por qué?**

El chico solo guardó silencio y la miró fijamente pero no contestó sino que volvió a preguntar:

**¿tu haces casos de los rumores?**

**Normalmente no**

**Entonces no hay problema –** dijo con una sonrisa y subió a la cuatrimoto

Sakura mejor no volvió a preguntar, sabía que él hablaba sobre lo que decían de él de eso estaba segura, quizá muchas chicas lo rechazaban por ellos pero ¿cómo confiar en que no era verdad?.

Mas sin embargo no podía preguntarle así como así si era drogadicto o no, por que sería lógico que él contestaría que no lo era.

**¿a que hora debes de estar en tu casa?-** preguntó el chico una vez que ya estaban arriba de la cuatrimoto

**puedo llegar a las 10:30**

**bueno –** dijo él – **entonces vamos por Eriol y por tu amiga para llevarlos y luego te llevo a ti**

Sakura solo respiró profundo mientras veía la gran bajada

**no te preocupes he subido y bajado esto muchas veces, no pasará nada**

**yo tengo mala suerte**

**entonces ¿por qué no la desafiamos?** – dijo Shao soltando el volante del vehículo y tomando la velocidad de la bajada

Sakura solo gritó, iban a gran velocidad que tal si en verdad él estaba loco y quería matarla

**deberías haber visto tu cara** – dijo él chico riendo

Sakura solo abrió los ojos y descubrió que ¡lo estaba abrazando, lo soltó rápidamente y dijo:

**estas loco**

**loco por ti**

Sakura solo se sonrojó y miró a otro lugar.

**¿desde hace cuanto conoces a Eriol?** – preguntó después de un rato

**desde que era pequeño, de no se unos seis o siete años**

**¿estudiaron en la misma escuela?**

**Sí, pero ya lo conocía de antes... ¿tu tienes mucho de conocer a tu amiga?**

**No mucho, unos tres o cuatro años.**

**¿y se llevan tan bien?**

**Si, aparte en cierta forma somos primas**

**¿cómo?**

**Sí, es que su papá es pariente de mi mamá así que somos primas algo lejanas pero aun primas creo**

**Valla, que divertido, yo no tengo primos, mucho menos tíos, a duras penas tengo un abuelo**

**¿cómo es eso que no tienes parientes?**

**Sí, mi padre era huérfano, mi madre no tuvo hermanos y su mamá osea mi abuela falleció cuando ella era chica**

**Lo siento**

**No deberías ni siquiera la conocí**

**No me refería a eso, es que me parece muy triste que no tengas primos, es tan divertido en las fiestas familiares y que se queden a dormir en tu casa y todo eso.**

**De todas maneras no permitiría que se quedaran en mi casa-** dijo él en un susurro, viendo la carretera se acercaban a la plaza y tenían que ir por los chicos para llevarlos.

**Espero que aun este Tomoyo** – dijo ella viendo la plaza

**¿por qué?**

**Por nada** – dijo ella con una sonrisa

Shao se detuvo un momento y sacó su celular vio la pantalla y lo volvió a guardar, no quería contestar, sabía que era una conversación que Sakura no debería escuchar.

**¿no vas a contestar?**

**¿para que? Ya se lo que me van a decir... me expulsaron de la escuela esta mañana.**

Sakura lo miró sorprendida¿cómo era que le parecía tan poca cosa, si ella hiciera algo así la matarían o la meterían a un especie de encierro.

**si a mi me hubieran expulsado ya me hubieran matado**

Shao volteo a verla sorprendido

**¿tu también?**

**¿qué? – **dijo ella pensando no haber escuchado bien

**No, nada solo... confundí unas cosas no es nada –** dijo regresando a ver la carretera.

Sakura vio a Tomoyo y a Eriol entonces Shao dijo con voz pícara.

**valla que esos dos comen bien**

Sakura al no entender vio con más atención a los dos adolescentes y comprendió lo dicho por Lee. Eriol casi se comía a Tomoyo.

Luego de haberlos recogido y haberlos llevado a los dos chicos (Eriol y Tomoyo), Shao dejó a Sakura en la esquina de su casa pero antes de que ella se fuera le preguntó:

**¿y que me dices?**

**¿de que?**

**¿quieres ser mi novia, de veras si no te sientes a gusto pues cortamos y ya**

**dejame pensarlo **– dijo ella dándose media vuelta

**¿cuánto?** – gritó el chico

**tres o cuatro días** – dijo dándose la media vuelta ya algo alejada de él

**¿por qué tanto, mañana dime**

**mañana pero...**

**hasta mañana – **dijo el chico sen dejarle contestar

Sakura solo suspiró con pensar valla que estaba metida en un gran lío¿ahora que haría? Si andaba con él, sería divertido eso no lo negaba pero... ¿qué diría la gente¿qué pasaría con ella si en verdad él era un drogadicto?

Caminó metida en sus pensamientos a su casa,

_¿qué diablos voy a hacer, tengo que dar una respuesta ahora y apenas y se como se llama, no puedo andar con él lo conozco apenas un poco, que diré un poco ¡nada!_

Entonces su celular vibró.

**_- " ¿Qué piensas hacer Sakura?"_** – Era un mensaje de Tomoyo

**_" no se. Quiero darme una oportunidad y me cae bien"_**

**_"¿le vas a dar el si?"_**

**_"no tengo idea Tomoyo ¿qué harías tu?"_**

**_"yo me alejaría de él. Pero la decisión es tuya"_**

Sakura había llegado a su casa y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo es que estaba ya en su cama acostada viendo el techo de su cuarto como si en el se encontraran escritas las respuestas que en ese momento necesitaba. Se levantó y me paró frente al espejo, se miró a los ojos y se dijo:

**bien Sakura¿qué es lo que vas a hacer¿darle un si y arriesgarte a que sea drogadicto? Ó bien ¿decirle no y quedarte con tu vida aburrida?**

Suspiró una vez más y se dejó caer de espaldas a su cama, había tomado una decisión pero no sabía si era la mejor.ç

* * *

Continuará...

Valla, no fue tan mal, el primer fic que llega a tener tantos reviews en solo el primer capítulo, en realidad pensé que la historia era algo trillada pero ya veo que quizá no del todo bien gracias a:

Hikari-sys

Mokona

Itzia-Hime

LMUndine

Sailor Alluminem Siren

Miki Matsura

Erika Rivas¿tu crees? Yo no lo creo, un libro ya es algo grande, pero muchas gracias de todas maneras.

Rena: hola! Sabes? Tu review es el más largo que he recibido, en verdad me encantó tu comentario, y que bueno que sea uno de tus favoritos

ShirikoSakura

Sakurita14: ok, "Wey" es algo así como Idiota o baboso es una palabra con varios significados, a veces puede ser el nombre de x persona, pero a veces es más como un insulto dicho con cariño. Algo complicado pero ya ves los hombres son complicados y raros.

Akyzuki: pues es una moto con cuatro ruedas si no te queda muy claro puedes buscarla en un buscador imágenes y todo listo pero creo que eso de las cuatro ruedas es suficiente.

Ahora una respuesta general:

" no todo lo que brilla es oro" y como una vez me dijeron: "Las apariencias engañan". Me alegra que les esté gustando y como no tengo clases hasta febrero trataré de actualizar lo más rápido posible.

Eso es todo nos leemos pronto! Por último¡¡dejen Reviews! Y esperen por allí me regalito de navidad!


	3. Detrás de la puerta

"_**Detrás de la puerta"**_

_

* * *

_

**¿y que decidiste?** – le preguntó Tomoyo, iban rumbo a la escuela, era un lunes y Sakura había pasado por ella

**aun no lo se, ayer había tomado una decisión pero hoy cuando me levanté mi mente se puso en blanco, estoy confundida**

**pero ¿por qué te presionas tanto? No es necesario que le digas hoy**

**es que...** – dijo Sakura dudando decirle – **quiere que le diga hoy**

**¿hoy¿pero que le pasa¿¡Esta loco! Lo conoces de hace dos días y ya quiere que seas su novia, por lo visto no te conoce ¿acaso sabe que dejaste esperando a uno una respuesta casi un año?**

**Yo... yo lo dudo**

**Sakura ¿qué te pasa? Estas muy seria y pensativa no pareces tu**

**Es que, no que voy a hacer tengo que darle una respuesta**

**Pues dile que... que cuando se conozcan mejor puedes decirle, es que es muy rápido ni siquiera lo conoces y Eriol no nos ayuda en mucho** – dijo la chica amatista.

Antes de que él chico Hiragizawa fuera su novio les decía todo acerca sus pretendientes, aunque ahora pensándolo bien todos los chicos de los que le preguntaba Sakura de Tomoyo resultaban ser todos unos completos "idiotas" resumido en pocas palabras. Pues sí, la quería solo para él, pero en aquel entonces ellas aun no lo sabían.

**¿crees que si le preguntó algo a Eriol me diga?**

**Lo dudo mucho¿te acuerdas del día que te dije que me había enojado con él?**

**Sí**

**A pues fue por culpa de Shao, cuando tu te fuiste a comprar no se que,** - a lo que Sakura sonrió **– pues este "bien amigo" de Eriol y entonces él me dijo que quería que le hiciera el paro contigo y yo le dije que no que por que era un adicto entonces por salvarlo dijo que era su amigo entonces le contesté que no dejaba de serlo en fin lo defendió como cualquier amigo y después cuando me llamó por teléfono me dijo que... ¿Sakura me estás escuchando?**

**Sí** – contestó la chica pero miraba hacia delante, el chico de cabellos negros del que hablaban se acercaba rápidamente a ellas **– pero luego terminas de contarme ¿está bien?**

**Hola – **saludó Eriol – **tarde como siempre**

**Callate que tu también ya llegaste tarde**

**Bueno es que... me entretuve con una cosita**

**¿espero que esa cosita no se llame Akira?**

**¿cómo crees?** – le dijo **– yo será incapaz de serte infiel con esa ojos de gato –** lo que ocasionó que las chicas rieran.

Akira Ando, una chica de la misma edad, hacía unos años que estaba en el mismo salón que Kinomoto y Daidougi, para ser más precisas era muy buena amiga de Tomoyo a tal grado de que en ocasiones Sakura se sentía bastante desplazada en fin, el primer día que vio a Eriol platicando con las dos chicas se prometió que él sería para ella pero no contaba con que Eriol era novio de Tomoyo. Lo que puso fin a su amistad para siempre.

**¿Sakura que te pasa?**

**Deberías de preguntar¿quién la tiene así?** – dijo Tomoyo con reproche

**Pues bien ¿qué... quien te tiene así Sakura?**

**Es que... ¿Eriol que crees que debería hacer? Shao me...**

**¿Se te declaró?** – a lo que Sakura asintió - **¿y que es lo que no sabes?**

**Si decirle, es que no estoy segura que tal si le digo que si y no sé me valla mal y si le digo que no ¿que tal si luego me arrepiento?**

**Pues yo si no estuviera seguro le diría que no**

**¿por qué?**

**Pues... por que... si no estás segura es por que algo no deja que te entregues cien por ciento a la relación ¿me equivoco?**

**No,** - dijo Sakura, ya habían llegado a la escuela – **pero es que... ¿demonios que diablos voy a hacer? –** gritó Sakura una vez que estaban entrando al salón a lo que el maestro de Geografía solo la miró y le dijo:

**Realmente no lo se, pero si sigue llegando tarde va a reprobar**

Sakura lo miró atónita¿qué¡tantas faltas no tenía¿o sí?

**definitivamente hoy no es mi día... – **se lamentó mientras se sentaba en su pupitre y recargaba su cabeza en la paleta – **no debí de haberme levantado hoy de mi cama. **– levantó su cabeza al sentir una mirada sobre ella era el maestro que nuevamente le decía:

**Kinomoto yo que usted me apuraba a anotar lo del trabajo final**

**¿trabajo final? – **pensó Sakura eran todos los temas del semestre ¿cómo lograría hacerlo en unos cuantos días? Que podría ser peor ¿qué lloviera? volteo a ver a Tomoyo ella no estaba anotando lo del pizarrón estaba mandando un mensaje desde su celular, estaba segura para quien era entonces le preguntó:

**¿qué le mandas?** – preguntó susurrando

**mmm... nada solo, tonterías** – dijo la chica – **el otro día me dijo que habría un partido de soccer y que participaría y creo que era hoy le voy a preguntar para ir a echarle porras**

**¿desde cuando acá te gusta tanto el soccer?**

Tomoyo solo sonrió y mando el mensaje, en unos instantes el teléfono de Eriol vibraría a menos que...

¿de quien es ese celular? – preguntó la maestra que tenía en esos momentos Eriol, ella recogía los celulares.

Eriol lo sacó sin hacer mucho movimiento que lo delatara y leyó el mensaje:

"**_Cuando es el partido de soccer?" – _**Era Tomoyo

"_**hoy a las tres, vas a ir?"**_

"_**si va Sakura, si"**_

_**entonces allí nos vemos"**_

**Señor Hiragizawa salga de mi clase**

**Pero maestra...** – trató de cambiar la opinión de la maestra aunque no con mucha convicción la clase estaba aburrida y faltaban quince minutos para que se acabara la clase.

**Salga**

Eriol salió del salón se recargó el la barandilla, su salón estaba en el tercer piso mientras que el de las chicas en el tercero. Sacó su celular tenía que mandar un mensaje.

"**_vas a ir al soccer"_** – era para Shao

"**_no, no voy a poder ir"_** – contestó el chico. Lo que preocupó a Eriol, Shao nunca se perdía un partido de soccer y más cuando lo había planeado desde hacía tiempo.

"_**¿pasó algo?"**_

" **_no, dile a Sakura que la veo mañana" – _**lo último que le contestó, sus ojos ámbar estaban perdidos en la nada, los recuerdos de esa noche aun estaban muy frescos podía sentirlos aun...

_**ya llegué** – anunció el castaño, pero solo encontró a su madre en la sala._

_**Hasta que te dignas a aparecer** – dijo la elegante mujer pero no así perfecta._

_**Se me hizo tarde** – dijo comenzando a subir las escaleras_

_**¿quién te dijo que podías retirarte, tu padre quiere hablar contigo cuando creo que ya no me puedes sorprender más lo vuelves a hacer¡es la quinta vez en este semestre!**_

_Shao solo estaba erguido en las escaleras sin mirar a su madre entonces contestó ácidamente_

_**ya deberías haberte acostumbrado** – y terminó de subir las escaleras_

_**Tenemos que hablar Shaoran** – dijo una voz de hombre a sus espaldas que hizo que los cabellos de su nuca se erizaran: era su padre. _

_**Padre...** – murmuró solamente antes de ver pasar al hombre a un lado de él _

_**Sígueme y rápido** – lo observó aun sin moverse y entró a la primer puerta, la abrió y los ojos castaños del adolescente se abrieron de par en par... de nuevo esa habitación le trajo recuerdos... viejos y algunos no tan viejos **- ¿te quedarás mirando o vendrás?**_

_Shao subió las escaleras contando los escalones, no quería pensar en nada, quería poner su mente en blanco pero ya le era imposible, miraba el piso de maderas hasta que pasó a ver el de frío cemento, entonces escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de él._

_**padre no...** – fue lo único que susurró... antes de que todo se volviera oscuro._

Cerró los ojos fuertemente... no quería recordar la parte en la que... no ya no quería tenerla en su mente... ni en su cuerpo.

Continuará...

Mokona-Alex

Akyzuki

Sakurita14

ShirikoSakura

Hikari-sys

Erika Rivas

Sakura Princess

Sakura Ika

Miki Matsura

chouri

Hola¿Cómo pasaron Navidad? Yo no muy bien. Fue algo triste este año, pero esa ya es otra historia, en fin, en este capitulo ya tienen algo más de la historia de Shao, y sobre Sakura y su respuesta aun no la se, pero les prometo que la verán en el capítulo que vendrá a primeros de Enero, gracias a todas las que me apoyaron durante todo este año. Así que con este capítulo doy por terminadas mis actualizaciones en el 2005. Nos vemos el próximo año.

Mis mejores deseos para todos para este 2006.

¡ Dejen Reviews !


	4. Desplantes

"**Desplantes"**

**¿en donde nos sentamos? – **preguntó Sakura. Acababan de salir al receso y en sus manos traía su almuerzo.

**No se –** contestó Tomoyo – **donde tu quieras – **la chica luchaba por no tirar el agua fresca que casi estaba al bode del vaso.

Sakura hizo un gesto de disgusto, Tomoyo siempre era así, bueno no siempre pero dejaba que ella a veces le dijera donde y que comprar y a veces ni siquiera ella sabía que quería.

**entonces vamos a la fuente – **dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta de la escuela, había unas banquitas atrás del salón de computo y de allí se veía la calle, mientras comían podían ver quien pasaba.

**Solo déjame avisarle a Eriol – **respondió la chica, aceptando la idea de Sakura.

La esmeralda asintió tomando su jugo, mientras veía el pasar de los autos.

**Sí, estamos acá atrás, en las banquitas** – escuchaba vagamente lo que decía su amiga. Ese día andaba más ida que de costumbre, pensaba darle la respuesta que había pensado el día anterior, mas sin embargo... algo la molestaba. –** Sakura... Sakura **- la llamaba Tomoyo una vez que había colgado

**¿si que pasa?**

**Eriol me dijo que tenía que decirte algo de Shao**

**¿qué podría ser**? – quiso saber Sakura arrugando el entrecejo confundida.

**No lo se, solo me preguntó si estabas aquí y dijo que tenía que hablar contigo quizá Shao...**

**Se arrepintió** – contestó aliviada

**No quizá, ya le preguntó tu respuesta y tiene que dársela** – contestó la chica de ojos azules quitándole la ilusión a su amiga.

**Si es posible **– contestó Sakura con su mirada fija en su plato – **¿sabes? Ya la tengo, no se si será la mejor pero... puede llegar a ser divertido y pues como él dijo si no me siento a gusto cortamos y ya.**

**Si eso fue lo que decidiste, por mi está bien, sabes lo que pienso, pero si tu eres feliz no tengo que decirte nada.**

**Hola chicas** – saludó Eriol llegando unos cuantos minutos después de la platica de las chicas - **¿de que hablaban?** – dijo sentándose a lado de Tomoyo

**De nada importante** – contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa y mirando a Eriol – **solo que nos contaron que te sacaron de clases**

**A pues, si pero fue tu culpa**

**¿mi culpa?** – contestó Tomoyo - **¿por qué? Si puedo saber**

**por que me estabas molestando con tu celular**

**nunca creí que fueras tan tontito para no ponerle solo el vibrador a tu celular**

**bueno, es que mi celular ya no funciona muy bien, tengo que comprarme otro**

**acabas de comprarlo** – contestó Tomoyo.

Sakura los miraba, realmente no parecían novios en la escuela, era imposible que Akira lo hubiera sabido.

**en fin** – dijo Eriol no pudiéndole ganar a su novia **– Shao me mandó un mensaje y me dijo que te dijera que te vería mañana**

**¿qué?** - contestó atónita

**no me dijo por que, pero no te preocupes, solo... pues... **

**¿no tienes idea de por que no valla a venir?**

**Es posible que lo hallan regañando** – contestó

**Pues se lo merece** – contestó Sakura ganándose una mirada dura de Eriol – **oye lo expulsaron de la escuela y lo cuenta como si nada hubiera pasado **– en ese instante la mirada de Eriol desapareció, estaba juzgando a Sakura ella no sabía nada acerca de Shaoran, bueno dudaba que alguien supiera no más que él. Además dudaba que al conocerla solo de dos días le confiara todo tan fácil.

**¿Saku, Shao te dijo algo?**

**¿sobre que?** – contestó con una pregunta

**sobre su... familia**

**pues algo** – dijo haciendo memoria – **solo me comentó que no tenía parientes mas que su abuela y sus padres**

Eriol suspiró aliviado, si Sakura conociera lo que con tanto empeño trataban de ocultar...

**¿por qué Eriol? ¿qué debería de no contarle?** – preguntó Tomoyo, ella sabía por parte de Eriol que Shao tenía problemas bien gruesos pero ¿de que?

**Por nada, solo sacaba plática** – contestó tomando una de las papas fritas del plato de Tomoyo - **¿van a ir al soccer?**

**No lo creo** – contestó guiñándole el ojo –** tenemos otros planes**

**¿otros planes? **– contestó Eriol no viendo el guiño hacia Sakura.

**Sí, otros planes** – contestó Sakura no muy convencida pero siguiéndole el cuento a Tomoyo

Eriol la miraba confundido, hacía menos de 15 minutos que le había dicho que si y ahora resultaba que ¿tenían otros planes? Allí había gato encerrado.

**¿ de que podrían tratarse? Si suena divertido puedo... faltar** – dijo queriendo saber más pistas.

**¿qué?** – dijo bastante sorprendida Tomoyo **- ¿tu faltar? Si claro, no Eriol no es tan interesante solo iremos a...**

**¿a dónde?**

**Pues a...** - en ese momento Tomoyo miró a Sakura, no tenía ni idea de que iba a decirle pero lo que encontró en los ojos de Sakura fue un "no me mires a mi" que no le ayudaba – **pues... es... es cosa... de mujeres, ¡si de mujeres!**

**Valla, ¿cosa de mujeres? **– preguntó sus orejas estaban algo rojas pero aun así no dejaría de preguntar** - ¿y de que se trata?**

**¿por qué quieres saberlo?**

**Eso es obvio, eres mi novia**

Tomoyo suspiró derrotada. Miró a Eriol que solo tenía una sonrisa y miraba a Sakura que aun no entendía que había pasado.

**Ok, ok está bien me descubriste ¿contento?**

**¿por qué no lo estaría? – **contestó ahora viéndola de frente – **muy pocas veces te gano y quiero mi premio**

**¿qué premio?** – contestó inocentemente Tomoyo

**este –** entonces la beso, Sakura solo volteo su mirada queriéndole dar privacidad a la pareja más era imposible.

Se levantó y caminó al salón, no faltaba mucho para que sonara el timbre, así que allí buscaría algo que hacer mientras tanto.

**Sakura – **la llamaron** - ¿sabes donde está Tomoyo? – **preguntó una chica que ella conocía muy bien

**No, no lo se – **contestó** – intenta ver si está con Eriol, su novio – **aclaró entrando a su salón

**No tenías por que ser tan ácida – **gritó Akira marchándose.

**Si claro – **murmuró Sakura sentándose en su pupitre y sacando sus cosas de su mochila, no había terminado la tarea y así pasaría el tiempo.**- como la odio.**

En ese instante llega la coordinadora del grupo.

**el grupo de aseo **– llamó pero al ver solo a Sakura** - ¿qué haces aquí?**

**Mi tarea**

**No te preocupes, ¿sabes a quien le toca el aseo?**

**Desgraciadamente a mi y a Tomoyo**

**Pues... como va a haber junta, pueden retirarse solo terminando de hacer el aseo**

**Si claro – **contestó, podía ser tan bueno.

En eso entró Tomoyo acompañada de Eriol que venía detrás de ella.

**¿por qué te fuiste Sakura?**

**Pues por que tenía tarea que terminar **

**Pero ya no vamos a tener clases por hoy para ¿qué te molesta?**

Sakura la miró algo enfadada, así la ponía ver a Akira, siempre tan "dulce y tierna" que hacía que le hirvieran los nervios.

**¿tengo que explicártelo con manzanas?**

**Está bien, no era para que te enojaras**

**No estoy enojada, solo algo... confundida**

**¿aun piensas en eso?**

**No es que estuve pensando toda la noche y todo el día para que ahora se le ocurra decir que mañana. ¡¡Es increíble!**

Entonces en ese momento Eriol entró al salón.

**Sakura si Shao no viene es por que algo pasó**

**¿qué pudo haberle pasado? **– preguntaron las dos chicas al unísono

**como le dije, él tiene problemas bien gruesos y yo no soy quien para andar pregonándolos a los cuatro vientos**

**créeme que en este momento sería lo mejor, no lo conozco y debo de darle una respuesta.**

**Ya te dije que era lo mejor**

**¡Lo se, lo se, pero a veces me guío por lo que me dices acerca de él pero es todo él un laberinto cuando piensas que vas a ver algo más descubres que estas en una encrucijada, necesito saber quien es él Eriol, de verdad lo necesito para saber a que me atengo con lo que pienso hacer. –**exclamó Sakura, estaba agotada después de todo lo pasado y necesitaba que Eriol le dijera la verdad... aunque ahora creía que era lo último que escucharía de él

Eriol la miró fijamente, él también estaba en una encrucijada, no solo ella, sabía que tenía un deber con ella... Sakura le había ayudado a tener a Tomoyo a su lado pero la otra parte era Shao su amigo de toda la vida y él no era quien para decirle nada a Sakura sobre su vida. Así que escogió la opción más prudente que él creía. Mas sin embargo quizá no la mejor.

**Sakura, se que esperas que diga la verdad sobre él, pero compréndeme. No soy yo el que debe decirte la verdad sobre quien es en realidad...**

**Eriol, los amigos... – **Sakura negó con la cabeza** – lo se, se que no eres tú quien debe decírmelo, lo siento, lamento haberte obligado para que lo hicieras pero... aun así, no creo que seas tan buen amigo como lo eres con él si esta persona guardara tanto rencor y dolor en su corazón, eso me habla bien de él... – **comentó Sakura.

Los dos chicos que estaban dentro del salón, se miraron eso era cierto pero aun así no se aclaraba el misterio que era Shaoran Lee en sus vidas, si todo eso era necesario para agregarle algo de luz a esa oscuridad ¿qué cosas debían de pasar?.

A pesar de que Sakura había aclarado las cosas y había afirmado que Shao no podía ser tan mala persona como para tener un muy buen amigo que era Eriol, aun así no se explicaba como era que estaba tan lleno de secretos y mentiras.

**Sakura **– la llamó una vez que salían del salón y de la escuela, nuevamente se había metido en sus pensamientos – **se que piensas que Shao no puede ser tan malo y no lo es te lo aseguro pero... tiene muchas cosas que lo hacen ser así**

Sakura lo miró confundida.

**eso es normal Eriol, todos tenemos problemas y a veces nos cuenta mostrar nuestra verdadera personalidad**

**no Sakura, él es diferente, no te dejes llevar nunca por las apariencias, Shaoran no es lo que parece nunca lo será aun cuando yo lo conozco de tanto tiempo a veces llega a sorprenderme** – eso ya no lo dijo mirándola a ella, miró enfrente de él...

Tomoyo guardaba silencio, no era el mejor momento para hablar, Sakura no tenía ni siquiera la menor idea de la persona de la que Eriol estaba hablando, no quería ser mal pensada y no quería empeorar las cosas.

**¿de que hablas?** – preguntó Sakura

**solo te digo que si aceptas ser su novia, suerte, por que Shao necesita que lo quieran** **pero no que le tengan compasión**. – Eriol se apartó de su lado y caminó con Tomoyo a la puerta no sin antes despedirse las dos chicas.

**Llámame Sakura **– dijo Tomoyo cuando pasó por su lado.

La chica de cabellos castaños aun veía a Eriol marcharse cuando escuchó una voz.

**pensaste que no vendría – **Sakura alzó su rostro sorprendida, allí estaba él, apoyado en su cuatrimoto con su uniforme puesto...** - ¿qué te pasa?**

**Pensé que no vendrías... – **alcanzó a murmurar

**¿te sorprendi?**

Sakura no supo que contestar, ¿cómo era que le hacía eso?

**Sí **– mintió **- ¿por qué viniste cuando le dijiste a Eriol que me verías hasta mañana?**

**Cambié de opinión ¿te molesta? – **dijo mirándola fijamente

**No, pero quizá yo también pueda cambiar de opinión**

**¿en que? – **preguntó confundido

**en la respuesta que te daré, sabes toda la noche y la mañana de hoy estuve preguntándome ¿qué te diría? Pero ahora que haces esto me pregunto si harías lo mismo cuando estemos juntos**

**¿qué te hice? – **estaba poniéndose algo molesto

**¡esto, decir que vas a hacer algo y después digas: "cambié de opinión" así de simple**

**Sakura **– la llamó con un tono de voz en el que no se podía detectar una emoción, quizá por no haberla o por estar todas juntas** – no te volveré a hacer esto, no sabes... olvídalo – **negó con la cabeza, negándole la oportunidad de que Sakura pudiera ver algo más de él** – nos vamos – **pero de un momento a otro ese avance que había logrado se esfumó.

**Sí – **dijo saliendo del pasillo de la entrada, pero entonces se vio, llevaba falda** – no puedo subir**

**¿por qué no? – **preguntó con una sonrisa

**por que traigo falda**

**¿y?**

**No puedo subir de falda**

**Claro, que puedes – **se levantó del asiento y la levantó en brazos

**¡bájame! ¡bájame! – **gritaba, mientras trataba de detener la falda para que no se le viera nada.

**Shao la dejó sobre el asiento y luego le dijo:**

**¿ves que si podías?**

**Voy a enseñar todo – **le dijo Sakura abrazando su mochila por delante y aplastando su falda

**No, no lo harás **– afirmó, pero antes de subir a la cuatrimoto llevó una de sus manos a su costado.

**¿te pasó algo?**

**Para nada, solo que estás pesada**

**¡yo no estoy pesada**!** – **exclamó Sakura

**Pero el chico de ojos ámbar solo rió mientras veía la cara de furia de Sakura**

**bien, no lo eres – d**ijo ya una vez que iban camino a casa de Sakura **- ¿qué pensaste?**

**¿de que?**

**De mi respuesta**

**No lo se, cambié de opinión – **dijo bromeando, lo que ocasionó que Shao la mirara –** es broma, que genio**

**¿qué me vas a contestar? **– dijo ignorando su comentario

**bueno, considerando que te conozco de hace ¿qué dos días? – **allí vio que Shao asintió con la cabeza **– pues bien he decidido que: que más da, sí.**

_Continuará..._

_Aquí esta el capítulo, en un momento de ocio total llegó este capítulo es mas grande que el anterior así que recompenso la espera._

_Valla, este Fic me a traido muchas satisfacciones y me sacó de un estado en el que no parecía yo así que es como mi renacer, en fin como ven la historia se está desenrollando, al paso de los capítulos, verán lo que pasa en realidad con Shao y que es lo que ocultan con tanto fervor. Aquí Sakura estuvo algo histérica pero ¿quién no? En el proximo capítulo veremos una faceta más de los personajes y como lo dije hace tiempo: "Las apariencias engañan" , Espero que les alla agradado el capitulo y nos vemos en el proximo._

Bien ahora gracias a:

**Akyzuki**

Sakurita14

**serenity-princess**

Erika Rivas

megumi-chan

rena

chouri

Tsuki0289

Syaoran-- yoggdrasill

**Akari Asakura**

_Por ultimo: ¡Dejen Reviews!_


	5. Un inicio

Un inicio desastroso.

Caminaban por la plaza habían salido antes ya que tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar.

**¿entonces solo te dijo que había cambiado de opinión?**

**Si** – contestó Sakura – **lo que se me hace más raro es que...iba a decir algo estoy segura pero de repente calló. Hay algo bastante extraño en él**

**Bueno, eso ya lo sabíamos** – y con una gesto continuó – **hablando del rey de roma**

Sakura volteo su mirada a donde creía que estaba cuando lo vio marcharse de largo.

**adios**

Tomoyo la miró extrañada

**¿y ahora?**

**Nada, mejor que venga más al rato tengo que platicar muchas cosas... **– cuando timbró su celular, era un numero que no conocía -** ¿si?**

**¿por qué no me hablaste? – **preguntó la voz hostil

**¿quién es?**

**Hazte la tonta soy yo Shao**

**Oh, acabo de llegar**

**Si mis amigos me dijeron que ya tienes rato**

**Si cinco minutos**

**Hey** – dijo sin creerle

**Si quieres creerme si no, por mi no te preocupes **– fastidiada colgó la llamada - **¿quién diablos se cree?** – dijo indignada – **ni mis papás me gritan ¿qué le pasa?**

**¿qué te dijo?**

**Que por que no le hablé y bla... bla...bla, está loco si cree...** – cuando escuchó tu teléfono timbrar nuevamente.

Sakura miró su telefono, volteo a donde estaba Tomoyo y puso los ojos en blanco

**es él** – contestó a la pregunta que se leía en los ojos de su amiga

**¿y no vas a contestar?**

**No tengo remedio** – apretó el botón y contestó fríamente - ¿qué quieres?

**¿por qué me colgaste?** – su voz se escuchaba más calmada pero aun así no podía asegurar que no le gritara otra vez.

Me estabas gritando

No te grite – parecía por su tono de voz que ella le decía mentiras.

Sí, si lo hiciste

Todo se quedó en silencio.

**¿quieres que valla?**

**Me da igual realmente** – y volvió a colgar, si bien Sakura sabía tolerar muchas cosas pero el que la buscaba la encontraba y Shao acababa de encontrarla.

**¿qué pasó? ¿todavía está enojado?**

**Si, pero allá él.** **yo no le voy a estar aguantando sus tonterías**

**¿va a venir?**

**No se, ¿Eriol va a venir?**

**Si, ya viene**

Eriol se acercaba con un café en sus manos y con una sonrisa en la cara.

**Hola, ¿qué hacen tan temprano aquí,** - tomó un sorbo – **siempre tengo que esperarlas**

**Pues, teníamos muchas cosas de que hablar**

**Entonces no molesto ¿o si?**

**Claro que no **– contestó Sakura – **de todas maneras ya habíamos acabado**

Entonces bien por mi. No quisiera haber interrumpido sus platicas

¿qué quieres decir? – preguntó Tomoyo captando el doble sentido

¿yo? Nada – contestó simplemente.

Tomoyo lo miró con atención... ese día no hacía tanto frío y sin embargo su novio que nunca usaba suéteres ni bufandas mas que cuando...

**ya lo veo** – susurró **– estás enfermo**

**no **– contestó

**si, si lo estás pobrecito de ti** – dijo abrazándole

**¿por qué haces esto?** – dijo mirando los labios de su novia

**¿hacer que?** – se mordió el labio y preguntando "inocentemente" estaba muy conciente de lo que estaba haciendo

**¿te voy a contagiar sabes?**

**¿de que...** – pero no terminó...

Sakura miraba de reojo, no quería pensar... entonces volvió su mirada hacia el frente y...

**¿por qué siempre los encuentro de esa manera?**

**No se** – contestó fríamente

**¿todavía estás enojada? **– preguntó cínico

Sakura lo miró, no parecía haber estado en su casa por que aun traía su uniforme. Allí estaba él después de haberle gritado y de decirle mentirosa ahora la miraba con una sonrisa.

**nunca voy a permitir que me grites ¿escuchaste?**

**No te grité** – murmuro solamente

**Si claro** – dijo sarcástica – **tu no me gritaste y yo soy miss universo**

Shao giró los ojos y se sentó a su lado en silencio. Sakura lo sintió pero si él no hablaba ella tampoco diría nada.

**¿quieres saber donde estuve?**

**No**

**Estuve en una fiesta de una amiga** – dijo ignorando su respuesta.

**Felicidades por ti** – dijo con acidez

¿te mencioné que le gusto?

**No, lo hiciste** – por primera vez en esa conversación lo miró – **pero ¿sabes? Por que no vas con ella y la maltratas y le presumes no se que cosa. Por mi no hay problema**

**Es muy buena idea... ¿por que no ir?**

**Coincido contigo**

**Oye Sakura, ¿recuerdas quien nos dijo que ya estábamos viejitas por que teníamos frío? **– preguntó Tomoyo sin sabe lo que estaban hablando esos dos

**... ¿qué con él?... – **sabía a quien se refería

**pues está enfermo y todo por burlarse de nosotras**

**no me burlé – **alegó Eriol

**¿quieres que me valla? – **preguntó interrumpiendo

**si quieres – **volteo y lo miró y siguió con la platica con Tomoyo, pero la tomó del brazo obligándole a que se levantara y caminó con ella a donde estaba otra baca apartada de la otra pareja – **Tenemos que hablar**

**yo no tengo nada de que hablar**

**si, si tienes, lamento haberte gritado ¿está bien?**

**No es obligación pedirme perdón... mejor dímelo cuando lo sientas.** – diciendo esto se marchó.

Shaoran la miró dar un par de pasos cuando nuevamente la tomó del brazo.

**lo siento, lo de esta mañana y lo de hoy pero es que tenia muchas ganas de verte... y bueno ayer no fue mi mejor noche...**

**¿qué pasó?**

**No quisiera hablar de ello** – de nuevo ese tono frío

Sakura observó como su mirada se apartó de la de ella y miraba hacia el frente... cada vez parecía más revuelto.

**está bien... no siempre tenemos días buenos pero si me vuelves a gritar... te olvidas de mi**

**de acuerdo** – dijo con una media sonrisa. **– irás al baile que prepara tu prepa la semana que viene**

**yo creo que si**

**quiero ir contigo, Eriol va a salir ¿sabías eso?**

**No, es más creo que ni siquiera Tomoyo lo sabe**

**Entonces va a ser divertido verlo** – dijo tomando su mano y caminando a donde estaban los dos

**Si tu lo dices**

**Mañana voy a ir por ti ¿está bien?** – Sakura solo asintió – **quiero ir a saludar a unos amigos y de paso voy por ti**

**¿Quieres ir por mi por que te queda de pasada?**

**No, solo aprovecho**

**No, ¿sabes que, mejor no nos vemos aquí en la noche ¿bien?**

**Por que**

**Es que ya no traigo crédito para avisarte y creo que mañana voy a salir más temprano**

**Yo te hablo**

**No, si me encuentran el celular prendido me lo quitan**

**Pues te compras uno nuevo**

**Si claro, como tengo tanto dinero**

**Te presto el mío**

**¿el tuyo? No, luego todas tus admiradoras van a querer golpearme**

**¿y yo que? Estoy pintado yo te defiendo**

Sakura lo miró recelosa...

**¿es cierto que estuviste en esa fiesta? Ya me viera yo yendo de fachas**

**¿celosa?**

**¡ja, brincos dieras**

**Si casi me imagino que vas a llegar a tu casa y le vas a decir a tu mamá: "¡mamá tengo un novio bien guapo!"**

**¿a sí? – **preguntó **- ¿y quien es?**

**No empieces otra vez – **dijo pasando un brazo por sus hombros

**Continuará...**

**Primero gracias a:**

chouri

syaoran—yoggdrasill

Akari Asakura

Erika

Maida

Marineyha-chan

Anisis

Hikari-sys

Tutanilla

Ok, veamos... ¿qué habría pasado si le hubiera dicho que no? Pues, no es que aun eso pase pronto pero... en unos caps más adelante es posible que veamos una nueva reacción ya que ha estado bastante raro en este cap. Y bueno Sakura no podrá ayudarlo mientras él no quiera ayudarse como se nota en este capítulo... hablando de las admiradoras como sabemos todo chico guapo las tiene así que... ¿qué pasará cuando las fans de Shao se enteren que Sakura una chica que no es de su categoría anda con él?

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

¡Dejen Reviews!


	6. Si no eras tu

_Si no eras tu... _

_(parte uno)_

**Eriol, ¿qué tan cierto es eso?** – habló Tomoyo refriéndose a lo del baile.

**Pues...** – no sabía que decir, nuevamente **– es que pues, las de mi salón votaron y bueno sabes como son los maestros me obligaron**

**Si claro, como te encañonaron con una pistola tuviste que aceptar verdad** – dijo con ironía, no le molestaba que consideraran a su novio guapo lo que le molestaba era que Akira participaría también en el y sabía que ella haría lo que fuera por tener a Eriol.

**Si salgo tendré puntos extras y de verdad los necesito por favor Tomoyo no te molestes conmigo**

Como siempre iban camino a la escuela cuando Sakura pasó por Tomoyo le comentó lo que le había dicho Shao sobre el baile y la participación de Eriol era por eso que... que cuando lo habían visto llegar a la escuela habían empezado a discutir, si lo hubiera sabido nunca le habría dicho a Tomoyo primero.

**¿Sakura?** – la llamó por tercera vez.

**¿me decías?** – preguntó aun ausente

**¿qué te pasa?**

**¿qué podría pasarme?** – preguntó con apenas una media sonrisa y no con aquella que solía poner.

Tomoyo la miró con atención, Eriol parecía no notar el cambio de Sakura pero ella la conocía bien y podía asegurar que no quería hablar de lo que pasaba por su cabeza siempre que la evadía era por que algo pasaba y... si hablaba se pondría a llorar como una loca.

**¿qué le pasa?** – preguntó cuando Sakura ni cuanta se dio de que la dejó atrás

**no le pasa nada, tu eras así cuando empezabas a andar conmigo**

**ella no es así Eriol, se que algo le pasa, estoy segura de que ella no está bien**

**¿qué podría pasarle, además si estás segura de que así es ¿por qué no le preguntas?**

**Por que no quiere hablar de ello...** – entonces calló, estaba segura de quien era él que la tenía así. – **sabía que no era lo mejor que le dijera que si**

**¿de que hablas?**

**Algo le dijo ayer por eso está así –** dijo subiendo las escaleras y dejando allí a Eriol

Eriol miró como su novia corría con aquel uniforme por las escaleras... sabía que se refería a Shao, si por ella hubiera sido hubiera encerrado a Sakura en una cajita hasta que la tormenta hubiera pasado.

"_¿qué diablos hiciste Shao?"_

Sakura miraba con demasiada atención el pizarrón que se encontraba en blanco, el maestro no había llegado y ella parecía poner atención a la clase.

**¿Sakura quieres hablar?**

**No ...** – susurró, se sentía dolida nunca había permitido que un hombre le gritara siempre se había dado el lujo de dejarlos solo por que la miraban de alguna manera que no le gustaba y ahora había dejado que le gritaran... ¿quién era ella y donde estaba la antigua Sakura? Se decía una y otra vez, Tomoyo se lo había advertido y no le había hecho caso y ahora solo estaba haciéndose daño.

**¿es sobre Shaoran?**

**Podría decir que sí** – murmuró pero entonces llegaron Rika y Naoko dos de sus amigas que al verlas tan calladas las tomaron del brazo y entre risas decían:

**Mira nada más la parlanchina de Sakura está callada ¿qué pasó Sakura?** – pero ella no decía nada solo se limitaba a sonreír, pero no su particular risa esa no era Sakura.

**¿qué pasa Tomoyo?** – preguntó Rika al verla tan callada, Naoko y Sakura iban adelante mientras reían.

**Notas rara a Sakura o ¿soy yo?**

**Yo la veo como siempre** – declaró

**¿sí? Entonces solo estoy alucinando** – pero algo le decía que no era así.

El receso pasó toda la media hora se había pasado observando a Sakura en verdad nada parecía diferente solo sus ojos estaba más opacos algo no les dejaba brillar.

**¿Sakura te pasa algo?** – preguntó –** si algo fuera así me lo contarías verdad**

**claro que sí Tomoyo, pero... **– se detuvo – **no es nada, no te preocupes, yo lo solucionaré ¿nos vamos?** – preguntó, él día de clases había pasado

**si, solo déjame ir por mis cosas** – aun no estaba segura de que le pasaba a su amiga pero... cuando el tiempo llegara ella se lo diría... entonces... allí estaba Akira afuera de su salón parecía esperarla.

**Hola Tomoyo** – saludó como si nada mas sin embargo ella ni siquiera la volteo a ver –** valla que malos modales Tomoyo**

**No me molestes**

**En fin, no vine a buscarte a ti. ¿dónde está Eriol?**

**No lo se** – contestó ¿para que esa ojos de Gato _(como le había puesto Sakura)_ quería a Eriol?

**Bueno, por si quieres saberlo, tenemos que ensayar para el baile.**

**Pues no, no no quería saberlo**

**Tomoyo ya vámonos** – dijo la voz de un chico

**Oh, Eriol hasta que te encuentro** – dijo Akira mirando a Tomoyo

**¿qué quieres?** – contestó con voz cansada

**tenemos que ensayar para el baile ¿recuerdas?**

**Lo olvidé** – entonces miró a Tomoyo **- ¿te molesta?**

**¿por qué debería hacerlo?** – y salió del salón tan furiosa que no soportaba las ganas de llorar.

Bajó las escaleras con enojo, entonces vio a Sakura salir del baño la miró a la abrazó.

**Tomoyo... ¿qué pasó?** – preguntó sintiendo a su amiga temblar

**Sakura, no quiero ver a Eriol** – declaró – **prefiere estar con esa maldita ojos de gato**

En ese entonces Naoko y Rika salieron del baño y se llevaron a Sakura y a Tomoyo atrás de un salón para hablar más tranquilas y donde nadie pudiera verlas.

**¿por qué dices eso Tomoyo? Todas sabemos que él te quiere**

**se fue con ella**

**Tomoyo él te lo explicó está con ella por lo del baile no por que quiera**

**Lo sé, pero... pero se fue con ella y estoy tan furiosa**. – no dejaba de llorar **– se fue con ella y me dejó allí ¡sola!**

**Tomoyo... **– dijo Sakura **– a veces los hombres son unos idiotas pero Eriol te quiere créeme **

Tomoyo se limpió las lágrimas y se separó del hombro de la chica de ojos verdes.

**lo sé, pero me siento dolida por que se fue con ella...** – más sin embargo Sakura solo le sonrió y entonces anuncio:

**voy a cortar con Shao, hoy**

**¡que?** – preguntaron las tres chicas

**es lo mejor** – declaró **– él quiere que sea como sus amigas y eso es imposible, me gusta ser como soy y él me quiere cambiar además... me cae tan mal**

**Sakura pero... apenas están empezando, dale una oportunidad** – dijo Naoko

**¿una oportunidad? Me gritó como si ya fuera ¿qué? Mi papá ¿qué le pasa? No soy de él solo por que ya soy su novia, no tengo un dueño y no me va a cambiar solo por que no le gusta como soy así que...**

**es mejor que le des una oportunidad,** - dijo nuevamente – **apenas se conocen dile como te sientes respecto a lo que te dijo ayer y...**

**no quiero darle otra oportunidad –** susurró pero.. nadie la escuchó ahora estaba sola.

Más tranquilas y calmadas salieron de la escuela irían a tomar una nieve a la plaza cerca de sus casas cuando Rika se subió al auto de uno de sus numerosos "amigos".

**¿no le da cosa que un día ya no la lleven a su casa?**

**Yo creo que no** – dijo Naoko – **es que su mamá le da todo lo que quiere y la da demasiada libertad –** declaró

**Es que ha de ser bueno que le de libertad** – dijo Tomoyo, ella casi no tenía esa libertad de la que gozaba Sakura o la misma Naoko – **pero la de ella ya es demasiada.**

Sakura se levantó de la banca donde estaban a tirar la basura dentro de una de las tiendas que estaban cercas cuando Shao pasó preguntándoles a las dos chicas:

**¿dónde está Sakura? **

**Fue a tirar la basura**

**A bueno, entonces... le dices que luego la veo**

**Si claro** – pero la actitud de Tomoyo era la de siempre a pesar de que ya había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con él.

**pasó Shao** – le informaron cuando Sakura regresó

**¿a sí? ¿qué quería?**

**No dijo nada solo que luego te veía**

**Bueno** – pero su voz no tenía ningún tipo de emoción.- **Rika me habló dijo que la llevarían a su casa**

**Me va a tocar irme sola y aquella se llevó mi dinero**- lamentó Naoko **– bueno supongo que entonces tengo que irme y que su mamá no me vea**

**Si entonces yo también me voy **– dijo Tomoyo.

Las dos chicas vivían por casi las mismas calles.

**pues entonces yo también, ya que me dejan sola.-** dijo Sakura –** nos vemos mañana**

**hasta mañana **– dijo Naoko

**¿cómo que mañana? Nos vemos en la noche**

**ah, sí quizá no pueda venir**

**¿qué? Pero... bueno no importa yo creo que Eriol va a estar ocupado, no hay problema nos vemos mañana**

**no, espera mejor... mejor yo te hablo ¿está bien?**

**Sip, bueno hasta luego.**

Sakura caminaba sola por las calles hasta su casa cuando timbró su teléfono. Era él.

**¿sí?**

**¿por qué te subiste al carro de ese wey? – **dijo enfadado

**¿al auto de quien?**

**Tu sabes de quien; sabes que no lo puedo ver**

**Yo no me subí se subió Rika, era ella**

**¿crees que soy idiota?**

**Quien sabe, me ves donde nunca estoy**

**Ahora me dices idiota**

**Tu lo dijiste no yo.**

**¿por qué te escondiste?**

**No me escondí fui a tirar basura**

**Oye, no voy a poder ir hoy nos vemos mañana**

**Si mejor. Adiós – **entonces vio a una chica parada frente a ella.

**¿tu eres Sakura? – **preguntó

**sí, ¿por qué?**

**Aléjate de Shao, él es mío... si no te va a ir muy mal**

**Si claro – **contestó con evidente sarcasmo** – si tienes que decirle algo ve con él a mi no me metas**

**Si te mento ¿o acaso no eres su novia?**

**¿y eso que? – **preguntó** – ahora dejame pasar**

**ya te lo dije, sobre advertencia no hay engaño apártate de él o me las vas a pagar**

**¿cuál es tu problema? – **preguntó, estaba furiosa y aparte llegaba esta chava que nunca en su vida la había visto y se ponía a reclamarle, se estaba hartando.

**Tú eres mi problema – **dijo amenazante.

**Pues disculpa – **dijo sin borrar el sarcasmo de su voz y caminando dejando a aquella chica atrás y justo cuando iba a cruzar la calle aquella chica murmuró

**Dime: ¿ya te dijo que es un drogadicto?... – **Sakura se tensó completa, esa chica parecía ser amiga de Shaoran y ella decía que él lo era...** – mejor niñita apártate de él y consíguete un novio "bien" como tú y deja a Shao en paz**

**¿por qué debería de hacerlo? ¿Solo por que tu me lo dices? Que buena amiga eres como para andar diciendo esas cosas sobre él**

**es la verdad, ¿por qué debería molestarle? Anda pregúntale, él te dirá la verdad.**

La chica se marchó dejando allí a Sakura sin saber que pensar, tenía tantas cosas dentro que no tenía idea de que era la verdad, Eriol le había dicho que los rumores eran ciertos pero no totalmente a lo que ella pudo comprender, ¿entonces quien era Shao?... ¿quién decía la verdad?... Siguió caminando a donde sus piernas la llevaban, era cierto lo que le había dado a entender esa chica, ella no tenía idea de quien era él pero sin embargo algo dentro de ella empezaba a sentir algo por aquel chico que era tan agresivo, posesivo y además celoso. ¿pero como sentir algo de una persona que no conoces y... y peor aún que te trata tan mal?

**Continuará...**

Bueno, supongo que un buen regalo de san Valentín, no lo es pero bueno algo es algo. Ahora veamos:

Hikari-sys: bueno, no es que sea una regla pero a veces a algunas chicas tienden a gustarnos los "chicos malos"... no es que siempre pase pero creo que nos gusta ponerle ese peligro a la vida.

sakura princess

chouri

Erika: pues frio totalmente no va a ser simplemente es cuestión de esperar un poquito

Catanovoac

syaoran-yoggdrasill

Akari Asakura

Rosh

Bien eso es todo ¡feliz San Valentín! Y una última sorpresa avances para el proximo capítulo!

_**¿por qué tu también Sakura?** – aun no comprendía como esa linda chica de ojos verdes y de hermosa sonrisa pudiera haber jugado con él de aquella manera, ¿por qué precisamente ella era como todos... por que ella lo lastimaba también?_

_**Shaoran hijo es que a veces...**_

_**por supuesto** – comentó irónico - **¿ahora vas a decir que te hago enfadar y que todo fue un error? ¿qué no puedes pensar con claridad y...** – pero no pudo continuar... estaba en el piso_

En el próximo capítulo como ven será crucial para la vida de nuestros protagonistas y más aun un gran secreto de Shaoran se verá revelado.

Hasta luego!


	7. era yo

_... era yo._

_(ultima parte)_

**Shao ¿qué diablos dices?** – Preguntaba Eriol estaba en la discoteca donde sería el baile y allí afuera estaba su mejor amigo

**Eriol, no es tan difícil de entender, ella me dijo eso exactamente las palabras de Sakura, que nunca le importé que... que solo fui un juego más para quitarse a unos de encima... **

**No necesito escuchar la historia nuevamente, Sakura no podría hacer algo así, nunca la conozco**

**¿La conoces como me conoces a mi, ella lo dijo Eriol, se que puedo confiar en Yumi**

**pero no confías en tu novia, ella no sabe nada de ti**

**lo sé, pero crees que si le digo la verdad seguirá conmigo**

**nada es seguro, si le dices es posible que...**

**que salga corriendo diciendo que soy un monstruo** – dijo mirando a otro lado – **eso es lo que dirá como todas... **

**Sakura es diferente**

**Eriol es... complicado** – se estaba saliendo de sus manos

**Se que será difícil que le digas la verdad toda aquella verdad que todos quieren escuchar pero es necesario**

**Quieres que todos sepan que soy un adicto** - explotó

**No lo eres...**

**Si, si lo soy** – exclamó – **¡nunca dejaré de serlo por que nunca lo dejé por completo soy una adicto y aunque...**

**Lamento molestar** – dijo Akira - **¿eres tu el novio de Sakura?**

**¿por qué?** – preguntó a la defensiva

**Bueno es que, verás Sakura no es tan inocente como crees y tu amiga yo creo que bueno...**

**No la escuches Shao, ella no puede ver a Sakura y...**

**Continua...** – dijo ignorando a su amigo

**Bueno ella dijo hace unos días que tenía que conseguirse un novio para quitarse a alguien que traía encima**

**Lo ves Eriol... es cierto**

**Shao, Sakura suele decir eso, además como le crees a esta tipa que solo busca como**

**¿a quien le dices tipa?** – preguntó furiosa Akira – **vamos Eriol ¿acaso tu tampoco conoces a tu novia? Es más...**

**¡cállate ya! ¡deja tu veneno para otro Akira!...** – pero el daño ya estaba hecho, el veneno se lo había llevado cierto ambarino.

Eriol miró con furia a la chica de ojos verdes y cabello rubio que estaba frente a él...

**espero que estés satisfecha**

**no tienes idea** – declaró con una sonrisa – **esto tarde o temprano debía de pasar**

Más sin embargo, Eriol ahora tenía puesta su mente en otra cosa él sabía de lo que era capaz Shao en el estado en el que estaba... solo esperaba que algo así no fuera el detonante que tanto había sido evitado por su amigo.

**no tienes idea de que lo acabas de hacer Akira** – murmuró

**claro que la tengo** – pero sin saber a que se refería o en todo caso a quien **– le acabo de quitar a su lindo noviecito**

**como lo dije, no tienes ni idea de la mecha que acabas de encender espero que...** _"que Sakura la pueda apagar por que una vez encendida... no habrá quien la apague nuevamente" _**espero que esto aun tenga remedio** – murmuró siendo escuchado por Akira

**deberías de preocuparte por tu relación y no por la de esos dos** – Eriol sonrió con desolación

**acabas de hacer mucho daño Akira un daño que nunca podrías imaginarte**

**me has estado diciendo eso desde que ese chavo se fue ¿de que hablas? Y dilo claro**

**Shao no es cualquier persona y tú** – dijo mirándola **– tú acabas de darle la razón para activar el detonante**

**¡tu y tus estúpidas metáforas! ¿de que hablas? **– alterada pidió una explicación, algo que habitaba en los ojos de Eriol en ese momento le decía que... había hecho algo de lo que se arrepentiría durante toda su vida.

**Lo sabrás...** – fue lo último que le dijo.

Shaoran manejaba su cuatrimoto mientras pensaba en aquella basura que inundaba su cabeza y que le impedía ver las cosas con claridad. La traición y el dolor habitaban sus sentidos más que la furia que se obligaba a tener, no quería que ella lo viera de esa manera no debía mostrarse vulnerable ante ella, ante nadie. Cerró los ojos con dolor y solo susurró:

**¿por qué tu también Sakura?** – aun no comprendía como esa linda chica de ojos verdes y de hermosa sonrisa pudiera haber jugado con él de aquella manera, ¿por qué precisamente ella era como todos... por que ella lo lastimaba también?

Se estacionó y la llamó a su celular.

**¿sí?** – se escuchaba molesta

**estoy aquí afuera, tengo que hablar contigo** – murmuró

**yo también tengo que hablar contigo** – diciendo esto: colgó.

Shao miró el cielo, cerró los ojos e inspiró profundamente, entonces sintió la presencia de alguien más frente a él.

**¿qué quieres?** – preguntó Sakura con voz fría y carente de sentimientos... esa voz le recordaba a alguien. Alguien que le había lastimado durante toda su vida y que aun no se cansaba de hacerlo. Abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente tratando de encontrar algo dentro de los ojos de ella que lo hiciera recapacitar y no poner en marcha aquella decisión. - **¿te pregunté que quieres? A menos que quieras que yo hable primero... una de tus tantas amigas me paró hoy en la calle para...**

**esto se acabó** – dijo interrumpiéndola... dejando a Sakura más que sorprendida y sin saber que hacer o que decir, su garganta estaba seca no podía articular palabra por miedo de... **– es mejor así** – un silencio invadió el lugar donde estaban.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, por primera vez podía sentir lo que le pasaba sus ojos eran en ese momento como dos espejos, se veía reflejada en ellos, nunca había pasado en el tiempo que lo conocía, sabía que... Shao estaba lastimado, algo lo había lastimado y al parecer ella había sido, lo que no entendía era ¿qué había hecho?

**¿por lo menos puedo saber que pasó?** – preguntó con voz trémula. Lo vio sonreír con dolor... entonces trepó su cuatrimoto y solo murmuró:

**adiós** – antes de marcharse la miró nuevamente y casi podía afirmar que le dolía decir eso, más sin embargo Sakura nunca se dio cuenta de ello, estaba demasiado ocupada recordando si en verdad había hecho algo que molestara al que era su novio.

**Shao** – le llamó pero ya era demasiado tarde. Entonces la furia empezó a correr por su cuerpo y gritó: **- ¡eres un cobarde! ¿¡por que no me lo dijiste!**

Entró a su casa nuevamente sin tener sentido del tiempo ni el espacio solo se acostó en su cama y se puso a pensar. Le dolía que él se hubiera ido sin decirle nada, quería saber más de él quería que confiara en ella ahora todo estaba perdido.

No podía ponerse a llorar por que estaba segura que nadie puede enamorarse en menos de una semana, mucho menos de una persona que apenas y conoces más aun que te trata mal... tenía que convencerse que no le pasaba nada respecto a él que si bien se le había adelantado pero si no hubiera sido él hubiera sido ella.

**Somos tan diferentes yo no encajaba en su mundo ni él en el mío** – dijo en voz alta – **además... él no confiaba en mi** – a pesar de todo una lágrima corrió por su mejilla **-¡no Sakura!** – se regañó - **¡no puedes sentir nada por él! ¡él no vale la pena! ¡¡No la vale! **–pero no podía evitarlo las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente conteniendo el enojo que tenía consigo mismo y respiró hondo conteniendo todos aquellos sentimientos que se agolpaban en su interior. Tantos años habían pasado desde la última vez que lloro hace tantos años que su mascara no se estrellaba que había olvidado como era por dentro y que aun estaba vivo claro no por que lo quisiera.

**¿estas allí dentro Shaoran?** – abrió los ojos rápidamente se incorporó de su cama y abrió la puerta con temor. Allí estaba su padre y lo mejor sería no hacerlo enojar... **- ¿puedo pasar?**

Solo abrió la puerta como respuesta.

**¿aun estas enojado?** – preguntó su padre –**sabes que...**

**¿por qué vienes ahora? – **preguntó sin dejarlo terminar

**te he notado extraño estos días –** comentó – **no hay ningún problema ¿verdad?**

**No, mi vida es simplemente perfecta –** dijo hostil

**De nuevo ese tono hostil, hijo ¿cuándo entenderás que todo esto es por tu bien?**

**¡mi bien!** – exclamó – **si por supuesto, ahora Dime: ¿a cuantos adolescentes ves en la calle con quemaduras o cualquier otra cosa? ¡dime! ¿¡A cuantos! ¡por que sinceramente yo no conozco a alguien más!– **le gritó enfrentándolo

**Shaoran hijo es que a veces... **

**Y allí va la misma excusa de siempre **– comentó irónico - **¿ahora vas a decir que te hago enfadar y que todo fue un error? ¿qué no puedes pensar con claridad y...** – pero no pudo continuar... estaba en el piso

**no permito que me hables de esa manera **– dijo la potente voz de su padre mientras lo miraba, otra vez estaba derrotado y aquel ser humano si es que podía llamársele así nuevamente era el triunfador. - **¿quedó claro?** – pero al no recibir respuesta pateó uno de los costados de su hijo - **¡he dicho que si quedó claro?**

Shaoran miró el piso con un delgado hilo de sangre correr por una de las comisuras de sus labios. Se lo limpió y contestó como siempre:

**- claro padre... – **algún día ese hombre le pagaría todas sus "enseñanzas" con lágrimas de sangre.

Continuará...

Gracias A:

Chouri

Catanovoac

Undine

syaoran-yoggdrasill

Akari Asakura

sakura princess: ¿escena SS? No lo ze... quizá dentro de unos capítulos.

Itzia-Hime

Por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado. Si no pues... dejenme su opinión y... prometó hacer algo para que les guste. Ok?

Bien, allí está, el nuevo capítulo debía haberlo subido a mediados de febrero pero es que... mi cabeza andaba de vacaciones y el tiempo se me iba volando, allí está la verdad del padre de Shaoran aunque aun quedan muchas cosas en el aire, como ¿La mamá de Shaoran sabe todo esto, ¿por qué es pero no es adicto Shaoran? ¿dice la verdad esa Yumi, ¿por qué Sakura correría si le dijera la verdad y lo llamaría monstruo? Bueno eso se vará al pasar los capítulos aunque, solo les puedo asegurar algo: "No todo lo que brilla es oro" en fin nos vemos en el próximo Capítulo (hoy no les dejo adelantos por que aun tengo un monton de borradores del cap 8 y no se cual va a ser pero... en fin allí lo dejo. ¡hasta la proximo!

Dejen Reviews!


	8. regresas o

_**Regresas... o déjame ir.**_

Eriol caminaba por los pasillos de la preparatoria mientras pensaba, no sabía nada de Shao y Tomoyo no le había dicho nada de Sakura. Tenía el presentimiento de que algo malo había pasado la tarde anterior pero...

**buenos días Eriol ¿te he dicho lo guapo que te ves serio?** – dijo "la chica ojos de gato" que estaba recargada en la puerta de su salón... otra vez tarde.

**No molestes Akira** - murmuró solamente

**Vaya Eriol que genio te cargas, seguro que ya deberías buscarte...**

**¡Cállate!** – Akira lo miró sorprendida y algo temerosa nunca había escuchado a Eriol hablar (si es que a eso se le podía llamar así a eso) de esa manera. - ¿no te quedaste conforme con lo de ayer?

**Por Dios Eriol, solo fueron unas cuantas verdades que él necesitaba saber de Saku...**

**Esas no eran verdades** – dijo lentamente, trataba de contenerse y no explotar a medio pasillo y frente a esa chica – **sabes bien que no lo eran y ahora...**

**Si, si ya sé, he activado la bomba de no se que diablos**.

Eriol negó con su cabeza, se dio la media vuelta y se fue dejando allí a la chica.

**¡Eriol! ¡no puedes dejarme así!** – gritó

**ya lo hice...**

la chica lo miró con enojo hasta que el chico desapareció al dar la vuelta y bajar las escaleras... después una leve sonrisa se pintó en los labios, justo como Yumi le había dicho, si seguían tan bien pronto los dos serían de ellas aunque... veía difícil lo de Eriol pero... bueno no importaba con tal de que no estuviera con la tonta de Tomoyo.

Eriol bajó las escaleras no tardarían en dar el timbre para cambiar de clase aprovecharía para ver a Sakura y preguntarle que había pasado con Shao pero...

**Hola Eriol ¿qué haces aquí afuera?**

**Tomoyo, pues... nada**

**Volviste a llegar tarde ¿no es así?**

Eriol solo sonrió a medias...

**pero bueno yo no tengo nada que decirte nosotras casi siempre llegamos tarde**

**eso es cierto... ¿y Sakura?**

**En el salón... hoy anda algo rara**

**¿rara dices?**

**Así es... hace días que ha estado callada pero hoy está como... deprimida.**

**¿crees que sea por algo?**

**Más bien alguien** – platicaban mientras caminaban a la sala de maestros Tomoyo al ser la concejal tenía que asistir a reuniones y otras cosas.

**¿por Shao? ¿no te contó nada?**

**Ya te lo dije, esta muy, muy callada y para que Sakura tenga la boca cerrada por más de cinco minutos es algo grave o claro tiene hambre** – dijo con un sonrisa nerviosa.

**¿entraras a la próxima clase?**

**No, vine por algo de comer al parecer nos tardaremos más haciendo algunas convocatorias**

**Bueno, entonces nos vemos luego adiós **– y se alejó dejándola allí y dispuesto a buscar a Sakura. No tardó mucho en encontrarla iba sola

**¡Sakura!** – la llamó pero era cierto la chica parecía ajena a todo a su alrededor. - **¡ Saku!** – esta vez estaba más cerca

**ha, hola Eriol, Tomoyo está en la sala de maestros...**

**no quiero verla a ella**

**¿a no?**

**Quiero hablar contigo**

**¿conmigo? ¿por qué?**

**Pues... - ¿cómo decírselo?** – es sobre Shao

**Shao... Eriol no quiero hablar de eso.**

**Es necesario Sakura, necesito saber la verdad**

**¿qué verdad?** – preguntó alterada **– la única verdad es que él no confiaba en mí y que... y que... y que me cortó ayer y no se la razón**

**Sakura yo... solo quiero pedirte perdón**

**¿perdón? **– los ojos verdes de Sakura poco a poco se cristalizaban más – **Eriol no...**

**sí, yo dejé que te lastimara debía de haberte dicho la verdad y mira ahora... te he traicionado y él te lastimó...**

**yo te comprendo Eriol, es tu amigo y no lo podías traicionar**

**tú, también eres mi amiga Saku, es por eso que necesitas saber la verdad y yo necesito saber que fue lo que pasó ayer...**

**está bien** – susurró después de un momento de pensarlo. Caminaban en silencio al patio de atrás de la escuela.

El sol estaba en su máximo esplendor a pesar de ser invierno aun no se sentía frió a esas horas del día solo una brisa fresca soplaba.

**supongo que quieres saber lo que me dijo ¿no es así?** – Eriol se quedó en silencio, claro que quería saberlo pero... no encontraba las palabras para confesárselo. – **bien... pues, me llamó y me dijo que estaba afuera de mi casa que... que quería hablar conmigo, yo salí estaba algo molesta con él y con una chica que me paró cuando iba a mi casa, entonces me dijo que era mejor como amigos y cuando le preguntó ¿por qué? Solo se marchó.**

Eriol la miró Shao había sido tan cobarde, no solo la había cortado sin antes hablar con ella y peor aún se fue dejándola allí sin saber ni que hacer o que pensar.

Repasando el relato de su amiga encontró algo que le pareció interesante...

**dijiste algo sobre una chica ¿cómo era?**

**No se veía muy grande, supongo que era de mi edad...**

**¿qué te dijo ella?** – entonces Sakura sonrió levemente con nostalgia

**me dijo que: me alejara de Shao que por que yo era una niña "bien" y que él era un adicto.**

**¿no le dijiste nada más?**

**Pues... no ¿qué debería de haberle dicho?**

**No se, que... que andabas con él por quitarte a unos de encima**

**Que diablos yo no haría eso, jamás Eriol**

Sakura solo movió su cabeza negando, ella sabía que eso pasaría después de todo él no confiaba en ella y ella no sabía nada de él.

**Sakura** – la llamó - **¿quieres saber la verdad?**

**¿qué verdad Eriol?**

**Todo. Sobre Shao, la chica que te paró, lo que ella te dijo, por que fue ayer a tu casa**

La chica guardó silencio cerró los ojos tenía que pensar bien las cosas, no quería arruinarlas una vez más, sintió la brisa fresca en su cara y abrió los ojos dando un largo suspiro.

**solo... yo solo...** – suspiró nuevamente – **solo quiero saber por que me cortó**

**pero Sakura...** – exclamó sorprendido el ojiazul

**creo que ya no vale la pena saber algo de él ahora que ya no estamos juntos ¿sabes? Así que solo quiero saber eso.**

**¿estas segura? **– recibiendo por respuesta solo un palabra

**si**

**esta bien, ayer estaba en la disco cuando llegó Shao...** – lo demás ya era historia.

Los días pasaron y con ello Sakura regresaba a la normalidad, ahora recuperaba poco a poco aquella esencia que la hacía tan única que parecía haber perdido con el tiempo que estuvo cerca de aquel ser que tanto daño le hizo.

Entonces... el día del baile llegó y con ellos sorpresas que Sakura no se imaginaría. Estaban en la entrada del local donde era la fiesta.

**que envidia** – decía Rika mientras veía a Eriol abrazado a Tomoyo

**¿qué?** – preguntó Sakura una vez que estaban dentro en una mesa frente a la pista

**pues, Tomoyo ya no tiene que buscar con quien bailar**

**ya me viera yo** – dijo Naoko mientras tomaba de su bebida – **Rika si bien sabes que compañeros de baile no te faltan ¿cuál es la idea de quejarte?**

**Bueno es que ninguno está tan bueno como Eriol **– bromeó a lo que las chicas sonrieron.

La joven pareja se acercó a la mesa.

**Eriol, ¿a que hora va a ser el concurso?**

**Creo que a las nueve**

**¿te va a tocar estar con Akira?** – preguntó Rika

Eriol volteo a ver a Tomoyo que lo miraba fijamente.

**ándale diles que me dejarás por esa ojos de gato**

**vamos Tommy, sabes bien que eso no es cierto ya habíamos hablado de ello**

Tomoyo solo hizo un gesto raro para ella y solo dijo:

**pero, cuando acabes de hacer lo que tengas que hacer** – lo que ocasionó que las otras tres chicas se miraran cómplices **– te vienes para acá**

**claro que sí ángel** – Tomoyo solo sonrió – **anda vamos a bailar.**

La pista poco a poco se iba llenando y el local también no tardaría mucho en que no se pudiera caminar ni siquiera bailar.

**vamos a ver...** – dijo Naoko **- ¿con quien bailaremos?**

**¿ves a que me refiero con que Tomoyo tiene suerte?**

Naoko solo rió Sakura parecía fuera de la conversación ya que solo cantaba la canción que estaba en esos momentos.

**¡Sakura!** – le llamó Tomoyo, una vez que Eriol la había dejado e la pista para ir a preguntar a que hora iba a ser exactamente el concurso. - **¡vamos a bailar!**

Sakura solo asintió, las cuatro chicas se pararon y entre risas y aplausos Sakura sintió una fuerte mirada sobre ella volteó disimuladamente y encontró una mirada ámbar que la miraba fijamente volteo rápidamente y se acercó a Naoko.

**Shao está aquí** – le dijo al oído

**¿dónde?**

**Atrás**

La chica volteo y le dijo a Sakura:

**creo que está con la tipa esa que te paró él otro día, lúcete Sakura que vea lo que perdió**

**pero...**

**¿quieres que piense que te derrumbó?**

**No, pero...**

**Entonces lúcete.**

Canción tras canción las chicas no se cansaban de bailar.

**¿me dejan robarme a mi novia?**– preguntó Eriol cuando llegó. Las chicas solo rieron y Tomo se fue con él.

**Shao está aquí** – le dijo Tomoyo a su novio

**¿dónde?**

**Por allá** – hizo una señal con su cabeza - **¿sabías que iba a venir?**

**Pues, hoy en la mañana me llamó para saber a que hora pero no dijo nada de que si fuera a venir**

Tomoyo miró a Sakura que bailaba con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

**al parecer a Sakura ya no le afecta**

**no lo creo** – dijo Tomoyo – **la conozco y se que si él se le acerca volverá a caer**

**¿lo crees?**

**Lo se y lo que mas me preocupa es que él no la deja en paz desde que la vio no ha dejado de mirarla ¿por qué no la deja en paz?**

**Por que aun le gusta**

**Entonces ¿por qué la lastimó y por que no habló con ella antes de cortarla?**

**Shao a veces es algo inconsciente y...**

**Tonto.**

Eriol miró a su amigo fijamente, era cierto él no le apartaba la mirada de enzima a pesar de tener a Yumi abrazada a él podía afirmar que él no pensaba precisamente en la chica que estaba a su lado.

**¿quieres que hable con él?**

**¿para que?**

**Para que deje de mirarla**

**No, mejor dejar así las cosas y no complicarlas más ¿no lo crees?**

**Pues... si tu lo dices.**

Más sin embargo conocía a Shao como Tomoyo conocía a Sakura y él haría algo, su mirada se lo decía. De pronto una voz anunció a los participantes del concurso y pidiendo que se despejara la pista.

**nuestros participantes a la barra, que empezará la presentación.**

Eriol le guiñó el ojo a Tomoyo y se fue. Entre participante y participante sus propios amigos que le apoyaban nadie recibió más que Eriol aunque la gran mayoría fueran mujeres lo que molestó a Tomoyo.

Cuando le tocó a Akira se escucharon silbidos casi tantos como con Eriol claro que por parte de los chicos, no entendía que era lo que les llamaba la atención de esa ojos de gato.

El baile estaba por terminar, Sakura tenía que marcharse no la habían dejado quedarse hasta que se terminara y ya era hora de irse e iría a despedirse de Tomoyo que se encontraba en otra mesa junto con Eriol saludando a unos amigos de este último.

Estaba empezando a despejarse aun llevaba una sonrisa cuando recordaba la expresión de Tomoyo cuando se enteró de que era el concurso.

_**bien les pedimos a todos los aquí presentes que apoyen a su candidato.**_

_Entre todos los gritos de todos los presentes apoyando a alguien en particular no se podía escuchar un nombre completo._

_**empezamos con "El Rey y la Reina del Baile"**_

_de repente se escuchó un grito sobre todas las porras. Sakura, Naoko y Rika voltearon a ver a Tomoyo que estaba pálida y la furia brillaba dentro de sus ojos azules... miraba fijamente a Eriol que solo sonreía nervioso, ya lo sabía él era la pareja de Akira y casi todos los participantes eran pareja... exceptuando claro ellos dos._

Aun recordaba la expresión de: "te voy a matar" en la cara de su amiga soltó una leve risita cuando... ese perfume... volteo su mirada y a su lado estaba él miró sus ojos, esos ojos ámbar que toda la noche había sentido sobre ella... por segunda vez veía algo en sus ojos que no lograba comprender de pronto... agachó su mirada y se fue no sin antes abrazar a aquella chica... que solo la volteó a ver y sonrió triunfante.

Eriol y Tomoyo que habían visto todo solo guardaron silencio y no le comentaron nada a Sakura más sin embargo Eriol hablaría con Shao a pesar de lo que le había dicho Tomoyo.

**ya me voy** – dijo Sakura con la sonrisa que había portado toda una semana atrás. **– nos vemos el lunes Tomoyo**

**¿ya es hora de que te vallas?**

**Así es, si quiero que me dejen venir para el de la próxima semana tengo que llegar temprano**

**Nos vemos el lunes Sakura –** dijo Eriol sin querer presionar a la chica a que les dijera algo. Tomoyo solo lo miró comprendiéndolo.

**Si hasta el lunes Sakura.**

La mañana siguiente Eriol llamó a Shao era temprano lo sabía pero tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, fue por su coche y le dijo que lo esperaba en la plaza para irse a pistear (tomar, beber etc.)

**¿qué pasó Eriol?** – preguntó el chico, iba de lentes oscuros e iba caminado

**¿crudito?** (_por si las dudas con el significado así se le llama donde yo vivo a los síntomas después de una borrachera)_ – preguntó Eriol al verlo de lentes

**déjate de bromar Eriol** – para variar el humor de Shao era tan ácido como un limón

**está bien, ¿qué te pasó?**

Shao solo lo miró y contestó:

**estoy desvelado**

**si tu lo dices** – habían empezado a caminar en dirección al coche de Eriol - **¿qué tal el baile?**

**He ido a mejores**

Eriol miró a su amigo, de hecho él también había ido a mejores pero...

**¿no dirás eso de la compañía?**

**¿qué compañía?**

**Noté que fuiste con Yumi**

**¿a dónde quieres llegar Eriol?**

**Aun no Shao, aun no... solo cuando llegue el momento de preguntar quiero que me digas la verdad**

**¿qué verdad?**

**Lo de tu ojo morado y sobre por que no le quitaste la vista de encima a Sakura anoche.**

Shao lo miró sorprendido... estaba seguro que esos lentes eran lo bastante oscuros como para que no se diera cuenta ¿cómo?

**¿de nuevo te impartió sus "lecciones"?** – preguntó serio.

La respiración de Shao se volvió más marcada y ruidosa: había acertado.

**me expulsaron de la escuela**

**¿de nuevo?**

**Eriol... encontraron drogas en mi casillero**

Continuará...

Que momento menos inoportuno como para cortar el capítulo ¿verdad?... prometo actualizar pronto! ... creo que fue bueno que se borrara el otro capítulo por que no le llegaba a los talones a este. Una duda fue resuelta en este capítulo pero más quedaron colgando,

Algunas cosas que planeo poner en el próximo capítulo:

la respuesta de la gran pregunta: ¿Shao es adicto?... , aunque claro aun no hay que cantar victoria.

en este capítulo dejé colgando algo ¿saben que es? pero se verá y la tan esperada escena SS! No va a ser tan rosa como las que suelo escribir pero bueno eso es mejor que nada.

Y el final del concurso!

Ahora gracias a:

Erika Rivas: tu solo espérala.

Akyzuki: yo también lo quiero patear! Y a Akira y a Yumi también! Que bueno que te esté gustando.

Akari Asakura: pues por que... creo que es parte de la historia si los hiciera largos creo que tendería a meterle más problemas de los cuales luego no voy a poderme salir.

sakura princess: si odias a Akira entonces... prepárate por que la vas a querer quemar viva, yo también opino que es una foxy.

riza-trisha: muchas gracias!

Itzia-Hime: la vida es algo injusta pero siempre pasan cosas que te hacen pagar lo que haces.

Rosh bernal: unos pocos detalles creo pero, bueno gracias a esos detallitos del final tendremos un gran respuesta en el próximo capítulo.

Chouri: me alegra que te guste, espero que sigas leyéndolo y que siga gustándote.

hikarusosa: bueno... eso de que le diga la verdad pues si va a pasar pero... dentro de unos cuantos capítulos.

Por último:

¡¡Dejen Reviews!


	9. Aviso!

Hola:

Como estan? Espero que se hallan pasado muy bien sus vacaciones, ok ahora a lo que venia: Por que no he actualizado? Pues bien, no es que no tenga los capitulos sino que mi CPU… se murio! …. Bueno no asi exactamente pero la fuente de energia se fundio por un apagon, lo que no entiendo es que si tenia regulador paso eso, en fin tengo casi un mes sin Internet por que soy pobre de dinero y tiempo. Es por eso que les pido paciencia les prometo que cuando tenga en mis manos nuevamente mi CPU actualizo. Asi que recuerden paciencia.

Hasta la proxima!


	10. quetade mi lado

**No sera.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Era la tarde del lunes y ese fin de semana seria el final del concurso y para ello tenian que buscar el outfit perfecto especialmente para dejar atonitas a unas "queridas amigas" (notese el sarcasmo).**

**me encanta – grito emocionada Naoko mientras salia del vestidor- simplemente me encanta… - completo mirandose al espejo con una falda de jean unos cuantos dedos arriba de la rodilla.**

**Pero… - concluyo Rika**

**Naoko suspiro desilucionada.**

**no tengo que unos zapatos que convinen**

**es jean – declaro con obviedad – todo queda con ello amiga**

**si pero… es una magnifica falda tiene que llevar tambien unas bellas sandalias**

**Rika nego con la cabeza definitivamente no habria quien cabiara la opinion de Naoko.**

**wow que falda Naoko**

**verdad que si?**

**Pero no tiene zapatos que le convinen – dijo Naoko**

**Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron y contestaron:**

**es jean!**

**Eso mismo le dije pero ven como es de terca. – les dijo Rika**

**Justamente cuando salian de la tienda se toparon con Akira: compraba en el mismo lugar y bueno… no es que les gustara espiar por alli pero desidieron investigar que seria seria lo que compraria Akira para la noche del baile.**

**donde esta no la veo? – pregunto Rika**

**shhh! Guarda silencio – susurraron las tres**

**que ira a comprar? – susurro Sakura – ojala y lo rompa**

**Sakura – le reprendio Tomoyo – no puedes pedir que lo rompa aqui – y desvio la mirada de la verde de su amiga – resa para que se le rompa la noche del baile .**

**Las chicas sonrieron y continuaron mirando hasta que…**

**ese vestido… - empezo Sakura**

…**es….es… - continuo Rika**

**Horrible/perfecto! – dijeron Naoko y Tomoyo respectivamente al unisono.**

**Tomoyo! – le dijeron sus amigas**

**Akira miro donde creyo escuchar el jaleo pero no vio a nadie tomo el vestido y entro al vestidor.**

**El cuarteto de chicas se levantaron y corrieron a pagar lo que habian escogido mientras Akira entraba al vestidor y claro mucho antes de que la "_ojos de gato_" se diera cuenta de su presencia.**

**viste el vestido? Era horrible – decia Naoko mientras comia unas papas fritas en su cafeteria preferida.**

**Crees que lo halla comprado? – pregunto Rika**

**Es Akira, todo es posible con ella aunque si me lo preguntan espero que lo haya comprado – contesto Tomoyo bebiendo de su refresco, sin embargo habria una chica que solo miraba por uno de los vitrales de la cafeteria "Las vanquetas"**

**Sakura ya callate – bromeo Naoko – ya nos enfadaste**

**La chica solo sonrio mirando por la ventana. Sus amigasguardaron silencio y se miraron entre si.**

**Saku estas bien?**

**Si – contesto simplemente**

**De acuerdo – contesto Rika, respiro y miro a Tomoyo con cara de_ "anda, preguntale!"_**

**Entonces… - no sabia que decir - … por que tan callada? – Sakura miro a la amatista y le contesto:**

**No tengo nada de que hablar – murmuro seriamente, Tomoyo sonrio nerviosa y pregunto con burla:**

**Quien eres tu y donde esta mi amiga? Por que dejame decirte que la chica que conocemos – miro a las otras dos chicas sentadas frente ellas – nunca, nunca reitero se queda callada.**

**Sakura miro a sus amigas y fijo su vista en el plato delante de ella.**

**es que… aun no dejo de pensar en… en… - solto el aire que traia en los pulmones – por que no me quitaba la vista de encima durante toda la noche?**

**Bueno, eso es facil de contestar – dijo Rika – le, no apenas esta dandose cuenta de lo que perdio te estabas divirtiendo mucho en el baile y…**

**No, dudo mucho que fuera eso y que sea la razon – le interrumpio – si estuviera arrepentido habria buscado la manera de hablarme y en vez de eso se parea frente a mi con esa tonta rubia.**

**Tomoyo la miro estaba alterada, conocia el tono de voz que Sakura habia utilizado era el mismo que ella utilizaba cuando…**

**hola Tomoyo, sabes donde esta Eri? – la chica la miro aturdida a donde provenia esa voz chillona… era Akira, durante un momento su voz se perdio hasta que pudo articular.**

**Te refieres a Eriol?**

**Exacto sabes donde pueda estar? **

**Dejame ver – miro su bolso, luego la miro y contesto: - no, se me salio de la bolsa**

**Akira la miro furiosa apreto los labios y se fue.**

**como fastidia – susurro – bien, en que estabamos? Asi… Sakura…. Estas – respiro – estas enamorada de el?**

**Sakura la miro sorprendida nunca habia esperado escuchar una pregunta de ese genero y tan directa de Tomoyo**

**No, bueno, no lo se – su voz comenzo a quebrarse – y lo peor es que si se supone que no quiere nada conmigo por que no me deja en paz**

**Por que es un idiota! – abogo Naoko – te boto sin saber tus razones es obvio que se arrepintio pero… pero… **

**es muy "macho" para admitir que la cago**

**y que se supone que debo hacer que? Que debo de sentir? – pregunto con un hilo de voz que apenas salia de su garganta con aquel nudo atorado.**

**Hay amiga – se lamento Tomoyo abrazandola**

**Pero… no se preocupen, - murmuro reincorporandose despues de unos minutos – yo voy a poder solucionarlo**

**No te hagas tonta, para eso somos amigas y sabes que se te cierras nadie podra ayudarte – dijo Rika**

**Pero es que el lo unico que puedo hacer por ahora… por favor dejemos el tema, si?**

**Si asi lo quieres.**

**Fue alli cuando el telefono celular de Tomoyo timbro:**

**hola**

**amor, Sakura esta contigo? – era Eriol**

**si, por que? – pregunto extranada a eras horas Eriol estaria en su practica de soccer –donde estas tu?**

**Con Shao**

**Con Shao? Y que haces con el? – pregunto sorprendida ocacionando que sus amigas voltearan a verla – yo pensaba que tenias practica hoy**

**Tomoyo tengo que pedirte un favor – ingnoro sus preguntas**

**La chica amatista se levanto de su aciento y camino a la salida.**

**de que se trata? Y que hace Shao contigo?**

**Creo que todo va engobado**

**Explicate Hiragizawa**

**Shao esta en la escuela y antes de que preguntes se esta incribiendo justo ahora **

**Tomoyo se quedo muda, tantas cosas pasaron por su cabeza que no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlas todas.**

**que?**

**Lo expulsaron**

**Eso no es nada nuevo, por que precisamente ahora y a la misma escuela a la que asiste Sakura? Porque no la deja tranquila de una buena vez?**

**Tommy no lo se, solo te pido que le avices a Sakura que…**

**No me pidas eso Eriol**

**Tarde o temprano lo va a saber Tomoyo, si no se lo dices tu alguien mas lo hara.**

**Tomoyo guardo silencio ella conocia a cierta persona que con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro iria a donde Sakura y le contaria con su voz de nina tierna y buena y ese acento hipocrita:**

"**Sakura no sabia que el lindo de tu ex estudiaba aqui…, ups, no lo sabias? Lo siento".**

**No lo hago por ti Eriol y mucho menos por el**

**Gracias Tommy- entonces la chica colgo. Se quedo mirando .la carretera y ;por unos momentos pensando como le daria la devastadora noticia a Sakura.**

**Todo bien? – pregunto una voz femenina a sus espaldas la chica volteo con una falsa sonrisa y contesto:**

**Si, claro**

**Bueno, tu cuenta ya la pagamos – le dijo Sakura**

**Ahora tenemos que ir a comprar mi zapatos – auncio Naoko tomando a Rika del brazo y caminando.**

**Sakura las seguia a paso lento con una sonrisa boba en la cara pero Tomoyo seguia quieta mirando la carretera.**

**Tomoyo camina o nos dejaran**

**Ah? Si claro ya voy – contesto y comenzo a caminar de repente miro a Sakura y la llamo: - Sakur**

**Dime – volteo a verla**

**Tengo que decirte algo que no se como tomaras es algo importante, es sobre…**

**Sakura y Tomoyo! Apurence o las dejaremos! - grito Rika – no pueden dejarme a mi sola con esta tortura!**

**Ya vamos! – contesto Sakura – que puede ser tan importante?**

**No , no es nada… despues… - y comenzo a caminar. Sakura asintio confundida pero la siguio.**

**Habian pasado casi todo el dia y parte de la tarde encargandose de la propaganda del baile dentro y fuera de la escuela asi qye ahora se dedicaban a ir de compras sin tantas preocupaciones bueno, por lo menos tres de ellas.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol esperaba fuera de las oficinas de la preparatoria Shao habia entrado ya hacia tiempo y aun no salia.**

**aula 9 casillero 103 – le recordo la secretaria que lo acompanaba**

**gracias –Shao volteo a ver a Eriol y le notifico – me aceptaron, solo tendre unas materias de regularizacion. Que pasa?**

**Nada, llame a Tomoyo – Shao rodo los ojos con algo de fastidio – es que no te aburres? O… ya te jalaron la correa?**

**No… - contesto algo molesto el ojiazul, el no era ningun mandilon… bueno, quiza un poquito pero eso no tenia por que saberlo… - para que sepas le llame para que le valla avisando a Sakura, aun ni comprendo por que habiendo otra preparatoria tuviste que escoger esta.**

**Avisarle a Sakura? Y que dijo?**

**No lo se, solo le dije que le avisara y no estaba muy contenta**

**Quien Sakura?**

**Si tambien – Shao detuvo su caminar y miro fijamente a Eriol**

**Por que esta enfadada? Resulta mas que obvio que me voy a meter aqui por ella**

**Eriol tambien detuvo su caminar estaban en el pasillo, lo miro y le dijo:**

**yo pense que por que te habian expulsado**

**tu lo dijiste pude haber escogido otra…**

**asi es – le interrumpio – ponte un momento en su lugar, la cortaste hace una semana y durante el baile no le quitaste la vista de encima**

**por que te pones de lado de ella? Me lastimo a mi tambien!**

**Ni siquiera le pediste una explicacion! Y para colmo vas y te exhibes con Yumi del brazo – Shao agacho la mirada sin saber quedecir hasta que…**

**Su sabes que paso – le dijo, Eriol retormo su camino sin decirle nada – a no, tu me vas a decir que paso!**

**Ya te lo dije ese dia y me ignoraste – Shao se apresuro y lo alcanzo**

**Si quiero volver con ella tengo que saber lo que paso!**

**Eriol lo miro fijamente, habian llegado a los casillros y estaban a unos pasos del que le habian asignado al chico de cabello castano.**

**si quieres volver con ella, creeme que es mejor que le preguntes a ella y…**

**si ya le, le pido perdon – Eriol nego**

**tendras que hacer mas que eso – y se marcho dejandolo alli**

**Shaoran se quedo alli, esa tarde Eriol habia dicho que Sakura era incapaz de hacer eso y habia confiado en la peor persona, no sabia si ya sosprenderse de su idiotes o ponerse a reir de las vueltas de la vida. Miro su casillero, que bueno que ese no llevaba su nombre seria mas dificil para esa peronas si es que lo seguia de cerca saber cual era su casillero.**

**Lo abrio y metio sus nuevas cosas, ma;ana empezaria sus nuevas clases y tendria que toparse con Sakura no sabia como iria a reaccioar ella incluso no sabia que haria el cuando la viera **

""""""""""""""""""""""""

**que bueno qu Naoko encontro sus zapatos – decia Sakura, iban solo Tomoyo y ella. Eran casi las 6 de la tarde y ya habian terminado de hacer sus compras – sabes cuando seran las votaciones?**

**Creo que seran el miercoles**

**Y por quien vas a votar? – Tomoyo la miro**

**No voy a votar por Eriol, no me importa quien gane menos el y Akira por suspuesto**

**Y de que era de lo que querias hablarme? – Tomoyo se detuvo en seco iban cruzando el parque**

**Era Eriol**

**Te dijo algo? Ya vera cuando lo vea…**

**No, no es eso**

**Entonces?**

**Expulsaron a Shao de la preparatoria**

**Bueno, eso ya no ess nada nuevo – murmuro quitandole importamcia – eso era todo? – la amatista nego con la cabeza y continuo**

**Esta tarde estuvo en la prepa – le esmeralda se quedo callada sin poder creer lo que escuchaaba**

**Supongo que fue a visitar a Eriol, o no?**

**Tomoyo nego con la cabeza nuevamente.**

**fue a inscribirse**

**no, eso no puede ser cierto… no puede hacerme eso**

**se que no es el mejor momento para decirtelo Sakura pero… prferia decirtelo yo a que Akira terminara diciendote o topandoltelo en algun pasillo**

**Sakura guardo silencio, sus ojos nuevamente estaban cristalizados y entonces solo atino a decir:**

**sabia que tenia que toparmelo pero no a diario, ahora que voy a hacer Tomoyo? Por que se tuvo que cambiar de escueloa justo ahora? Tuvoque haber un motivo.**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**La semana paso rapidamente casi ni parecian estar en ma misma escuela quiza lo que ayudaba eran sus horarios y que estaban en pisos diferentes.**

**Shaoran habia estado ocupado en sus clases extras pero no por eso habia dejado de checarla sin que ella lo supiera mas sin embargo Eriol le recordaba que se alejara de ella, que ya bastante dano le habia hecho… pero… a el eso no le importaba en lo absoluto.**

**El dia del baile la escuela fue un desastre, esa noche seria muy importante y para ello las chicas habian sido de las tantas encargadas de la pblicidad.**

**Eran las seis de la tarde cuando Tomoyo lelgo con ellas furiosa. Estaban en casa de Sakura alli se arreglarian todas.**

**que pasa?**

**Eriol se tiene que ir con Akira a las 9 ese quiere decir que no va a pasar por mi y que se va a ir con esa "zorra" es un tonto como prefiere irse con ella que conmigo?**

**Tommy es algo que debe hacer ademas va a estar contigo todo el baile**

**Pero me molesta que este con ella**

**Pues no s tu pero yo me muero de ganas por ver su horrible vestido en la premiacion – declaro Naoko**

**Para ser sincera yo no creia que tuviera tan malos gustos pero me doy cuenta de que comprar ropa no es lo suyo – dijo Sakura que peinaba a Rika**

**Noko se vestia y Tomoyo se maquillaba, tenian que estar presentables esa noche no es que nunca andubieran arregladas pero esa noche tenian un proposito especial.**

**Tomoyo: dejar en claro por que Eriol estaba con ella y no con Akira**

**Naoko: atraer las miradas masculinas y mas que nada buscarse un novio**

**Rika: muy parecido al de Naoko pero…sin el novio**

**Sakura: pues… Sakura…. Digamos que ella no tenia uno en especial asi que lucirse frente a Shao y esa mentirosa de cabello oxigenado que era el obetivo de las tres chicas anteriores.**

""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eran las 8:30 y Eriol esperaba a Tomoyo fuera del establecimiento, Shao estaba con el.**

**crees que valla a venir?**

**No lo se, puede quecambie de opinion. Donde esta Yumi?**

**Adentro – Eriol sonrio levemente**

**Que es lo que pretendentes? – lo miro fijemente – vienes con ella pero no se, segun tu quieres estar con Sakura**

**No voy a estar como pendejo esperando que ella me haga caso**

**Que querias? Despues de como la cortaste esperabas que te recibiera con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa en la cara?**

**No, pero… - guardo silencio - … se que actue como un imbesil pero quiero recuperarla**

**No crees que puede ser demaciado tarde?**

**Shaoran lo miro aun se podia notar una ligera sombra debajo de su ojo derecho.**

**ya vienen mejor entra - le sugirio Eriol – hola chicas**

**que haces aqui? – pregunto Tomoyo**

**las estaba esperando, aparte una mesa – las hicas sonrieron y de adelantaron dejando a la pareja sola – hola**

**hola**

**aun sigues enojada? – la chica lo mio a los ojos**

**un poco, si – Eriol la miro de arriba a abajo sonio conquistador y le susurro:**

**puedo hacer algo para enmendar mis errores?**

**Dejame pensarlo – le dijo con una sonria complice – hay una manera **

**Cual? - le pregunto en un susurro y quedando muy cerca de ella. La chica se acerco a el y le susurro en el oido.**

**Te lo digo adentro – Eriol sonrio nuevamente y le dijo:**

**De acuerdo – paso uno de sus brazos por la cintura de su novia y la condujo adentro que era todo un caos, la musica retumbaba en los oidos. Tomoyo entro buscando a sus amigas y las encontro bailndo no muy lejos de la mesa.**

**Alla esta yu amigo – le dijo y movio la cabeza en esa direccion**

**Si es cierto, no lo vi entrar, pero dejemoslo de lado. Dime que podre hacer para que me perdones?**

**Lo haras sin omportar que sea? – Eriol lo medito**

**Depente – miro a la chica que lo veia sin entender – si, si me pides que deje plantada a Akira en la premiacion: sabes que no lo hare**

**Sii ya se…ocupas esos puntos pero oso o iba a pedirte aunque era un muy buen plan, pero no lo harias desidiste venir con ella y no conmigo la elejiste a ella y no a … - pero fue interrumpida, Eriol sabia como callarla y ue dejara de decir tonterias y esa era besandola.**

**Ahoras podrias olvidar eso? – le pidio una vez que la habiaterminado de besar **

**De acuerdo – dijo ella con una sonrisa – que te parecese si vamos a bailar?**

**Pero todavia es temprano**

**Y que? Despues de iras, andale si? – rogo. El chico incapaz de negarle algo resignaod acepto.**

**Solo dejo mi saco y listo – esa noche el chico vestia unos jeans azules, camisa blanca y un saco negro.**

**Eriol se acerco a la mesa con Tomoyo**

**Tommy se trae ese horrible vestido – le dijo Naoko**

**Quien? – pregunto Eriol**

**Nadie – contesto su novia – chicas cuidan el saco de Eriol**

**Claro – contesto Sakura bailando – ustedes vallan a bailar**

**La pista se llenaba de gente a cada minuto que pasaba. Naoko y Rika bailaban y Sakura platicaba con un chico que se le habia acercado.**

**anda Shao, por favor, llevame a bailiar si – rogaba Yumi pero el chico parecia furioso y bebia largos tragos de su cerveza. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Sakura y a ese _"tipejo" _que la acompanaba.**

**Sakura se habia dado cuenta de como la miraba pero lo ignoraba totalmente de nuevo habia llevado a esa chica. Entonces Eriol y Tomoyo se acercaron a la mesa.**

**no tardan mucho en anunciarnos nos vemos dentro de un rato.**

**Ok – la chica se sento a un lado de Sakura y vio a su novio marcharse.**

**Tomoyo te presento a Yukito**

**Hola mucho gusto**

**Es gusto es mi – contesto el chico con una amable sonrisa – el chico con el que estabas bailiando es la pareja de Akira verdad?**

**No, el es mi novio solo que… que ahora esta en ese estupido concurso por puntos**

**Ah…**

**Entonces la musica bajo de volumen y una de las organizadoras de uno de los grados mas avanzados hablo.**

**atencion todos llego el momento de la premiacion pasen todas las parejas**

**Akira subio una pequena escalera seguida de Eriol que iba acomodandose el cuello de la camisa y asi pasaron las siguientes parejas.**

**Tomoyo tomo de la mano a Sakura y la llevo cerca de la pista de baile para ver mejor. (Naoko y Rika estaban con los chicos con los que habian estado bailando)**

**quien crees que valla a ganar? – le pregunto Sakura**

**no se pero mientras no gane Eriol no me importa**

**pues si este es un concurso de elleza no nos hagamos tontas pero el es el mas guapo de todos**

**no, no quiero que el gane – se quejo**

**primero anunciaremos al tercer lugar…. Seguro lugar… y el primer lugar es para!...**

**Akira miraba a la presentadora con atencion mientras tomaba fuertemente del brazo a Eriol pero el chico solo ponia atencion a la cara furiosa de su novia.**

**es para! Akira y Eriol! – la chica de ojos de gato se abrazo a Eriol pero el seguia mirado la cara de no novia y deseando que se tranquilizara.**

**Eriol se solto y corrio tran su novia que salia del local.**

**Tommy! Espera Tomoyo! – Akira miraba atonita habia corrido tras "esa" acaso el mundo se estaba volviendo loco? En fin como sea habia sido escogida como la mas bonita, no se preocuparia por Eriol en ese momento, ahora disfrutaria de su momento de gloria.**

**Sakura vio todo lo sucedido pero no iria esta vez se quedaria en ese lugar esos dos debian de arreglar sus cosas.**

**Sakura, no vas a ir con tu amiga?**

**No, estoy segura que prefiere estar con su novio en este momento.**

**Segura?**

**Totalmente – declaro con una sonrisa**

**Bueno entonces ahora que regreso la musica, quieres bailar?**

**Claro- se acercaron a la pista – por que no?**

**Al verla en la pista de baile junto a aquel tipo tomo a Yumi del brazo y la saco a bailar, la tomo de la cintura Yumi se acerco y acomodo su cabeza en su hombro, Shao ni siquiera se die cuentasus ojos solo se dirigian a la chica de ojos verdes que miraba al vacio.**

**No se atrevia a hablarle y estaba seguro de que ella se habia percatado de que estaba cerca de repente la vio sonreir y voltear de reojo… esa fue la senal, se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que…**

**disculpen – entonces volteo a verlos como si no supiera que estaban alli – Sakura pense que no querias venir – las dos chicas lo miraron confundidas**

**sakura lo conoces? – le pregunto Yukito**

**claro que me conoce – contesto Shaoran no dejando que la chica contestara – soy su novio**

**Sakura volteo a verlo todavia mas confunfifa y sorprendida.**

**eso no es cierto – replico escandalizada Sakura**

**Shao que…? – trato de hablar Yumi**

**Tu callate – le dijo Shaoran. Yukito miro a Sakura y le pregunto:**

**Por que me dijiste que no tenias novio**

**Por que no lo tengo! – replico nuevamente **

**Sakura, Skura… por que vuelves a mentir? – Sakura lo miro atonita**

**Que prentendes? Se supone que no quieres sabes mas de mi, lo dejaste bien claro el dia que me dejaste!**

**Yo yambien crei eso – dijo Yumi**

**Sabes que? Yo me voy – dijo Yukito. – ustedes arregles sus problemas**

**Shao tomo a Sakura del brazo.**

**tu y yo tenemos que hablar**

**yo no voy a hablar nada contigo**

**no te estoy pidiendo tu opinion – y la saco a la terraza que habia dentro del local.**

**Sueltame!**

**No hasta ue hablemos**

**Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo ya te lo dije**

**Pues yo si**

**Pues no me interesa scucharte! No voy a estar cuando quieras sabes? Ja! Ahora quieres hablar, si claro**

**Pues si, ahora quiero hablar y me vas a escuchar quieras o no **

**Sakura guardo silencio mientras lo miraba furiosa guardo silencio esperando que el chico hablara.**

**cometi un error – Sakura aun en silencio lo miro con gesto de _" no me digas"_ – es complicado decir esto, pero me equivoque y… - tomo aire - … y quiero que regreses conmigo.**

**Sakura solto una gran y sonora carcajada.**

**creo que no escuche bien, quieres que regrese contigo?**

**Si**

**Por que lo haria? Despues de todo regresaria conalguien que me gritaba…**

**No te grite – la interrumpio**

**Si si lo hiciste: no confiabas en mi, dime como lo haria? Por que regresaria contigo?**

**Por que quiero que estes conmigo… por que necesito que estes a mi lado, tenerte para mi, por que te prometo que voy a cambiar.**

**Eso no me parece razon suficiente**

**No te parece suficiente? Te estoy diciendo que te necesito y te parece poco! – exclamo atonito – se que no confie en ti pero cuando Eriol me hizo ver la verdad… se que debi hablar contigo**

**Y desidiste hablar conmigo por que Eriol te explico las cosas al que le creiste fue a Eriol no a mi, a esto me refiero cuando te digo que necesito que me tengas confianza**

**De acuedo, hablas de confianza dime: me quieres? Porque de ser asi puedo hacer lo que quieras para demostrarte que tienes mi confianza.**

**Que podrias hacer?**

**Eso es un si? – pregunto esperanzado**

**No, eso no es ninguna respuesta**

**Vez, como quieres que confie en ti si tu no confias en mi?**

**Quiza por que yo tampoco puedo confiar mas en ti.**

**Shaoran la miro, que significaba ese "mas"? acaso…**

**tu confiabas en mi? – pregunto en un murmullo y sorprendido.**

**Sakura rio cinica, pero debajo de aquello era melancolia en un orazon roto.**

**claro que si confie n ti y luego me rompiste el corazon – la voz de Sakura se quebro, sus ojos staban tan brillantes y la luna los hacia ver diferentes. Lo miro nunca habia imaginado hablar de eso con el y ahora por que lo tenia de fente no podia pensar con claridad su corazon estaba deshaogandose y nada podia hacer para detnerlo.**

**Shaoran se tomo la cabeza con las manos frustado, eso ya lo sabia , pero esucharlo de los labios de Sakura era como… como si sientiera todo el dolor, un dolor que el conocia muy bien… y esta vez el era el culpbale de que Sakura sinriera ese dolor tan terrible.**

**lo siento – murmuro en voz baja – no queria hacerte tanto dano, pero… - su voz aun era baja, pero comenzaba a quebrarse como si todo eso le lastimara. -… circunstancias en mi vida me han hecho de esta maners – guardo silencio - no confio en las personas adecuadas y solo… - su respiracion se volvio ruidosa - … solo terminan lastimandome.**

**Sakura lo veia y escuchaba atonita, Shao le estaba abriendo su corazon, ahora comprendia las palabras de Eriol, el necesitaba carino no compacion pero… como demostrarselo a una persona tan lastimada sentimentalmente?**

**Shao yo… - intento deciralgo**

**Podrias perdonarme y volver a confiar en mi?**

**Sakura lo vio a los ojos… aquellos ojos ambar que tanto le gustaban y que simpre staban llenos de un aire de superioridad, orgullo y prepotencia ahora estaban llenos de sinceridad, arrepentimiento y dolor… pro no estab totalmente segura de querer entregarle su corazon nuevamente y que quiza despues terminara rompiendolo en pedazos.**

**por favor – rogo – regresa conmigo Sakura, no volvere a defraudarte.**

**Sakura se acerco a Shao lo suficiente para verse reflejada en sus ojos.**

**pues yo… n-no estoy segura – el desconcierto lleno a Shao**

**como? Por que? Sakura confio en ti, si no lo hiciera no habria hecho todo esto, es que acaso aun no confias en mi? necesitas mas pruebas? – hablaba rapidamente desconcertado y confundido – puedo… - pero esta vez Sakura lo interrumpio**

**cuando fuiste a mo casa aquella tarde, mi corazon se rompio con tus palabras, me dolio como no tienes idea pero… al mismo tiempo… senti un alivio tremendo, no me gusto, no me gusta la persoana en la que me convierto cuando estoy a tu lado y me da un miedo terrible que mi corazon vuelva a quererte.**

**Shao la miraba con tristeza, su mano tomo su menton. Sakura lo miro aturtida habia lagrimas en los ojos de ambos.**

**eso quiere decir que te he perdido? – aquella voz llena de tristeza habia terminado con la resistencia de Sakura una lagrimas cayo de sus ojos verdes y bajo por su mejilla hasta caer en la mano de Shao, la cica mvio su cabeza negando.**

**No – susurro con voz quebrada – no me has perdido – oytra lagrima cayo nuevamente por su otra mejilla.**

**La expresion de los ojos de Shao cambio a una de ternura y una calma profunfa invadio su ser la abrazo fuertemente queria sentir que todo ese tiempo lejos de ella habia acabado ahora podia respirar tranquilo nuevamente. Sakura cerro los ojos tratando de parar sus lagrimas y respiroprofundamente buscando tranquilidad sentia que todo le temblaba pero lo unico que logro fue que el perfume de Shao la invadiera se aparto un poco de el, sololo sufieciente para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreirle un poco y descubrio que el chico la miraba intensamente … suspiro y vio como los ojos de el dejaban de ver sus ojos para ver sus labios, mojo sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo, Shao seguia acercandose… pero…**

**por favor Shao! Cuantas cervezas te has tomado para intentar besarla? – pregunto burlona Yumi que los miraba con los brazos cruzados – o quiza debi traer mi camara para ta sincero y romantico momento? – ahora miraba furiosa a Sakura que estaba entre los brazos de Shaoran.**

**Shao se aparto de Sakura y se enfrento a la chica de cabellos rubios y ojos negros.**

**largate Yumi – dijo con voz fria y cortante**

**por que Shao? Vamos… crees que pueda cometer alguna indiscrecion y que esta nina – refiriendose a Sakura –se arrepienta de haber vuelto contigo? Y ahora que eres tan sincero, dile: por que te expulsaron de la preparatoria? Que se entera antes de que alguien le diga que es la novia de un drogadicto! – girto estaba fuera de sus casillas no solo Shao la habia dejado por esa nina tonta y nada popular sino que por lo que habia visto ella no era un juego para el… el sentia algo por _"esa"_ .**

**Shao palidecio y miro a Sakura que lo miraba confundida, Yumi sonreia victoriosa estaba segura que esa nini no nopria soportar mas.**

**de que esta hablando Shao? Por que dice que eres un adicto?**

**El chico nego con la cabeza buscando un poco de compostura y palabras para explicare a que se referia Yumi con "adicto".**

**que quieres saaber?**

**La verdad Shao, ella querra saber la verdad – declaro Yumi.**

**Shao regreso su mirada a Yumi y la vio con odio un odio que solo usaba para su padre.**

**Sakura, que quieres saber? – pregunto nuevamente**

**La verdad – susurro temerosa, el Shaoran que tenia frente a ella no era el mismo con el que habia estado hacia unos minutos o por lo menos con Yumi no lo era.**

**Y si esa verdad no te gusta? Que podria pasar con nosotros?**

**Nada cambiara… dime eres un adicto? – no estaba segura de sus palabras pero lo que neesitaba ahora era saber la verdad.**

**Shao cerro los ojos cansado, por que Yumi habia arruinado todo? Respiro hondo abrio los ojos y contesto con un dejo de voz, casi como si fueran las ultimas palabras de alguien que agoniza.**

**lo soy, no hay ni una pizca de mentira en eso… - se detuvo.**

**La sonrisa de Yumi se volvio aun mas amplia… ese era el fin de esa relacion.**

**Sakura lo miro no sabia como reaccionar, si bien habia escuchado los rumores no sabia si sorprenderse o ponerse a llorar.**

**pero… no lo soy – concluyo**

**Yumi lo miro sosprendida, no esperaba tal declaacion de Shao; Sakura lo miro atenta ahora estaba aun mas confundida.**

**como?**

**Un drogadicto nunca deja de se un adicto, es como una gripe es tenerla un tiempo y que despues se te mejore… pero puedes volver a recaer en cualquier momento. Creeme, en este momento no hay ninguna sustancia toxica en mi cuerpo mas que el par de cervezas que te tome.**

**Sakura sonrio y se abrazo a el, Shao solo miro sobre su hombreo y Yumi los miraba a ambos y a jusgar por la mirada que tenia sabia que algo haria para vengarza.**

**Ahora con mas misterios resueltos que pasara despues?.**

**Continuara…**

**Hola Como estan? Les dije que actualizaria en cuanto tuviera mi compu en mis manos pues… aun no la tengo y como ya se me hacia tanto tiempo tuve que hacer de nuevo el capitulo y una amiga me presto su compu asi que aqui lo tienen. Ahora gracias a todos por tenerme paciencia y espero que les haya gustado. **

**dejen Reviews!**


	11. Esto es amor?

No será

Aun permanecían afuera, estaban demaciado cómodos en los los brazos del otro que no les pasaba por su cabeza regresar adentro donde no podrían estar como estaban ahora. Observaban las estrellas pensando que iba a pasar después de ese día y a pesar de que Sakura le había dicho que nada cambiaría que todo seguiría igual no dejaba de pensar si podría con esa relación, la verdad es que aun le inquietaba lo que Shaoran podía hacer no era que no sintiera algo por él pero... aun le preocupaba haber hecho lo correcto aun le molestaba que él no hubiera confiado en ella pero ahora por lo que había hecho algo le obligaba a estar a su lado más sin embargo no sabía si era por cariño o era un simple capricho¿que tal si así lo era?... no podría mentirle pero... ¿como hacerlo cuando le dijo que nada cambiaría despues de eso?

- "¿estas bien, estas muy callada" - le susurró Shaoran cerca de su cara

- "no es nada" - mintió, no podía decirle lo que pasaba por su mente y su corazón; estaba muy confundida y no sabía que hacer tenía que hablar con Tomoyo pero estaba segura que ella ya tenía bastantes problemas.

- "¿quieres ir adentro? no tardará en hacer frío"

Sakura miró al piso, no era seguro ir ahora allá si no todos se darían cuenta de lo que pasaba en ella y lo que menos quería era eso, no quería darle la razón a Yumi pero ahora lo único que deseaba era escapar de allí lo más rápido que pudiera.

- "¿que hora es?"

- "como 10:30¿ya te tienes que ir?" - preguntó ahora mirándola a los ojos que solo le huían - "¿que pasa Sakura¿por que pareciera que escapas de mi?"

Sakura sintió todos sus cabellos ponerse de punta. Shaoran se había dado cuenta.

- "¿que cosas dices?" - preguntó con una sonrisa finjida y con un tono de: "estas loco" - "no me pasa nada"

Shaoran la miró fijamente, tomó su cabeza con sus manos y la obligó a que lo miraba a los ojos tratando de averiguar si algo estaba mal con ella si algo había ocurrido o si había hecho algo mal.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos y sonrió tratando de esconder el pánico que la rodeaba y que apestaba por debajo de su palida piel. Sintió los brazos de Shaoran abrazárla más fuerte por la cintura obligándola a acercárse a él mojó sus labios nerviosamente ignorándo que eso solo había provocado aún más a Shaoran suspiró nerviosa y asustada... observó nerviosamente como Shaoran bajaba sus ojos a sus temblorosos labios. Ella abrió los ojos grandemente... ¡no! no quería que él la besara no ahora... empezó a temblar, Shaoran regresó su ámbar mirada a la esmeralda de Sakura estaba extrañado... entonces un haz de luz razgó sus pensamientos... ella le tenía miedo.

Quitó sus brazos de la cintura de Sakura rápidamente sabía que esa confeción solo había arruinado las cosas... le había abierto su alma y ahora ella le temía... le dió la espalda y enterró sus manos en su cabeza cerró los ojos fuertemente

Sakura se sintió extrañamente sola cuando él se alejó de ella... y ahora por la reacción que tenía frente a ella podía saborear en el aire que él se había dado cuenta se acercó a él con pasos pequeños y lentos sin saber que hacer extactamente pero su corazón le decía que fuera a su lado que debía hacer algo...

Entre abrío los ojos asqueado de su vida, de la sociedad, de todo lo que le redeaba pero por más repulsión que le tuviera era su realidad y no podía cambiarlo a pesar de que halla cambiado de ser la escoria que había sido los demás no dejaban de verle como si aun lo fuera... negó con su cabeza... quizá lo mejor hubiera sido que hubiera seguido con esa porquería... de repente sintío como unos delgados brazos se enredaban en su cintura extrañado miró por sobre su hombro y observó a Sakura que estaba apoyada en su espalda.

Tomó las manos de Sakura entre las suyas y se dío la media vuelta...

- "¿por que me haces esto?" - preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Sakura volteo a verlo con aquellos ojos esmeraldas que la luz de la luna los hacían ver más pálidos y más cristalinos.

- "me sentí sola" - contesto simplemente. Shaoran negó con la cabeza y murmuró:

- "no mientas" - Sakura lo miró son comprender - "puedo sentirlo... tu no quieres estar conmigo"

- "¿de donde sacas semejante estupidez?" - reclamó la esmeralda - "¿te estas escuchando?"

- "¿te atreves a negarlo! estabas temblando"

Sakura tensó su cuerpo, sabía que debía dar una buena respuesta a eso ladeo su cabeza y contestó:

- "es solo que no sentía que fuera el momento para que algo así pasara"

- "¿por que no?"

- "por que... no se, solo sentí que no era el momento han pasado tantas cosas que... aun me cuenta un poco de trabajo aceptar y...acostumbrarme a lo que pasó."

Shaoran la miró fijamente, era un argumento bastante creíble pero... no estaba seguro de que fuera verdad respiró hondo, a pesar de que su cabeza le decía que no era esa la verdad su corazón le reclamaba y le decía que le había prometido tenerle confianza y... no lo estaba haciendo...

- "¿esa es la verdad?" - Sakura solo asintió con su cabeza

La chica de ojos esmeralda podía leer en sus ojos lo que pasaba dentro de Shaoran... sabía que le mentía pero... no quería decirle la verdad por que solo lo lastimaría.

Shao relajó su cuerpo y abrazó a Sakura puso su cabeza en su hombro yle susurró:

- "soy un tonto, tu no me mentirías y yo que creí que... no, no importa... lo único que me alegra es estar aquí contigo Sakura y que ambos nos tengamos confianza"

Sakura se quedó helada al escuchar estas palabras... cerró los ojos y respiró hondo tratando de comerse todos aquellos sentimientos de culpabilidad... ¿por que le decía eso?... ella sabía la respuesta¡ella le había pedido que le tuviera confianza y ahora!... ahora ella no se la tenía a él.

Correspondió el abrazo se sintió culpable de hacerlo sufrir de esa manera despues de todo ella sentía algo por él ¿o no?... ¿y si no era así? entonces ¿que era lo que quería?... cerró los ojos fuertemente y se abrazó aún más a él ahora estaba más confundida.

- "¿quieres entrar?" - la chica volvió a negar con la cabeza, escuchó que Shao rió - "¿quieres morir de frío entonces?"

Una lágrima cayó por la mejilla de Sakura... no quería afrontar la realidad con todas aquellas dudas y a pesar de sentirse con todas esas dudas dentro de ella prefería estar con él.

- "quiero estar aquí, contigo" - susurró tratándo de que no se notara su llanto

Shao no contestó solo se abrazó con mas fuerza a ella, Sakura pasó sus manos por debajo de sus brazos para quedar más cerca, se estaba congelando, Shao se apartó rápidamente de ella como si le doliera... Sakura lo miró extrañada¿acaso... él...

- "¿que pasa?"

- "nada"- contestó cortante - "no es nada, es que... "- Sakura tomó su cara entre sus manos y por primera vez notó la pequeña mancha verdusca debajo de su ojo. Miró sus ojos pero estos miraban hacia otro lado.

- "Shao ¿que te pasó?" - el chico se safó metío las manos en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

- "me... me lastimé, en... las practicas de soccer" - le dijo sin explicar las causas

- "¿y estas mejor?" - el chico solo asintió - "no quise lastimarte" - susurró Sakura

- "no te preocupes, ya casi no me duele" - le contestó con una sonrisa. Tomó la mano de la chica y la entrelazó y empezó a caminar al local

- "pensé que..."

- "lo sé, pero" - Se acercó a ella y la abazó sin soltar su mano - "me muero de ganas por bailar contigo"

- "pero... "- replicó

- "no acepto peros, no has bailado conmigo ni una sola canción... confía en mi no soy mal bailarín" - le dijo con una seductora sonrisa de las que él era dueño. Sakura bajó su mirada apenada; la sonrisa de Shaoran se hizo más grande al ver el sonrojo.

- "es que... bueno... yo no soy tan buena"

- "eso no es problema teniendo a mí, yo te enseñaré"

Sakura sonrió y se dejó llevar por Shaoran a donde la pista apenas empezaba una canción, aún llevaban sus manos entrelazadas cuando entraron ocacionando que algunas miradas se posaron en ellos, Sakura notó esto y solo apretó la mano de Shao, entonces este se detuvo soltó su mano y la puso en su cintura dejandolos aún más atónitos mientras Sakura se quería meter debajo de las mesas.

Rika y Chaiharu lo vieron se miraron entre ellas, ambas pensaban lo mimo, ese tipo estaba con Sakura eso significaba: problemas ¿donde se metía Tomoyo cuando se le ocupaba?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- "¿sabes lo que acabas de hacer allí dentro?" - le preguntó Eriol estaba molesto cuando encontró a Tomoyo afuera y recargada en la pared del local

- "claro" - contestó simplemente. Eriol no creía que ella tomara ese tipo de cosas tan a la ligera y la miró confundido

- "¿a sí? por que yo creo que..."

- "le arruiné que pusiera sus manos peludas sobre tí" - le susurró mientras se abrazaba de su cuello - "¿no me lo agradeces?"

Eriol negó con la cabeza y empezó a reír la chica de ojos amatista alzó su mirada y lo observó reír entonces ella también esbozó una sonrisa. El chico quizo hablar pero... volvió a reír aun con más intensidad.

- "estoy... sin palabras" - murmuró al fin despues de unos minutos. Tomoyo alzó las cejas indicándole que le dijera más.- "esque... estas al tanto de lo que realmente hiciste"

- "claro"

-"no, no hablo de arruinarle a Akira la noche, sino que saliste corriendo por un finjido ataque de celos frente a casi toda la preparatoria."

- "bueno... poníendolo de esa manera" - meditó - "¿que voy a hacer!"

Eriol rió nuevamente

- "¿de que te ríes?" - le reclamó, pero el seguía riendo -"¿como no pensé en eso?"

- "lo hecho, hecho está... ¿regresamos?"

- "¿a donde?"

- "el baile aún no se acaba y..."

-" yo no voy a regresar allí dentro, no después de lo que hice."

-"De acuerdo" - dijo, se sentó en la banqueta y jaló a Tomoyo para que lo acompañara; la chica lo miró desconfiada, no estaba segura de que se quedaría tan calmado, entonces sintió como Eriol la abrazaba y la hacía queda más cerca de él. subió su mirada a sus ojos y lo miró.

- "me agrada que hallas hecho eso"

- "ya no te burles de mi"

- "no, no me estoy burlando esque... aquí está todo más tranquilo y puedo tenerte solo para mi"- una mano de Eriol se posó en el cuello de su Tomoyo - "te quiero Tommy"- la amatista sonrió y se dejó besar por su novio.

- "¿sabes? Sakura está allí dentro"

- "oh sí, esta con un chico muy agradable"

- "pues, yo no estaría tan seguro"

-"¿por que¿que es lo que sabes Eriol?"

- "se lo mismo que tú, que Shao está allí dentro y Sakura también..."

- "ambos tienen pareja" - lo interrumpió

- "no creo que eso logre persuadir a Shao"- Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida - "así es, él quiere regresar con ella."

Tomoyo se lavantó de la banqueta pero de repente se volvió a sentar.

- "bueno, Sakura sabrá que hacer" - murmuró

- "¿quieres regresar?"

- "no, si ella quiere hablar con él, no le importará que yo le diga lo contrario, tengo las manos atadas."

Eriol la abrazó y Tomoyo apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- "tu no quieres que esté con Shao aún si es lo que ella quiere ¿o me equivoco?"

- "te equivocas, no es que no quiera que Saku sea feliz si es con él pero... no estoy segura de que pueda hacerla feliz; ve todo lo que les pasó en menos de una semana tienen tantas cosas en su contra"

- "nosotros también Tommy y míranos"

- "pero es que yo siempre he tenido a Sakura, ella siempre me ha apoyado y..."

- "y ella siempre te tendrá a ti" - le dijo Eriol mirándola a los ojos

Tomoyo desvió la mirada de eso ya no estaba tan segura, mas sin embargo Eriol no se dió cuenta de esto.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

- "¿crees que debemos de ir? es decir, miralos, se ven muy lindos" - susurró Rika - "además Sakura se merece que alguién la quiera"

- "si se lo merece, pero es Shao" - dijo Naoko - "¿no crees que... que ella merece a alguién mejor?"

- "¿que es mejor que lo que ella quiere?"- Naoko miró a Rika y en un suspiro contestó:

- "quiero que ella sea feliz, todas queremos que ella sea feliz pero... pero es Shao mira como la dejó una vez no crees que... ¿que pueda volver a hacerlo?"

Rika observó a la pareja que bailaba muy abrazada Sakura apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de Shao, sabían que a pesar de tener los ojos abiertos y mirar un punto fijo sabían que no veía nada, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que aseguraban que ni siquiera ella sabía que estaba bailando con el chico que hacía solo unos días no dejaba de atormentarla.

A pesar de que sus temores aún no se despejaban bailaba con él y por primera vez en varios días volvía a ser la misma persona que todos conocían quizá llegó a ser una buena imitación pero ahora se sentía completa sentía que había rcuperado ese pedazo de su vida que él se había llevado cuando la dejó... agradecía a Eriol si él no le hubiera dicho lo que había pasado no habría sabido lo que había pasado y siempre habría tenido ese espina clavada al no saber lo que pudo haber pasado y no pasó.

- "¿Sakura?" - susurró en su oido - "¿que va a pasar en la escuela?"

- "no lo se" - entonces escuchó su risa

- "esa no era la respuesta que esperaba" - le dijo con un gesto tierno. Sakura no podía creer que era el mismo chico que conocía, el mismo que le había gritado en un ataque de celos... parecía tan diferente que lo único que hacía era confundirla más.

- "es que, no lo se, aunque creo que después de hoy todos sabrán lo que pasó"

- "si eso es cierto" - contestó con cierto fastidio - "¿tu nunca has querido cambiar las cosas?"

- "¿de que hablas?"

- "si, querer cambiar tu vida tus... "- negó con la cabeza, la canción se había terminado y se alejaban de la pista - "olvídalo ¿quieres? no es importante"

Shaoran la tomó de la cintura y se dirigió a un lugar más tranquilo la puerta

- "¿quieres que le llame a Eriol?"

- "¿por que?" - preguntó confundida

- "bueno no sabemos que pasó con tu amiga y ya son las once supongo que quieres saber donde esta ¿o no?"

- "oh, sí, gracias" - agradeció con una sonrisa. Shao sacó su celular y le marcó a Eriol

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

- "como molestan" - susurró Eriol apartándose de los labios de su novia y contestando el teléfono

- "quizá es Sakura"- le dijo Tomoyo. Entonces vio como Eriol no contestaba y solo miraba la pantalla de su celular - "¿quien es?"

- "es... es Shao"

- "¿Shao¿crees que..."

- "si no contesto no lo sabremos" - la miró y contestó: - "Aquí Eriol"

- "¿Eriol donde están, Sakura me dijo que tenían que irse a las once" - Eriol miraba a Tomoyo y esta impaciente le hacía señas para que preguntara por Sakura

- "Dime¿Sakura está contigo?"

- "si - Eriol asintió y Tomoyo solo abrió los ojos y la boca sin saber que pensar... ¿que había pasado?

- "estamos aquí afuera." - le dijo simplemente, miró la pantalla de su celular y eran las once en punto.

Tomoyo volvió su mirar a Eriol.

- "¿pasó lo que creo que pasó?"

- "si" - contestó abrazándola entonces escuchó el rápido respirar de la amatista

- "¿como?... ¿que tal si la lastima de nuevo?... ¿Eriol?"

Eriol guardó silencio, él quería qe sus dos amigos fueran felices... pero... ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que se felicidad era juntos, se alegraba por ellos más sin embargo tenía algo que decía que ese era el principio del fin.

- "¿Tomoyo¡Tomoyo ¿que fue lo que pasó allí dentro!" - le dijo Sakura soltándose del abrazo de Shao para ir a ver a su amiga

- "no te procupes Sakura, todo esta bien, fue parte de un plan"

- "¿un plan? yo no sabía..."

- "¿si lo hubieras sabido hubieras dejado que lo hiciera?"

- "no pero..."

- "he allí tu respuesta."

- "para la proxima avísame"

- "yo le he dicho lo mismo Sakura" - comentó Eriol levantándose junto con Tomoyo para irse

- "ya dejen de regañarme y vámonos" - dijo Tomoyo tomándo la mano de Eriol

- "bueno... es que...Shao dijo que... si queríamos él nos llevaba" - comentó Sakura dudosa

Tomoyo miró a Sakura, Eriol tenía rato serio.

- "Claro, estos zapatos me están matando" - Eriol volteó a verla sorprendido mientras Sakura solo sonrió más tranquila. Sabía lo que Tomoyo pensaba pero también sabía que no le diría nada hasta estar ellas solas.

El camino a la casa de Tomoyo no hubo quien se animara a romper el silencio tan tenso que rodeaba a los cuatro; Sakura iba metida en sus pensamientos preparándose para poder eplicar la conusión que sentía, Shao podía sentir la mirada acusadora de Tomoyo y de Eriol clavándose como espinas. Una vez que llegaron Tomoyo y Eriol se apartaron de la pareja para darles y tener privacidad.

- "tienes que advertirle que no vamos a dejar que... "- Eriol la interrumpió poniéndole su dedo índice en los labios

- "creo que ya lo sabe"

- "pues... ¡recuerdaselo!"- exclamó - "lo siento, es que... no quiero volver a Sakura así..."

- "no te preocupes, yo se lo recordaré" - susurró - "aunque sea mi mejor amigo, no quiero que las vuelva a lastimar"

- "¿a quienes?"

- "a ti y a Sakura"

- "¿a mi!" - preguntó sorprendida - "¿por que me afecta a mi?"

- "fácil, si Sakura está triste tu también" - Eriol abrazó a Tomoyo - "además vele el lado bueno"

- "¿tiene un lado bueno?" - preguntó sarcástica, pero cuando vio el reproche en los ojos azules de Eriol - "lo siento, no qise ser grosera pero esque... me saca de mis casillas"

- "empiezo a pensar que estas celosa"- comentó burlón

- "¿celosa¡de él¡ja!" - Eriol empezó a reír

- "no me refería a eso, si no que Sakura ocupará más de su tiempo en... otra persona"- Tomoyo lo miró con atención

- "no, claro que no, de hecho me alegra que ella tenga a alguién especial pero" - suspiró - "no me agrada la persona que escogió. - "ella se sentía sola, nos perdió a ambos..."

- "no nos perdió" - la interrumpió

- "es cierto modo, sí, nosotros somos pareja aveces queremos estar solos y... yo soy su mejor amiga y he sido egoista solo me preocupaba por mi y... y ahora... ahora la dejaré sola"

- "Tomoyo... ¿de que hablas?" - preguntó extrañada al ver laspequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a sali de los ojos de Tomoyo - "¿Tommy que pasa?"

Tomoyo negó con la cabeza y solo rogó:

- "por favor, Eriol abrázame... por favor "- pero sus lágrimas y sus sollozos no paraban.

Eriol la abrazaba fuertemente quería abrzarla fuerte contra él, tenía la sensación de que... su corazón y su mente estaban tan confundidos que ya no sabía que era lo que deseaba, lo que necesitaba.

- "¿que pasa cariño?" - preguntó en un susurro no quería que la chica se sintiera precionada a que le contara.

- "no lo se con seguridad" - contestó entre sollozos - "no se lo que va a pasar... "- sus ojos estaban fijos en el piso mirando un punto en la nada.

""""""""""""""""""""""""

- "¿mañana quieres ir a algún lugar? puedes decirle a Tomoyo" - le dijo apoyando en su cuatrimoto, tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y miraba a Sakura que estaba frente a él. Pero la chica solo tomaba su bolsita con sus dos manos y miraba el piso con atención.

- "no lo sé, mejor..."

- "¿por que no?"

- "es que... es que, no se Tomoyo quiera acompañarme, con todo lo que ha pasado pues..."

- "no pienses tonterías, si Tomoyo va, yo llevo a Eriol" - le dijo con una sonrisa.

A pesar de estar a unos metros de distancia ninguno de los dos había notado que Tomyo lloraba en brazos del ojiazul.

- "pues, en ese caso... "- murmuró Sakura -" ... no creo que haya problema"

Shao se acercó a ella y la miró aún más fijamente haciendo que la chica se sonrojara por la intensidad de su mirada.

- "y... ¿a donde quieres ir?" - preguntó agachándo su cabeza tratando de ver sus ojos verdes.

- "¿cuando?" - preguntó confundida levantando su mirada y topándose con los ojos ámbar de Shao; el chico contestó con una sonrisa.

- "mañana, no creo que quieras ir algún lado esta noche... ¿o me equivoco? "- el tono de voz tan sujestivo que había utilizado Shaoran solo ocacionó que el sonrojo que había desaparecido de la cara de Sakura volviera con más fuerza

- "bueno yo... este..." - la sonrisa de Shao se hacía más grande. Miró hacia su derecha y vio a Eriol abrazándo a Tomoyo (sin notar la situación en la que estaban) no lo interrumpirían si planeaba...

- "no se, si pueda salir mañana por que mejor no te llamo y..."

- "no, yo te llamo ¿a que hora?"

- "no lo se, solo que no sea muy tem..." - calló apenada, no iba a decirle qe era una dormilona

- "¿temes que te despierte?"

- "¡no!"- se apresró a contestar - "es solo que... solo que Tomoyo puede... puede molestarse por que la despiertes"

- "claro" - contestó siguiendole el cuento - "despues Eriol podría enfadarse conmigo"

Sakura rió levemente y voltió a ver a su derecha entonces vió como Tomoyo la miraba fijamente dándole a entender que tenían que entrar a la casa, asintió.

- "tengo que irme" - le dijo. Shao asintió en silencio

- "te llamo mañana" - la chica le sonrió... se dió la mendia vuelta y...

- "Sakura" - la llamó - "espera."

Sakura se dió la vuelta pero no pudo decir nada, solo vió los ojos de Shaoran demaciado cerca a ella entonces sintió los labios del chico en la comisura de sus labios la abrazó de la cintura y entonces la besó lentamente acariciando sus labios, Sakura empezó a corresponder lentamente... nunca la había besado otro chico pero podía asegurar que ese, al que besaba ahora besaba simplemente ¡divino!.

Shao se separó de ella dejándola insatisfecha y sonrió.

- "mañanas nos vemos" - se subío a la cuatrimoto, Eriol ya venía en camino - "sueña conmigo."

continuará...

Hola! he vuelto! despues de casi un año... no tampoco disculpen pero soy algo drámatica, este capítulo lo especé hace unos días, he estado enfrascada en un fic nuevo y digamos que mi cabeza se bolqueó y no sabía como comenzar este capítulo pero creo que quedó lo bastante presentable. Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y como ven este capítulo desarrollo otro pequeño problema que espero se hallan dado cuenta, en fin eso, la charla que tendrá Sakura con Tomoyo acerca de su confución será el proximo capítulo además de claro... un poquito más de historia de Shao.

Gracias por haberme esperado y por no haber dejado de mandarme sus reviews, que no dejé de leerlos, aunque me cerraron mi cuenta espero que no haya desaparecido ninguno¿que más? oh sí, disculpen si tiene muchasfaltas de ortigrafía es que word no está portandose muy bien y... ya saben estas máquinas. Ahora sí, nos Vemos!

Dejen Rewievs!


	12. o solo capricho?

**No será**

**Capítulo 10**

* * *

- "Ahora me dirás ¿que estabas pensando?" - preguntó con asperesa Tomoyo una vez que estuvieron en su dormitorio

- "no tengo idea de donde tenía la cabeza"- contestó Sakura en su susurro mientras se miraba en el espejo quitándose el maquillaje que aún quedaba en sus ojos.

Tomoyo se quedó atónita al escuchar la resuesta de Sakura, no esperaba que ella le dijera eso, de hecho, esperaba que defendiera la desición que había tomado.

- "¿que?" - fue la primera palabra que vino a su mente.

- "digo que no sabía que era lo que hacía, en realidad, no tengo idea de si lo que hice fuera lo correcto". - aún le daba la espalda, pero ahora había dejado de mirarse en el espejo.

- "¿como... como" - Tomoyo negó con la cabeza ¿había escuchado bien? - "¿que¿que es lo que quieres decir con eso de que no sabes que es lo que diciste¡es más que obvio que regresaste con él..."

- "¡lo se! lo se" - gimió Sakura interrumpiéndola - "es que... ahora... ahora que estoy con él no se si realmente sentía algo por él, algo verdadero".

Los ojos violetas de Tomoyo se abrieron de par en par. No quería, no sabía como interpretar las palabras de Sakura... no, si sabía como pero... no quería entenderlas.

- "estoy tan confundida" - habló nuevamente - "no se si solo fue un capricho por la forma en que me dejó... y me siento como una basura" - Sakura se pasó las manos por el cabello y se dejó caer al piso sollozando

- "Sakura..." - susurró

- "no se que hacer Tomoyo" - la miró con sus ojos verdes llenos de lágrimas - "¿que voy a hacer? y no puedo hablar con él de esto, no puedo hablar con él ¡no puedo hacerle esto ahora!"

Tomoyo se acercó a Sakura se arrodillo junto a ella y la abrazó.

- "¿que fue lo que pasó¿por que no puedes hablar con él?"

- "me, me encontró bailando con Yukito y armó todo un teatro y bueno, después me dijo que quería volver conmigo que se había arrepentido de todo lo que había hecho entonces yo le dije que no podía volver con él por que no me había tenido confianza y... "- suspiró -" ... entonces me dijo que le preguntara cualquier cosa para saber que él me tenía confianza. Entonces llegó Yumi" - su respiración estaba alterada y todo su cuerpo temblaba - "y le dijo que me dijera que era un maldito drogadicto y me dijo que si todo seguiría igual después de eso y le dije que si "- sus manos limpiaban sus lágrimas mientras continuaba hablando - "yo quería que me dijera que no, que no lo era a pesar de que algo me decía que eso era verdad suplicaba que me dijera que no..."

- "¿que fue lo que te dijo?" - preguntó en tono de voz bajo

- "me dijo que si" - sus sollozos se hicieron mas fuertes -" y eso no es lo que molesta sino que yo le prometí que eso no me importaría y no me importa pero..."

-" ¿como que no te importa que sea un drogadicto?"

- "es que... él ya no se droga, lo hacía pero ya no" - le defendió

- "¿como estas tan segura?"

- "no lo se, pero supongo que si me dicho mentiras Yumi me lo habría dicho"

- "¿entonces que es lo malo?" - preguntó sin hacer caso a todas aquellas preguntas que se agrupaban en su mente

- "que él me fue sincero y yo no soy con él" - se lamentó con fuerza y dolor

- "Sakura... ¿en que no le puedes ser sincera?"

- "por que, por que no sé si quiero estar con él" - le dijo a Tomoyo - "no se si esto solo fue un capricho o si de verdad le quiero y me importa que sea un... lo que sea, que me importe y le ponga esta escusa."

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

- "supongo que ya sabes las advertencias que Tomoyo y yo..."

- "si, si ya las se"- contestó de mala gana- "espera... ¿Tomoyo y tu?" -preguntó extrañado Shao mirándolo por sobre su hombro

- "sí, sabes de sobra lo que pasó la última vez y lo demás es historia"

Shao volvió su mirada a la calle estaba un poco molesto solo apretó sus dientes

- "no lo volveré a hacer si eso es lo que les preocupa" - susurró

- "eso espero"

- "¡sabes que puedes confiar en eso!" - trató de defenderse

- "no, eso hice la última vez y ¿que fue lo que pasó?... no dejaré que vuelvas a lastimar a Sakura" - le advirtió

- "no necesito advertencias"

- "tomalo como quieras" - terminó Eriol.

- "ella es una de las pocas personas en las que puedo confiar, no dejaré que me vuelvan a separar de ella" - dijo tragándose todo su orgullo una vez más en esa noche.

Eriol guardó silencio ante las palabras de Shao, lo conocía y sabía que esas cuantas palabras le habían costado muy caras.

- "¿escuchaste eso?" - preguntó Shao - "no volveré a repetirlas"

Eriol sonrió y asintió con la cabeza sin decir una sola palabra. Entonces Shao habló:

- "además ve el lado bueno de las cosas" - Eriol alzó una ceja, eso mismo le había dicho a Tomoyo solo no esperaba contestar con su misma respuesta.

- "¿cual?"

- "ahora podremos salir los cuatro y bueno" - sonrió - "Sakura ya no te va a hacer mal tercio" - murmuró pícaro

- "¿que cosas dices? - fingió no saber de que hablaba, pero su sonrisa creció aún más

- "si Tomoyo te viera con esa sonrisa pervertida..."

- "si, como si solo fuera yo el único - le cntestó - no fuí yo quien besó a Sakura enfrente de nosotros.

Shao sonrió pero un poco de rubor invadió sus mejillas

- "pensé que...

- "¿que no les había visto? Teneis suerte de que Tomoyo no les pillara se te abria lanzado ensima

- "¿habrás dejado que hiciera eso?- preguntó pícaro

- "no,- contestó simplemente y algo cortante - pero habría sido muy divertido - completó

El castaño alzó los hombros en signo de: "ves que no dejarías que lo hiciera". El silencio se formó entre los dos adolescentes, mientras la mente de Eriol se dirigía a Tomoyo y a lo que sucedía pensó en ¿como había logrado convencer a Sakura?

- "¿que fue lo que hiciste?

Shao lo miró por encima de su hombro y confundido preguntó:

- "¿que?

- "¿como le hiciste para que Sakura regresara contigo?

- "no pudo resistirme a mis encantos - contestó. Eriol lo miró esceptico - de acuerdo, le dije la verdad

- "¿la verdad¿que verdad?

Allí Shaoran guardó silencio antes de contestar.

- "sobre... "mi problema"

Eriol se pudo pálido y mientras bajaban del vehículo preguntó nuevamente.

- "¿cual problema?

- "no preocupes Eriol, le dije lo de mi adicción

El chico de ojos azules abrió la boca y ojos sorprendido ante tan revelación.

- "no te sorprendas tanto, no planeaba decírlesa - entonces la mirada atónita de Eriol desapereció - si no hubiera sido por Yumi

- "¿que tiene que ver Yumi?

- "se apareció allí antes de que pudiera... - entonces calló - ... y le dijo que le dijera la verdad de quien en verdad era

- "y se lo dijiste

Shao asintió.

- "ya veo y ¿que fue lo que hizo Sakura?

- "¿Sakura? - Eriol asintió con obviedad - ella, me abrazó

Eriol nuevamente sorprendido y con una sonrisa le confesó:

- "creí que Sakura nunca iba a ser capaz de hacer eso.

- "pero... - la inseguridad pintada en el tono de voz de Shaoran hizo que la sonrisa de Eriol desapareciera poco a poco - a pesar de que me prometió que nada iba a cambiar despues de eso... siento que algo, - lo miró .- algo cambió, no estoy seguro pero...

- "debes de tener paciencia, no creo que sea fácil para Sakura acostumbrarse a tantos cambios en una sola noche

- "¿crees que sea eso?- preguntó esperanzado

- "es lo más seguro.

- "si, no tengo por que preocuparme - entonces trepó a su moto y se despidió del chico y se marchó.

_**OOOOOOOOOO**_

- "¿ya estas mas tranquila? - susurró Tomoyo con Sakura recostada en su regazo aun limpiandose las lágrimas. La esmeralda la miró y preguntó con trémula voz:

- "¿que puedo hacer Tomoyo? - necesitaba que le dijera que hacer, ella no podía pensar ni un poquito

- "no lo sé Sakura, no tengo ni idea de como ayudarte - le confió tristemente, Sakura bajó sus ojos y comenzó a llorar una vez más

- "no debí meterme en todo esto - se lamentó

- "era lo necesario - contestó simplemente. Sakura volvió a mirarla sin entender

- "¿como?

- "miralo de esta manera¿que tal si esta era su última oportunidad? si le hubieras dicho que no, quizá siempre te preguntarías y te torturarías pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue solo por tu cobardía por decirlo así, ahora te sientes abativa y confundida pero es lo que necesitas para saber si de verdad quieres estar con él y solo fue algo pasajero.

- "pero ¿que tal si fue algo pasajero?

- "entonces lo sabrás y podrías enfrentarlo

- "no quiero - negó - debo de estar con él, se lo prometí Tomoyo. No puedo fallarle ahora

- "¿no crees que le harás más daño de esta manera?

Sakura nevamente apartó su verde mirada de la pálida cara de su amiga, le dolían los ojos y su cabeza estaba a punto de estallar estaba tan ocupada tratando de desifrar todo lo que pasaba por ella en esos momentos que lo que le dijo Tomoyo solo hizo que todo ese caos se detuviera... ella tenía razón.

- "pero... eso quiere decir que...

- "que le harás daño de tomas maneras - concluyó Tomoyo

- "aún así él...

- "a lo que me has contado, lo han lastimado infinidad de veces por una razón que no sabes concretamente y dimeSakura ¿quieres convertirte en una de ellas?

- "¡si hablo con él de esto terminaré allí! - exclamó alterada - ¡pero si no lo hago también¿ahora comprendes que lo lastimaré? y eso es lo que menos quiero

- "Tienes que hablar con él

- "no me entiendes... yo...

- "ya se que no quieres hacerle daño pero, te comprendo Sakura

- "¿a sí? no, lo creo Tomoyo, Eriol te quiere tu lo quieres a él, no han tenido este tipo de problemas más que...

- "mas que Eriol es la familia que le quitó todo a la mía¿tu crees que es fácil que lo insulten en tu cara sin poder hacer nada?

- "no, pero... ambos se tienen el uno al otro ¿yo que voy a hacer? él cree que yo lo apoyo pero es mentira por que no se lo que pasa conmigo, a duras penas puedo con todos estos sentimientos encontrados y no se como interpretarlos - hablaba rápidamente entonces Tomoyo agachó su mirada, lo que le había dico a Eriol era cierto¿como iba a dejar a Sakura de esa manera? peor aún ¿como lo iba a dejar a él?

Miró una vez más a Sakura tomarse el cabello entre las manos y respirar lento tratando de tranquilizarse, tendría que esperar para decirle lo que a ella le atormentaba desde la mañana.

Sakura aún caminaba sin saber que era lo que debía hacer, algo le había quedado dándole otro sentido a todas aquellas locuras que ya traía en la cabeza... "No quería hacerle daño"... pero... él le había hecho daño a ella... ¿por que ella no podía hacerlo entonces?...

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Shao dejó su cuatromoto en la cochera de su casa, se sacó su camisa negra de los pantalones de igual color, buscó la llave de la puerta de su casa mientras esperaba y rogaba a los cielos que su padre estuviera de buen humor.

Entró a la sala, estaba a oscuras solo el reflejo de el alumbrado público entraba por las persianas, dejó las llaves en la mesita de la entrada respiro hondo dejando ir toda la tensión que se había formado en sus hombros pero demaciado pronto...

- "¿donde estabas? - los bellos de la nuca de Shaoran se erizaron al escuchar la voz de su padre provenir de la oscuridad

- "estaba en el baile de la prepa te lo dije ayer - contestó a la defenciva

- "No me hables de ese modo jovencito - le dijo con una diabólica sonrisa

- "¿como quieres entonces que te hable? por que si por mi fuera no te hablaría - añadió con sarcásmo

- "Shaoran, soy tu padre - le advirtió

- "¡ja! no por que yo lo quise - entonces su rostro miró la pared que estaba a su lado, a concecuencia del golpe en la mejilla que su padre le propinó.

- "No toleraré que me hables de esa manera Shaoran - el chico no se limpió el delgado hilo de sangre que salía de sus labios y recorría su barbilla, lo volvió a mirar desafiándolo.

- "¿como quieres que te hable? - repitió - No te gusta esta manera, si te hablo con "respeto" soy un afeminado y ningún hijo tuyo lo será jamas ¡¿entonces dime como chingados quieres que te hable?! - estaba exaltado. A pesar de estar en las nubes desde hacía rato no podía olvidar ese odio que sentía hacia sus padres, y no podía evitar que el odio se escurriera por sus palabras.

El hombre que estaba delante de él, apretó los puños a sus costados, Shao esperó lo peor

- "¿que hacen levantados a esta hora? - se escuchó la voz de su madre... si es que se le podía llamar así a la mujer que no le importaba su hijo mientras a ella no le hiciera daño.

- "Shaoran se había tardado - contestó el hombre

- "ah...- contestó - bueno, pero ahora que ya llegó pues... podremos ir a dormir ¿verdad?

Shao solo sonrió no comprendiendo como su madre podía hablar con tanta normalidad, como si allí no hubiera pasado nada los últimos diez años. Se dió la media vuelta y comenzó a subir los escalones para ir a su habitación.

- "Shaoran - le llamó su padre - tenemos una conversación pendiente

- "la tendrás tú... - le contestó - ... por que yo no tengo nadaa de que hablar contigo.

- "Hijo, no le hables de esa manera, debes de tenerle respéto es tu padre...

Negó con la cabeza levemente, y siguió caminando.

- "Shaoran te estoy hablando...

- "oh, disculpa ¿querías saber mi opinión? creí que mi única utilidad en esta casa aparte de haberles destruido sus planes de vida, era ser el saco de papas con el que tu marido aquí presente pudiera golpearme como a un vil perro con rabia. Buenas noches papás - murmuró con sarcásmo y cerró su puerta con un fuerte golpe.

- "¿que haremos con ese niño? - dijo la mujer sin darle importancia a lo que el ambarino había dicho - nunca va a entender. - Y se marchó a la recamara.

Sin embargo el hombre no se movió solo veía la puerta de Shao fijamente como si planeara abrirla con su simple mirada, apretó los puños una vez más y más fuerte y entonces subió las escaleras escalón, por escalón...

... Shao estaba recargado en la puerta, escuchaba los pasos lentos de su padre y se dirigía a él... cerró los ojos fuertemente deseándo que todo fuera uno de sus malos sueños... entonces sintió como el picaporte se movia.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOO**_

Continuará...

Hola¿como están? Yo me estoy muriendo, tengo una gripe terrible, hoy definitivamente no fue mi dia, tuve que ir temprano a la escuela, a eso de las 6 para nada, de venida mi picó una avispa en un dedo y para colmo el café que me tomé para no dormirme me hizo daño, aparte de que mi garganta está tan imflamada que no puedo hablar más que con una voz horroroza y además raspoza... pero dejo de abrumarlos con mi enfermedad... por que si son hipocondriacos como yo... en fin¿en que estaba? así... pensaba seguirlo (el cap) pero creo que tres capítulos de un solo día ya es más que suficiente. Espero que les haya gustado el proximo capítulo si me sale como quiero estará cargado de unos cuantos kilos de azucar aunque claro con la pizca de limón que siempre trato de ponerle. (ya parece receta de cocina)

Ahora los agadecimientos a:

riza-trisha

Lyssette-Reyes

deli

paola li

luz

Rosh Bernal

Hasta el proximo capítulo... ¡Dejen Reviews! si quieren... si no... pues no... pero si quieren dejen... chao!!


	13. Paso Crucial

_**No será**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

El sol entraba por la ventana de la habitación de Tomoyo, aún era temprano y Sakura ya estaba despierta, no había podido dormir muy bien, su cabeza aún no dejaba de dar vueltas y para colmo hoy él la llamaría, había tomado una desición pero… no estaba segura de poder llevarla a cabo.

Miró su celular, estaba casi segura de que timbraría en unos minutos y… no estaba equivocada.

"¿Hola?" – preguntó fingiendo voz adormilada

"Hola bella durmiente" – era él

"Me despertaste". – gimió; fingió de nuevo.

Sus ojos mostraban determinación; no se dejaría rendir tan fácilmente, no aún.

"lo siento bonita" – le dijo – "Sakura…" - guardó silencio- "… es que, disculpa por quedarte mal pero es que surgió un compromiso con unos compañeros de trabajo de mis padres y me obligaron a acompañarles… - nuevamente el silencio - … no te molesta ¿verdad?" – mintió él también.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos¿Qué sería ese contratiempo¿sería verdad?

"no, para nada"

"lo siento, te lo compensaré, lo prometo"

"no te preocupes, ya te lo dije" – dijo con fingida amabilidad… ¡claro que le molestaba!

"Bueno… entonces… luego te llamo"

"No te molestes" – y colgó.

Shaoran se quedo mirando el celular cuando Sakura le colgó, quizá aún estaba dormida y por eso le había colgado.

"¿Qué te dijo? Se molestó"

"No, bueno… creo que no" – le dijo a Eriol que venía entrando a su habitación (la de Eriol)

"¿Qué le dijiste?"

"Que tenía un compromiso"

"Ah…" - se sentó y le pasó un antiséptico – "Shao" – dijo en un suspiro resignado, siempre era lo mismo – "otra de estas y pararás en un hospital" – le advirtió

"No te preocupes Eriol, anoche me descontrolé… pero es que no pude evitarlo" – agregó al ver la mirada de reproche de su amigo – "cada vez me es más difícil"

"Necesitas hacerlo… - fue interrumpido"

"Ya lo verás" – le ignoró – "esta envejeciendo cada día más… y pronto yo seré más fuerte que él y entonces me pagará una por una…"

"¡¿te estás escuchando?!" – exclamó Eriol - "¿estas plenamente consiente de lo que estas diciendo? Si haces eso te convertirías en su igual…"

"Que más da" – le quitó importancia.

Se levantó de la cama sin poder evitar una mueca de dolor en su costado… se miró en el espejo… aún había restos de sangre en sus ropas y su cara estaba llena de moretones por no decir nada de su cuerpo y lo único que esa imagen traía era recuerdos cargados de rabia, dolor, odio y venganza.

"no me interesa eso en este momento, lo único que espero con ansias es el momento de cobrármelas" – susurró con una rabia inmensa en su voz, Eriol sorprendido y aterrorizado no creía que Shao hubiera hablado antes con ese odio en su voz cada letra que sabía de sus labios destilaba enormes cantidades de el.

"Shao…"

"Se lo merece Eriol, él y esa mujer" – ahora le dio la cara - "¿Por qué me miras así?"

"Es que… me sorprende que…"

"¿Creías que aún sentía algo por esas bestias?" – dijo con ironía. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido y su voz no dejaba de ser hiriente y filosa.

"No" – se apresuró en contestar – "Es que… es que…"

"Ha sido muy difícil Eriol, abstenerme a no matarme un día de estos y eso es lo único que me mantiene con vida, ese es mi gran sueño quiero que paguen con sangre todo lo que me han hecho… quiero que se retuerzan de dolor que me pidan clemencia… "- el nudo en su garganta se hacía mas grande con cada palabra - como yo la pedía… como a mí me dolía

Shao guardó silencio; Eriol aún seguía en silencio sin palabras… de nuevo el castaño le daba la espalda Eriol lo observaba tenía sus puños cerrados que podía verse la sangre escurriendo entre sus dedos.

Entonces nuevamente le dio la cara y ahora tenía una leve sonrisa en sus labios

"pero hoy ya es diferente Eriol" – El ojiazúl aún en shock lo miraba sin entender – "ahora tengo algo más a que aferrarme" – concluyó refiriéndose a Sakura

"no se que decirte"

"lo se" – su sonrisa se hizo más grande - "y lo siento, no debía decirte eso"

"no te preocupes, te compre… no… he… se que debías compartirlo ¿te ahogaba?"

El ambarino solo asintió.

"en momentos como estos a veces me sorprendo, salen de mi cosas que nunca pensé contarte"

"te traiciona tu subconsciente"

"ya hablas como tu padre el psicólogo" – negó Shao poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando el techo

"bueno quizá esa sea la razón de que seamos tan buenos amigos" – Shaoran lo miró confundido – "tendré que empezar a cobrarte la terapia."

Shao soltó la carcajada… el tenso ambiente se había disipado.

* * *

"Buenos días Sakura" – saludó Tomoyo entrando por la puerta de su habitación

"Hola tomoyo"

"¿y ese milagro de que ya estés despierta?" - bromeó

"Me despertaron" – había algo en su tono de voz que le dejó más que explícito a Tomoyo que Shao había llamado

"Comprendo" – y entonces sus ganas de bromear se esfumaron- "¿Y?"

"No vendrá" – dijo Sakura cortante

"¿Qué?"

"Que no vendrá, pero está bien…"

Tomoyo la observaba creía que su amiga ya se había vuelto loca… hacía un par de horas lloraba y ahora parecía una cazadora dispuesta a matar.

"… de hecho, estuve pensando y bien llegué a la conclusión de que quiero enseñarle una lección"

"Sakura ¿estas segura? Anoche decías que…"

"Anoche estaba confundida Tomoyo, pero ahora veo todo con más claridad, la tarde que él me dejó dentro de mí algo mantenía la esperanza de que él volvería y entonces me pagaría cada lágrima que derramé por su culpa, mi autoestima era un asco y tu lo recuerdas Tomoyo… es por eso que decidí que le enseñaré que yo no soy una muñeca más."

"¿y que pasará si fracasas?"

"¿de que hablas?"

"Si terminas sintiendo algo por él"

"Bueno… también pensé en eso y bueno trataré de resistirme lo más que pueda y si bueno pasa algo…"

"¿y si para entonces ya lo perdiste otra vez?"

"No lo sé…"

"Sakura yo creo que mejor deberías dejar todo eso por la paz, empieza hablando con él y si no te sientes segura de esa relación o de ese sentimiento mejor corta por la paz."

Sakura la miró perpleja.

"no me mires así pero es que… si haces eso y el vuelve a dejarte volverá a pasar lo mismo y ahora quien te asegura de que volverá otra vez, tuvieron una oportunidad pero ¿Quién te asegura que tendrás otra?"

La esmeralda miraba fijamente a su amiga, ella tenía razón pero…

"¿y si vuelve a dejarme? Preferiría que me dejara por que lo lastimé a que vuelva a lastimarme a mí sin ninguna razón a que simplemente vuelva a cambiar de opinión."

Tomoyo suspiró. Sakura no lo comprendería a menos que pasara frente a sus narices… pero ella ya no podía hacer nada.

El silencio invadió a las dos chicas mientras desayunaban entonces Sakura miró a su amiga y preguntó de repente:

"Sé que no me apoyas pero…"

"No, no lo hago Sakura me parece absurdo esta "venganza" pero de todas maneras no me pediste mi opinión."

"No, Tomoyo, no pero es que… por favor compréndeme prefiero que sea de esta manera" - y repitió – "prefiero que tenga una excusa …"

"Si, prefieres lastimarlo a que te corte por que lo aburriste… según tu… otra vez"

"Tomoyo si me comprendieras verás que lo único que quiero demostrarle es que no soy la misma que no volverá a jugar conmigo esta vez será con mis reglas no será como antes no volveré a ser su marioneta."

De nuevo reinó el silencio, Tomoyo no encontraba el momento para decirle a Sakura lo que sospechaba… aunque no estaba segura de contárselo ahora después de lo que le había dicho.

"Sakura" – la llamó. La esmeralda solo la miró con gesto interrogante – "tengo algo que decirte."

"Dime" – contestó. Dejando su baso de jugo en la mesa ratona donde estaban desayunando -"¿Qué pasa?

"Es que… creo que… "- guardó silencio y miró la mesa ratona – "creo que mis papás y yo nos vamos a mudar"

Sakura se quedó perpleja.

"¿Qué¿estas segura? "– empezaba a ver lloroso por las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos

Tomoyo solo se encogió de hombros y lloraba abundantemente.

"Tommy no llores" – murmuró con voz quebrada Sakura. Mientras la abrazaba fuertemente ella también lloraba ahora. – "aun ni siquiera estas segura, no te atormentes por cosas que quizá no vallan a pasar" – suplicó

"Es que yo creo que sí Sakura¿Qué voy a hacer Sakura? No quiero dejarlos a ustedes dos… ¡no quiero irme!" – gritó

"Y no nos dejarás vas a ver, quizá solo se mudan a u otra calle no se a otra casa…"

"No Saku, si le dan el aumento a mi padre tendremos que mudarnos de la cuidad."

Nuevamente Sakura se quedó perpleja.

"¿Eriol lo sabe?" – la morena negó aún envuelta en el abrazo - "¿Por qué no?"

"no quiero… creo que si se lo digo a él también se hará realidad" – la miró – "te lo dije a ti por que me estaba matando Sakura"

"no te preocupes, no te culpo" – trató de negar con una mueca que quiso que pareciera una sonrisa - "¿Tus padres ya te lo dijeron?" – nuevamente negó. Ese fue un rayo de esperanza – "Tomoyo si tus padres aún no te lo dicen es por que no están seguros de que valla a pasar. Quizá por eso no te lo dicen por que no quieren que te pongas así."

"¿y si nos mudamos Sakura?"

"Ya veremos que hacemos cuando te digan la noticia ¿de acuerdo? No nos van a separar tan fácil Tomoyo" – le prometió.

Los días pasaron y no hubo nada de diferente, Shaoran parecía estar huyendo de Sakura lo que hacía que la chica pensara que solo había regresado con ella por que se había cansado de todas aquellas mujeres que parecían maniquíes obviamente: sus "amigas" o bien por que todo eso de que solo se había tomado una cerveza fuera lo de menos y no solo eso hubiera tomado.

Aunque dentro de ella sabía que la última era mentira sentía tanto… ¿rencor?... no lo sabía sin embargo todo eso que se estaba acumulando dentro de ella no le ayudaba en nada, sentía que todo lo que le había dicho a Tomoyo esa mañana la animaba a hacer lo que con el paso de las horas había descartado.

Empezaba a comprender que le estaba gustando esa parte de ella que no tenía ni idea que tuviera, le estaba gustando ser la chica mala a la que todos los chicos en determinado momento querían lo estaba disfrutando y aunque dentro de ella aseguraba que se arrepentiría ahora lo disfrutaba tanto que no quería que nada arruinara la maravillosa experiencia.

Caminaba por el pasillo de la escuela aquel miércoles, llevaba una gran sonrisa para las personas que la conocían solo de vista sabían que ella era así pero las que en verdad la conocían podrán ver que era una sonrisa maliciosa podrían compararla con la de un cazador al acecho de su próxima presa, y Shaoran Lee era su presa.

"Buenos días Sakura ¿Cómo estas hoy?" – preguntó Rika

La sonrisa de la esmeralda se hizo aún más grande y en sus ojos verdes que se encontraban entrecerrados brillaba la determinación de su plan.

"espléndida" – fue su única respuesta.

Rika mirándola confundida se quedó parada en el pasillo, estaba confundida no creía que esa fuera Sakura. No querría decir nada de Sakura pero… ahora parecía tener diversas personalidades… había visto muchas películas donde mujeres enamoradas se volvían locas… pero… ¿Eso no podía ser cierto¿o sí?

"Rika¿Qué te pasa?" – preguntó Tomoyo llegando a su lado.

"Tomoyo ¿sabes que le pasa a Sakura?"

"¿a Sakura dices?" – preguntó – "pues, no. ¿Por qué?"

"Es que, esta… rara"

"¿rara? Ya conoces a Sakura es rara" – mintió, ella sabía lo que pasaba por Sakura

Rika sonrió y volvió a caminar a lado de Tomoyo.

"que bueno creí que se estaba volviendo loca, tu sabes, no creo que sea tan fácil lidiar con tantos sentimientos a la vez y bueno Sakura parece que los ha estado sobre llevando bien, valla que nos sorprendió saber el lunes que había vuelto con Shao… "- guardó silencio - "… aunque aún me preocupa que él no halla venido en dos días

Tomoyo miraba el piso de la escuela mientras escuchaba hablar a Rika mucho más rápido de lo acostumbrado.

"¿tú crees que se hayan molestado?" – entonces miró a la amatista pero al no recibir respuesta la llamó - "¿Tomoyo?"

"¿ha?" – dijo sorprendida - "¿si?"

"¿En que planeta andas tu también Tomoyo?" – pero la chica solo sonrió – "si, bueno. Estaba preguntándote si crees que ellos dos se habrán molestado por algo."

"No lo se" – contestó – "de hecho no lo creo, tienen desde el viernes que no se ven."

"Oh, entonces lo que tiene Sakura es que está moletas ¿no es así?"

"Pues… sí" – contestó ahora francamente, Sakura estaba molesta pero no por que él no la hubiera llamado.- "supongo"

"Valla" – entonces guardó silencio – "pero si esa… cosa, no la llama y ni siquiera viene a la escuela se las verá conmigo no puede jugar con Saku dos veces. Así que si se atreve…"

"Si Rika lo sabemos" – la interrumpió Naoko - "¿Cómo están chicas¿y Sakura?"

"Estamos bien gracias y Sakura supongo que en el salón" – contestó con una sonrisa, contenta de no seguir con el interrogatorio de Rika…

"¿y de que hablaban?"- Preguntó Naoko.

Tomoyo contestó con un suspiro… habló demasiado pronto.

"De Sakura" – contestó Rika

"Si aprovéchense de mi por que no estoy con ustedes" – murmuró Sakura sentada fuera de la puerta del salón que estaba cerrada. – "no nos van a dejar entrar."

"Hola Saku ¿Cómo estás?"

"Excelente Naoko gracias ¿y tu?"- contestó con la misma sonrisa que a Rika.

"Bien… creo" – entonces miró confundida a Rika pero esta solo se encogió de hombros.

Las tres escolantes se sentaron a sus lados y empezaron a espiar por allí viendo quien llegaba tarde.

"¿se enteraron que una chava de cuarto está embarazada?" – dijo repente Naoko

"¿Qué Chava?" – preguntó Tomoyo

"Oh yo si supe" – dijo Rika –" me lo dijo Daisuke" – su novio en turno –" si la conoces, es una chava flaca, está bien flaca… nada por delante nada por detrás"

"Rika" – le reprendió Sakura en un susurro – "alguien puede escucharte"

"Es la verdad, en fin… "- le quitó importancia -"… hem… a sí, tiene el cabello negro y largo y lacio y… tiene unos ojos…"

"No, pues ya se quien, creo que hasta yo puedo ser" – dijo con ironía

"No, no, no"– se apresuró Rika – "yo no se que cosas puedes estas haciendo con Eriol Tommy, pero tu tienes" – hizo un gesto con las manos de grande – "una tremenda retaguardia que…"

"¡Rika!" - gritaron las tres chicas. Lo que solo ocasionó que Rika riera a carcajadas.

"Rika ¿Quién te viera con esa carita?" – dijo Naoko mientras negaba con la cabeza - "ves ya traumatizaste a Tomoyo" – dijo al ver a una totalmente roja Tomoyo.

"Niñas podían bajar el tono de voz estoy en medio de una clase importante" – murmuró el profesor de matemáticas mirándolas por la puerta.

Las cuatro miraron al profesor y dejaron de reír inmediatamente.

"tomaré eso como un sí" – y cerró la puerta.

Las chicas voltearon a verse y soltaron en carcajadas mientras tomaban sus cosas y corrían escaleras abajo.

"él… él escuchó… "- reía Naoko mientras se tomaba el estomago con las manos

"sí, sí… "- contestó Rika que estaba sentada en el piso muriéndose de la risa – "¡no puedo respirar!"

"Ahora él sabe el tamaño del trasero de Tomoyo" – concluyó Sakura sin estar con ellas riéndose sin parar su atención estaba afuera mientras veía por la puerta del baño.

Las chicas recuperaron la compostura y se arrimaron a la puerta.

"¿Qué ves?" – preguntó Naoko

El castaño acababa de llegar vestía fachosamente el uniforme, traía la camisa blanca de manga corta sin fajar el nudo de la corbata sin hacer y su mochila colgaba de uno de sus hombros.

"oye Sakura… "- preguntó seriamente Rika - "¿Shao tiene trasero?"

De nuevo estallaron rizas… pero Sakura ni enterada. Seguía mirándolo fijamente mientras caminaba llevaba una pequeña bandita en una de sus cejas ¿Qué le había pasado?. Entrecerró los ojos había algo diferente en él.

Entonces él volteó y vio las cuatro cabezas de las chicas mirándolo desde la puerta del baño para chicas (obviamente). Le hizo gracia que lo miraran con tanta atención, si bien ya deberían estar enteradas de que había regresado con Sakura, (de hecho suponía que toda la escuela ya estaba enterada) no encontraba motivos para que lo miraban tan fijo, se detuvo y saludó con la mano.

Las chicas al verse descubiertas entraron rápidamente al baño.

"¿Qué… qué pasó allá afuera?" – preguntó Naoko

"No lo se" – contestó Rika

Tomoyo solo miraba a Sakura fijamente¿Qué haría ahora?

"oye Sakura" – la esmeralda miró a Rika - "¿no crees que debes salir?"

"¿salir¿Por qué?"

"Para ir con él" – sugirió

"No" – negó energéticamente – "si quiere que venga él, por que yo no voy a ir" - aseguró

Rika gateo por el piso para asomarse por la puerta si él aún estaba allí pero…

"Oh, oh" – susurró levantándose rápidamente del piso

"¿oh, oh?" – repitió Sakura incrédula – "Rika ¿Qué quieres decir con… "- preguntó asomándose a la puerta…- "oh, oh?"

"Hola" – saludó.

Era él, estaba allí en la puerta del baño con una sonrisa.

"hem… "-Sakura miró a sus espaldas, sus amigas habían desaparecido -"… hola"

El silencio se apoderó de ellos, querían hablar con ella pero se sentía incomodo y creía que influían que estuvieran en el baño y con sus amigas allí.

"¿Cómo estás?"

"Bien ¿y tu?"

"He estado mejor" – contestó mientras veía a Sakura salir del baño después de decir a sus amigas: "les encargo mi morral". – gracias, no me sentía muy cómodo hablando allí

"yo tampoco no es muy lindo" – negó

"¿entonces que hacían allí?"

Entonces Sakura sonrió y soltó una pequeña risa.

"nada"

"¿nada? Parecía que se divertían"

"No hacíamos nada, solo… "- pensó -" … no nada."

"Oh, comprendo, "cosas de mujeres"

"No… bueno… ¡no!" – pensó rápidamente sentándose en una banca detrás de la cafetería.

Sakura guardó silencio y miró la entrada de la escuela que estaba a sus espaldas a su lado derecho.

"¿estas molesta?"

"Para nada"

"Creí que…"

"No estoy molesta" – reiteró mirándolo de frente - "¿Qué te pasó?" – señaló su ceja

"me iba a poner un percing"

"¿ibas?"

"Sí, me arrepentí"

"¿dejaste que te hicieran el hoyo y después te arrepentiste?" – preguntó desconfiada.

"Eriol me preguntó lo mismo" – entonces vio la mirada de Sakura de "obvio" y rápido contestó: - "y yo le dije que primero tenía que consultarle a mi novia si le gustaría"

Sakura lo miró sin entender y de repente solo exclamó:

"¡oh!" – y apartó su mirada de él – "pues… yo creo que…"

"Sakura, tenemos que hablar" – la chica lo miró

"No tengo nada en contra de los aretes y se que la mayoría de tus amigos tiene uno pero creo que no sería tu estilo"

"No hablo de eso Saku. ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora sobre nosotros?"

"No comprendo"

"Sí, quiero saber que tipo de relación quieres que tengamos por ahora, no quisiera que te sintieras presionada."

"¿Qué tipo de relación quieres tú?" – Shaoran sonrió

"Si fuera por mi ya te estaría comiendo"

Sakura se sonrojó y apartó su mirada de él. ¿Cómo era que podía hacer so su cuerpo? Si por dentro quería estrangularlo, como pretendía que retomara una relación que a ella le hubiera encantado desde un principio después de todo lo que había pasado… ardía la furia dentro de ella, no quería que él supiera todo lo que la había lastimado cuando solo trató de protegerse él solo, y ¿ahora aparecía diciendo que no quería lastimarla? Cuando ya la había lastimado como ni imaginaba. Que fuera con ese cuento a otro lado por que ella no se lo compraba.

"Tienes razón, "- contestó con voz gélida, sus ojos empezaban a empañarse – "ahora no es el mejor momento para algo así" – se levantó – "quisiera empezar con algo leve… y si no te gusta pues… cortamos y ya" - guardó silencio

Shaoran se quedó mudo, no esperaba una respuesta así por parte de ella, y haciendo un poco de memoria recordó que él había dicho lo mismo. Entonces la escuchó reír.

"¿Qué pasa?" - preguntó

"Hubieras visto tu cara" – se burló – "bueno, creo que es hora de que valla por mis cosas, nos vemos." – y se dispuso a caminar.

"¡Espera Sakura!"

La chica se detuvo y lo miró.

"¿Qué pasa?" - Preguntó sin ningún sentimiento en su voz. Shaoran la miró desde donde se quedó, el viento movía sus cabellos todo parecía igual pero algo dentro de sus ojos en su misma voz le decían que algo no estaba del todo bien.

"¿iremos a comer juntos?"

"Claro" – y se marchó. Dejándolo allí.

Volvió a sonreír como al inicio de la mañana, el primer paso estaba dado y ahora estaba segura dentro de ella no había ningún sentimiento de cariño hacia él, lo que se lo haría más fácil.

Continuará…

Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que este nuevo año les haya traído felicidad y prosperidad. Después de tanto tiempo sin poder terminarlo, ahora estoy aquí ofreciendo lo que tengo para ustedes Espero y disfrutaran del capítulo como yo al sacar tantas cosas que tenía en la cabeza. Creo que este capítulo es crucial por que como una vez leí todos somos victimas de las circunstancias, y bueno nuestros protagonistas no se salvan. Quizá desaprueben la actitud de Sakura pero por favor confíen en mí, ahora los papeles se invirtieron.

Espero tenerles pronto el próximo aunque no prometo nada, mi ultimo semestre en la prepa no está fácil y lo más triste es que no se que voy a estudiar. ¿Alguien conoce algo para la mala suerte? Por que perece que este no será mi año.

Ahora Gracias a: deli, Diana Prenze, Rosh Bernal, GABI, Itzia-Hime.

Y Por Favor… ¡¡¡dejen Reviews!!!


	14. Inmadurez mia o tuya?

No será…

Capítulo 14

Tomoyo miraba de reojo a la pareja que estaba a su lado.

-no seas chismosa Tommy - su burló Eriol

-no es que sea chismosa es que…

-¿eres comunicativa? – le interrumpió

-Tomoyo lo miró, tenía una sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Ignoró el comentario de su novio y preguntó:

-¿no crees que hay algo diferente en Sakura? – el chico miró a la susodicha (que estaba a su lado con Shaoran)

-No ¿Por qué? – contestó con simpleza. Tomoyo suspiró y miró de nuevo a su costado derecho.

-Es que… - suspiró nuevamente - … temo que las cosas se le salgan de las manos - murmuró

-¿de que hablas Tomoyo?

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-no, no es nada – pero no lo miró. Eriol borró la sonrisa que había estado en sus labios y seriamente volvió a preguntar:

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Tomoyo? Desde el día del baile estas rara con no se que cosa ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

Tomoyo lo miró sorprendida y aterrorizada, sabía que Eriol no tardaría mucho en darse cuenta pero no pensó que la abordaría tan rápido.

-¿de… de que hablas Eriol? – preguntó fingiendo locura- no te oculto nada salvo que soy un extraterrestre de otro planeta buscando especimenes humanos para sirvientes… pero es ultra secreto no se ocurra comentarlo con ningún terrícola.

-No estoy jugando Tommy – le advirtió

-Yo tampoco – sonrió. Pero Eriol seguía mirándola fijamente.

La chica borró su sonrisa y miró a Eriol suplicándole con la mirada que no la obligara a decirle… pero seguía firme.

Desvió su mirada de él y miró sus manos que estaban entrelazadas en su regazo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y susurró:

-no es un buen lugar para hablar de ello – su voz estaba llena de dolor y temor

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Por favor Eriol – suplicó

-¿por favor que? – contestó de mala manera – ¿Qué es lo que pasa Tomoyo? – se estaba alterando y el tono de su voz subía de tono peligrosamente - ¿Qué es lo que ocultas?

-¿es que no puedes comportarte más civilizadamente Eriol¿tienes que gritar? – le dijo con toda la calma que pudo aparentar

Eriol se pasó una mano por el cabello y miró y jardín que tenía frente a él y contestó:

-de acuerdo… ¿así está mejor? – le preguntó – dime que es lo que te pasa y no me digas que no es el lugar por que no hay mejor momento que el presente

Tomoyo miró a su costado nuevamente, Sakura ya no estaba allí… en ese momento se sentía entre la espada y la pared pero no podía hacer nada, por más que deseara contarle lo que Sakura planeaba hacerle a su amigo no podía traicionarla por que ella era su amiga también. Así que optó por la otra salida aun más dolorosa.

-escuché a mis padres hablando el otro día sobre… un – pensó la palabra – una promoción que mi padre había estado esperando…

-¿es sobre trabajo tomoyo¿has estado preocupada toda la semana por el trabajo de tu padre? – le interrumpió y quitándole el valor. Sin embargo Tomoyo prosiguió

-Si se lo dan… tendremos que mudarnos

Eriol la miró anonadado unas cuantas lágrimas se deslizaban por las mejillas de Tomoyo y él simplemente no tenía palabras sentía como si toda su sangre se hubiera ido hasta sus pies y su cerebro estaba aún recordando las palabras de Tomoyo haciendo eco que no recordaba que pudiera hablar.

-¿Qué? – susurró

-No te lo había dicho por que… por que aún no es seguro – sus labios temblaban y las lágrimas se habían hecho más abundantes.

Eriol tomó entre sus frías manos las de Tomoyo y notó con desagrado que una vez más les impedían estar juntos cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acercó a Tomoyo para que quedara apoyada en él. Era lo único que podía hacer.

-lo siento mi amor, de haberlo sabido… - la chica negó, no dejándolo continuar

-no, Eriol… no tienes la culpa – decía entre sollozos –tenía que decírtelo tarde o temprano

Había estallado la verdad había caído como una bomba dejándolos en silencio, Tomoyo sentía que despertaba a la realidad que ahora era real lo de su partida mientras que Eriol solo deseaba despertar de esa horrible pesadilla… no podía estar pasando… se repetía en su cabeza abrazando a Tomoyo con más fuerza pero eso no borraría la realidad.

-¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó después de un rato

Si, un poco – susurró

Entonces el timbre sonó, dando inició al segundo bloque de clases… Tomoyo trató de apartarse de Eriol pero no la dejó.

-no, aun no estás bien, si te ven llegar así tus compañeros tratarán de hablar contigo y te pondrás peor

- necesito ir, me toca exponer la clase

Eriol miró de frente a su novia y susurró:

-tus ojos están rojos, se darán cuenta ¿no puedes decir que te sentiste mal y estas en la enfermería?

-¿de que se darán cuenta¿de que estuve llorando? – negó con la cabeza – no se enterarán de lo demás

-Creerán que fui yo el que te hizo llorar – trató de jugar

-Entonces eso es lo que te preocupa – dijo con una leve sonrisa – gracias Eriol

-¿Por qué traviesa?

-Por todo – Eriol sonrió

-Gracias a ti también, en ese caso.

OoO

-Sakura. ¿Me estas escuchando? – preguntó Shaoran.

-¿decías?

-Te quedaste callada, te estaba diciendo que hoy tengo que irme temprano, voy a ir a… un asunto que tengo que resolver

Sakura se quedó callada de nuevo, caminaban hacia su salón, Shao llevaba uno de sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Sakura, pero esta solo se mostraba fría y ausente.

-¿te sientes bien?

-Si – contestó simplemente – solo estoy cansada

-Es que… estas muy seria, tú no eres así

Sakura solo rió con ironía.

-tú no me conoces lo suficiente para decir eso – concluyó con una sonrisa cargada de ironía – soy misteriosa y me gusta serlo

-no, eres sentimental… no misteriosa, con solo mirarte a los ojos sé lo que piensas

-¿a sí? – entonces se detuvo - ¿Qué pienso hacer ahora? – y lo miró a los ojos

Shaoran entrecerró sus ojos ámbar y la miró fijamente. Sintió miedo al ver esos ojos ámbar tan penetrantes, nunca había visto unos ojos así, de repente se -sintió indefensa y desnuda, sentía que Shao podía ver hasta su alma si se lo proponía así que hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer… sonreír falsamente; así él creería que ella era feliz cuando la realidad era otra.

-hay Sakura – suspiró – a veces creo que no eres una mujer de 17 años

-¿Qué? – preguntó aún donde estaba. Shao había comenzado a caminar

-Nada

-No. Dime – exigió

-Te vas a enojar – le dijo mirándola desde donde estaba

-Era probable... pero no le daría el gusto de verla quebrarse.

-ponme a prueba – le retó

-¿me estas retando?

-Así es, dispara

-Es que… - negó con la cabeza - … no, te vas a enojar, estoy seguro

-No me enojaré y si me enojo no dejaré que creas que lo he hecho – contestó con una falsa sonrisa mas sin embargo era la verdad. Pero él no lo creería por la sonrisa de aparente felicidad.

-¿no puedes ser seria? – preguntó con reclamo.

-Puedo ser seria cuando la situación lo requiere y bueno… tu no eres muy serio en este momento

-Es que… yo creí que eras diferente, no se… más…. Madura

Sakura se quedó sorprendida, las palabras no le salían de la garganta, sorprendida, no… ya se lo habían dicho antes… pero… nunca se lo habían dicho de frente.

-te dije que te ibas a enojar

-no estoy enojada… - declaró con verdad – no eres el primero que me dice eso aunque no voy a mentir, si el primero que me lo dice a la cara

-no quería decírtelo pero… es que, a veces eres muy niña y… deseo que te alejes de mí.

Sakura levantó la ceja incrédula¿Cómo se ponía a darle clases de madurez él¡precisamente él que la había cortado por un mensaje de teléfono¡Nada¡No tenía nada que decirle!

No encontraba las palabras adecuadas para que él creyera que ella estaba escuchándolo con el "corazón"… pero lo único que quería gritarle era¡que no tratara de cambiarla!

-te voy a decir algo que casi nadie sabe – Shaoran la miró confundido – tiendo a hacer eso cuando no quiero que me vean frágil

-¿me estas diciendo que tienes dos caras? – Sakura asintió. Pero Shao aún la miraba incrédulo ¿y quien no?

-Tienes razón, soy muy sentimental y tiendo a quebrarme con facilidad… por eso, - respiró hondo, siempre había sido muy buena actriz cuando se lo proponía – por eso es que a veces oculto lo que siento tras mi fachada que "no pasa nada, soy feliz" – mintió

Su voz había cambiado de tono, ahora un poco más gruesa… más "madura".

-sufres por que quieres…

-¡no! – le calló – las personas suelen jugar conmigo… - declaró con voz quebrada

-Es que, si las personas te vieran fuerte. No te haría eso, se acercarían a ti y no te lastimarían

Sakura miró a su costado y sonrió levemente.

-pues, no encuentro como poder cambiar eso.

-Si puedes, pero no es algo que se pueda de la noche a la mañana

-No creo poder hacerlo¿Cómo cambiar una parte de mi personalidad?

-Yo pude hacerlo, tú también puedes…

-¿Qué soy yo para ti?

-¿Qué?

-Me escuchaste

Shaoran respiró hondo y contestó:

-eres mi novia

-no, lo que yo quería decir es; - se pasó las manos por el cabello de su flequillo arreglándolo - ¿Qué ves en mi?

-Una chica muy inteligente y… se que te molesta que hablemos de esto pero es que…

-Dímelo - exigió

-A veces veo a una chica madura pero a veces simplemente veo a una niña

-No se como cambiarlo, de verdad que ser sentimental me gustaría cambiarlo pero… no se como

-Si puedes, simplemente tienes que quererlo.

-¿me quieres?

Shaoran asintió confundido.

- entonces no tienes por que quererme cambiar - y se marchó.

El día paso sin ninguna otra novedad, Sakura parecía cada vez más oscura, su sonrisa se había borrado y solo mostraba una máscara que ocultaba todo lo que la consumía por dentro, se estaba volviendo loca y su corazón, no podía dejar de repetirle que se alejara de eso, que huyera de allí… pero su orgullo la obligaba a seguir luchando, no quería darse por vencida, quería cambiar… ¡debía cambiar!... pero no sabía, y eso la consumía por dentro.

-¿Sakura estás bien? – preguntó Tomoyo cuando iban camino a su casa

-Claro – contestó con una sonrisa fingida, que Tomoyo no notó.

-¿y como están las cosas con Shaoran?

Sakura no contestó, solo miró su camino. Esa tarde habían tenido una conversación. Y si ella no hubiera tenido esa careta que la ocultaba… se habría roto en mis pedazos. Su pecado era ser "sentimental" y "aniñada"… ¡era una adolescente ¿Cómo esperaba que se comportara¡Como una mujer adulta de 40 años!

Sin embargo ella no lo consideraría así. Pero para la sociedad era letal y la obligaban a cambiar, aun cuando ella era feliz siendo así por primera vez se sentía segura de ser ella. Y ahora no sabía ni que decir, ni que hacer y mucho menos como comportarse ante aquellos que la tachaban de sentimental e inmadura.

-todo está bien Tomoyo, no te metas – contestó fieramente.

-Tomoyo se quedó contemplándola sin saber que decir, Sakura no era así¿Qué era lo que pasaba?

-Sakura…

-Tomoyo por favor – todos los que creeían conocer a Sakura abrían escuchado en esa frase una súplica de no querer hablar ello pero… Tomoyo sabía que era una advertencia. Y Sakura sabía que ella comprendía.

Ahora pensaba que todo eso… siempre había sido… una mentira¡su vida era una mentira¿acaso siempre había sido así¿Siempre había estado en la vida con una máscara, acaso su sonrisa, su propia risa era falsa…? le daba miedo saber que dentro de ella sabía que una parte de eso… era cierta. Estaba acabada, devastada… no podía hablar con nadie, nadie la comprendería; sin embargo… quería sacarlo de ella, no lo soportaba y eso la quemaba por dentro. La verdad ahora salía de su mente y quería detenerla, no quería ver a la persona en la que se convertiría y escuchaba todo eso que algo dentro de ella le gritaba: Siempre se esforzó por ser la persona que todos esperaron que fuera, siempre actuó para que todo creyeran que la conocían pero… no tenían idea de lo que una sonrisa de ella podía ocultar… y esa era la verdad, nunca le había importado a nadie… solo era una más dentro de esa basura de mundo. Y ahora que era ella realmente volvian a juzgarla y a obligarla a que entrara en ese hoyo del que apenas estaba saliendo. Todos esperaban algo más. ese algo más que ella no podía dar por que ella no era así.

Era una cara bonita con la que todos podían jugar. Y allí había otro nuevo problema, se sentía feliz de que él la considerara bonita cuando ella misma sentía que era una más del montón, no tenía nada que la hiciera diferente era tan común y corriente como los Talk's Shows. No quería ser un simbolo de estatus entre los chicos de su edad, simplemente con saber que estaban con ella todas los que los ignoraban lo pondrían en primer lugar, debería de ser muy bueno para que "ella" Sakura Kinomoto estuviera con él, lo había escogido entre otros eso ya era muy bueno. No quería ser el trofeo que después tirarían cuando ya lo habían presumido y hubiera perdido su valor.

- ¿que fue lo que pasó con Eriol? - cambió de tema tratándo de ignorar aquellas voces dentro de su cabeza. - te noté llorosa cuando llegaste al salón. - reveló.

- todo está bien - contestó - no te preocupes.

- ¿discutieron?

- no, le dije la verdad... - Sakura se quedó mirándola seriamente. había detenido su caminar y ahora miraba perpleja a su amiga.

- ¿que... que verdad?

- que quizá tenga que mudarme. - la miró - tarde o temprano tenía que decírle y... decidí que era mejor que decírcelo cuando tuviera que irme.

- Tomoyo, no te irás - declaró. Esforzándose por creerlo y tratando de que Tomoyo también lo creyera.

- eso es tan tonto, negar algo que saber pasará... - sonrió con melancolía - es casi tan tonto como esa tonta mascara que te as empeñado en que nos creamos todo el día.

Sakura la miró sorprendida. Tomoyo... la había descubierto.

- ¿cómo...

- tu sonrisa, es muy falsa. - Sakura agachó la mirada, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ya no se que hacer - susurró.

- ¿que pasó?

- está volviendo a hacerlo - declaró - está volviendo a jugar conmigo y no puedo detenerlo¡todo se está llendo a la basura!

- ¿que es "todo"¿tu plan? - Sakura asintió - no debes darle gusto, no debes dejar que él te vea así, mírate - tomó la cara de Sakura entre sus manos - te está doliendo demaciado... él no debe, él no puede saber eso. ¿que fue lo que te dijo?

- que era una niña, que no era lo bastante madura.

- ¿y él quien es, El señor madurez? - declaró con ironía. - Tú eres madura¡somos unas niñas de 17 años! y te aseguro que somos más maduras de lo que son muchas de nuestra edad, quizá solo hablemos de vanalidades pero... sabemos ser "serias" cuando la situación lo requiere.

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Sakura.

- ahora debes de darle una lección - Sakura la miró, la sorpresa se reflejó en sus ojos llenos de lágrimas - si, se que en el principio de esto, no te apoyaba pero creo que se lo merece, tiene que saber lo que es tenerte y perderte por estúpido.

- quiero hacerlo, de verdad ¡quiero hacerlo - declaró - pero no se como!

- claro que sí. A ningún hombre le gusta una chica frígida - Sakura la miró nuevamente - sí, Sakura... no te estoy diciendo que seas una prosti... pero... creeme cuando un hombre siente que todo está perdido... le duele como no te imaginas. Y en eso nosotras de ayudaremos.

Continuará...

Ahora sí, aquí empieza todo, la desición está tomada y con aliados... que empieze la guerra, se que no estan muy conformes con que Sakura ahora sea la mala, y la verdad es que no lo es tanto, simplemente quiere darle una lección... pero al no saber lo que pasa con Shaoran en víctima de las verdades o mentiras (como quieran decirle) a medias.

Trataré de actualizar lo más rápido que pueda no tendré mucho tiempo libre de ahora en adelante con los trámites de la uni y se quiero entrar tengo que estudiar mucho. Así que les pido paciencia una vez más.

Lyssette-Reyes; NeNa Li; syaoran-yoggdrasill; Rosh Bernal; gabyhyatt; paola li; irisjas ; danny1989

Gracias por seguirme en este proyecto, y por dejarme sus comentarios que siempre me dejan con una sonrisa. Muchas gracias!!


	15. Alianzas

No será

Capítulo 15

Alianzas

* * *

- ¿Yumi como estas? - preguntó Akira cuando la vio a la entrada de la escuela 

- ¿Akira verdad? - la chica de ojos verdes asintió - bien ¿y tu?

- pues no tanto, tu sabes... - entonces notó que la rubia "natural" no le hacía caso - ¿que pasa¿que te trae por aquí?

Yumi la miró asustada y preguntó temerosa.

- ¿sabes si Shao está en esta escuela?

- claro que está, desde que volvió con Kinomoto... parecen la parejita perfecta... a excepción de...

- necesito que me hagas un favor - la interrumpió

- ¿favor¿que favor?

- primero díme que no le dirás a nadie acerca de ésto

- ¿que tan grave puede ser? ni que fueras a matar a...

- ¿puedes averiguarme que número de casillero tiene Shao? - interrumpió.

Akira se cruzó de brazos, la chica parecía nerviosa y desesperada.

- ¿para que lo quieres?

- ¿te importa?

- a mi no, pero parece que a ti sí

Yumi miró a sus espaldas de nuevo.

- por favor, solo consígueme el ¡maldito número!.

Entonces Akira se percató de que Yumi buscaba o se alejaba de algo o alguién para ser mas preciso.

- ¿buscas a Shao? seguramente todavía no llega, siempre espera a Sakura en la esquina.

- no lo busco a él; es a Eriol a quien... - entonces se calló abruptamente mirándo a la chica con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

- ¿conoces a Eriol?

- he... sí - murmuró levemente. - necesito el número de casillero - rogó - de verdad lo necesito.

- ¿que gano yo a cambio? - preguntó con alevosía, no se arriesgará a que Eriol la cachara hablando con ella (si es que esta chica tanto miedo le tenía) sin sacar nada que le pudiera servir a ella.

Yumi suspiró con coraje y maldijo algo que Akira no logró comprender.

- ¿que quieres? - preguntó al final cuando no encontró ninguna otra salida u otra opción de obtener el número de casillero de Shao; esa niña tenía que ayudarle.

- quiero que me cuentes todo de Eriol

- escucha: no lo conosco como tu crees que lo conozco... es solo que...

- entonces no te ayudo - le advirtió.

- De acuerdo¿que quieres saber de Hiragizawa?

Akira sonrió. La maldad se podía ver brillando dentro de sus ojos verdes. Se podía ver de lejos que esa complicidad con Yumi no sería nada bueno.

S5S5S5S5S5S5

- Tomoyo no creo poder hacer eso. Él no confía en nadie¿cómo voy a ganarme su confianza?

- necesitas hacerlo, Shao te dijo que siempre confiaba en las personas equivocadas y siempre terminaba perdiendo ¿no es así?

- sí, pero... no comprendo...

- si, se que es confuzo Saku. Pero es necesario que él crea que te mueres por él... que no es así

- es que... a veces se comporta tan diferente. - Tomoyo la miró confuza - si, es que, aveces pareciera como que si no hablo con la misma persona.

- ¿donde he escuchado eso? Sakura... ¿puedes ser más clara?

- de acuerdo, la cosa está así ¿recuerdas la vez que estabamos en el baño? - Tomoyo asintió - pues bien, ese día se parecía al chico tierno y enamorado que estaba conmigo en el baile; pero ayer... parecía el mismo chico hiriente y mordaz que conocí hace tiempo.

- ¿no crees que eso sea como una mascara? escuché hablar a Eriol hace tiempo de ello. Mucha gente lo hace. - entonces sonrió- justamente lo haces tú a veces.

- no creo que Shao sea de esas personas. Tiene demaciado... ego... creo.

- dime lo que presumes y te diré de lo que careces. - mencionó Tomoyo.

Guardaron silencio por unos minutos...

- ¿no te parece raro que no le guste su nombre?

- ¿como?

- si, cuando se te presentó te dijo que no le gustaba que le llamaran Shaoran. ¿por que?

- ¿que tiene eso de raro? yo lo encuentro de lo más normal. Nosotras lo hacemos de vez en cuando.

- sí, supongo tienes razón... pero hay algo en él que no me resulta del todo claro... - murmuró

- pues ya somos muchas... - conluyó Sakura cuando se ya estaban cerca de donde Shao y Eriol solían esperarlas... pero no estaban allí. En cambio notaron que Akira platicaba con cierta rubia.

- Tomoyo mira - señaló con la mano cuando se detuvo a contemplar - esa chica, la que está con Yumi fue la que me dijo lo de Shaoran ¿recuerdas?

- así que esa es la famosa Yumi - observó con más detenimiento - ¿que querrá con Akira?

- no lo sé, pero no parece muy bueno por la forma en que sonríe esa ojos de gato - dedujo - Tomoyo creo que debes de cuidarte, Yumi no es una buena persona y Akira... bueno... ya sabes como es y aliadas pueden ser peores.

Tomoyo miró seriamente a Sakura.

- no crees que...

- ¿que hacen aquí?- pregunta una voz a sus espaldas.

Las chicas voltean a ver al chico que les habla sientiéndose como niñas atrapadas por haber sido sorprendias espiando.

- ¡Eriol!... nosotras... he...

- valla, valla que sorpresa - murmuró otra voz. Esta vez era Shaoran - ¿a que se debe de que hallan llegado más temprano que nosotros?

- no es que hallamos llegado temprano son ustedes los que llegaron más tarde.

- sí y estamos aquí esperándolos hace como - continuó tomoyo siguiéndole el cuento a Sakura - ¿quince minutos Sakura?

- exacto.

Eriol las veía con una sonrisa pintada en los labios no creyéndoles ni media palabra sin embargo Shaoran no pudo captar la mentira de las chicas.

- pues pudieron haber entrado, ahora los cuatro vamos a llegar tarde - y diciendo esto comenzó a caminar llevándose a Sakura.

- pues déjame decirte que si no hubieran llegado tarde nosotras ya estaríamos en clases y no alegando con ustedes - pero entonces recordó lo que estaban haciendo antes, dirigió su mirada a donde estaban las chicas pero... ya no estaban. ¿a donde se habían ido y tan rápido? comenzó a mover la cabeza hacia todos lados pero sin encontrarlas.

- ¿que buscas? - preguntó Shao, mirándola y cruzado de brazos.

- ¿he?, nada es que... - negó con la cabeza - no nada.

Shao la miró extrañado y volteó a los mismos lugares que la chica; pero al no encontrar nada él tampoco (que pensara que llamara la atención de su novia) entonces siguió viendola aún más extrañado.

- hay Sakura - dijo en un susurro y retomo su camino - a veces parecieras...

- si, una niña ¿o no? - le interrumpió. El chico la miró de reojo la ojiverde le miraba con atención y con desafió. El chico se detuvo y la miró fijamente.

- no era eso lo que iba a decir - dijo cerrándo los ojos y sorprendiendo a Sakura - iba a decir que eres muy rara a veces. - entonces la miró.

- ¿que?... - murmuró - ¡Shaoran! - se detuvo en seco al ver como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo del ambarino - disculpa, se cuanto te molesta pero... lo hice sin pensar... yo... lo siento.

- ¿que quieres? - allí estaba otra vez esa voz fría. Sakura lo miró con atención, Shao no se había dado la vuelta ni siquiera la miraba de reojo cuando contestó ¿acaso si tenía algo que ver lo que dijo Tomoyo con lo que pasaba con su personalidad?

- es que... ¿de donde conoces a Yumi?

- no es algo que te importe

- claro que me importa - reclamó al tono frío e hiriente del ambarino - tú me importas y creo que ella...

- ¿ella que Sakura? - ahora le miraba sus ojos ámbar estaban más oscuros; era la primera vez que lo veía así... entonces sintió miedo. - anda ¿ella que?

- es que... - solo podía balbusear, se sentía atrapada en esos ojos que no se atraveía si quiera a apartar la vista por el miedo que tenía. - ella... estuvo aquí

Shaoran parpadeó varias veces seguidas... estaba sorprendido.

- ¿que? - murmuró - ¿donde la viste? - sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad eran de nuevo esos ojos ámbar que a Sakura tanto le gustaban ya no eran esos dos pozos llenos de frialdad.

- estaba con Akira - susurró; aún tenía miedo.

- ¡Shao, se les hará más tarde! - escucharon la voz de Eriol a sus espaldas. Estaban en la puerta de la escuela y al ver que sus dos amigos se habían detenido les había llamado la antención.

- ¡ya vamos! - gritó Sakura; comenzó a caminar. Eriol le había dado la salida perfecta.

- Saku... - la llamó Shao aún sin moverse del lugar donde estaba - ... yo... perdón - la miró Sakura estaba mirandolo sorprendida - por asustarte - le explicó. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó - ¿me perdonas? - dijo en un susurro con su rostro oculto en su cuello.

Sakura sintió los brazos de Shaoran rodear su cintura... estaba petrificada... las palabras no salían de su garganta así que solo atinó a mover su cabeza y asentir.

Shao levantó su cabeza y sonrió levamente entonces se acercó a los labios de su flor de cerezo que se encontraban pálidos acarició su nariz con su naríz entonces rozó sus labios lentamente tratando de que Sakura se relajara y le dejara besar sus labios como había querido desde unos días antes.

- Shao tenemos... - pero el chico le interrumpió posando sus labios sobre los de ella mientras la levantaba un poco del suelo para que quedara a su altura.

Sakura suspiró dentro del beso si de algo se lamentaría cuando dejara a Shao sería de que no volvería a besar sus labios... de que ella no sería dueña de sus besos. ¿como era que una persona como Shaoran pudiera dar los besos más dulces que seguramente provaría en toda su vida?

- será mejor que entremos - susurró Shaoran cuando se separó de los labios de Sakura. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Sakura y caminó a donde estaba la puerta.

Tomoyo y Eriol los miraron que venían y desidieron adelantárseles.

- aún no puedo creer que desde que eran pequeños fueran tan buenos amigos. Siempre juntos... ¿como dice el dicho?... - se quedó pensativa buscando como explicar lo que quería decir.

- no siempre fuimos buenos amigos... - Explicó Eriol ganándose la mirada sorprendida de Tomoyo - ... hubo una época donde no lo fuimos. Es una larga historia - concluyó dándo el tema por terminado al ver la luz en los ojos de tomoyo de querer saber más.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

- ¿te contó Tomoyo ? - preguntó Shaoran subiendo las escaleras junto a Eriol (una vez que habían dejado a las chicas en sus salon). El ojiazul miró a su amigo pero éste no lo miraba solo miraba hacia el frente

- ¿que debería contarme?

- Yumi estuvo aquí - Eriol detuvo su caminar

- ¿¡que?!.

- estuvo hablando con una tal Akira, Sakura me lo dijo.

- sí, se quien es - dijo pensativo. Entonces miró a Shaoran que ahora estaba mirándolo - ¿crees que fuera ella? - se refirió a lo del incidente con su casillero en su antiguo colegio.

- no creo que sea tan fácil - susurró - no creo que esté tan desesperada. ¿sería buena idea hablar con esta chica? - preguntó refiriéndose a Akira

- no, no lo creo. Akira era amiga de Tomoyo y Sakura.

- ¿entonces por que no sería buena idea?

- ella no terminaron tan bien - y comenzó a caminar escaleras abajo. Shaoran lo seguía de cerca.

- ¿que fue lo que pasó? - preguntó cansado Shao, le estaba molestado esa manera de hablar pero de no hablar de Eriol... muy confuso.

- ellas dejaron de hablarle por mi culpa - Shaoran lo miró sorprendido - akira quería estar conmigo y no le impotaba como... entonces...

- Entonces la pusiste en su lugar... supongo.

- algo así. De todas maneras aún no se da por vencida. Se detuvo cuando llegaron al hueco de las escaleras - Si Akira se entera de todo, tendremos un grave problema.

- Eso quiere decir que esa chica no habló sin antes pedir algo a cambio ¿no es así?... Yumi ya te metió en esto.

- Exacto - murmuró.

- ¡demonios! - se apoyó en la pared que estaba a sus espaldas. - entonces... ¿crees que Yumi... ¡no! no creo que sea ella - afirmó - no sería tan tonta. - Se detuvo a pensar. Se levantó de donde estaba sentado y le dijo a Eriol - Ella es solo la informante - concluyó.

- Por eso buscó a Akira. - comprendió

- Así es , Yumi sabe que no es tan facil entrar aquí ( a la escuela) por eso la buscó a ella para tener a alguién dentro que le informara de todos nuestros movimientos.

- ¿que pudo haberle dicho para que accediera a ayudarla?

- aún no sabemos que esta accedió...

- es obvio que aceptó - le interrumpió Eriol

- ¿como lo sabes?

- te lo dije, esa mocosa esta obsecionada conmigo tanto o más de lo que Yumi lo está de ti

Shaoran enterró sus manos en su cabello.

- no creo poder soporlarlo otra vez Eriol - susurró Shaoran

- ¿de que estas hablando? - preguntó. Claro que sabía lo que Shao trataba decirle pero no quería creer que Shao estuviera flaqueando. - no puedes estar hablando en serio.

- ¡Es dificil! - maldijo.

- tienes que seguir fuerte... no puedes darle gusto de verte mal de nuevo - Shao lo miró - tienes que seguir adelante no puedes volver a caer, no estas solo esta vez.

- lo se... - susurró -... pero es dificil

- nadie dijo que sería fácil. - susurró con voz conciliatoria.

Shaoran guardó silencio había sido tan dificil decirle que no a aquel paquetito de cocaina que duró días bastante tembloroso. Se sentía como si estuviera de nuevo internado en ese lugar de mala muerte.

- tengo que hablar con esa chica - susurró Shao

- ¿que¿con quien?

- con Akira

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S

Sakura miraba por la ventana; había todo un relajo dentro de su salon de clases pero ella parecía fuera de todo; su cabeza aún pensaba en los sucedos de hacía una hora. Al entrar al salón se dió cuenta de que Akira no se encontraba allí dentro; lo que la había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas... como por ejemplo la reacción de Shaoran al mencionarle por su nombre y por que se había puesto tan a a la defensiva. o simplemente ¿para que Yumi necesitaba a Akira?

- Tomoyo ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste?

- ¿sobre que Saku?

- sobre el nombre de Shao

- si ¿que pasa?

- hoy lo llame por su nombre y se puso totalmente...

En ese momento se abre la puerta del salón y entra su director por ella.

- Buenos días jovenes. - obligadas a guardar silencio se levantan de sus lugares y contestan con un "buenos días" grupal - gracias pueden sentarse. Como saben nuestra preparatoria es voluntaria para muchos eventos ecologicos y esta vez no ha tocado ir a cuidar a las totugas marinas que llegan a la costa a deshovar - se escucha murmullos por toda la clase - pero - ¿por que siempre debería haber un pero? se preguntó Sakura que guardaba silencio junto con Tomoyo - solo constamos de ochenta lugares. Así que tendremos que repartir a modo de suerte los acientos.

La sonrisa que Sakura llevaba se desvaneció. Quería ir pero... era malísima para las rifas.

- cada quien tomará un papelito y el que tenga el sello de una pequeña tortuga será el que valla. De cada salón irán irán seis personas.

- ¿profe y si no nos deja ir? - preguntaron

- entonces aquí saldrán los emergentes - de nuevo se escuchó el murmullo. Sacó una lista donde tenía hasta ahora a todos los que iban a ir - ¿quien es el jefe de grupo?

- Daidougi - comentó el maestro que tenían en ese momento.

- Señorita le entrego la lista para que valla anotando a los que les toca ir. Retomando el tema los emergentes tendrán una leta E en el papel que les toque. Tienen que traer sus permisos firmados para mañana. - Entonces se desidió a empezar a repartir los papeles por todo el salón. - y se les entregará la lista de lo que pueden y no deben llevar.

Mientras llegaban a sus lugares tomoyo comenzó a observar la lista.

- ¿quienes irán? - preguntó Rika dándose la media vuelta para hablar con ellas

- ¿crees que las dejen ir si les toca?- preguntó Naoko - yo no creo que me dejen

- yo no quiciera ir - comentó Rika

- ¿estas loca? - preguntó Naoko - es algo único, una vez en tu vida no vas a volver a ser voluntaria en algo así.

- si, tienes razón pero... no me gustaría dejar de ver a mi novio tantos días - comentó con una sonrisa. - Tomoyo seguro me apoya ¿verdad Tommy?

- ¿mh¿que?

- ¿te pregunto que si te toca ir no extrañarías a Eriol?

- si, me haría falta

- ¿vez? - preguntó Rika a Naoko con una sonrisa triunfal

- no cabe duda de que eres una mandilona.

- detalles, detalles - dijo quitándole importancia - ¿y dinos Tomoyo quienes irán?

- pues...

- que conoscamos - aclaró.

- señoritas - les llamó una voz. Las chicas se dieron la vuelta y tomaron cada una su respectivo papel. - si les tocó le dicen a su compañera Daidougi para que las anote.

- claro profesor - conestó Naoko.

Entonces fue el turno de Sakura y Tomoyo.

- ¿te salió? - preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo cuando desdoblaba su papel.

- me salió sello - le enseñó su papel, donde se podía ver una tortuga verde con unas letras que no se alcanzaban a comprender - ¿y a tí?

- nada- conestó con simpleza - sabes que tengo mala suerte.

- pues ni tan mala Saku - dijo nevamente Rika - te le puedo vender por una buena suma de dinero - bromeo enseñándole el papel con la tortuga pintada en él- ¿que tal cerramos trato?

- de acuerdo.

Entonces todos comenzaron a arremolinarse junto a Tomoyo para que ésta anotara sus nombres en la lista sin notar que en ella estaban impresos dos nombres que ellas nunca miraron.

Lee Shaoran

Hiragizawa Eriol.

* * *

Continuará... 

Hola ¿como están¿que les pareció el capítulo¿confuzo? si yo creo lo mismo. Pero el proximo capítulo tendrá cosas que nunca se imaginaron ¿creen que el plan de Sakura tenga futuro cuando tenga que vivir con Shaoran durante toda una semana?... solo una palabra: Interesante. ¿no les quedó la duda de que fue lo que pasó con Yumi y akira ahora que aliaron fuerzas? De nuevo para el proximo capítulo que claro... como ustedes sabrán estará plagado de momentos lindos y azucarados de nuestra pareja favorita.

Ahora pasemos a los agradecimientos:

**Undine ****  
****NeNa Li**

**suki-chan90 **

**danny1989**

Dejen Reviews!!!!

Chao!!!


	16. verdad a medias

**No será**

Capítulo 16

* * *

Habían pasado unos minutos desde que se había escuchado el timbre de salida; solo unos cuantos pero con esos bastaron para que la escuela se quedara vacía; solo se podían observar unas que otras personas por los pasillos.

Shaoran Lee era una de ellas, en todos los descansos había recorrido la escuela buscando pero nada había encontrado. Había decidido que hablaría con aquella chica pero no había podido encontrarla en todo el día. Llegó a la conclusión de que al marcharse con Yumi no había regresado a la escuela.

Pasó a los casilleros, recogería sus cosas y buscaría a Sakura en la entrada. Entonces vio un pequeño papel que estaba entre las rendijas de la puertita de metal.

Se acercó rápidamente, respiró hondo y con manos temblorosas tomó el papel. Lo abrió y observó cuidadosamente las palabras que estaban allí:

"_espero que esta vez no la desprecies"_

Eso era todo, una frase sin sentido para alguien que no hubiera sido Shaoran, el conocía el verdadero significado de esa frase... dejó caer la nota al piso y abrió su casillero con rapidez entonces la vio, frente a sus ojos rogando por que la tomara… su boca se secó, comenzó a temblar, su piel perdió color y sus ojos se abrieron grandemente… sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío y sus pies querían correr de allí… pero a la vez lo obligaban a quedarse allí y tomar ese pequeño paquetito que tanto bienestar le había traído durante un tiempo…

Pasó su lengua por sus labios resecos y su mano derecha iba en dirección a ella, la veía tan cerca… estaba tan cerca…

- ¡Shao! Vamos a ir al cine ¿recuerdas? – Preguntó Sakura – y se nos va a hacer tarde ¿Qué tanto hacías? te he estado buscando desde hace rato – se estaba acercando pero parecía que el ambarino no notaba su simple presencia – Shao… ¿Qué pasa¿Estas bien? – preguntó al ver al chica ausente y mirando fijamente su casillero. Puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y fue allí cuando un sobresaltado Shaoran la miró. - ¿Shao estas bien? Estas pálido – lo tomó de la cara con ambas manos y lo miró a los ojos

Shaoran cerró los ojos, respiró hondo y tocó una de las manos de Sakura.

-estoy bien – contestó. Su voz se notaba cansada. Sakura no comprendió por que el chico parecía tan exhausto.

-Seguro que… - pero no pudo continuar. Shaoran la abrazó tan fuerte que casi la tumba al piso.

-Ahora estoy bien – susurró. – vámonos – la tomó de la mano y la jaló.

-¿no ibas a sacar nada de tu casillero? – preguntó inocentemente

Shao miró el casillero con terror y negó

-no nada, solo vámonos

-de acuerdo – accedió Sakura aún sin comprender porque podía ver tanto terror y deseo juntos en la mirada de Shao.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

El caos estaba presente en la escuela a la mañana siguiente. Era tradición hacer una especie de feria en la escuela una vez al año y todos los alumnos participaban un con proyecto liderado por uno de los maestros. Faltaba solo una semana para que comenzara cuando les dan una pequeña y no tan buena noticia.

Aún era temprano cuando un profesor ingresó a su salón y susurró algo a su maestro en turno.

-los que vallan a ir al viaje, vallan con el profesor Otani.

Sakura miró a Tomoyo interrogante, pero la amatista se encogió de hombros no sabiendo que responder a la mirada de interrogación de su amiga.

Dos de sus compañeros salieron junto con ellas y entraron un salón que estaba en el mismo piso que el de ellas.

-buenos días- saludó el director que estaba allí – bien… los hemos llamado por que saben que dentro de una semana es el…

Sakura no prestaba atención a lo que decía el director frente a ella simplemente no podía despegar la vista de Eriol y Shaoran que estaban sentados en la esquina del salón. Sabía que no se habían percatado de la presencia de ambas por que parecían muy concentrados en la plática que tenían. Observó a Eriol pero este permanecía impasible escuchando lo que desesperadamente Shaoran le decía. Miró fijamente como el castaño hacía señas y de repente se tomaba las manos con gesto nervioso… ¿tendría que ver con lo extraño que estaba ayer?; se preguntó.

Notó entonces que el semblante de Eriol cambió de repente y miró a Shaoran perplejo, miró a Shaoran pero este ya no miraba a su amigo el ojiazúl. Simplemente miraba el vacío.

-Kinomoto – le llamaron. La chica se sobresaltó y volteó a ver al profesor que la reprendía por su falta de atención.

Sakura miró su escritorio y no hizo nada más hasta que estuvo segura de que ya no la miraba entonces miró de reojo a donde estaban los chicos. Eriol parecía hundido en sus pensamientos y Shaoran… Shao la evitaba tapándose la cara con las manos.

-gracias y pueden retirarse – concluyó el director. Sakura y Tomoyo se levantaron para marcharse. La clase en la que estaban había terminado y tenían cinco minutos antes de entrar a la siguiente.

-¡Tommy! – gritó Eriol una vez que estaban fuera del salón.

La amatista lo miró y sorprendida preguntó:

-¿estabas allí dentro?

-Lo mismo te iba a preguntar yo ¿irán al viaje? – preguntó

-Si – Eriol sonrió.

-Que bueno.

-Pero eso del cambio de fecha no me agrada del todo. – comentó Tomoyo

Los tres la miraron perplejos

-¿cambio de fecha?

-¿Qué cambio de fecha?

Ahora Tomoyo los miraba perpleja.

-¿no me digan que solo yo estaba poniendo atención? Es el colmo. Pues sí, nos iremos el viernes.

-¿Qué¿este viernes? – preguntó Sakura – pero…

-Sí, pero es que hay una tormenta tropical y como ya se acercan los exámenes creyeron que entre más rápido nos vallamos mejor.

-Esto apesta – concluyó Eriol y Sakura lo apoyó. – tenemos que preparar nuestro proyecto y todavía quieren que dejemos arregladas nuestras cosas. ¡Es una semana!

Shao permanecía en silencio. Le había pedido a Eriol dentro del salón que él sacara la droga que le habían dejado por que él estaba seguro que si volvía a verla allí dentro terminaría drogándose… lo había comprobado; ayer si no hubiera sido por Sakura…

Entonces una cabellera rubia se cruzó por sus ojos. Allí estaba después de estarla buscando ayer por fin la veía y no iba a dejarla ir. Se apartó de sus amigos y novia y fue tras de ella.

Sakura notó que Shao se marchaba sin decir nada a nadie.

-¿Qué…

-No te preocupes Sakura, está bien. – le dijo Eriol antes de darse la media vuelta e ir tras de el castaño.

-¿cómo… - preguntó a Tomoyo

-Eres muy obvia Saku – contestó con una sonrisa.

-… sabía que iba a decir eso? – terminó.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S5S5

-¡Shao espera! – le gritó Eriol.

El castaño se detuvo y lo miró:

-aquí está. Hoy si vino.

-¿Quién¿Akira?

-Así es. – y continuó su camino

-Shao…

-Si vas conmigo no podré sacarle nada, Eriol por favor espera aquí y confía en mí. ¿de acuerdo? Además no quiero meterme en esto más de lo que Yumi ya te metió.

-De acuerdo. Suerte

Shao sonrió y se fue detrás de la rubia de ojos verdes; sabía que rumbo había tomado pero ahora ya no lo encontraba.

Akira estaba debajo de la sombra de un árbol, desde que había hablado con Yumi se sentía diferente, sentía que ahora que Yumi le había contado tanto sobre Shao y sobre Eriol sentía que ellos no la dejarían en paz cuando supieran lo que había hecho.

_-¿A dónde vamos?_

_-Dijiste que es una larga historia, pues bien entonces vamos a tomar algo_

_-Mira niña, no tengo mucho tiempo – comentó Yumi_

_-Pero yo tengo algo que tu quieres_

_Yumi la miró con sus ojos negros llenos de furia._

_-olvídalo, conseguiré el numero de alguna otra manera_

_-pero te olvidas de algo…_

_-no, no lo creo_

-… _no sé, podría decirle a Eriol que querías el numero del casillero de Shaoran_

_-No sabes para que_

_-¿Y eso que? Él sabrá que fuiste tu si encuentran algo raro dentro de el ¿no crees?_

_Yumi la miró y se sentó en la puerta más cercana a la puerta._

_-de acuerdo. Que sea rápido._

_-Bien¿Por qué temes tanto de Eriol¿Qué de importante tiene ese numerito que quieres?_

_-No puedo contestar eso_

_-Entonces…_

_-Es que… - Yumi parecía meditarlo - … de acuerdo. hace unos 4 años conocí a Shao él se juntaba con unos…- meditó- … conocidos míos. No se por que llegó allí pero… Shao le compraba la droga a ellos._

_-¿así que es cierto? Valla quien lo diría, la mojigata de Sakura anda con un verdadero chico malo_

_-Hace tiempo que ya no consume…_

_-¿y por eso te cuidas de Eriol? – preguntó quitándole importancia_

_-¿vas a callarte?_

_-De acuerdo, prosigue – dijo con ironía._

_-Bien. Shao era muy violento en sus crisis y seguido llegaba con todo tipo de heridas a comprar grandes dosis de cocaína. Valla suerte que se carga… un tipo normal con una dosis como la que él llegó a utilizar habría muerto… pero él no._

_Akira escuchaba con atención… a medida que avanzaba la plática sentía que algo se apoderaba de ella y le decía que ahora si se había metido en algo bastante peligroso._

_-después… se le acabó la suerte una tarde, llegó… bastante mal herido… no nos quiso decir a nadie que le había pasado… e ingirió una dosis aún más alta de la que acostumbraba y murmuraba que quería morirse… estábamos drogados y nadie se daba cuenta de la cantidad de cocaína que consumió. – continuaba Yumi que al recordar aquel pasado sus ojos se llenaban de una desesperación que solo acrecentaba el miedo que ahora consumía a Akira. – cuando uno de nosotros notó que Shao estaba inconciente… huimos._

_-¿le dejaron allí? Que poca madre…_

_-¿Qué abrías hecho tu? Dejar que te refundieran en la mierda por su estupidez?... no, yo no. _

_-¿Qué tiene que ver Eriol en todo esto¿él también se drogaba? – preguntó tratando de recortar la historia y largarse de allí lo mas rápido posible. Sin embargo Yumi continuo sin escucharla._

_-Pasó mucho tiempo antes de que supiera de Shao otra vez; lo habían encontrado a tiempo y fue a parar a un centro de rehabilitación; su padre es un hombre muy importante ¿sabías? – de nuevo miraba a Akira – y no podía darse el lujo de que en la cuidad se enteraran de que su hijo era un pandillero drogadicto. Así que contrató al mejor psicólogo de la ciudad y uno que sabía que no ventilaría el caso._

-…_el padre de Eriol… - susurró_

_-Exacto. Lo demás es historia._

_-No necesitaba ser un__ genio para comprender que Eriol y Shao se habían conocido durante sus cesiones en el centro de rehabilitación y ahora eran buenos amigos, seguramente conocería las razones por las que Shao se había adentrado en las drogas y también las cosas que habían pasado con aquellos que lo habían dejado allí cuando estuvo a punto de morir. Ahora comprendía las advertencias a medio decir por parte del ojiazúl._

_Se levantó de la mesa y puso un billete sobre ella, quería alejarse de la chica que estaba frente a ella._

_-¿ya te vas? Creo que aún falta una pregunta._

_-Ya no quiero saberlo – murmuró nerviosa. La sonrisa de triunfo de Yumi se reflejó en sus ojos verdes_

_-Lo siento mucho nenita, pero ahora es muy tarde para que te eches para atrás…_

_-¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! – gritó aterrorizada._

_Yumi tomó una de las manos de Akira después de que ella sacó algo de una bolsa que estaba a su lado derecha._

_-necesito que lleves esto a su dueño… - y depositó la bolsita en la mano de Akira. - ... y aseguarte que esta vez no la desprecie_

_La chica miró su mano, era una pequeña bolsita transparente doblada en muchas partes, dentro de ella se veía un particular polvo blanco._

_-no… yo no… no… - escuchó su voz lejana, no podía creer lo que había en ese momento en su mano, el miedo corría por sus venas._

_-lo siento; pero ahora ya no puedes elegir… - acercó la mano de Akira y la cerró. – si no hubieras preguntado habría sido más fácil y cualquier otro habría hecho el trabajo sucio. Eso te pasa por meter tu linda nariz donde no debes – Akira miraba a Yumi con el terror impreso en sus pupilas pero la mirada que Yumi le dedicaba parecía la de una persona obsesionada. – te estaremos vigilando así que ten cuidado y cumple tu misión – entonces se marchó pero antes…_

_-llamaré a la policía… - entonces escuchó la risa de Yumi_

_-antes de que la policía sepa quien eres tu ya estarás tres metros bajo tierra… - Akira tragó grueso su garganta estaba seca._

Aún con todo eso en la cabeza no sabía ni por donde caminaba el terror de que Eriol o Shao supieran que ella había sido aún no la dejaba en paz a pesar de haber pasado ya un día de aquello. Además de lo último que había dicho Yumi, sabía que ella estaba relacionada con gente muy peligrosa y estaba aterrorizada si es que llegaban a saber la verdad no sabía que podrían hacerle… eso ignorando la advertencia.

-demonios – susurró - ¿en que me metí? – simplemente quería meterse debajo de alguna piedra y no salir hasta que todo se hubiera calmado.- ¡oh! Fíjate por donde caminas – gritó con enfado cuando chocó con una persona

-tu deberías de fijarte con quien te metes – Akira levantó la mirada y se encontró con Shao que la miraba fijamente. Él sabía todo.

Continuará…

Hola!!! Como están?

Espero que les haya gustado, disculpen por no dejar una nota más larga pero estoy de pasada, el capítulo lo hice en dos días. No se hasta cuando vuelva a subir un capítulo de ésta o de mis demás historias este fin de semana es mi examen de ingreso a la uni y no tengo nada preparado y en este momento lo único en lo que pienso son en número.

Así que les pido paciencia y muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que se toman la molestia en dejar su comentario. Muchas gracias a: Rosh Bernal, Mahidelin, sAkU-aNeLiZ, lissita, Potters-light, sakura kinomoto de lee, Chikage-SP.

Se cuidan!!

Chao!!


	17. Cuando todo empezó

No será

Capítulo 17

* * *

_Un hombre de escasos 40__ años entró a la oscuridad de su casa; había llegado muy tarde pero su paciente valía la pena, era apenas un niño de 9 años y había tenido tantos excesos que la mayoría de adultos tanto que había llegado al borde de la muerte._

_-te ves exhausto – murmuró su esposa cuando entró a su habitación_

_-ya no se que hacer con Lee – murmuró sentándose en la cama _

_-¿aún sigue así? – preguntó. Sabía del paciente de su esposo. Un junior drogadicto que siempre obtenía lo que quería. _

_-Si. – entonces se talló los ojos con los dedos - ¿no se por que se empeña en dar esa impresión? Yo sé que hay algo más, algo que oculta. – se levantó de la cama – esos golpes no son normales en un niño que tiene todo lo que quiere y una vida feliz_

_-La policía dijo que pudieron sido golpes de los mismos pandilleros ¿Por qué crees que es algo más?_

_-¡Por que su padre dice que él se flagela! – entonces la miró – Shaoran no tiene la fuerza para poder auto infringirse esos golpes._

_-¿Qué tratas de decir?_

_-No sé ya no se. Yo no podré ayudarlo si no se abre. – nuevamente se sentó – pero estoy seguro que las agresiones son el centro de su adicción. Pero como sea… mientras él tenga miedo a decirme que es lo que en verdad pasa… todas mis conclusiones solo llegan a ser teorías de lo que pasa con su cabeza._

_Su esposa lo abrazó por la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo. Sabía que se había tomado el caso muy seriamente pues ese niño tenía la misma edad del hijo de ambos y tan solo pensar que Eriol fuera el que tuviera ese problema… se volvería loca y buscaría la mejor ayuda posible y era lo que estaban haciendo los Lee._

_-amor, no crees que lo que le hace falta al pequeño Lee ¿es un amigo? – El hombre la miró con sus ojos azules_

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

_-Quizá a ti no te tenga la confianza por que eres un adulto y si tu teoría es cierta él teme que le digas a su padre…_

-…_al posible causante… - susurró. Se quedó un momento pensando pero luego negó – es muy peligroso; ¿Qué tal si son simples conjeturas? Y si en verdad Shaoran se lastima puede ser violento y no quiero exponer a nuestro hijo a que pueda lastimarlo._

_-Tú estarás con él todo el tiempo… no dejarás que ese niño le haga daño. – pero su esposo seguía reacio – no te preocupes tanto, confía en mí y confía en lo que crees… ese niño simplemente esta asustado; confiará más en alguien como él._

Lo que había dicho Tomoyo hacía unas horas le había hecho remover el pasado aún recordaba como era que se veía Shaoran la primera vez que lo vio en esa fría y húmeda habitación de hospital. Su padre había ido hasta él en busca de ayuda… nunca olvidaría el semblante preocupado de su padre cuando lo dejó entrar a la habitación de aquel niño al que tenía tanto miedo.

_-Shaoran…_

_-Shao – murmuró el niño mirando por la ventana ausente_

_-Shao – consintió – tienes una visita. – el niño fijó sus fríos ojos ámbar en la delgada y pálida figura que se encontraba detrás de su doctor – es mi hijo Eriol y quiere ser tu amigo_

_-No necesito amigos – su voz era tan cortante que sentía que con cada palabra algo sangrara dentro de él._

_Fijó su atención en él… pero él vio lo que los demás no veían, esa postura de ácido y de peligroso era solo una fachada… lo sabía por que él mismo lo hacía de vez en cuando. No llevaba ropa normal, no había entendido por que en ese entonces pero esa delgada tela dejaba ver los pinchazos de agujas en sus brazos y moretones a lo largo de su cuerpo… su cara también había sido golpeada y le daba un peor aspecto._

_-hola Shao, soy Eriol…_

_-¡ya te dije que no quiero amigos, si no te lo llevas!… ¡lo golpearé! – gritó Lee cuando su doctor salía por la puerta. Regresó su mirada al niño que estaba a mitad de la habitación. _

_-¿me golpearás si no me voy?_

_Shao fijó sus aterradores ojos ámbares rodeados de aquellas ojeras casi negras y su pálida tez cadavérica y delgada… lo único que le daba color a aquel rostro tan joven eran los moretones y heridas aun no cerradas del todo._

_-no solo te golpearé – entonces bajó de la ventana y caminó con paso lento a Eriol sin dejar de mirarlo – te matare…_

_-no puedes hacerlo – dijo mostrándose despreocupado cuando cada célula de su cuerpo tenía miedo._

_Shao rió sarcásticamente._

_-¿crees que no puedo hacerlo¿cómo crees que me hice todo esto?_

_-No estoy hablando de eso… - seguía sin moverse, Shao lo rodeaba. Eriol sabía que no dejaba de mirarlo._

_-¿ah no? – preguntó irónico_

_-Si intentas hacer cualquier cosa ellos entrarán – señaló el espejo a su costado._

_Shaoran fijo su mirada y entonces Eriol dejó de ser su centro de atención._

_-¡hey Hiragizawa¿Cómo te gustaría que matara a tu hijo?_

_-No puedes hacerme daño Shaoran_

_-¡Cállate! – le gritó mirándolo ahora si como si quisiera matarlo… Eriol retrocedió hasta la puerta... Shaoran seguía acercándose peligrosamente - ¡cállate , cállate!¡Me vengaré de todo lo que me has hecho, de todo!_

Si, bien habían tenido un primer encuentro muy atropellado y aún no comprendía como era que Shao el busca pelitos de su escuela y él un nerd en ese entonces hubieran terminado siendo tan buenos amigos, su padre ni él habían descubierto el por que de la adicción del chico pero en ese entonces parecía que todo estaba solucionado, sus padres iban y lo visitaban de vez en cuanto y él se comportaba cada vez menos hostil con cualquier persona que estuviera con él…pero aún era frío en el trato que tenía con sus padres; "Respeto" se quedó gravado en su mente cuando escuchó decir a los demás encargados del hospital cuando hablaban de los Lee, eran una familia muy dura y si algo eran serían muy respetuosos. Aunque aún no consentía que le llamaran Shaoran… Eriol nunca lo entendió pero su padre lo adjudicó a que era simple rebeldía después de que sus teorías se quedaran siendo solo teorías… semanas después Shao salió del centro de rehabilitación y no recayó en las drogas… había triunfado en eso… pero el logro no podía adjudicarse a las heridas… el día del cumpleaños numero diez de Eriol; el chico descubrió la verdad en una de las habitaciones de su casa.

_Eriol caminaba por el pasillo; Shaoran faltaba para cortar la torta no podía dejar fuera a su mejor amigo cuando…_

_-¡¿cómo te atreves a decir eso frente a tantas personas¡Maldito seas Shaoran¡Vas a arruinar mi campaña si sigues diciendo que te drogas!_

_Eriol se quedó frió al ver la imagen frente a él. El padre de Lee lo sujetaba del cuello fuertemente con ambas manos. Shaoran luchaba por respirar… no podía hacer nada, no podía pedir ayuda por que no podía moverse además de que le daba terror moverse y que vieran que los estaba observando… Shaoran era solo un niño y peor aún su hijo; si Leee se enteraba que él los estaba viendo no quería pensar en lo que le haría a él._

_-ya has arruinado mi vida bastante..._

_-papa por favor – suplicó con terror en su voz cuando lo dejó caer al piso con el poco aliento que le quedaba_

_-¡No es de hombres suplicar Shaoran! – entonces lo pateo en las costillas_

_-¡Ah¡No¡Ya no! – gritaba aterrado el pequeño Lee tratando de arrastrarse y alejarse de su padre - ¡¡Ahggr¡Ya no más¡Ya no por favor! – lágrimas de dolor corrían por sus mejillas mientras en su voz se escuchaba el terror que el niño de 10 años albergaba en su interior - ¡no diré más…_

_Su padre lo levantó de un hombro y le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano mientras le gritaba._

_-¡no llores¡Mi hijo no va a ser una mariquita! – la mirada ambarina de Shaoran quedó enterrada en la alfombra… sus sollozos ya no se escuchaban… pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo por sus mejillas como aquel río carmesí que salía de sus labios._

_Eriol corrió detrás de un grande y feo adorno de su madre cuando vio a Lee tomar con fuerza a su hijo de un brazo y caminar hacia la perta._

_El pequeño ojiazúl; los miró marcharse por el pasillo. Se notaba desde lejos que a Shao le dolían sus heridas pero aún así caminaba erguido como si no hubiera pasado nada. Su padre aún seguía fritándole; Shaoran solo miraba de frente…_

_Minutos después Eriol seguía sin poder moverse hasta que una mirada azul igual que la de él apareció frente a él._

_-con que aquí estas ¿Qué estabas haciendo cariño? – entonces lo levantó – Eriol ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó preocupada al sentir temblar a su hijo - ¿cariño?_

_-Mamá, su papá de Shao… él… él lo…- sentía tanto miedo que hablaba rápidamente. Su madre lo abrazó y solo murmuró._

_-Shao se acaba de ir con sus papás; no te preocupes ahora vamos a cortar el pastel._

_Sin poder decirle lo que había visto y sin poder librarse de esas imágenes que no lo dejaban en paz ni un solo segundo… Eriol nunca le dijo a su madre lo que vio._

_Al día siguiente… Shao no fue a la escuela._

_-iremos a visitar a Lee – escuchó Eriol que decían unos niños; que eran sus compañeros en el equipo de soccer._

_-¿a que hora irán? – preguntó acercándose_

_-¿quieres ir Hiragizawa?_

_-Si no quisiera ir no preguntaría – comentó ácido. Desde que era amigo de Shao no cualquiera se atrevía a decirle algo; era algo muy bueno que Shao le había ayudado a aprender nadie tenía el derecho de meterse con él; le había ayudado a defenderse aunque ahora no lo creía así. Shao no podía defenderse de lo que en verdad le hacía tanto daño._

_-De acuerdo Hiragizawa – dijo el niño alzando las manos en señal de paz- iremos después de la última clase. Nos vemos en la puerta de la escuela._

_Llegó la hora de partir a la casa Lee; su madre La señora Lee los recibió con una sonrisa._

_-Buenas tardes_

_-Buenas tardes Señora Lee_

_-Supongo que vienen a saludar a Shaoran_

_-Así es ¿podemos? – preguntaron con timidez._

_-Claro, pasen. Shaoran es muy descuidado apenas ayer acabábamos de llegar a una fiesta cuando rodó por las escaleras… era tarde y bueno quizá estaba algo adormilado._

_Los niños comenzaron a reír. Pero Eriol no. Entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a observar a la señora frente a él. ¿Esa mujer sabía la verdad o su marido le había mentido?_

_-estoy haciendo galletas y estarán en unos minutos._

_Los niños subieron las escaleras después de agradecer… pero Eriol seguía callado._

_Shao parecía ser el mismo de siempre… salvo por el golpe que habitaba en su cara. Eriol lo miraba fijamente… si él no hubiera visto lo que había pasado antes pudo haber creído que en realidad Shaoran se había caído de las escaleras pues estaba dando un muy buena versión de los hechos… lo que lo llevaba a pensar que tenía experiencia en ocultar sus golpes. _

_-estaré bien en un par de días – comentó cuando uno de los niños le dijo algo sobre una práctica. – solo me resbale no fue gran pedo._

_-Oh, no sabes que gusto nos da escuchar eso_

_-Así es, sin ti no podríamos ganarles_

_-Claro…_

_Shao los veía con una mueca. Se había dado cuanta de que Eriol lo observaba con atención y éste se había dado cuenta de que no quería mirarlo._

_-bueno, iremos por las galletas que tu madre nos prometió – murmuró Takeru uno de los niños del grupo_

_-claro – contestó Shao – entonces los niños salieron dejándolos solos._

_Eriol caminó hasta ponerse frente a Shaoran._

_-que cosas más raras; tienes unos excelentes reflejos ¿cómo es que te caíste de las escaleras¿Qué andabas haciendo? – a pesar de que sabía la verdad quería saber por que Shaoran lo ocultaba y no lo contaba a nadie._

_Entonces Shao lo miró a los ojos y contestó:_

_-tú sabes la verdad… ¿para que la ocultas? – Eriol quedó sorprendido de que Shao lo hubiera visto y ahora pasó a ser el interrogado_

_-yo… lo siento… yo – ahora había quedado en segundo plano lo que él planeaba hacer_

_-no tienes por que disculparte… era tu casa_

_-pero yo… pude ayudarte… debí de…_

_-nadie puede ayudarme – entonces recordó Eriol lo que debía de saber. En esa frase Shao había sido de nuevo el niño que conoció en el centro._

_Eriol preguntó con cautela._

_-¿hace cuanto lo hace?_

-… _Desde siempre…_

_-¿has… tratado de buscar ayuda?_

_-¿Quién va a creerle a un pandillero drogadicto que se flagela?_

_-¿y tu madre…_

_Shao rió con ironía._

_-la gente ve lo que quiere ver – contestó con amargura – mientras él no la toque… el mundo gira. _

_De pronto comprendió todo lo que había escuchado decir a su padre la noche anterior a que conociera a Shao empezó a unirse. Su padre tenía razón. Esas heridas eran a consecuencia de un violento padre y a una madre desentendida o en todo caso desinteresada del bienestar de su propio hijo. La renuencia a que le llamaran Shaoran era por miedo; su padre lo llamaba así la persona que más daño le hacía lo llamaba así. Sus adicciones… era un niño de diez años. ¿Cómo debía de comportarse ante tal magnitud de cosas en su vida? Era lógico que buscara una salida fácil y rápida sin importarle consecuencias aunque estas fueran la muerte… y para que tomara una desición así era por que debía ser mejor estar muerto que vivir en el infierno._

_-¿Por qué lo hace? – preguntó una vez más_

_-Últimamente; por mi adicción… no es correcto que un candidato a gobernador sea un pandillero… debo de… ser un ejemplo a seguir y obviamente no lo soy. – Eriol lo escuchaba atento; en momentos así Shao no parecía ser un niño de diez años parecía tener décadas viviendo – él – dijo con desprecio – ambicionaba poder… ella dinero… al darse cuenta de que estaban… - tragó -… de que mi madre estaba embarazada; trataron de deshacerse de mi. A ninguno les convenía tener un hijo con planes de vida tan ambiciosos. Era un estorbo un estorbo del que se iban a deshacer pero entonces mi abuelo se dio cuenta y los obligó a casarse… - entonces miró a Eriol para finalizar su historia - … les arruiné la vida – señaló su cara – y esta es mi penitencia._

Esa había sido la única vez en que veía cuando Shao era torturado por su padre… pero no había sido la última en la que faltaba a clases por todo tipo de heridas iguales o peores.

Nunca reveló lo que había pasado esos días. Shao lo hizo prometer. Sus citas con el padre de Eriol seguían siendo normales hasta que creyeron que ya no serían muy necesarias. Ahora solo lo visitaba cuando sentía que el "caos" se salía de control.

Y en ese momento parecía que todo estaba a punto de desbordarse…

Eriol detuvo su caminar y miró el casillero frene e él. Era el de Lee; uso la combinación que éste le había pasado y abrió el pequeño candad y antes de abrir la puerta miró a todos lados; era tarde y no había casi nadie en la escuela pero no podía arriesgarse. Era la primera vez que hacía algo así y no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso; si alguien llegaba a verlo… no sabía que podía llegar a pasarle a ambos.

Sacó el pequeño envoltorio, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón, cerró el casillero tan rápido que los dedos le temblaban y trató de alejarse lo más rápido que pudo de allí.

_El día de su graduación de la primaria, Eriol veía como la gente desfilaba frente a la mesa donde estaba Shaoran; Lee de nuevo estaba postulándose para gobernador y toda la gente trataba de obtener un ligar dentro de su gabinete político._

_Shao guardaba silencio e intentaba sonreír cuando le decían algo a él. Pero era lo único que se limitaba a hacer. Tenía que dar la impresión adecuada. Las cosas no habían mejorado cada vez su padre más lo golpeaba pero al ser Shao un poco más grande había adquirido más fuerza y trataba de defenderse ahora… se había cansado de pedir que se detuviera… pero eso no mejoró las cosas tampoco; ahora los golpes eran cada vez más peligrosos._

_-Eriol hijo¿ya fuiste a platicar con Lee? – preguntó su madre_

_-No mamá, se nota que está ocupado_

_-Yo creo que lo que quiere es salir de esa mesa ¿Por qué no vas por el?_

_Eriol miró a su madre y después a Shaoran, sabía que al ambarino no le hacía ninguna gracia estar cerca de sus padres pero… no sabía si el ir por él le ocasionaría problemas_

_Eriol se quedó mirando a Shao tratando de que este lo mirara. Y funcionó. El ojiazúl le hizo una seña con la cabeza, el ambarino dirigió su mirada a lugar donde Eriol señalaba y encontró el baño. Él asintió y se levantó de la mesa en esa dirección._

_-¿aburrido? – preguntó Eriol_

_-Bastante – contestó con un suspiro – se supone que esto debe ser divertido._

_-Eso puede arreglarse, solo necesitamos a alguien con quien bailar ¿no crees? Eso sería fácil para ti._

_Pero Shaoran no contestó. Solo miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Eriol no comprendió su silencio._

_-¿Qué pasa?_

_-Eriol… no entraré a la misma escuela – le dijo_

_-¿Qué?... pero… ¿Por qué¿acaso…_

_-El hijo de un gobernador no puede estar en la misma escuela que la gente simple… - recitó lo que su padre le había dado a entender esa tarde… claro que con palabras menos altisonantes. – debo de estar en una donde mi status sea claro._

_-Bueno, veámosle el lado bueno – murmuró Eriol unos segundos después_

_-¡No tiene un maldito lado bueno, Eriol! – gritó tomándose la cabeza con las manos; su camisa me movió dejando ver una de las muñecas del castaño que no pasó desapercibida para el ojiazúl._

_-¿Qué pasó¿Qué te hizo? – y tomó una de las manos del castaño y le subió la manga de la camisa blanca que llevaba. A lo largo de su brazo había diferentes quemaduras. Shao bajó la camisa._

_-Me voy a ir a la mierda Eriol si no hago que me cambien de escuela._

Estaba a unos pasos de salir de la escuela y poder respirar tranquilo cuando…

-¡Hiragizawa! – Eriol se detuvo en seco; la sangre le bajó a los pies cuando escuchó la voz de su maestro de matemáticas. Lo habían visto… ¿y ahora… - ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya es muy tarde

-Vine… - tosió – vine a la biblioteca – contestó con la garganta seca y sin darse la vuela. Las manos estaban sudándole frió.

-¿vienes solo?

-Ehm… sí

Error…

-pues valla suerte la mía – rió el profesor – venga, quiero que me ayudes a calificar unos exámenes

-pero… - trató de negarse, quería salir de allí lo más rápido posible aunque sabía que era imposible sentía que con solo acercarse a su profesor que ahora miraba él sabría lo que llevaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¿no te interesan algunos puntos extras?

-Es que…

-¿pasa algo Hiragizawa? – preguntó el maestro cuando notó la negativa. Entonces los focos de alerta se prendieron. Debía de actual normalmente o terminaría delatándose.

-No nada – sonrió – es que primero me gustaría ir al baño, uno nunca sabe cuanto puede tardarse uno calificando exámenes

El profesor lo miró extrañado.

-de acuerdo – contestó – entonces te veo en mi oficina

-claro, allí estaré. – y caminó hacia el baño, mientras hablaba con el maestro se le había ocurrido una muy buena idea.

Entró al baño de los hombres, sabía que había cámaras de seguridad en la entrada así que se dirigió normalmente a un cubículo del baño si no quería levantar sospechas. Entró y cerró con el pasador. Entonces sacó su pesada carga. Lo desdobló con cuidado y antes de darle un último vistazo vació el polvo dentro de las aguas del retrete.

Continuará…

Hola¿cómo están¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Estoy tan emocionada, este capítulo es la mitad de la historia y marca un presente y bueno ahora que se sabe el pasado, el futuro es lo último que falta por descubrir… amárrense con fuerza por que a partir de este capitulo las cosas se pondrán más peligrosas.

Para el próximo capítulo la conversación de Shao con Akira y se que les debo la escena S&S se las prometo que en el próximo capítulo estará. Ya la verán.

meli17; Chikage-SP; NeNa Li; sAkU-aNeLiZ; Potters-light; Rosh Bernal; miriamghost.

Este capitulo dedicado a ustedes¡muchas gracias!

Chao… y por último…

¡Dejen reviews!


	18. sabor a dulce

No será

Capítulo 18

* * *

_La amenaza estaba implícita en su voz y sus ojos eran por demás elocuentes, no serviría de nada hacerse la que no sabía nada cuando sentía que él sabía y cuando se lo demostraba tan abiertamente._

_-yo…_

_-tú debes de ser Akira ¿cierto? – susurró; mirándola todavía más fijo Sabía que ella había sido sin embargo no tenía ninguna prueba, no había testigos y sería su palabra contra la suya si contaba a alguien más sobre todo al director de que ella había sido la que había dejado la cocaína._

_-Emmm… sí – contestó en un susurro sintiéndose de repente muy pequeña. Shaoran sonrió._

_-Que bueno que te encontré. Tengo que hablar algo contigo_

_-¿Qué?_

_Shao miró a los lados._

_-éste no es el lugar más apropiado_

_Los focos rojos en la cabeza de Akira se prendieron demasiado tarde y con la persona equivocada pero… no cometería el mismo error._

_-cualquier cosa que quieras decirme; dímela aquí. – Su voz estaba recuperándose ahora estaba a la defensiva; si bien Shao sabía lo que había hecho no tenía por que delatarse y ofrecerse en bandeja de plata. Además la amenaza de Yumi aún resonaba en lo más hondo de su ser._

_-No creo que sea el mejor lugar, cualquiera puede escuchar…_

_-No me importa – replicó – no iré a ningún lado con un drogadicto – Shao volvió a sonreír pero esta vez fue diferente la sonrisa que le había regalado era como de complicidad esta era de superioridad_

_-De acuerdo, como quieras – Akira estaba por darse la vuelta y marcharse cuando… - claro que es probable que este drogadicto – refiriéndose a él – valla y te delate por andar dejando estupefacientes en los casilleros. ¿te imaginas la investigación que se vendría? Sobre ti y… sobre la persona que le la dio obviamente._

_La sangre de Akira se fue nuevamente hasta el suelo… cerró los ojos._

_-no se de que hablas_

_-claro que lo sabes – esta vez Shaoran se acercaba a ella pues Akira se había quedado estática – y tu sola te delatas, Sería más fácil que lo admitieras – entonces la encaró. Shaoran la miraba seriamente y Akira apestaba a miedo. Pero aún así no podía hacer nada… a cada palabra de shao quería decirle la verdad pero… sentía que en cualquier momento caería muerta de tan solo pensar en lo que los "conocidos" de Yumi podrían hacerle._

_Shao había comenzado el juego; él era el gato y ella el ratón… a pesar de estar en similitud de condiciones… él no dejaría que ella lo supiera que aún no la tenía acorralada y como un gato astuto jugaba con su presa antes de encajar sus colmillos en su cuello._

_-¿Qué tengo que admitir¡No se de que diablos hablas! – Shaoran se apartó un poco y levantó las manos. Akira se estaba exaltando. Estaba cayendo directamente en la trampa_

_-No tienes por que gritar – murmuró – solo quiero que me hagas un favorcito._

_-¡no quiero tener nada que ver contigo! – y trató de escapar pero… el chico la tomó del brazo fuertemente y la acercó a él._

_-Demasiado tarde. – susurró Shaoran en su oído con voz fría. Akira tembló – ya estás en esto hasta la médula._

_-Me estas haciendo daño…_

_-¿te hago daño?... pero si esto no es nada – y tomó su cabello en la otra mano y la jaló hacia atrás… Akira parpadeó de dolor pero no dijo nada – así esta mejor. – confesó cuando no escuchó réplica alguna – de acuerdo… quiero que vallas con Yumi y le digas que… - calló. Akira no diría nada eso quería decir que habría más y si no era ella sería alguien más… - quiero que le digas que el paquete fue entregado. Y que con gusto aceptaré un segundo paquete. – la soltó y se fue._

_Esperaba que no resultara mal, no había pensado en hacer eso pero… sabía que necesitaría pruebas para acabar con Yumi y todos los que una vez fueran sus "amigos" sería la venganza perfecta por dejarle allí moribundo… sabía que Akira iría corriendo a decirle a Yumi… no comprendía como era que la rubia siempre se conseguía a las más tontas e influenciables personas para no mancharse las manos… sin embargo ahora se había metido con la persona equivocada y ahora era tiempo para que él terminara con una de las cosas que más daño le habían hecho en su vida._

_Después de todo había sido buena idea de que Eriol no lo acompañara aún cuando hubo cambio de planes en último momento, si quería terminar con Yumi necesitaría pruebas; se echaría la soga al cuello ella misma en su afán de tenerlo siempre a su lado._

_Akira lo observó marcharse; __Yumi le había advertido de que él no debía de enterarse… pero por lo menos creía que él no debía de quedarse con el paquete y por ello no debía de haber sabido quien había puesto "eso" en el casillero… ahora se enfrentaba a otra cosa ¿Cómo decirle a Yumi que el chico se había enterado y que no había involucrado a nadie?… aunque que no hubiera ido con Eriol era una prueba fehaciente de que obviamente el ojiazúl no tenía idea de que Shaoran acababa de caer nuevamente. Ahora solo tenía que pensar en como contactaría a la rubia… aunque pensándolo bien quizá si ella era lo demasiado indulgente y había logrado lo que quería entonces… la dejara libre y ella podría seguir con su vida librándose de ese lodo que comenzaba a subirle por los pies y no la dejaba correr._

SZSZSZSZSZSZSZS

-creí que no ibas a llamar – comentó Eriol cuando caminaba tranquilamente ya fuera de la escuela.

-Perdón corazón – se burló Shaoran por el teléfono – es que estaba en una junta muy importante

-¿Qué pasó con Akira?

-No la encontré – le dijo después de unos segundos. No quería meter a Eriol más de lo que ya estaba - ¿y que tal te fue a ti?

-Creo que envejecí dos años hoy

-¿tanto así?

-Pero misión superada – contestó – si no hay pruebas… no hay delito

-¿Dónde dejaste el cadáver?

Ambos sabían de lo que hablaban pero preferían hablarlo como si fuera algo impersonal o peligroso; era mejor así para ambos.

-fue a darle una visita al río.

-¿al rió? – preguntó exaltado - ¿cómo?

-Baños, caño… - comentó con obviedad

-Ah, claro… ¿Sakura se fue con Tomoyo?

-Si – contestó – hoy en la tarde se quedó muy confundida. Por que no le has dicho nada ¿o no?

-No, pero… pero no creo que este sea un asunto que tenga que hablar con ella.

-Yo creo que deberías – pero Shao no contestó – pero claro, es mi opinión – no quería presionar a Shaoran a nada y más cuando involucraba a la chica de ojos verdes

-Ya veremos – contestó simplemente. – creo que lo mejor sería llamarla antes de que se enoje.

-De acuerdo; nos vemos

-Nos vemos. Adiós. – y colgó.

-De acuerdo. El techo de su habitación nunca había sido tan interesante lo admitía… pero tenía tanto tiempo mirándolo que podría hacer un dibujo con los ojos cerrados de todos los pequeños detalles desgraciadamente no era en eso en lo que pensaba si no en Shao Lee.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde que se había ido; y no iba a negarlo estaba un poco… no, mucho muy molesta de que el chico no le hubiera dicho nada o que no la hubiera llamado.

Imaginaba que era tan importante como para desaparecer así tan simple y sin decirle nada o haberle mandado un mensaje… si quizá se estaba extralimitando estaba dentro de la escuela pero… sentía que algo no andaba bien… aunque; con ellos dos ¿Cuándo se podía considerar normal la relación que tenía?

-¡Sakura tu teléfono! – escuchó que le llamaba su mamá desde el piso de abajo.

La esmeralda se levantó rápidamente; estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que había dejado su mochila con su celular abajo.

Estaba por abrirlo cuando… colgaron; miró la pantalla y entonces vio la foto de la persona de la llamada perdida y con gran desilusión la reconoció como Tomoyo.

-¿Quién era? – preguntó su mamá

-Tommy – y subió las escaleras arrastrando los pies.

Cerró la puerta a sus espadas y mientras bufaba se recargó en la puerta de madera y cerró los ojos. Segundos después sintió su celular vibrar antes de comenzar a timbrar entre su mano derecha, lo abrió con toda la clama del mundo

-bueno

-¿cómo estas? – Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida; miró la pantalla del celular y vio la foto de Shao que había tomado hacía solo unos días.

-He… bien – contestó rápidamente y que su voz no se escuchara lo sorprendida que estaba - ¿y tú?

-Mucho mejor – Sakura guardó silencio; sintió que había algo detrás de la respuesta de Shao… pero no supo identificar que - ¿estas allí?

-Sí¿Qué pasa?

-¿puedo verte?

-¿verme¿Hoy?

-Sí, en una media hora. Se que es tarde pero quiero platicar contigo

Sakura pensó. ¿Sería que Shao quería platicarle lo que había sucedido esa tarde y por que se había ido sin decirle nada?

-de acuerdo; ¿dónde te veo?

-Llego a tu casa

-Bueno – contestó con un poco de renuncia

-¿o no quieres?

-No, si aquí te veo en media hora.

-Nos vemos

-Nos vemos – y colgó.

Sakura colgó; aún permanecía con la espalda recargada en la puerta de su cuarto; la sorpresa no la dejaba moverse a pesar de saber que tenía que tomar un baño, cambiarse, peinarse y claro maquillarse un poco.

Se separó de la puerta y corrió a su armario. Preocupada por no parecer demasiado desesperada; sabía que quería quedar linda para Shao pero no quería que él se enterara de que lo había hecho por él quería que pensara que ella estaba vestida así y que hacía otras cosas cuando le había llamado que… observar el aburrido techo de su habitación en pijama.

Algo dentro de ella la impulsaba a actuar con extremo nerviosismo cuando escuchó su celular; se apresuró a contestar.

-Hola

-Hola Saku¿estas ocupada? Te escuchas agitada

-Estoy bien Tommy ¿Qué pasa?

-Yo estoy bien; solo quería averiguar ¿cómo estás tú?

-Pues ya lo ves, estoy bien. ¿Qué me puedo poner que se vea que me arregle pero que a la ves de la impresión de que no lo hice para impresionar?

-Pues… ponte unos jeans; siempre que uno se pone jeans es algo informal pero – aclaró – ponte una linda blusa algo femenino; no una camiseta –especificó; a sabiendas de las gustos de Sakura - ¿Vas a salir?

-Si – entonces se sentó en su cama – Shao me llamó y quiere verme

-¿Shao? Pues con más razón; debes tener la blusa perfecta ¿la tienes o necesitas una? Puedo prestarte una si quieres

-No esta bien Tommy creo que la tengo

-Ok; y… ¿Dónde lo vas a ver?

-En mi casa

-¡¿en tu casa?! Sakura; ¿en tu casa saben que andas con él?

-Pues… no

-¿y no crees que eso es un problema?

-¿Por qué?

-Pues por su reputación – confesó con calma

Sakura se quedó sin palabras; ella sabía que Shao no se había vuelto a drogar desde hacía tiempo pero… sus padres no meterían las manos al fuego simplemente por que ella se los había dicho. En pocas palabras no creerían eso tan fácil.

-¿Saku?

-No pensé en eso – murmuró – pero de todas maneras no puedo llamar y decirle que no venga aquí; de seguro ya de estar cerca y tengo que apurarme; lo siento Tommy

-No, no te preocupes, cualquier cosa que pase me llamas ¿bien?

-Yo te llamo – y colgó.

-Y había tenido razón; Shaoran la llamó justo cuando terminaba de ponerse la blusa; había decidido no ponerse perfume o entonces se notaría que se había esforzado y estaba como quería.

-¿ya estas lista?

-Sí¿ya estas aquí afuera?

-Ya

-Ok ya voy – y cerró el celular.

Bajó las escaleras y se encaminó a la puerta.

-luego vengo – gritó antes de tomar sus llaves y salir por la puerta de su casa. Respiró profundo y miró a Shao que estaba frente a ella recargado en su cuatrimoto. Al verla sonrió; Sakura lo intentó pero falló.

Se encaminó a él y cuando estuvo frente a Shaoran. La abrazó tan fuerte que casi la dejó sin aire.

-hola – susurró en su cuello

-hola – contestó temblorosa. Shao la miró

-¿Qué tienes¿pasa algo?

-No, nada – intentó sonreír nuevamente

-¿estás… enojada? – tanteó terreno

-Para nada; ¿Por qué debería de estarlo?

-Por que desaparecí – Sakura negó

-Pero estas aquí ahora ¿o no?

Shaoran la miró fijamente.

-perdón, debí de explicarte – dijo a medias. Sabía que Sakura ya no le pediría una explicación que él no tenía pensado darle. Pero eso no era necesario que ella lo supiera.

-Tenías cosas que hacer lo comprendo; no es necesario que me expliques nada

Shaoran ocultó su cara en su cuello.

-de verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes – se separó de él lo suficiente para verlo a la cara - ¿y que hacemos?

-Vamos a sentarnos – entonces la tomó de la mano y se sentaron en una pequeña banquita que estaba a lado de la cochera de la casa amarrilla de Sakura. -¿estabas ocupada cuando te llamé?

-No, estaba revisando mis deberes – Shao la miró sin comprender – mi tarea – explicó.

Shao sonrió burlón.

-si claro¿tu haciendo tarea?

-Pues aunque no lo creas; yo si hago tarea no tengo "amigas" que te pasan todo por una linda sonrisa – lo acusó. Él tenía su propia bola de grupo que más bien era su club de fans no autorizado que hacían todo lo que él les pidiera

-¿crees que mi sonrisa es linda? – atacó cuando notó que Sakura se distraía.

-Claro que… no – mintió. Shaoran se había aprovechado de su ausencia por unos segundos y por poco caía en la trampa – no estaba hablando de ti

-¿a no¿entonces de quien? – murmuró sin creerle.

-¿de quien? – Shao asintió – pues… ¿Cómo es que no sabes? Es obvio – no sabía que decir.

-No, no lo sé ¿Quién Sakura? – preguntó con burla pintada en los ojos ámbar

-Pues… de… de Eriol.

-¿Eriol tiene un club de fans¿y que opina su novia de eso?

-Lo aborrece

Shaoran rió ante la respuesta tan sincera de la esmeralda.

-¿aborreces a mis amigas?

-¿la verdad? – Shao asintió – sí, odio que pases casi todo el día con ellas

-Pero Saku, si almuerzo contigo

-Sí, pero cuando ellas te ven te comportas diferente

-¿diferente?

-Sí, el otro día por ejemplo, me estabas abrazando y pasó una de ellas para subir a tu salón y me soltaste por que ella no te saludo y peor aún te fuiste detrás de ella

-¿Qué día? – pensó haciendo memoria

-¡que importa que día era! Lo importante es que me dejaste allí por ir a seguir a esa "tipa" que de seguro esta súper colada por ti

Shaoran sonrió.

-¿estas celosa? – dijo con satisfacción en la voz

-No, no lo estoy

-Si, si lo estas – la tomó de la cara con ambas manos y la miró a los ojos – eres una celosa de lo peor

-¡no estoy celosa! Además no es importante para que yo me ponga celosa – explicó con calma fingida. Además de que mentía claro estaba.

-¿ah, no soy importante para ti?

-Lo eres pero… - entonces se quedó callada ¡¿Qué diablos acababa de decir?!

-No deberías de estar celosa mi niñita; sabes que tú eres la única con la que quiero estar – la burla de sus ojos se borró.

Enterró su cara en el cuello de Sakura y susurró cerca de su oído.

-sabes que tú eres la única que me gusta – Sakura se estremeció cuando sintió su aliento tan cerca. Shaoran la abrazó más cerca de él – ¿Sabes qué me encantan tus ojos preciosa? y esa sonrisa con la que me recibes cada mañana en la escuela es suficiente para que ninguna otra pase por mi mente. No te dejo de pensar en cada minuto del día Saku. – inconcientemente Sakura sonrió cuando Shao la miró nuevamente a los ojos y después a sus labios que como siempre tenían aquel brillo con sabor a fresa.

-Yo… - Shao puso uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de ella.

-No quiero que me digas nada, lo único que quiero es que me dejes abrazarte fuerte. No quiero dejarte

-Entonces no lo hagas… por que yo tampoco lo haré. – dijo en un suspiro, el perfume de Shao la estaba invadiendo y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en los brazos que la rodeaban y en aquella voz que a veces podía ser tan dulce y a veces tan cruel.

Shao regresó sus ojos ámbar a los esmeralda de Sakura solo por unos momentos para comenzar a acercarse a su objetivo: los labios de Sakura.

-sabes a dulce – dijo en un murmullo. Sakura no lo pudo escuchar; el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos la enloquecía, así que lo único que pudo hacer fue acercarse a los labios de Shao para que este por fin la besara.

Shao entre abrió los ojos solo para mirarla; Sakura tenía los ojos cerrados sus pestañas descansaban sobre las mejillas levemente sonrojadas; sonrió levemente sus labios esperaban entre abiertos a los suyos… entonces no pudo esperar más.

Sakura posó sus manos sobre los ante brazos de Shaoran mientras sentía como los labios de Shaoran apresaban los tuyos. Shao subió sus manos al cuello de Sakura.

Él se separó para tomar aire cuando notó que Sakura comenzaba a suspirar dentro del beso. Pero ella no se apartaba, continuaba con los ojos cerrados y aún le ofrecía sus labios.

-te quiero Sakura, mucho – y la volvió a besar.

Continuará…

Hola¿Qué tal¿Qué les pareció? Lo prometido es deuda y aquí está. Hasta yo me sorprendí acabo de subir este mes pero… creo que tenía una espinita con esta pareja y bueno me moría de ganas por comenzar este capítulo y ponerlo juntitos claro que esta es la primera de muchas recuerden que se irán de brigadistas así que… como dicen en el mar la vida en el mar es más sabrosa.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Meli17; juchiz; NeNa Li; Chikage-SP; Rosh Bernal; miriamghost; Potters-light

Dejen Reviews!!

Posdata… ¿que opinan sobre lo que dijo Shao al final?

Chao!!


	19. La carta

**No será**

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

- ¿Dónde estará Sakura? – se preguntaba Tomoyo en la puerta del autobús que los llevaría a la playa de los brigadistas. Estaba haciendo viento y por lo tanto se apretaba a la pequeña chaqueta que se le había ocurrido llevar de último momento y daba gracias si no estaría congelada.

- seguramente no tarda en llegar, no te preocupes – le dijo Eriol abrazándola por detrás - ¿tienes frió? – le preguntó en un susurro cerca de su oído

Tomoyo dejó de temblar un poco cuando sintió los brazos de Eriol abrazarla con fuerza a su pecho.

- un poco – dijo, sin embargo no se movió de su lugar y Eriol esperaba que lo hiciera. – la llamé hace como media hora a su casa y su papá me dijo que ya había salido de casa, ya debería de haber llegado y ya me preocupé.

- ¿no crees que Shao pudo haber pasado por ella? – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona – quizá se detuvieron por allí a disfrutar de algún beneficio de tener pareja justo como…

- pero… - interrumpió Tomoyo renuente a irse dentro del autobús.

- … como planeo hacer yo – la tomó del brazo y la hizo subir al autobús – además quiero tener los mejores asientos – y la arrastró hasta los asientos de atrás.

Eran las 2 de la mañana y las calles estaban solas además de que el viento comenzaba a sentirse frío a esas horas.

Shao caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón que llevaba; su maleta llevaba las pocas cosas que les había dejado llevas además de una mochila que colgaba de su hombro donde… traía cosas personales.

Regularmente no caminaba a la escuela pero ese día sería necesario, no tenía donde dejar su vehiculo y no lo dejaría a merced de cualquiera al que le gustara. Además… le había salido caro ese regalo de su padre; un brazo roto además de unas cuantas hemorragias gracias a unas costillas rotas.

Estaba a media cuadra de la reja de la escuela cuando miró el autobús que los llevaría; a pesar de llevar un suéter de cuello alto café el viento se lograba colar por debajo de sus jeans y deseo estar dentro del autobús los más rápido posible y claro que además y no menos importante tener a Sakura en sus brazos a su lado durante todo el transcurso del viaje.

Subió los tres escalones del autobús y buscó con la mirada a Sakura… estaban casi todos dentro del autobús esperando que los maestros subieran y se marcharan.

Se escuchaban murmullos de voces; las luces del autobús estaban apagadas y muchos aprovechaban para dormir. Siguió avanzando hasta que encontró a Eriol, que estaba besando a su novia.

- lamento interrumpir – dijo cuando se decidió a hablar – pero ¿han visto a Sakura?

Tomoyo solo lo miró sin importarle la cara de fastidio de Eriol.

- creímos que venía contigo – Shaoran frunció el seño.

- ¿trataste de llamarle a su celular? – le preguntó Shaoran a la amiga de Sakura

- no, pero llamé a su casa hace como media hora – le dijo mirando su reloj

Shaoran dejó su mochila y la maleta en el maletero debajo del arriba del asiento que al parecer Tomoyo y Eriol les habían apartado.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Eriol cuando vio que el chico se aproximaba a la puerta del autobús

- a buscarla.

Eriol se quedó mirando a Shao con el seño fruncido.

- ¿crees que le haya pasado algo a Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo preocupada

- no lo se – contestó sin pensar pero al escuchar un gemido aterrado por parte de Tomoyo la miró y dijo – pero no lo creo; seguramente se quedó por allí comprando algo. – le confió con una sonrisa – ya sabes como es Sakura.

Tomoyo no pareció convencida porque se levantó del asiento.

- yo voy con Shao, pudo haberle pasado algo.

- no creo que lo alcancemos ya; mejor hay que quedarnos aquí y si Sakura llega avisarle a su celular.

- Pero dijeron que no podíamos llevar celular – le reprochó.

- nunca me dijeron una excusa lo suficientemente buena para no llevarlo – y se bajaron del autobús.

Y era correcto lo que decía Eriol, Shaoran ya estaba muy lejos del autobús, conocía el camino que diariamente recorría la esmeralda y sabía por que calles buscarla.

- ¿dónde te metiste Sakura? – susurró mirando la arboleda por donde casi a diario pasaba Sakura completamente en paz; no había ninguna persona ni siquiera ruidos.

Respiró hondo tratándose de tragar el horrible presentimiento que se había adueñado de sus entrañas cuando Tomoyo, le había dicho que no sabía donde estaba.

No quería ni pensar que Yumi lo había descubierto y algo le había hecho a ella.

No podía permitir que ella le hiciera daño a Sakura.

Sacó su celular y marcó su número, rogando que la chica no hubiera hecho caso a la regla de no poder llevar celulares al campamento donde estarían.

Pero no contestaba…

- maldita sea Sakura¡contesta! – murmuró y colgó para volver a llamar. Entonces escuchó la tonada de un celular, no podía decir si era cerca o lejas por el silencio de la arboleda; miró a todos lados sin colgar entonces identificó de donde venía la música.

Corrió hasta donde escuchaba el sonido y con el miedo helándole los huesos gritó:

- ¡Sakura! – pero dentro de lo que parecía un jardín solo había oscuridad abrió su celular rogando para que lograra ver un poco con el débil resplandor. - ¡Sakura ¿estas aquí?!

Sin embargo solo estaba el celular; se agachó y tomó el pequeño aparato; se pasó la otra mano por el cabello… ¿Y si algo le había pasado¿O si la habían asaltado? O peor aún si…. ¿y si Yumi le había hecho algo?...

La desesperación pareció cobrar más fuerza y el aire faltaba en sus pulmones…

- demonios… - susurró sin saber que hacer, donde buscarla o en todo caso como ayudarla… - ,,, demonios

- ¿Shao? – dijo una voz a sus espaldas

Él se quedó estático sin poder creer que había escuchado esa voz.

- ¿Shao, eres tú? – preguntó nuevamente – siento haberme demorado pero es que, se me hizo tarde y en algún momento en el que iba corriendo a la escuela tiré mi celular y me regresé para buscarlo… ¿estás bien? – preguntó nuevamente al no tener respuesta.

Lee se dio la media vuelta y la miró; estaba furioso como ella por haberlo preocupado de esa manera… la reprendería, pero… ahora solo quería abrazarla y sentir que ella estaba bien y a salvo.

Caminó lentamente hacia ella con el seño fruncido y solo la abrazó fuertemente.

Sakura nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Ni siquiera podía mover sus brazos; estaba casi congelada, cuando iba corriendo no había sentido el frío pero la delgada chaqueta que apenas la cubría de la cintura para arriba estaba poniéndose cada vez más helada.

- que bueno que estés bien – le susurró Shaoran – me tenías preocupado, a todos – dijo después de unos segundos – creímos que te había pasado algo.

Sakura sonrió.

- puedo cuidarme sola la mayoría de las veces – le dijo tratando de calmar a Shao

- hay cosas de las que no – dijo seriamente. Se apartó de ella unos centímetros los suficientes para poder mostrarle el celular que tenía en mano. La cara de Sakura se alegró.

- ¡lo encontraste! – y ahora fue ella la que lo abrazó - ¡gracias! Sabía que estaba por algún lado, a estas horas no hay nadie que lo hubiera podido tomar ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

- en ese pequeño jardín, - suspiró – creí que te había pasado algo, es muy temprano para que andes tu sola – le reprendió. – Y ni me pasó por la cabeza pasar por ti, no habría pasado nada de haber sido así.

- pero estoy bien

Shaoran se apartó de ella y la tiró de la mano para que comenzara a caminar.

- vámonos o se nos hará más tarde – le dijo el chico. Sakura miró su reloj de pulsera.

- tienes razón – y comenzó a caminar a lado de Shaoran, su mano derecha iba entrelazada con la de él y su mano izquierda iba cargando su maleta.

- lo siento – susurró – pero es que…

- no te preocupes, lo importante es que estas bien – le dijo sin voltear a verla. - ¿Por qué llevabas tanta prisa? – Sakura lo miró interrogativa - ¿Por qué ibas corriendo? – explicó.

¡oh! Es que, quería llevar temprano. – ahora fue Shaoran el que la miro interrogante – no me mires así, es que… tu siempre llevas temprano y quería…

- ¿querías pasar tiempo conmigo Saku? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona en los labios

- No. Quería ver cuantos chicos guapos iban a ir al campamento, eso de ver chicos guapos en traje de baño… - Shaoran la miró a ver feo. Sakura trató de reprimir una sonrisa… pero no lo logró por que soltó una sonora carcajada - ¡es broma! – murmuró entre risas

Shao frunció el seño; aparentó estar enojado pero simplemente le iba a dar una lección.

- pues, para calmar tu curiosidad – le dijo serio – no hay ninguno. Sin embargo si hay muchas chicas guapas que estarán de bikini.

Ahora era turno de Sakura de mirarlo feo.

- y tu de fisgón ¿cierto? – Shao sonrió, había mordido el anzuelo – no, de eso no se trata

- ¿Por qué no?

- por que… por que… ¡no es justo! Me vas a poner los cuernos en mis narices

- tú empezaste, yo me iba a portar bien, tu tienes la culpa

- ¿¡Cual culpa?! Tu eres malo

- ¿y cruel?

- un poquito, si – le dijo. Shao sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó

- ya sabes que es pura broma – le susurró antes de besarla. La mano que tenía entrelazada con la de ella la pasó a su cintura (de ella) y entonces se apartó de sus labios. Sakura sonreía y la besó nuevamente.

- se nos hará tarde – susurró Sakura entre el beso. Shaoran se apartó y le dijo.

- ya no te voy a dar besos – le dijo fingiendo que estaba dolido. Sakura sonrió

- ¿por qué? – se quejó

- por que te alejas de mi

- hay no seas dramático – le reprendió dulcemente. Pero Shaoran negó.- pues tú le lo pierdes

- ¿yo? Vas a ver que tu vas a ser la que va a estar pidiéndome que te bese

- ¿apostamos? – dijo escéptica pero siguiéndole el juego a su novio.

- ya dijiste, haber quien cae primero – entonces la soltó, pero notó un leve estremecimiento en la chica - ¿tienes frió?

- poquito – aceptó. Entonces Shaoran la abrazó y así se fueron a la escuela que estaba ya a una cuadra.

Pronto vieron las siluetas de sus amigos, parados un poco lejos del autobús, donde ya se veían los profesores dando las últimas instrucciones.

- ¡Sakura! Que bueno que estas bien – le dijo Tomoyo abrazándola – nos tenías muy preocupados. ¿Dónde te metiste? – Sakura sonrió.

- es una larga historia. – le dijo simplemente

- que bueno que ya llegaron – les dijo Eriol con una sonrisa - los maestros ya estaban desesperándose.- Eriol abrazaba a Tomoyo por la espalda. – apartamos unos lugares para ustedes dos – dijo Eriol subiendo ya los escalones del autobús. Shaoran cargaba ahora la maleta de Sakura.

Cuando terminaron de acomodar la maleta el autobús empezó a andar.

- ¿tienes sueño? – le preguntó Shaoran a Sakura cuando la vio disimular un bostezo como a los quince minutos de trayecto.

Las luces estaban apagadas y ella estaba recostada sobre el hombro de Shao.

- un poquito – admitió. Entonces otro bostezo se le escapó. Shao acarició su rodilla y le susurró.

- duérmete un rato – pero Sakura negó con lágrimas en los ojos debido a los bostezos.

- no, si no te vas a dormir tu, no.

- no seas chantajista – le susurró. Casi todos los de las bancas que estaban cerca dormían. – ándale, duérmete. – Sakura sonrió adormilada. Pero aún así negó.

- no me voy a dormir – le dijo nuevamente – no te quiero dejar solo.

Shaoran sonrió, entonces tomó las piernas de Sakura y las subió a las de él.

- así no me podré escapar – le dijo con una sonrisa. – Saku, te estas cayendo de sueño, ya duérmete – le dijo dulcemente sin dejar los susurros. – yo también me dormiré.

Sakura sonrió. Y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Shaoran.

- buenas noches – susurró.

- dulces sueños – le contestó.

Shao se quedó unos instantes viendo la cara de Sakura dormir; sonrió recordando como se había dado cuenta de que ella también iría, y pensándolo bien, si lo hubiera planeado no le hubiera salido tan bien. Pero agradecía a su suerte por dejarlo pasar una semana en compañía de ella.

Recostó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del asiento del autobús y cerró los ojos, a esa hora Yumi ya debía de saber del "encargo" que le había mandado con Akira.

Respiró hondo y mirando nuevamente a Sakura y lamentó no poder decirle nada.

Sabía que no saber nada la hacía ser vulnerable y fácilmente podrían atacarla sin ella tener armas para defenderse… pero aún así; al demostrar que ella no sabía nada, respaldaría su versión.

Y eso sería un punto a favor para él. Cerró los ojos nuevamente cuando regresara de ese viaje, las cosas no volverían a ser iguales, serían la calma antes de la tormenta.

El principio ya estaba trazado. Yumi estaba por caer en su propia trampa. Su aliado ya había sido notificado para la segunda parte de su plan y esa le correspondía a su padre.

Bostezo levemente. Las cosas estaban saliendo justamente como las había planeado.

Y ahora solo necesitaba descansar, pues no sabía hasta cuando podría hacerlo nuevamente.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5

Akira miraba su reloj, casi marcaban las dos de la tarde y Yumi no llegaba. Había esperado casi toda la semana pasada a que la chica se pusiera en contacto con ella y el día que finalmente se habían puesto de acuerdo en verse Yumi ya llevaba media hora de retraso.

- disculpa por hacerte esperar – le dijo a sus espaldas.

La chica de ojos verdes se dio la media vuelta y miró a la chica rodeada de dos tipos a los que parecía no hacerles gracia donde estaban y frente a quien.

- ¿Esperaban a alguien más? – preguntó cuando Yumi se acercó a ella y se sentaron en una banca frente a un árbol. Los tipos no se movieron de donde Yumi los dejó.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó mirándolos.

Akira solo se encogió de hombros.

Yumi parecía tan diferente. No parecía ser la misma que la había amenazado sin embargo si algo había aprendido era que las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere que sean y bueno… con Yumi debía de pensar eso sobre todo o todas las cosas que ella podría decir o hacer.

- y dime ¿Qué tal te fue? – preguntó la rubia. Akira la miró y con temor susurró:

- Shao se enteró.

La mirada de los ojos negros de Yumi tuvo el poder de congelarla completamente, la actitud amable de hacía unos minutos había desaparecido y solamente quedaba la mirada desquiciada de la última vez.

- ¡¿De que putada de enteró?! – gritó alterada

- de todo – susurró nuevamente – supo que fui yo y que tu me mandaste

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – parecía estar tranquila pero el temblor en su voz y en sus hombros que la delataba. - ¿cómo se enteró?

- él me lo dijo – cerró sus manos con saña – pero…

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó. Los hombres que la acompañaban miraron a Akira con recelo.

- pero… - se apresuró a decir, Yumi aún continuaba maldiciendo. - … Shao dijo que el paquete no había sido desperdiciado y que aceptaría con gusto un segundo.

- ¿Qué? – susurró mirándola sorprendida. - ¿Qué dijo que?

- que aceptaría…

- ¡se lo que dijiste! – se puso de pie - ¿sabes lo que eso significa?... – entonces sonrió ampliamente – Shao volverá a mi. Después de tantos intentos volverá a mí.

Se sentó nuevamente frente a Akira y tomándola de las manos le dijo:

- Ahora tienes que ayudarme de nuevo – le dijo desesperada

- no, ya hice lo que me pediste, Shao aceptó el paquete y de eso debía encargarme yo ya no…

- no puedes dejarme, Shao está volviendo a ser el mismo¿te das cuenta? – Akira seguía negando – ¡mira niña, no puedes salirte de esto hasta que yo quiera¿me escuchas?

- Yumi me obligaste a…

- yo no te obligué a nada, tu remetiste a donde no te llamaron – le acusó – y ahora no puedes salirte así como así.

- Yumi por favor- su voz se estaba quebrando

- suplicar es de cobardes – le dijo mirándola. - y tu no eres una cobarde ¿verdad? – le exigió saber pasando una mano por la mejilla de la chica.

Akira se rehusaba a mirarla a los ojos a pesar de que estaba frente a ella.

Sospechaba que era la mirada de alguien que se atrevía a matar a las personas y eso le aterraba.

- Yumi… de verdad… yo cumplí con mi parte… yo quiero…

- ¿tu quieres? Aquí no es importante eso. Lo importante es lo que yo quiero y tú vas a ser mi mensajera. ¿Me escuchas?

Sin embargo aún sentía la renuencia de la chica.

- y tienes que hacerlo por las buenas por que por las malas no te gustará te lo aseguro – los ojos verdes de Akira se atrevieron a mirarla a la cara; y con la pregunta pintada en sus ojos Yumi contestó: - uno nunca sabe, la verdad siempre sale a la luz y no te gustaría tener que estar en un reformatorio por tráfico de drogas ¿cierto?

Las pupilas de Akira se dilataron. Yumi le estaba diciendo que si no cooperaba con ella… sembraría todas las pruebas para culparla a ella si algo salía mal.

Sin embargo, Yumi tenía razón en algo, la verdad siempre salía a la luz y ella estaba cavando su propia tumba.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5

La luz entraba por la ventana del autobús iluminando la cara de Sakura impidiéndole que durmiera más; había dormido de lo más rico.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y con un leve bostezo miró a Shaoran que aún permanecía dormido, los murmullos de los demás comenzarían a escucharse dentro de unos minutos supuso.

Sonrió al mirarlo dormir, se veía tan pacífico y tan calmado que se veía totalmente diferente a como era realmente, siempre tan travieso y tan pícaro.

El cabello le caía graciosamente sobre la frente, suponía que no había tenido tiempo de peinarse… aunque nunca lo pareciera, o más bien que su cabello se dejara…

Con una sonrisa quiso acomodarse mejor cuando notó que sus piernas seguían arriba de las de su novio, con cuidado de no despertarlo las bajó, seguramente él ya estaría entumido, no sabía cuantas horas llevaban de viaje pero el calor de la costa ya comenzaba a sentirse.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó con voz ronca. Sakura lo miró, aun tenía los ojos cerrados pero ya estaba despierto.

- ¿te desperté? – preguntó sin contestarle

- no te dejas de mover¿cómo voy a descansar así? – Sakura se sonrojó.

- lo siento – susurró mirando el piso del autobús con las mejillas completamente rojas

Shao entreabrió sus ojos ámbar y la miró de reojo, Sakura estaba apenada y se veía tan deliciosa y tan tierna que solo pudo sonreír.

- bonita – susurró.

Sakura alzó la vista y vio la sonrisa de él.

- ¿estabas burlándote de mi¡que malo! – la sonrisa de Shao se hizo más grande

Hermosa – susurró nuevamente. Tratándose de acercar a ella y abrazarla pero ella se apartó.

- no, déjame, ya no te quiero

- ¿ya no me quieres? – preguntó – yo te quiero bien mucho. – pero la chica seguía apartándose de él. – Saku no te me enojes, sabes que yo soy bien payaso.

- pero eres malo – susurró mirándolo por primera vez – te burlaste de mi – no era que estuviera molesta simplemente quería jugar un rato.

- ¿me perdonas? – Sakura ya se había dejado abrazar.

Susurraba tan cerca de sus labios que podía sentir su aliento chocar con su cara y de vez en cuando rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

- ¿Qué me vas a dar si te perdono? – preguntó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos

- lo que quieras – seguía susurrando mirando sus labios. Sakura sonrió y Shao no pudo evitar besarla.

Shao pasó uno de sus brazos por la cintura de la chica y la otra estaba detrás de su nuca no dejándola ir. Los brazos de Sakura estaban alrededor de su cuello acariciando su cabello y su cuello. Entonces la sintió sonreír.

- ¿Qué? – susurró apenas apartándose un poco de ella

- perdiste – murmuró la chica con los labios rojos. Shao sonrió y continuó besándola.

_Querido nieto_

_Me alegro de que las cosas estén saliendo tal como las habías planeado, he seguido las instrucciones de siempre y supongo que la carta irá de nuevo a casa de tu amigo Hiragizawa, recuerda decirle que le mando saludos._

_Espero que pronto puedas presentarme a tu novia; quiero conocer a la graciosa criatura que describías en tu carta anterior. No entiendo como una pequeñita como ella pudo ponerte de cabeza por que no hay duda de que estas enamorado de ella. Y eso me da mas ilusión sabes cuanto deseo que seas feliz y parece que Sakura puede hacerlo._

_De acuerdo a lo que me propusiste en tu carta, sabes que tienes un aliado y que no te desilusionaré. No volveré a dejarte solo una vez que comience esto definitivamente ya es bastante en mi conciencia de que te haya obligado a vivir una vida así._

_Esperaré tu próxima carta para dar el tiro final. Y tienes razón, les dolerá más saber que están a punto de caer y para cuando se den cuenta ya tendrán la soga alrededor del cuello y ya no puedan hacer nada más que resignarse o saltar y terminar más rápido._

_Tu abuelo._

Continuará…

Hola ¿cómo están? Aquí ta' nuevo capi espero que les haya gustado. No sé cuando habrá nueva actualización mi vida va a complicarse demasiado en un par de semanas y primero tendré que acostumbrarme a la uni y a mis tres horas de trabajo diarias. Pero que quede claro que no las abandonaré.

Ahora gracias a:

NeNa Li; sakurita li 007; meli17; Chikage-SP; Potters-light; Rosh Bernal

Hasta el proximo capítulo!!

Chao!!

Dejen Reviews!!!


	20. a la defensiva

**No será**

* * *

Habían llegado casi de madrugada y para llegar al refugio de los brigadistas tenían que viajar en cuatrimoto hasta la orilla donde estaba el campamento donde se quedarían ellos.

Así que ahora tenían que bajar las cosas del autobús y acomodarse de la mejor forma y más cómoda claro en los vehículos.

Los profesores habían hecho varios grupos para que fueran trasladándose al campamento.

- Cuando lleguen al campamento se les asignará una casa de campaña donde podrán compartirla con los compañeros que ustedes deseen – gritó el profesor antes de que todos partieran al campamento.

Shaoran frunció el seño; las cuatrimotos que les habían prestado estaban todas llenas… ¿en que si irían los maestros?

- Eriol ¿crees que los maestros se vallan a ir con nosotros? – Eriol lo miró sin entender

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

- por que según ellos la única forma de llegar al campamento es en cuatrimoto y bueno todas están ocupadas – le dijo mirando los vehículos cerca de ellos. Eriol también lo notó.

- pues no lo sé. Quizá después vengan por ellos

- o quizá no vallan a ir – le dijo con simpleza mirando como Sakura y Tomoyo platicaban con el tipo que estaba al mando de la cuatrimoto donde estaban ellos – y no me agrada ese tipo

- Por favor Shao, no seas celoso – le dijo con una sonrisa – deberías saber que Sakura solo tiene ojos para ti

- yo no hablo de Sakura – le dijo – El tipo parece llevarse demasiado bien con Tomoyo.

- ¿¡Que?! – dijo el chico mirando rápidamente a su novia que reía con poco sonrojada de algo que le había dicho el tipo. – No – dijo nervioso – lo que pasa es que… Tomoyo es muy… social… y parece que el tipo es… simpático y…

- no disimules celoso – le hizo burla Shaoran – acéptalo.

- ¡Lee Shaoran! – el chico se puso tieso como tabla al escuchar su nombre. - ¿podrías poner atención?

- disculpe profesor – contestó Eriol por él. – no volverá a ocurrir.

- pues bien; las cosas van a ser así, estará al cuidado de los brigadistas que ya se encuentran en el campamento y harán todo lo que éstos les manden; nosotros iremos a supervisarlos una vez al día para ver si en realidad hacen…

- o sea que en pocas palabras se van de vacaciones mientras nosotros hacemos el trabajo duro – susurró Sakura con una sonrisa a Tomoyo con un codazo disimulado

- ¡Shhh! Te van a regañar también a ti – le dijo.

Sakura miró a Shao que estaba unos cuantos metros lejos de ellas y vio como el chico parecía no recuperarse del todo. Frunció el ceño. Estaba segura de que había recibido regaños más fuertes que eso pero ese en especial parecía haberle afectado muchísimo.

Sabía que odiaba que le llamaran por su nombre pero… ¿Por qué¿Sería acaso que el llamarle por su nombre era lo que le había afectado tanto?

- Bien diviértanse y los vemos en unas horas – dijo el profesor para despedirse y que los vehículos pudieran marcharse.

Los encargados y encargadas de los vehículos se pusieron en marcha.

- agárrense bien – les dijo el conductor a las chicas cuando vio que estas no se sujetaban a las parrillas – no quiero que se me caigan

- no te preocupes, el novio de Sakura tiene una, estamos acostumbradas – le dijo Tomoyo

- ¿tienes novio¿y como se llama?

Sakura miró a Tomoyo; sabía que no había sido su intención el decirlo pero es que era normal; Shao solía llevar a Tomoyo y a Eriol de vez en cuando a su casa junto con ella. Sin embargo esa pequeña indiscreción podría traerles problemas a la hora de escoger quienes serían sus compañeros en las casas de campañas.

- pues, le todos le dicen Shao; pero su nombre es Lee Shaoran

- ¿Lee?... ¿no fue al chico que regañaron? – preguntó el conductor que se hacía llamar Yukito.

- Exactamente; él mismo. – el chico sonrió.

- Espero que no te traiga problemas que vallas platicando conmigo.

Sakura se quedó en silencio; nunca había pensado en ello. Sabía de primera mano que Eriol era muy celoso de Tomoyo… pero no tenía ni idea de si Shao la celaba.

- pues, realmente no lo sé – contestó con una sonrisa.

El chico también sonrió y entonces le preguntó a Tomoyo.

- ¿y tu que me dices Tomoyo¿también tienes novio?

- no te desilusiones; pero desgraciadamente sí – le dijo bromeando. – pero a diferencia de Sakura a mí si me pegan

Sakura disimuló una sonrisa. Tomoyo le era muy fiel a Eriol, lo sabía y se atrevería a meter las manos al fuego por esa afirmación y sabía también que Eriol le correspondía.

Sin embargo… Tomoyo a veces era muy bromista.

- entonces que bueno que ya estamos a cinco minutos del campamento.

Las dos chicas rieron del comentario burlón.

Sakura guardó silencio; quizá no había sido buena idea después de todo haberle dicho que tenían novio.

Yukito parecía muy amable pero no sabía si los demás encargados aprobarían que se quedaran en las casas de campaña unos adolescentes llenos de hormonas.

De repente Yukito se detuvo. Por fin habían llegado al campamento; se bajaron de la cuatrimoto y cuando comenzaban a tomar sus cosas escucharon decir a Yukito:

- aquel montón de allá – y señaló con su mano – son las casas de campaña, será mejor que vallan por una rápido si quieren elegir quien puede quedarse dentro de la suya y no andar viendo donde faltan.

- ¿Cuántos tienen que haber dentro de una? – preguntó Tomoyo viendo como eran casi las primeras en llegar y muchos chicos corrían por sus casas.

Pero Eriol y Shaoran no se veían por ningún lado.

- tienen que haber cinco, en cada una de ellas. – Sakura asintió.

- y pueden ponerlas cerca de aquel toldo que ven allá – y señaló uno de color blanco que parecía llevar instalado ya un par de días – que es donde estamos los supervisores y pueden pedir cualquier cosa que les falte allí – les dijo con una sonrisa – bueno entonces, vallan por sus casas de campaña y comiencen a armarla.

Las chicas sonrieron levemente y asintieron con entusiasmo fingido. Sinceramente no tenían ni idea de cómo armarla. Y si Shaoran y Eriol tampoco entonces… estarían condenadas.

- ¿crees que Yukito tenga un instructivo de cómo armarlas?

- de haber sabido que teníamos que armarlas habría ido de campamento más seguido – dijo Tomoyo arrastrando los pies - ¿crees que Eriol y Shao sepan armar una?

- recemos por que así sea, por que si no, nos va a tocar a todos separados – concluyó Sakura, tomando una bolsa del montón de las casas armables.

- con tal de que no me toque con alguien que sea muy fastidioso.

- ¡Tomoyo! – la amatista comenzó a reír

- ¡es broma Saku! Y otra cosas… ¿dónde la pondremos? Por que no podemos decir que armar por que es probable que…

- aquí – y soltó el mango de la bolsa protectora. – está pesadísima – y se sentó sobre la arena.

Tomoyo asintió y levantó la mirada y observó como los demás a escasos metros de ellas comenzaban a armar sus casas.

- me pregunto… ¿cómo Eriol y Shao van a encontrarnos?

- les llamamos por teléfono. – y sacó el suyo del bolsillo de su short; lo abrió para descubrir que… - no hay señal… - comenzó a reír y se dejó caer de espaldas justo en el mismo momento en que Tomoyo se sentaba a su lado rindiéndose por completo.

- órale, si alcanzaron una

Se habían retrazado y no habían alcanzado ya una casa de campaña y la preocupación que éstos tenían era compartir a sus novias con algún otro tipo como el conductor del vehículo.

- ¿sí¿dónde están?

- allí – y las señaló.

Entonces se acercaron a ellas.

- así va a terminar de armarla rapidísimo – dijo Shaoran al verlas acostadas sobre la arena y riendo como hienas.

- ¡Shao! – exclamó Sakura levantándose de la arena y tratando de calmar su risa. – es que…

- ¿consiguieron casa? – preguntó Tomoyo quitándose la arena del pelo y mirando solo las maletas del chico.

- pues no, pero ustedes tienen una

Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron con complicidad.

- exacto – dijo Sakura – y ¿saben que quiere decir eso?

Los chicos confundidos no contestaron.

- ¡que ustedes deben armarla! – dijeron ambas por respuesta.

Quince minutos después, Sakura y Tomoyo aprendieron que los chicos si habían sabido como armarlas; y claro después de enterarse de que ellas no tenían ni una mínima idea de cómo hacerlo ahora bromeaban diciendo que ellos acampando que ellas.

- no, no es que sean mejores que nosotras pero es que ¿para que molestarnos? – dijo Sakura – sabíamos que ustedes no conseguirían un una y que tendrían que armarla la que nosotras habíamos conseguido

- Además, no queríamos hacerlos quedar en ridículo – le seguía Tomoyo

- ustedes eran las que quedarían en ridículo si nosotros no les hubiéramos ayudado

- no era cuestión de armarlas Eriol – le contestó Tomoyo – nosotras tenemos otras alternativas que ustedes no

- ¿Qué alternativas? – preguntó Shaoran.

Estaban dentro de la pequeña casa donde se supone que le tenían que meter a cinco personas. Si apenas alcanzaban ellos.

- pues… nosotras alcanzamos en muchas partes, y no dudo que no nos hubieran querido en una que otra casa – dijo Tomoyo

- además, no creo que nos hubiera hecho falta nada con los encargados.

Shaoran se enserió.

- ¿encargados¿con el tipo que venían?

- sí, bueno Yukito dijo que cualquier cosa que quisiéramos él nos podía ayudar – dijo Sakura sin importancia. Shaoran frunció el seño

- así que Yukito, el encargado - y miró a Eriol que repentinamente se había quedado callado. - ¿Y de casualidad le mencionaron que ambas tienen novio?

Las chicas no lo notaron.

- claro

- ¡Hola! Soy Meiling, las demás casas están llenas y bueno… ¿podrían hacerme un espacio?, si es que aún tienen

Todos miraron la puerta de la casa. Una chica de cabellos negros estaba allí mirándolos a todos con interés.

- claro… - murmuró Tomoyo – yo soy Tomoyo y ella es Sakura

- hola soy Meiling – dijo la chica de ojos rubí, ignorando a Tomoyo y yendo rápidamente a presentarse con Shaoran - ¿y tu quien eres?

- Shao – contestó escuetamente. Estaba algo molesto por la manera de platicar de Sakura sobre el tipo ese que las había llevado.

Tomoyo se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta y observaba a la chica con incredulidad; la chica parecía aún más parlanchina que Sakura y parecía que su atención la había tomado cierta persona… que a Sakura no le agradaba para nada…

- ¿Y que onda Shao¿Qué cuentas? – preguntó coqueta y sentándose entre él y Sakura, sin notar claro la mirada de coraje que la esmeralda le dedicaba cada vez que le sonreía a **su** novio.

- Hola Soy Sakura – le dijo con una sonrisa forzada y tratando de quitar la atención de la chica del castaño.

- ha, hola – la miró con una leve sonrisa y volvió su atención al castaño.

- Meiling¿de que escuela vienes? – preguntó Eriol.

- ¿Cómo me dijiste que te llamabas? – preguntó mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

- en realidad del único que sabes su nombre es de Shao – le dijo Eriol con una sonrisa que decía más que sus palabras – Soy Eriol Hiragizawa

- oh sí , - e ignoró nuevamente el comentario del nombre del chico – vengo de Hong Kong estaba en una escuela de intercambio cuando se vino esto, es por eso que no conozco a muchas personas

- ¿Eres de allá? – preguntó Shaoran – yo viví allá unos años – le dijo

- eso es verdaderamente interesante ¿y por donde vivías?

Sakura alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, se sentía una atmósfera verdaderamente maligna a su alrededor que sinceramente daba miedo.

- lo siento Sakura, de haber sabido… - susurró Tomoyo arrepentida de haber dejado entrar a compartir la cabaña con aquella chica.

- no podías haberlo sabido Tomoyo – pero aún así no apartaba la mirada de su novio. Además Meiling ya había puesto la mano sobre el antebrazo del castaño. – además… parece no incomodarle. – pues no se notaba incomodidad por parte del chico. – quizá solo trata de ser amigable, ambos conocen Hon…

- Y dime Shao¿tienes novia?

Las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta, ahora sabía que no era incredulidad, era rabia pura. Pero ella sí tenía clase, no como la china esa, así que no se rebajaría a su nivel de arrastrada.

No, Sakura Kinomoto actuaría indiferente y no haría nada impulsada por los celos.

Ahora comprendía por lo que pasaba Tomoyo cuando Akira se le acercaba a Eriol.

Entonces Shaoran por fin se dio cuenta. La chica estaba flirteando con él y él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Retiró su vista ámbar de la chica de ojos rubí y miró a la esmeralda que estaba cruzada de brazos y sus ojos parecían navajas afiladas… estaba furiosa…

- he…

- sí, si la tiene – contestó Sakura.

La chica miró por sobre su hombro y con un gesto de desilusión murmuró:

- oh diablos. – y regresó su mirada a él y traviesa contestó – bueno… pero no estas capado…

Ahora sí la furia de Sakura arrebató límites que no creía poder tener.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dijo parándose de su lugar y con las manos hechas puños

- Saku, tranquila – dijo Shaoran. – Ella seguramente está bromeando…

- no, no lo hago. ¿Saku verdad? – y la miró interrogante - ¿eres amiga de la noviecita de manita sudada de Shao?

"Noviecita de mano sudada de Shao" ¡¡¡¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?!!! Apretó los puños aún con más fuerza haciendo que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

- ¿sabes? Es de mala educación ignorar a las personas – murmuró Meiling con un gesto despectivo – te pregunté algo ¿recuerdas? – y la miró como si estuviera retardada.

- ¡pues si de modales hablamos, es de muy mala educación flirtear con el novio de una chica en sus narices!

- yo no estoy coqueteando con él. – se defendió con una mentira bastante barata que si ella misma creía. – simplemente trato de hacer amigos – contestó con una sonrisa

- esa que te la crea tu abuela – dijo Sakura.

Meiling aún seguía sentada y parecía no quererse mover.

- Shao haz algo – le susurró Eriol al castaño que parecía haberse comido la lengua.

- ¿y que hago?

- yo que se, pero haz algo si no quieres que Sakura se le deje ir a golpes a Meiling.

- mira Saku, creo que no deberías meterte en este asunto¿comprendes? No tienes nada que decir

- claro que tengo que decir linda – le dijo sarcástica – ese chico es mi novio y no creo que le guste que lo estés tomando el brazo

- ¿Así que tu novio? – preguntó incrédula.

Meiling seguía con la firme convicción de que ella era la amiga enamorada del mejor amigo y que no quería que una chica mucho más guapa como ella pudiera quitárselo.

- pues… a él no parece molestarle, además… vete en un espejo querida; eres una niñita seguramente a él le gustan con más… experiencia.

Sakura cerró los ojos; respiró profundamente y esta vez sus ojos verdes no se dirigieron a Meiling, sino a Shao.

- ¿podrías decirle las cosas como son a esta "mujercita" y sacarla de su burbuja? – le dijo con exagerada calma. Que no sentía.

- … Sa-Saku… yo…

- no me digas. ¿esta niñita en realidad es tu novia? – preguntó Meiling ante el comentario de la esmeralda.

- pues… sí – contestó con poca voz.

Meiling abrió los ojos con sorpresa y luego negó con la cabeza; se levantó con calma y caminó hasta ponerse de frente a Sakura. Shaoran también se levantó.

Los ojos rubí de Meiling recorrieron a Sakura de arriba abajo por unos segundos y después dijo:

- es una lástima y un desperdicio que estés con alguien como ella – le dijo señalándola y mirándolo a él. – pero… ya que canses de esta niña, sabes donde buscarme…

Sakura abrió la boca para decir algo pero sintió que Shaoran la tomó de la cintura impidiéndole que fuera a la entrada donde estaba la pelinegra.

- sin embargo, quizá tengas novia pero… no eres de palo. – le guiñó el ojo y con una sonrisa se despidió: - hasta luego Shao cariño.

¡Osea¡¿Qué le pasa?! – gritó Sakura – urggg…

Entonces sintió los brazos que la detenían y miró al dueño de ellos con los ojos entrecerrados que por la sorpresa la dejó irse. Nunca había visto así a la dulce Sakura.

- y contigo también estoy bastante furiosa – y salió con camino a algún lugar de la playa.

- ¡Sakura, espera! – y salió tras ella.

- Sakura si que es rara – comentó Eriol con un toque de humor

- yo estaría igual si esa mujer se te hubiera acercado a ella – contestó Tomoyo no haciéndosele gracioso – es normal que se hubiera enojado

- bueno… está bien que se haya enojado, estoy de acuerdo pero ¿Por qué con Shao?

- ¿todavía preguntas por que? – le dijo - ¿no te diste cuenta de cómo ella coqueteaba con él?

- quizá no se dio…

- todos lo notaron y él no hizo nada.

Estaba sentada en la arena viendo el mar a unos cuantos pasos de ella estaban las barreras donde se encontraban los huevos de las tortugas que protegían pero en ese momento no había nada tan interesante como las olas y la brisa que chocaba contra su rostro humedeciéndolo y llenándolo de sal.

- ¿con que aquí estabas? – se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Sakura asintió. - ¿Qué te pasa?

- no quiero hablar contigo – le dijo sin mirar a Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por… - negó. – no, por nada

- ¿estas bien?

Sakura sonrió con ironía, rodó los ojos y con un suspiro contestó:

- estaré bien. Ahora quiero estar sola.

De acuerdo – y se levantó, limpió la arena del jean que todavía llevaba y le dio la vuelta.

- ¿te vas a ir? – le dijo Sakura mirándolo con coraje -¿cómo es que te vas así?- Shao se encogió de hombros y se dio la media vuelta

- tu querías que me fuera

- ¿y vas a irte así¿Sin arreglar nada?

Shaoran la miró con la cabeza inclinada.

- ¿Qué voy a arreglar?

- esto – la miró seriamente.

- estas enojada no creo que puedas hablar en este momento inteligentemente

- ¿a sí? – y se levantó mirándolo nuevamente – pues de los dos yo en la casa de campaña fui la única que actúo inteligentemente. Tú estabas demasiado ocupado babeando por Meiling.

- ¿ya se terminó tu escena de celos? – preguntó cruzado de brazos

- no son… - pero la interrumpió

- claro que los son Sakura. ¿ y sabes que es lo que mas me molesta? Que no me tienes confianza

- no hacías nada por detener sus coqueteos

- ¡no me había dado cuenta!

Sakura solo apretó loas labios y miró nuevamente el mar. Shao se acercó a paso lento.

- ¿estas celosa Saku? – preguntó en un susurro.

- no

Shaoran rió.

- pequeña celosa – siguió susurrando a sus espaldas.

- que no soy… - se dio la vuelta y vio los ojos de Shao mirándola tan dulcemente que las palabras quedaron atoradas en su garganta.

El chico sonrió levemente y subió sus manos hasta atrapar el cuello de la chica y se acercó levemente a ella.

- he descubierto algo – Sakura cerró los ojos cuando sintió el aliento de Shaoran en sus labios – me encanta verte celosa

La esmeralda suspiró cuando sintió que los labios de Shaoran rozaban los suyos antes de comenzar a besar sus labios. Pasó sus manos por la cintura del chico

- pues a mi no me gusta que te coqueteen – susurró Sakura cuando el chico se apartó un poco de sus labios para comenzar a mordisquear el labio inferior.

Shao sin contestar bajó una de sus manos a la cintura de Sakura y la abrazó con más fuerza contra él.

Dentro del beso Shao le daba leves mordidas a los labios de Sakura que ésta por timidez nunca contestaba. Pero esta vez había aprendido algo, siempre era tan pasiva que quizá para chicas como Meiling era un enemigo fácil de derrotar… pero Sakura Kinomoto no lo era.

Se apartó de Shaoran que la miró confundido y con las labios húmedos comenzó a rozar sus labios entreabiertos en los de él y sus brazos estaban enredados en su cuello.

Shao trataba de atrapar los traviesos labios de Sakura pero cuando los tenía cerca Sakura se hacía para atrás… comenzaba a desesperarlo.

… traviesa… - susurró con voz ronca.

La chica sonrió y entonces dejó que la atrapara. Y este comenzó a succionar sus labios.

Cuando sintió que el aire comenzó a faltarle se apartó de Shao.

Los miró a la cara y vio la sonrisa que el chico tenía en los labios, que estaban casi tan rojos como los de ella.

- Shao… ¿y Meiling? – el chico miró sus labios y contestó:

- ¿Meiling¿Cuál Meiling? – la chica sonrió y segundos después Shaoran tenía atrapados nuevamente sus labios.

Continuará…

Hola!!! Como están?? Espero que el capítulo les haya gustado lo suficiente como a mí. Estoy súper contenta, el capítulo anterior tuvo tanta aceptación que no me lo esperaba… así que creo que aquí está su premio. Y el próximo capí si se portan bien… habrá una sorpresa… ¿un adelanto? Ok, digamos que… la las regaderas del campamento no son tan comunes… ¿tienen una idea?... espero que así sea y si no… pues le agrega más emoción. Ahora muchísimas gracias a:

Chikage-SP; meli17;deli; sakurita li 007; tusolmary; HanaIchigo; angelica; NeNa Li; Rosh Bernal y miriamghost.

Este capítulo es dedicado a ustedes.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.

Chao!!

Y no olviden…

¡¡¡Dejen Reviews!!!


	21. Con V de venganza

**No será**

**Capítulo 21**

* * *

Había varias fogatas a lo largo de la playa de los brigadistas; la noche había caído y era la mejor manera de convivir con los demás campistas… tal y como habían sospechado los maestros no estaban dentro del campamento; y esa tarde lo habían descubierto cuando llegaron y los llevaron ha hacer unas cuantas cosas a la plaza de un pueblo cercano además de que habían caminado cerca de tres kilómetros en la playa a donde estaba una tortuga.

Así que era la noche ideal pero no las fuerzas necesarias.

Eriol y Shaoran estaban recostados sobre la arena; bostezando de cansancio. Ellos habían caminado casi cinco kilómetros y solo por que iban haciendo alarde de su resistencia física cuando estaban tan cansados como ellas.

- ¿saben que se me antojan? – comentó Shaoran de repente – unos bombones asados

Eriol sonrió con burla y le dijo:

- pues te quedas con las ganas por que aquí cerca no hay.

- creo haber comprado una bolsa – dijo Sakura

- ¿trajiste bombones? – preguntó Tomoyo

- recuerdo haberlos comprado pero… no recuerdo haberlos echado en mi maleta – dijo inclinando la cabeza y mirando de reojo a Tomoyo

- ¿trajiste bombones Saku? – preguntó Shaoran levantándose solo un poco para mirarla

- ya les dije, los compré pero no me acuerdo si los eché

- y… ¿no puedes ir a ver si los trajiste?

- me da un poco de pereza – contestó con un suspiro.

- por favor mi amor – le dijo mirándola a los ojos.

La chica se sobresaltó y lo miró sorprendida no podía creer que Shaoran le hubiera dicho eso frente a sus amigos, además de que se había dado la vuelta y la miraba fijamente.

Sus mejillas estaban totalmente sonrojadas por el sol y con las llamas naranjas de la fogata sus ojos se veían tan… exóticos que no podía apartar la mirada de él… además de que nunca antes lo había visto en un traje de baño y no podía dudar de que…

- ¿Sakura? – preguntó Tomoyo

Sakura se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando y se levantó de un brinco.

- ahora vuelvo – y prácticamente corrió a la casa de campaña que estaba a unos cinco metros de ellos.

- creo que yo voy con ella – dijo Tomoyo levantándose y corriendo tras ella. - ¡Sakura¡Sakura espérame!

La esmeralda detuvo su rápido "caminar" y miró sobre su hombro que Tomoyo se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué corriste? – entonces notó que Sakura estaba sonrojada – oh… ya entiendo. No esta acostumbrada a que Shaoran te diga así. – dijo pícara

- nunca antes me había dicho eso… frente a otras personas

- es normal Sakura pasaron casi toda la mañana juntos… y recordando eso¿Dónde se metieron pillines?

- ¡vamos Tomoyo! Como si tu y Eriol no hubieran aprovechado el tiempo

- bueno… no lo voy a negar pero… de todas maneras me gustaría saber donde estuvieron toda la tarde.

Sakura se detuvo en la puerta de la casa de la campaña.

- no hicimos nada Tomoyo, si eso es lo que te preocupa – le dijo con una leve sonrisa pero con algo de pena disimulado.

- lo siento Saku, pero es que ambos son dos adolescentes y…

- Tomoyo – la llamó. La chica guardó silencio. – tienes sangre – y se señaló una de las comisuras de los labios.

Tomoyo la miró con fastidio. Sabía el significado de esa "metáfora" por decirlo así.

- sé que estoy en la misma situación pero bueno… yo conozco de hace mucho más tiempo a Eriol y Shao es… es… es diferente

Sakura tomó los hombros de Tomoyo con toda confianza y la miró a los ojos.

- Tommy no tienes de que preocuparte – le dijo con una leve sonrisa – no planeo tener sexo con Shao – la soltó y entró a la casa de campaña después de murmurar – por lo menos no por el momento.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó atónita Tomoyo - ¿Sakura que es lo que dijiste?

- que no planeo tener sexo con…

- ¿Qué no por el momento? Sakura… ¿acaso lo has pensado? – dijo entrando y viendo como la chica buscaba en su maleta la dichosa bolsa de bombones.

Suspiró sonoramente y la miró con la bolsa entre las manos.

- no te lo voy a negar, tengo hormonas Tomoyo – le dijo con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas – tal como las tienes tú y todas las personas

Tomoyo la miraba pálida y atónita como nunca, no podía creer que estaba teniendo una plática como "esa" con Sakura, la inocente e ingenua Sakura.

- ¿dónde esta mi amiga? – preguntó en un susurro

- oh, vamos Tomoyo – le dijo con una leve sonrisa y sentándose anticipándose a que la plática sería larga. - ¿nunca te ha pasado con Eriol?

- ¿pasado que? – preguntó haciéndose la desentendida cuando sabía muy bien de lo que Sakura hablaba.

- pues… que no sé, es que… no se como explicarlo pero… ¿nunca te ha pasado que a veces llegas a pensar que no podría ser tan malo tener… sexo con él? – la chica abrió los ojos grandemente – sí, es que… bueno yo por ejemplo; hay maneras en las que Shao me besa que me hacen sentir algo… rara… ¿me entiendes? – le preguntó. Sakura estaba totalmente roja y Tomoyo ni hablar.

- ¡Sakura!

La chica de ojos verdes se puso las manos sobre la cara.

- ¡no me digas que soy la única pervertida! – se quejó. Entonces escuchó la risa de Tomoyo

- no te preocupes Sakura, se de lo que hablas – la abrió las manos sin quitarlas de su cara y entre las rendijas que hacían sus dedos la miró.

- ¿estabas jugando conmigo?

- claro que no, solo que me tomó por sorpresa – ella también tenía las mejillas sonrojadas – es la primera vez que hablamos sobre algo así ¿sabes? Pero me estoy desviando del tema, la cosa es que se muy bien de lo que hablas.

- entonces si te ha pasado con Eriol – la acusó poniéndose en cuclillas y señalándola con el dedo – ¡me dijiste que no sabías de lo que hablaba!

- yo no te dije que no sabía de lo que hablaba

- dijiste mi nombre con esa intención

- además no iba a ser la única que hablara de cosas privadas – le dijo- tenía que saber algo más para chantajearte si tu decías algo

- Tommy sabes que no diría nada – le dijo con la cara seria

- lo sé – le dijo con una sonrisa – pero no te preocupes Saku, eso que sientes es totalmente normal, como tu dijiste tienes hormonas y es normal que te sientas… rara.

La chica suspiró y se sentó normalmente.

- oye Saku… ya que estamos en el tema… - la chica de ojos verdes – nunca has "sentido" a Shao

- ¿sentido? - preguntó sin entender

- pues sí, "sentido" – la chica la miró con los ojos entornados aún sin entender. – hay Sakura tan difícil de entender no es. Ok, nunca has sentido que Shao se entusiasma demasiado cuando está contigo

- define entusiasmo

Tomoyo dejó caer la cabeza.

- ¿Cuál es la muestra más obvia de que un chico está excitado?

- una ere… - entonces guardó silencio y todo ese color rojo que antes había habitado en su cara reapareció.

- ¿ya me entendiste o tengo que explicártelo con huevos?

- ¡Tomoyo! – se quejó la chica de ojos verdes

- bueno y que ¿si lo has sentido?

- dime tú primero

- ¿Por qué yo?

- por que tu no me has dicho nada

- ¿cómo que no?

- nop, solo me dijiste que yo no era la única a la que le sucedía "eso" pero no dijiste nada de lo "otro", solo apoyaste lo que yo dije

Tomoyo guardó silencio… suspiró y miró a Sakura y con voz solemne contestó:

- una vez – Sakura controló su risa

- ¿y él de dio cuenta de que tu sentiste… "eso"?

- pues… - dijo haciendo memoria - … creo que sí, por que dejó de abrazarme y se paró medio encorvado

- ¿de que rayos están hablando? – preguntó una voz a sus espaldas

- ¡¡AAAAAAHHHHH!!! – saltaron las chicas alejándose lo más que podían de la puerta de la casa de la campaña.

- hey ¿Qué les pasa? Casi me dejan sordo – se quejó Shao entrando a la casita

- ¡nos asustaste! – le reprochó Sakura

- ¿pues de que estaban hablando? – preguntó con voz incriminadora – yo escuché que…

- de nada… importante pero… la playa está muy oscura… y estábamos solas…. y cualquiera podría entrar y… hacernos algo y… - interrumpió Sakura con balbuceos sin sentido.

- pues por que crees que vine – Sakura sonrió, entonces Shaoran continuó: - podían robarse los bombones y me quedaba de antojo

La sonrisa desapareció de la cara de Sakura.

- ¡que payaso! – le gritó. Shao sonrió.

- ándenles ya, vámonos que las chicas nos están acosando

Las dos amigas se miraron entre sí y miraron a Shaoran con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿chicas?

- sí, es que como nos vieron solitos pues… nos fueron a hacer compañía – les dijo con fingida pesadumbre. Aunque no mentía.

- ¿ah sí? Pues ya verán esas chicas – dijeron las dos tomando a Shao de cada brazo y jalándolo fuera de la casa de campaña.

- ¡hey ¿Qué pasa?! – preguntó Shaoran que era llevado casi a rastras al lugar donde seguramente estaba Eriol reunido de chicas.

- ¿de casualidad no estará Meiling? – preguntó Sakura sin mirarlo. Ni siquiera le importaba la oscuridad a la que ella tanto le temía.

- pues… - pensó- … cuando yo fui por ustedes no estaba – contestó sinceramente sin embargo podía haber mentido pero… le gustaba como se comportaba Sakura cuando estaba celosa y bueno… había que aprovechar tales muestras de afecto ya que no se daban tan seguido.

- bien… pues si está vamos a saludar a mi amiga la madura

Tomoyo la miró con diversión y entonces le preguntó a Shao:

- ¿había muchas chicas?

- no, no muchas, como unas dos – le dijo tranquilizándola. Una cosa era ver a Sakura celosa a ver a Tomoyo, la chica parecía ser una buena persona… por lo menos a como Eriol la describía.

Aunque ahora pensándolo bien no debía de fijarse tanto en como Eriol describía a su novia después de todo estaba enamorado de ella y las personas enamoradas a menudo no ven muchas cosas…

- que bueno que ya llegaron – les dijo Eriol con una sonrisa.

Sakura miró a todas las chicas que estaban sentadas alrededor de la fogata y miró a Shaoran. Mientras tanto Tomoyo solo sonrió forzadamente y fijó su mirada amatista en los ojos zafiro de Eriol.

- chicas les presento a mi novia – les dijo con una sonrisa sin despegar la vista. La sonrisa de Tomoyo se hizo verdadera al escuchar los suspiros y comentarios desilusionados y entonces fue y se sentó a su lado mientras escuchaba comentarios unos que otros un tanto estúpidos de las chicas sentadas

- dijiste que fuiste por los bombones y… - entonces señaló tras ella - … ellas tienen bombones

Shao sonrió y miró tras los hombros de Sakura.

- lo sé, - entonces la miró a ella – pero yo quería de los tuyos además de que ya te extrañaba – y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Sakura.

E la cara de Sakura se dibujó una sonrisa boba y miró a Shao con embelezo.

- ¿de verdad me extrañabas? – preguntó en un susurro – no sería que querías los bombones y que después de lo que dijiste en la casa de campaña consideraría no darte ni…

- ¿no me crees? – Shao se había acercado y le hablaba con susurros

- es que…bueno… con tantas niñas bonitas "acosándote" pues…

- ninguna más bonita que tu mi niñita – la sonrisa de Sakura se hizo más grande, entonces soltó la bolsa de bombones y subió sus brazos al cuello de Shaoran

- ¡Shao! Creí que no iba a encontrarte – dijo con una sonrisa Meiling que se acercaba corriendo a donde estaba la pareja.

Shao se quedó helado no podía creer que la chica le arruinara el momento; el momento de valor de Sakura se había esfumado y era lo que menos deseaba. Y eso lo molestaba de sobremanera. Después de haber pasado todo el día con ella quería solo unos momentos más con ella sin que nadie, nadie los interrumpiera.

Sakura bajó los brazos del cuello de Shaoran desilusionada cuando sintió un apretón. Shaoran aun tenía los brazos en su cintura y parecía no querer dejarla ir, levantó su verde mirada y se encontró con sus ojos.

Shaoran estaba de espaldas a la pelinegra y Sakura tenía una amplia vista de cómo la chica se acercaba a ellos a pesar de la oscuridad puesto que la chica llevaba una linterna.

- ni se te ocurra soltarte de mi – le dijo

- no quiero una escena como la de esta mañana – le dijo. Meiling estaba más cerca y la sonrisa en su rostro era tan grande como la de un niño después de una visita a la dulcería en cambio la de ella era la de una visita al médico. – creo que una vez ya es suficiente, además…

- no va a ocurrir, yo no voy a dejar que ocurra – y entonces la besó.

Sakura no supo que hacer cuando sintió los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos Meiling se había dado cuenta rápidamente de lo que había hecho el chico por que se había quedado parada con la mejor cara de sorpresa que Sakura había visto en su vida.

Entonces ahora ella con la sonrisa más grande y llena de triunfo pintada en los ojos los cerró y disfrutó del beso que Shaoran le regalaba solo a ella.

Acaricio su cuello con las manos haciendo que Shaoran suspirara dentro del beso y que la apretara con más fuerza a su cuerpo. Sakura se sentía en las nubes, sentía que ahora él era todo de ella y que no tenía de que preocuparse por Meiling y por lo que esta pudiera hacer.

Pero… el abrazo era tan exigente que el aire comenzaba a faltarle y tuvo que romper el beso. Shao tardó unos segundos en abrir los ojos y la vio tan tiernamente que el sonrojo que Sakura tenía en las mejillas se hizo más intenso.

- estas rojita – le dijo en un susurro

- tu haces que me ponga así – le dijo ocultando su cara en el cuello de él.

- eso me gustó – le dijo

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó mirándolo

- lo que dijiste – subió sus manos a su cuello de ella y volvió a besarla.

S5S5S5S5S5S

El sol apenas comenzaba a salir y ya tenían que estar listos tenían que desayunar antes de irse al próximo campamento a recoger los huevos de las tortugas que habían llegado en la noche.

- tengo sueño – se quejó Sakura aún acostada en su bolsa de dormir – no me quiero levantar

- ya no te quejes vamos a tomar un baño para ir a desayunar

- si no tuviera hambre te ignoraría… - entonces se sentó – pero como mi estómago esta rugiendo… te haré caso.

Tomoyo sonrió y tomó una maletita con su ropa. Sakura la siguió casi arrastrando los puies.

- oye Tomoyo, y ¿dónde están las regaderas?

- ¿Qué regaderas?

- dónde nos vamos a bañar?, no veo ningún cuarto mas que esos toldos

- querida Sakura, esos – señaló a los toldos que decía Sakura que eran un aro con una especie de plástico azul servía de cortina – son los baños

- ¿¡que?! – negó – yo no me voy a bañar allí, no, no lo creo – dijo

- pues tendrás que hacerlo, es la única manera

- pero… ¿y Shao y Eriol? – preguntó tratando de buscar otra manera. Cuando ella había despertado ellos ya no estaban en la casa de campaña y quizá ellos conocían otra manera menos…. Vergonzosa.

- seguramente en una de ellas tomando un baño.

Siguió caminando muriéndose de la vergüenza cuando vio a Meiling espiando por una de las tres "regaderas". Frunció el seño fue entonces que la pelinegra notó su presencia.

- Hola, buenos días

- buenos días – le dijo.

Meiling se había quedado a dormir con ellos, no habían tenido remedio las demás casa estaban llenas y esa era la única que tenía espacio.

- ¿cómo durmieron? – Sakura gruñó. Precisamente no quería despertarse esa mañana se había pasado toda la noche pensando si Meiling no saltaría sobre shaoran al instante en el que ella se durmiera.

- bien ¿y tu? – contestó Tomoyo con cortesía. Sakura se había quedado ida.

- excelente – contestó maliciosa. Ocasionando que Sakura entrecerrara los ojos.

- ven, vamos Sakura, hay que esperar nuestro turno para tomar un baño – le dijo Tomoyo apartando a Sakura de la pelinegra.

- ¿van a tomar un baño? – ese de allí está vacío - ¿Por qué no entras Sakura? – le dijo señalando el último de la fila.

- no, esperaré a Tomoyo, gracias – contestó cortante Sakura, esa había sido la regadera que la chica había estado espiando seguramente algo ocultaba.

- insisto, tardé fácil media hora en que se desocupara y era más temprano casi no había nadie, yo creo que deberías aprovechar, además no podría irme a recoger huevos si ustedes no están preparadas tenemos que trabajar en equipo.

- prefiero esperar – le contestó con una sonrisa.

Meiling parecía demasiado ansiosa por que Sakura fuera y eso no era buena señal.

- de acuerdo, es que… se me olvidó algo dentro de la regadera y… me da pena recogerlo, se que me he portado fatal contigo Sakura pero… me harías el favor de ir por el y… ¡ya se! Busco un cambio, de verdad, busco un cambio se que no te agrada para nada que esté en su casa de campaña así que… buscaré un cambio. – entonces la tomó de las manos – por favor – suplicó.

Sakura sabía que no debía confiar en ella sin embargo… quería que se fuera de la casa de campaña y si esa era la única solución…

- de acuerdo¿Qué se te olvidó? – Meiling Sonrió, Tomoyo miró a Sakura alarmada

- Sakura…

- es una bolsa de toalla¿si sabes como son?

- claro que se – entonces se levantó de la arena y caminó hasta la cortina de la regadera.

Meiling sonrió ampliamente, se cruzó de brazos y la expresión en sus ojos no era nada buena.

Sakura suspiró y abrió la cortina solo un poco buscando la bolsa.

¡Sakura espera! – se escuchó la voz de Tomoyo a sus espaldas pero…

- ¿Sakura, que haces aquí? – se escuchó la voz alarmada de alguien. De un alguien que ella conocía muy bien.

Dirigió su mirada a la dirección de la voz y encontró a Shaoran; toda la sangre se le fue a la cabeza.

Meiling la había mandado a la regadera donde estaba Shaoran y peor aún…

- ¿me estabas espiando? – preguntó Shaoran tapándose con la toalla que colgaba del aro

- ha… yo…. Yo… - lo único que atinó a hacer fue a cerrar la cortina y sacar la cabeza de allí. - ¡oh, rayos! – susurró sintiendo ganar de que la arena bajo sus pies fuera movediza y la tragara en ese mismo momento.

- Sakura – la llamó Shaoran asomando su cabeza - ¿estas bien?

- no sabía que estabas allí dentro – le dijo sin mirarlo, no podía verlo a la cara estaba tan roja y tan avergonzada que no creía estar hablando con él.

- claro que lo sabías, me estabas espiando

- ¡yo no te estaba espiando! – entonces le dio la cara, no podía dejar que él creyera que era una pervertida solo por hacerle un favor a Meiling- Meiling me dijo que… - entonces calló.

Meiling había estado espiando esa regadera… lo había planeado todo.

- ¿Meiling¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto?

- esa zorra estaba espiándote, era ella y me mandó por que sabía que no podría manejar la situación – contestó seria – esta me la pagas Meiling. Nadie puede espiar y mi novio y reirse en mis narices

Shaoran la miró son comprenderla.

- ¿ de que hablas?

- ya lo verás.

* * *

Continuará…

Hola a Todos¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno voy de pasada se supone que debería estar haciendo mi tarea y estoy aquí así que no quiero tardarme tanto tiempo en esto.

Sin embargo me quedé a escribir este por que creo que yo tenía muy abandonado y quería decirles el por que de mi retraso.

Solo quiero decirles que no dejaré la historia aunque la uni me esté pidiendo demasiado y mi tiempo es reducido pero les prometo que los capítulos los subiré siempre que tenga tiempo libre y tenga uno de respaldo.

Bueno ahora gracias a: NeNa Li; juchiz; sakurita li 007; Rosh Bernal; angelica; chamita; Chikage-SP; Yzuki; lore; deli; gabyhyatt

Muchísimas gracias por dejarme su comentario de verdad hacen que mis días sean muco más fáciles y más lindos.

Y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.

Hasta luego

Chao!!


	22. ¿fantasía sexual?

_No será_

_Capítulo 22_

El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y Shaoran caminaba por la playa; Sakura había tenido que preparar la comida en la cabaña para el resto del campamento y él… no tenía nada que hacer.

- ¿Lee?,– preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas

El ambarino giró sobre sus talones y vio a Tomoyo que traía una cubeta con algo dentro que no sabía identificar.

- ¿Daidougi que haces por aquí? – preguntó él

- vine por unas cosas – y levantó un poco la cubeta que parecía estar pesada.

- ¿vas a llevar eso a la casa de campaña? – volvió a preguntar refiriéndose a la casa de campaña donde estaban los encargados y donde comían todos tan apretados que parecían que estaban en un albergue.

- sí - Shaoran se acercó a ella.

- déjame ayudarme – y lo quitó la cubeta de las manos.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio hasta que Shaoran preguntó:

- Tomoyo, ¿quieres mucho a Sakura? – la amatista sin saber el por que de la pregunta contestó.

- si, mucho, pero… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Shaoran suspiró.

- es que… hay… hay algo que tengo que arreglar Tomoyo; ¿puedo llamarte así? – le preguntó la chica asintió, sentía que estaba en medio de ese tipo de conversaciones en las que los detalles de esa índole no importaban en lo absoluto – y quisiera saber si… puedo contar contigo para cuidar de Sakura

- ¿cuidarla? ¿Lee…que…

- Shao – la interrumpió – si yo puedo llamarte por tu nombre me parece justo que tu también me llames por el mió, además… creo que si Sakura es amiga tuya es por que eres… eres especial e importante para ella. – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo estaba impactada, nunca había hablando con Shao como lo estaba haciendo ahora y las cosas… comenzaban a cambiar, sobre todo la imagen que ella tenía de él.

- no pretendo hacerle daño, y es por eso que quiero arreglar… eso… para poder estar con ella… completo.

- no es necesario que me lo digas, siempre estaré allí para ella, Shao. No tienes de que preocuparte, pero ¿que es lo…

- muchas gracias – la interrumpió nuevamente.

Tomoyo abrió los labios para preguntar nuevamente pero entonces comprendió que Shao no quería hablar de "eso" que tenía que solucionar. Ya la había interrumpido dos veces, la primera parecía sin la intención pero ahora se lo había dejado bien en claro.

- no tienes de que; Sakura es mi amiga y… aunque no quieras decirme que es eso que tienes que hacer… si el momento llega…

- llegará – le dijo con seguridad – y sé que lastimaré a Sakura pero… no se comparará con el daño que sufrirá si sigue conmigo cuando se desate todo.

- ¿de que diablos estas hablando? – preguntó Tomoyo, primero decía que no quería lastimar a Sakura y ahora decía que lastimaría a Sakura pero que no se comparaba con el daño que le seguiría.

- por favor, Tomoyo, ¿puedo confiar en ti?

- ¿Qué es lo que planeas hacerle a Sakura? – estaba alterada y quería saber que era lo que le haría a su amiga.

- nada que pueda evitar, es por eso que cuando el momento llegue, tengo que estar seguro de que estarás allí para ella que la ayudarás.

- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

- lo mejor para los dos, pero no puedo permitirme meterla en ese lío, es algo que tengo que resolver solo. ¿puedo confiar en ti Tomoyo? Aunque todo esto suene loco, después lo comprenderás… y espero que también Sakura.

- ¡Tomoyo! – gritó una voz a un par de metros - ¿dónde te habías metido? Te tardaste – le reprochó la chica de ojos verdes.

- no podía con la cubeta yo sola, disculpa Sakura – le dijo con una sonrisa que para alivio de Shaoran era la señal de que podía contar con ella. – y me encontré a Shao y me ayudó. – la esmeralda se dio cuenta de que aun par de pasos más atrás de su amiga se encontraba su novio.

- ¿Shao?, no te había visto.

- si ya me di cuenta; ¿Dónde pongo esto? – y señaló la cubeta.

- dámela, solo son unos dos metros creo que puedo con ella – le dijo Tomoyo tomándola de su mano derecha y caminando hacia la casa de campaña. – ¡gracias Shao!

- gracias a ti – le contestó.

Sakura arrugó el entrecejo.

- ¿cómo que gracias a ti?

Shaoran sonrió tiernamente con los ojos entrecerrados y sus manos se dirigieron a los costados del cuello de la chica y enterró su nariz en el cabello casi rubio de la esmeralda y respiró hondo aspirando el olor del shampoo que usaba la chica que lo traía de cabeza.

- te quiero mucho Saku – le dijo en un susurro. La esmeralda sonrió y lo abrazó pasando sus brazos por la cintura de él.

- no creas que con eso me vas a convencer de que deje la venganza contra Meiling – le dijo con una sonrisa. El tema pasado había quedado precisamente en el pasado.

Shao sonrió y Sakura lo sintió. Él se separó de ella y la miró a los ojos.

- ¿Qué ganas con eso bonita? – Sakura suspiró.

- es una… descarada y me cae tan mal… - gruñó – quiero ahorcarla – Shao rió suavemente.

- ¿no crees que entre más caso le hagas más seguirá molestando?

- pero se merece un buen escarmiento para que no se ande fijando en los novios de las demás – dijo convencida – se lo merece y no me lo puedes negar.

- hay Sakura – suspiró – y a ver ¿Qué le piensas hacer?

- pues todavía no lo sé – Shao agachó la cabeza y comenzó a reír.

- ¿te estas burlando de mí? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa - ¿Qué te pasa hoy?

Y sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro contestó:

- estoy feliz, ¿no puedo?

- claro que puedes, además… de que te vez… más guapo – le dijo en un susurro subiendo las manos por su pecho yo tomando la playera las con las dos manos y acercándose a sus labios pero sin tocarlos. Shao borró la sonrisa de sus labios pero no de sus ojos y tragó fuerte Sakura nunca antes le había coqueteado tan abiertamente… ¡y era tan excitante!

- Sakura – susurró…

- ¿mm? – seguía sin moverse y sus labios tocaban su barbilla levemente.

El chico la abrazó fuertemente a pecho y justamente cuando se disponía a dejar sin aire a Sakura…

- ¡Sakura, necesitamos tu ayuda! – le gritaron de la casa de campaña.

- ¡ya voy! – y con una sonrisa se despidió de Shao. - ¿te veo luego?

- ¿en la fogata?

- ok, te cuidas, te portas bien y si encuentras a "esa cosa" corres bien rápido hasta ponerte a salvo. – Shao asintió mientras veía como su novia se iba.

Se quedó allí hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Apenas era el tercer día y ya necesitaba tener tan solo unos minutos con su novia; eran contados los momentos que compartía con ella, su horario no coincidía en lo absoluto. Más claro ejemplo que ese no podía haber. Él no tenía nada que hacer y ella tenía que preparar la cena, por la tarde le había tocado a él y en la mañana habían ido a recoger huevos a las costas. Solo por la noche podía tenerla unos minutos y eso si uno de los dos no se quedaba dormido.

¡Shao! ¡Shao espera! – se escuchó la voz chillona de Meiling a uno de sus costados.

Shao rodó los ojos y siguió caminando sin hacerle caso.

- ¿Por qué no me esperas? – preguntó agitada la chica - ¡te estoy hablando Shao!

Él se paró y la miró, estaba enojada con él lo sabía por la forma en la que cerraba sus puños sus costados.

- ¿Qué quieres? – pero el entrecejo arrugado de la chica se disolvió y se formó una sonrisa coqueta.

- quiero platicar contigo, ya no hemos tenido tiempo.

- estoy ocupado. – mintió.

- ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

- limpiar los baños. – volvió a mentir, sin embargo prefería hacerlo mil veces a hablar con ella.

- que extraño, creí que la tribu en la que estaba Hiragizawa estaba encargada de ellos ahora.

Rayos.

Debió de haberlo supuesto, seguramente lo había estado buscando desde hacía rato.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó de mal modo – no tengo ganas de conversar.

- se te nota, pero… - se acercó a él -… podemos hacer algo más útil que hablar con los labios – le dijo sugerente. Shao lo entendió al instante. Meiling comenzó jugar con la bastilla de la camisa de Shaoran.

- no me interesa saberlo – la tomó de las manos fuertemente y la apartó de él. Nuevamente comenzó a caminar.

No me digas; acaso… ¿Saku te prohibió hablar conmigo por lo del otro día? – entonces su risa estruendosa se escuchó – que poco aguanta. – Shaoran cerró los puños a sus costados. No lo importaba lo que Meiling pensara de él pero… meterse con Sakura ya era otra historia.

- no me importa nada de lo que tengas que decir.

- Quizá a ti no… pero a Sakura; quien sabe.

- no me amenaces Meiling – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona – que no sabes con que te metes.

- siempre consigo lo que quiero Shao, y te quiero a ti.

Shaoran se detuvo y miró a la chica de reojo.

- que lástima que esta vez no sea así.

- ¿Quién dice que no lo lograré? – contestó a la defensiva.- yo se lo que necesitas – iba acercándose más a él – yo puedo darte lo que ella no

Shaoran arrugó el entrecejo, de nuevo sabía a lo que la pelinegra se refería y le daba asco pensar a que nivel podía llegar la chica por tener a un hombre a su lado, él no aceptaría… sin embargo no podía decir que ella no había hecho lo mismo antes y que quizá más de uno no hubiera declinado tan deliciosa oferta.

- no sé, como puedes estar con ella Shao, es una niña…

- es más mujer que tú – le dijo con desprecio.

- no está a tu altura… - prosiguió.

- ¿y tu sí? – contraatacó.

Meiling entrecerró los ojos y clavó sus pupilas rubí en los ojos ámbar de Shaoran.

- esta me la vas a pagar Lee – lo señaló con el dedo – nadie me rechaza.

- madura Meiling – y comenzó a caminar dejándola allí sola y con la ira a flor de piel.

3838383838383838383

La noche había comenzado desde hacía ya unas horas y relativamente solo tenía ya un día y un par de horas en aquella playa lejos de todo.

Estaba sentado frente al mar simplemente observando el oleaje, a esas horas la marea había subido y también el ruido de las olas al chocar contra la arena a un par de metros de él, además de que la brisa comenzaba a ser más fría… pero poco le importaba… simplemente se había quedado mirando la paz que en ese momento le transmitía.

- te estuve buscando como loca, dijiste que me esperarías en la fogata y no estabas además… ni siquiera fuiste a cenar – le dijo una voz femenina a su costado derecho que él conocía muy bien. Giró su cabeza lentamente y la vio parada cruzada de brazos frente a él.

El viento movía sus cabellos; aún vestía el pequeño short de mezclilla pero ahora abrazaba con aprehensión una pequeña torera de mezclilla a su cuerpo.

- ¿no te sientas? – Sakura dejó caer los hombros, no era la respuesta que ella esperaba… pero no sabía que decirle.

La chica caminó hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó después de un rato de silencio, Shao se había vuelto a sumergir en las aguas del océano,

- no, nada – contestó ausente.- estoy bien.

- ¿entonces que pasó? ¿Por qué… - el chico la interrumpió con una sonrisa y mirándola de nuevo.

- me quedé pensando. – contestó con simpleza – nunca me había puesto a pensar la tranquilidad que puede transmitir el sonido del oleaje.

Sakura sonrió.

- creo que… eso pasa siempre, las mayoría de las personas no nos fijamos en esos pequeños detalles – contestó con una leve sonrisa. Shaoran no había dejado de mirarla.

- ¿puedo preguntarte algo Sakura? – la chica lo miró y asintió suavemente. – lo que quieras

- ¿puedo… puedo confiar en que cuando las cosas se pongan peligrosas serás fuerte?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó - ¿de que estas hablando? – Shaoran apartó la mirada de ella

- las cosas van a cambiar dentro de poco – miró al horizonte – y quiero saber si puedes ser fuerte… por ambos

- Shao me estas asustando, ¿de que estas hablando?

- de nada malo, no pongas esa cara – le dijo mirando la cara atemorizada de Sakura – solo espero que me prometas que serás fuerte cuando el momento llegue.

- pero…

- ¿sabes? A veces se dice que uno no llega a conocer nunca a una persona por más tiempo que pasen juntos pero… creo que tú me conoces más de lo que yo me conozco a mí.

-eso es mentira… aún… aún a veces eres un misterio para mí aunque… a veces eres demasiado predecible – le dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Shaoran la miró de reojo juguetón.

- ¿predecible? Ah… si lo soy entonces… ¿Qué planeo hacer ahora?

- déjame pensarlo – dijo observándolo – por la manera en la que brillan tus ojos yo creo que algo que seguramente me sonrojara completamente – Shaoran sonrió.

- ¿vez? Y luego dices que no me conoces más que yo me conozco

Sakura sonrió levemente y miró la arena que estaba entre ella y Shaoran para no mirarlo más a los ojos.

- prométeme que serás fuerte – comenzó de nuevo – que serás fuerte para mi cuando no pueda más.

- ¿Shao?... – lo miró a los ojos, su voz se escuchaba tan diferente. Era la misma voz que ella amaba con locura pero ahora se veían todas aquellas sensaciones que ella había luchado por encontrar dentro de sus ojos, por primera vez ante ella dejaba de ver algo más dentro de él.- ¿cómo estas tan seguro de que ese momento llegará?

- por que llegará, yo me encargaré de que así sea.

- pero…

- no te preocupes, yo se que puedes hacerlo, además… será bueno, para ambos, que eso suceda.

- me estas confundiendo – Shaoran nuevamente sonrió y contestó con voz calmada y tierna.

- todo a su tiempo mi niñita – contestó – y cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás.

De nuevo guardaron silencio, Sakura sentía que las palabras de Shaoran era por demás importantes sin embargo no sabía que era lo que quería decirle a ciencia cierta, ¿había sido eso lo mismo que había hablado con Tomoyo? ¿Ó era eso que él y Eriol tanto se empeñaban en ocultar?... ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿De que momento se refería?... ¿Por qué él no podría ser fuerte?...

- ¿tienes frío? – la voz de Shaoran la sacó de sus cavilaciones y lo miró. Había olvidado que tenía frió con toda esa conversación.

- un poco – contestó.

- Ven aquí – le dijo con una sonrisa y abriendo los brazos para que ella se refugiara entre ellos.

Sakura se dejó abrazar por él y refugió su cabeza entre el cuello de él.

- ya extrañaba tenerte entre mis brazos – le dijo Shaoran en un suspiro. – no había podido besarte en todo el día

- Pues aún no lo haces – le dijo levantando su cara y viendo los ojos de Shaoran que ahora la miraban fijamente.

Shao miró los labios de Sakura pasó una de sus manos bajo su cuello y susurró antes de comenzar a besar esos labios rosas de la chica.

- te amo… más que al aire que respiro Sakura – la chica abrió los ojos y miró los ojos entrecerrados del chico. No esperaba una respuesta por que inmediatamente comenzó a besar sus labios.

Sakura pasó los brazos por el cuello de Shaoran comenzó a jugar con los mechones del cabello de Shaoran que se lograban colar por entre sus dedos.

Los labios húmedos de Shao se apoderaban de los labios de Sakura como si el mundo se estuviera acabando a su alrededor y esa fuera la única salvación. Por otra parte Sakura solo se dejaba llevar por el momento, por las sensaciones que Shao podía despertar dentro de su cuerpo y se abrazaba con fuerza a él sintiendo que desaparecería en cualquier momento si lo soltaba solo un poco.

No era por que quisiera pero sus pulmones pedían aire y la verdad comenzaba a robarse el aliento de Shaoran y a pesar de que sentía que a él no le molestaba no se sentía cómoda al borde de la asfixia. Se separó de él y aspiró con un jadeo.

- ¿te quedaste sin aire? – escuchó el susurro de Shao en su oído – perdón – susurró de nuevo.

Ella solo sonrió. Miró los ojos ámbar de Shaoran que estaban entrecerrados y no dejaban de verla a los ojos.

- me gusta quedarme sin aire si es de esa manera – comentó con aire travieso mirando los labios de Shaoran que formaban una ligera sonrisa.

- ¿de que manera Saku? – preguntó. Él sabía de lo que ella hablaba pero… era divertido torturarla.

- tu sabes…

- no, no lo sé.

- pues… tu sabes… es que… cuando… tú… - balbuceaba, sus mejillas ya se habían tornado rojas y la sonrisa de Shaoran se hacía cada vez más grande.

- oh, perdona pequeña… ¿acaso te refieres a mis besos? – preguntó con inocencia, inocencia que no tenía en ese momento.

- ¡que cruel! – gruñó Sakura – te estabas divirtiendo a mis costillas…

- ¿yo?

- sí tu – y entonces levantó una mano que estaba sobre la arena y… estaba recostada sobre la arena… ¿a que hora había llegado allí? Y peor aún, ¡Shaoran estaba casi sobre ella!

- pues… yo pienso que divertirse de las costillas de otro es… así. – y comenzó con hábiles manos a hacerle cosquillas a la chica mientras los dos rodaban por la arena.

- ¡no, no Shao basta! ¡ya por favor! – decía Sakura entre risas - ¡ya, ya de verdad!, ¡ya no puedo respirar!

- ya te traje algo de comida, te dije que…

Shaoran se detuvo… Sakura dejó de reír, esa voz… Shao giró su cabeza y vio a Meiling a sus espaldas. Sakura lo miró a él incrédula, el dolor se veía pintado en sus ojos.

- pensé… creí que habías dicho que ya no andabas con ella…

- ¿Qué? – murmuró Sakura en un suspiró. - ¿estabas con ella? – le preguntó a Shaoran.

Shaoran miró a los ojos de Sakura.

- ¡no!…

- hay mi amor – le dijo Sakura tomando su cara con sus manos – por que no me dijiste que esta vez tendríamos compañía, no tienes que ponerte así, sabes que me gustaría cumplir cada una de tus fantasías – le dijo mirando a la chica que estaba a su costado derecho, de modo que tenía la mejor vista de todo lo que sucedía entre los dos.

- ¿Qué? Sakura… – Shaoran estaba atónito ante lo que escuchaba.

- ¿es tu nueva fantasía? – Shaoran seguía atónito, Meiling a sus espaldas también… ¿la mocosa de Kinomoto estaba diciendo eso? – nunca pensé que agradaría la idea de que nos vieran mientras me haces tuya – la voz de Sakura se escuchaba tan sensual que Shaoran estaba estático, la voz no podía salir de su garganta y el sonrojo se apoderaba de su cara. Sakura se movió un poco abrazándolo con más fuerza – o quizá quieres verme con ella – entonces su mirada se dirigió a Meiling – nunca lo habría pensado…

- yo… - contestó.

- ¿Cuál quieres mi amor? – preguntó lamiéndose los labios.- por que de verdad me muero por sentir tus mano sobre mi cuerpo – se apretó más a él – tal como sabes hacerlo.

Sakura miró a Meiling y vio que ésta estaba sonrojada y no sabía si irse o quedarse quizá de la impresión o de la vergüenza.

Entonces mejor momento no podía tener, tomó a Shaoran con las dos manos haciendo que éste aún sonrojado por las palabras y por la manera tan erótica con la que ella se estaba expresando la mirara. Entonces le quiñó el ojo. Rápidamente el sonrojo desapareció de la cara de Shaoran entendiendo al instante. Y siguiéndole el juego a su novia.

- lo lamento corazón, pero fue lo único que logré conseguir – le dijo con una sonrisa.

Meiling miró a Shaoran con autentica perplejidad.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿crees que te aguante el ritmo? – preguntó Sakura. Shaoran se dejó de apoyar con los codos sobre la arena.

- pues… debe de aguantarte a ti el ritmo, no tienes ni idea de lo excitado que me pondría verte hacerle el amor a Meiling, tal como te gusta.

- ¡son un par de enfermos! – gritó Meiling – ¡me dan asco! – y gritando todo tipo de pestes se largó de allí.

Sakura se separó un poco de Shaoran y comenzó a reír.

- ¿viste su cara? – le preguntó entre carcajadas.

Shaoran se apartó de ella y se sentó a su lado.

- sí, y por poco a mi me matas de un infarto – le comentó.

Sakura dejó de reír y se levantó ella también.

- lo siento, pero se me ocurrió al instante; sabes que si no te hubiera avisado

- aún así me sacaste totalmente de órbita – Sakura sonrió.

- lo siento te avisé lo más pronto que pude – le dijo.

Shaoran la miró y con una leve sonrisa.

- nunca te imaginé diciendo esas cosas

- una hace lo que tiene que hacer – contestó con simpleza. – ahora no se te acercará por que creerá que eres un depravado sexual.

- que tiene una novia que está dispuesta a cumplirle todo tipo de fantasías… - la sonrisa pícara que Shaoran tenía en su rostro al momento de decir eso, hizo que Sakura se sonrojara. Irónico pero cierto una simple sonrisa de él con ese aire pícaro hizo que ella se sonrojara todo lo que no se había sonrojado con esa plática tan… ardiente, momentos antes en la presencia de Meiling.

- ¡Shaoran! – gritó cuando sintió el calor del sonrojo recorriendo su cara.

La risa de Shaoran se escuchó. ¿Cómo era que con una sonrisa suya se había puesto así si instantes antes se había comportado tan ardiente?

- dime algo: ¿de donde sacas tanta imaginación Sakura?

- ¡ya no te burles de mí Shao! – esta vez se cubrió la cara con las manos para que él no viera que el sonrojo se hacía cada ves más intenso.

Las carcajadas se hicieron más fuertes.

Continuará…

Aún no puedo creer que yo halla escrito esto…

Tenía estancada esta parte del capítulo no sabía que venganza podía ser lo bastante buena para Meiling… y si no lo fue para ella por lo menos Shao se divirtió de lo lindo con Sakura. fue una loca idea que me surgió mientras escribía la parte de las cosquillas… creo que… no, aun ni puedo creer como es que lo escribí… ¡me da tanta pena!

Solo falta un capítulo más de campamento y entonces comenzará la pesadilla y como se habrán dado cuenta Shaoran ya está encargándose de eso de verdad si pudiera les daría un adelanto pero… aún no tengo nada del próximo capítulo los capítulos finales ya están casi terminados y no se que poner en el próximo. …Soy un desastre… ¿Qué les parecería ver en el proximo? estoy abierta a cualquier sugerencia

¡De verdad ténganme paciencia se me vienen encima mis exámenes departamentales!

Ahora si gracias por tenerme paciencia y aún seguir leyendo _No será: _Undine; meli17; juchiz; Chikage –SP; NeNa Li; Rosh Bernal.

Y dejen Reviews!!!


	23. revelaciones

No será

Capítulo 23

El día casi acababa de comenzar para los campistas que ese día por la tarde dejarían el campamento. Y siendo las 8:30 estaban todos sentados en el comedor de una de las carpas de los encargados mientras que la voz del director se escuchaba tras todos los murmullos de todos los brigadistas.

- ¡silencio jóvenes! – gritó el director cuando sintió que estaba siendo ignorado por todos los alumnos.

- ¿y ahora que quiere? – dijo Shao revolviendo el yogurt que les habían dado, no era de sus comidas favoridas y para colmo de males le habían puesto agua para que alcanzara para todos.

- shhh – lo calló Eriol recordando lo que había pasado el día que habían llegado al campamento.

Shaoran chasqueó la lengua y jugó otro poco con la comida mientras escuchaba al director.

- buenos días estudiantes – saludó después de callarlos

- ¿Qué de buenos tienen? – farfulló Sakura – la comida está horrible y eso que tiene que ser la más importante del día.

- lo sé, es por eso que les pedimos que traigan algo de comer – comentó Yukito a sus espaldas

Sakura adquirió el color de las manzanas en primavera mientras Tomoyo solo sonreía.

- Yukito… yo… yo…. – balbuceaba Kinomoto

- discúlpela joven Yukito, - murmuro Tomoyo con burla – nuestra pequeña Sakura se come de malas si no come sus alimentos. – Yukito sonrió.

- ¡eso no es cierto Tomoyo! – chillo una colorada Sakura.

- no soporto a ese sujeto – comentó Shao cuando escuchó el chillido de su novia a unas mesas de distancia. – es tan… insoportable.

- yo tengo otro nombre para eso – dijo Eriol con una sonrisa de lado – se le llaman: celos.

- por favor – exclamó con burla - ¿yo¿celoso de él?

- Lee ¿entonces es cierto? – preguntó un chico conocido de ambos del dormitorio; sentándose a su lado.

Shao no dejó de mirar a Eriol aunque la pregunta fuera dirigida a él. Eriol aún seguía con esa sonrisa que lo irritaba y sin mirar al recién llegado contestó:

- de acuerdo, estoy celoso de Tsukushiro ¿contentos?... pero es por que él puede estar con ella el tiempo que él deseé y yo… - per al mirar la cara de desconcierto del chico que había formulado la pregunta… - … no estabas hablando de eso ¿cierto?

El tipo negó con la cabeza. Y aunque increíble la sonrisa de Eriol creció más.

- es que Meiling anda diciendo por todo el campamento que tu y Kinomoto ya han… pues… ehm… ya han…

Shaoran arqueo una ceja, el tipo de repente se había puesto a balbucear y no le encontraba sentido a lo que quería darle a entender.

- bueno pues, que ustedes dos ya han tenido sexo.

Shao sintió las orejas enrojecer. La sonrisa de Eriol creció más. Él desde luego sabía del plan fraguado por Sakura y sinceramente se esperaba una reacción así por parte de la pelinegra.

- entonces es cierto – comentó otro chico que había escuchado la conversación y la reacción de Lee. -¡wow!

- ¿y dinos que tal? – preguntaron los dos al unísono con cara de pervertidos.

Shaoran cerró los ojos, respiro profundamente y sin bajársele lo rojo del rostro, se levantó de la mesa y fue a donde estaba su novia. Los dos chicos se quedaron totalmente fuera de sí pero Eriol solo observaba a su amigo. Ese campamento había sido del todo revelador y continuaba siéndolo.

- ¿puedo hablar contigo un segundo? – murmuró el castaño cuando llegó a la mesa donde estaba Sakura que por supuesto platicaba amenamente con Tomoyo y ese sujeto tan molesto: Yukito.

La castaña volteó a verlo con una sonrisa y contestó:

- claro – pero no tuvo intención alguna de levantarse de la mesa y Shao nuevamente respiro hondo y cerró los ojos por unos instantes. No iba a hablar de "eso" frente a esa persona - ¿Shao? – le llamó aún sentada. La miró y sin mas remedio contestó:

- es sobre el asunto de Meiling. – no tuvo que decir más Sakura se levantó más rápido de lo que el color rojo habitó en su cara. Lo tomó del brazo y salió del comedor tan rápido que casi nadie pareció notarlo.

- ¡¿cómo se te ocurre decir eso frente a Yukito?!

- discúlpame, no quise arruinar tu entretenido almuerzo con "Yukito" – escupió el nombre del chico en tono despectivo. – pero es urgente que hable esto contigo y como estabas tan reacia a abandonar la mesa no me quedó otro remedio. – le dijo cruzándose de brazos y arrugando el ceño.

- no, es que… me da pena… - Shao pareció suavizar su mirada solo para… - ¿Qué le voy a decir a Yukito cuando me pregunte? – sí, solo para volver a fruncirlo más. Miró hacia el cielo buscando paciencia, definitivamente ese día le daría migraña.

- pues no sé, dile que me disculpe por arruinarles su almuerzo – se dio la media vuelta ¡¿Cómo era posible que se preocupara más por lo que podía decir o pensar ese encargado de ella que él que era su novio?!. Justo cuando caminaba un par de pasos Sakura lo detuvo del brazo y se puso frente a él.

- no te enojes conmigo – le dijo acercándose a él lo siento. ¿me perdonas? – Shao la miró.

- tal pareciera que prefieres quedar bien con él y no conmigo.

- de verdad lo lamento, no quise comportarme de esa manera

- sabes que no soporto que ese tipo alrededor de ti todo el tiempo y tu le das alas a la vez de quitártelo de encima.

- ¡yo no le doy alas! – se defendió – es solo mi amigo.

- ¿y tu que eres para él?

- pues ¿Qué más? Su amiga, además él sabe que estoy contigo.

- si yo fuera él a mi no me importaría y más si veo como es que te comportas conmigo cuando él está presente.

- eso no es cierto

- claro que sí

- bueno, pero tu dijiste que si tu fueras él y no es así son completamente diferentes, muy diferentes él no es como tu que…

- ¿Cómo yo que?

- no, nada

- continúa¿Qué soy yo que él no es y tanto te gusta?

- ¿Shao como es que terminamos discutiendo de Yukito? –comentó extrañada ¿donde había quedado el problema?

- por que pareciera que te importa más lo que él pueda pensar que lo que yo.

- lo siento – volvió a decir – lo hago sin querer, pero es que él es el encargado y sabes que nos puede ir mal a los dos.

- no me importa si tiene la peor opinión de mí, no sería el único.

- Shao…

- lo único que no quiero es que esté cerca de ti.

Sakura sonrió tiernamente y lo abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello de él.

- ¿perdóname si chocolatito? – Shao la abrazó con más fuerza.

- hay Sakura – dijo en un suspiro.

- ¿y que era eso de lo que querías hablarme?

- ah eso, bueno, es que Meiling anda diciendo por todo el campamento que nosotros ya hemos tenido sexo.

Sakura se separó de él como resorte. Shao hizo mala cara, estaba tan cómodo así.

- ¡¿Qué¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

- un tipo de mi dormitorio me lo dijo.

- ¡diablos! No pensé en eso – murmuró mirando la arena y regresando la mirada al castaño - ¿y que le dijiste?

- pues, ahora que lo dices, nada – Sakura lo miró con furia – no atiné a decir nada – trató de defenderse.

- tenemos que arreglarlo, somos dos contra uno, nos tienen que creer a nosotros.

- no creo que sea la mejor manera.

- ¿Por qué no?

- si lo negamos creerán que ocultamos algo y le daremos la razón a Meiling.

- yo no pienso decir que sí.

- y tampoco lo vas a hacer; Meiling no tiene pruebas, nadie va a creerle.

- tengo que hablar con esa…

- no, - contestó firmemente Shaoran – si lo haces entonces estas poniéndote la soga al cuello. Mira, lo que podemos hacer es que digas que Meiling está diciendo eso por que esta ardida y yo puedo decir que se siente tan poca cosa que no sabe como llamar la atención.

- pero… no aclaramos nada, ni siquiera negamos que hubiéramos tenido sexo.

- precisamente, no negamos que hayamos tenido sexo pero tampoco le damos la razón.

- de todas maneras no creo que funcione.

- ¿Por qué no?

- por que; seguramente dejaste al tipo este hablando solo y por la manera en la que me sacaste del comedor.

- discúlpame pero yo no te saqué del comedor, fuiste tu la que me tomó del brazo y… - replicó

- pero fue tu culpa

- ¿mi culpa? – exclamó sorprendido

- ¡sí!, y Yukito escuchó el nombre de Meiling y si escucha los rumores seguramente creerá que sabemos de lo que Meiling anda diciendo y entonces creerá que es verdad y...

- ¿Cuándo entró Yukito de nuevo a la conversación?

- en cuando tu mencionaste a Meiling y su "asunto"

- pero tu fuiste la que no se levantó cuando llegué y te dije que tenía que hablar contigo.

- ¿Cómo iba a saber que era importante?

- lo fuera o no, era sobre ambos y no iba a hablar de "ese" tema enfrente de Tomoyo y de Yuki…

- Tomoyo lo sabe

- ¡pero no lo iba a decir delante de ese tipo! – entonces guardó silencio, - espera… ¿Cómo es que llegamos de nuevo al principio?

- es que… no puedo comprender ¿Por qué le tienes tanto coraje a Yukito?

- no es que le tanga coraje – negó.

- ¿entonces que es? Por que ahora dices que él quiere algo conmigo

- y no lo invento – dijo con sinceridad – ya te lo dije, no soporto que esté cerca de ti.

Sakura sonrió levemente y lo miró de reojo.

Entonces… ¿estas celoso? –aunque más que pregunta era una afirmación. Shaoran arrugó el ceño una vez más e ignorando su pregunta olímpicamente dijo:

- tengo una mejor idea, hay que seguirle el cuento a Meiling

- ¡¿Qué¿estas loco? De ninguna manera voy a decir que ya tuve sexo contigo.

- ¿Por qué no? Quizá algún día pueda suceder ¿no? – entonces la miró, la chica estaba doblemente sonrojada a como estaba minutos antes. – ¿te gustaría Sakura?

- ¿Cómo me preguntas es?

- ¿Qué tiene?

- no voy a hablar de eso, no aún por lo menos, mejor ponte a pensar como solucionar esto

- ¿Por qué yo? Tú fuiste la que nos metió en esto.

- ¡ya me estoy cansando de esta conversación! – gritó Sakura.

Shao solo sonrió, la estaba provocando simplemente por diversión. Pero ahora parecía ser un plan algo… cruel.

- no te preocupes Sakura, yo me encargo de Meiling.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

- déjamelo a mi. – le dio un beso en la frente, la tomó de la mano y dijo: tenemos que entrar de nuevo al comedor, casi todos están saliendo y aún no terminas de desayunar.

- no importa, no tengo hambre. –dijo sin soltar la mano de Shaoran y negándose a caminar. Pero él la miró y con una tierna sonrisa

- quisiera quedarme y hacerte compañía bonita pero me toca lavar la loza.

Sakura imitó un tierno puchero de niña pequeña, Shao sonrió, se acercó a ella y con su mano libre la tomó del cuello y le plantó un beso que dejó perpleja y sin aire a la esmeralda. Y antes de soltarla murmuró aún sobre sus labios.

- te veo al rato para ir a la playa.

Tendrían horas libres para hacer lo que quisieran después del desayuno y claro después de terminar sus deberes y como partirían como a las 3 de la tarde tenían tiempo de ir a nadar.

Sakura asintió y lo observó marcharse. Decidió esperar a Tomoyo allí afuera no quería entrar minutos después de Shao se vería muy sospechoso. Pensó.

-¡Sakura¿con que aquí estabas?; vi a Shao entrar y me dijo que estabas aquí afuera – entonces miró de cerca de Sakura y vio la extraña expresión en los ojos de la esmeralda. - ¿Qué te pasa¿discutieron?

- no, no para nada pero… hay Tommy – se quejó – ya no puedo hacerlo – y terminó con un suspiro.

- ¿hacer que?

- ya no puedo hacer lo que tenía planeado – y mirándole le confesó: - le quiero Tommy y creo que él a mi.

La amatista sonrió levemente.

- que bueno que te das cuenta – le dijo con una sonrisa. Saura la miró sorprendida.

- ¿Qué? Pero Tomoyo creí que te molestarías conmigo

- si mal no recuerdo te lo advertí ¿o no?

- si, es cierto – no podía olvidar las palabras de su amiga aquella mañana. – tenías toda la razón.

- me alegro que sientas ese sentimiento tan especial – retomó Tomoyo el tema cuando Sakura se quedó tan callada. – y que en realidad Shao no era como ninguna de las dos pensamos

- si, hace cosas que yo nunca creí que él pudiera hacer – y con una sonrisa boba confesó: - y me encanta cuando es así.

- Qué tal si… nos apuramos a hacer nuestros deberes y empacamos nuestras cosas y las de los muchachos. Así tendremos más tiempo para ir con ellos a la playa ¿que te parece?

- muy buena idea. – contestó Sakura.

zszszszszszszszs

- ¿has visto a Meiling? – preguntó Shao cuando entró a la cocina y ver a Eriol perplejo frente a una montaña de trastes sucios que estaban sobre las dos tarjas que había en el lugar y en una mesa cercana. El ojiazul lo miró de reojo.

- ¿para que la quieres?

- tengo que arreglar con ella un asunto.

- ¿respecto a lo que anda diciendo? – Shao asintió.

- le advertí que no me metiera con Sakura.

- ¿y que piensas hacer?

- lo sabré cuando la vea

- está en el baño – Shaoran asintió y caminó hacia los baños y espero afuera pacientemente. Le comedor estaba prácticamente vacío solo había unos cuantos miembros del equipo de limpieza y no había encargados.

Se abrió una puerta y de allí salió la pelinegra.

- hola Meiling – susurró. La morena escuchó la voz a sus espaldas y sin girarse contestó solo mirándolo por encima del hombro.

- hola Shao

Shaoran estaba apoyado con su hombro contra la pared y tenía los brazos cruzados al igual que sus pies.

- tenía que hablar contigo – dijo caminando solo unos pasos para estar a una distancia más reducida de la chica.

- ¿Qué quieres? – dijo a la defensiva.

- te advertí que no te metieras con Sakura

No me vengas con eso Shao – quiso marcharse pero… él pensó más rápido la tomó de los brazos y la pegó contra la pared. La sintió temblar.

- ¿Qué no te venga con que? – susurró contra sus cabellos. - ¿ahora me tienes miedo?

- gritaré si no me sueltas – a pesar de estar temblando de miedo su voz no parecía demostrarlo.

- no, no lo harás a menos que quieras que te calle – Meiling sonrió. No quería ver su miedo a ese tipo que la tomaba con fuerza de los brazos.

- ¿y como lo harás pequeño lobo? – los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecieron y l miraron fijamente.

- como sea necesario – no eran sus palabras si no lo que Meiling podía ver en sus ojos lo que la hizo creer que él no era un chico normal y que no podría escapar de él tan fácilmente.

- ¡suéltame! – exclamó forcejeando.

- ¿ahora quieres que te suelte? – preguntó con un implícito sarcasmo impreso en su voz – hace apenas unas horas rogabas para que pudiera mis manos sobre ti

- ¿tu Sakurita sabe que estas aquí? – se le había ocurrido justo en ese momento pero no sabía que más hacer para que él la dejara marcharse.

- claro que lo sabe – murmuró con voz neutra. - ¿pensabas ir a delatarme? – la había atrapado en su propia trampa. Entontes la jaló del cabello ara que lo mirara, eso ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, solo que esta vez la chica no era tan fácil de manipular como lo había sido Akira.

- claro, lo que fuera para despegarte de ella – mintió.

Shao sonrió. A pesar de temblar aún por su agarre y por la manera en la que le estaba hablando, sus ojos no ocultaban el miedo que tenía de que le hiciera algún daño. Prefirió seguirle el cuento, para ver si podía llegar a un acuerdo más amistoso; después de todo no quería lastimarla.

- yo amo a esa chica – y mirándola de arriba abajo completó: - además… mi época de acostarme con rameras ya pasó ahora me ha asco.

Meiling lo miró con furia; ero él aún la tenía fuertemente sujeta de los brazos.

- y ahora tu tienes que hacer algo por mi

- ¡no haré nada¡nada de lo que me digas!

- ¿desde cuando estamos negociando? Además, calladita te ves más bonita Mei.

- ¡Suéltame!

- no, ahora vas a hacer lo que yo quiera.

- no puedes obligarme a nada.

- tienes mucha razón, muchísima razón. – una de sus manos la soltó solo para dirigirse al rostro de la pelinegra. No había quería hacer esto pero ella se lo había buscado y no había tenido más opción.- pero… tienes un bonito rostro no creo que te guste verlo con cicatrices como estas – y señaló las que tenía en su brazo derecho que comenzaban desde la muñeca y dispersas continuaban hacia el codo. - ¿o sí? A mi no me gustaría.

- no eres capaz – susurró

- pruébame

- ¡te delataré si algo me pasa!

- sin pruebas no hay delito – susurró como si fuera un secreto

- si algo me pasa

- ¿serías capas de flagelarte por un chico Mei? El tiene novia no puedo creer que puedas llegar a ese límite para chantajearlo y que esté contigo.

- no – Meiling negaba continuamente mientras lo escuchaba. No podía creer que ese chico que la tenía fuertemente agarrada y el chico que conoció fueran la misma persona. No podía creer que fuera un completo demente.

- conozco a un excelente psiquiatra que podría ayudarte.

- ¡ya basta! Lo estas haciendo para que me dé miedo

- no necesito amenazarte

- ¡ya suéltame!

- ¡tienes que retractarte!

- ¡¡nunca!! – y antes de la que la chica pudiera escapar…

Shao la metió al baño y cerró la puerta tras él. Meiling creyó lo peor. Él se quitó la camisa; Meiling retrocedió unos pasos, él siguió acercándose hasta que ella notó la colección de cicatrices que habitaban el torso de él. Abrió los ojos con terror.

- no quisieras estar en mis zapatos, así que no hagas que me enoje.

Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, calló de rodillas sobre el piso húmedo no podía seguir aparentando que era invencible.

- haré lo que quieras pero no me hagas daño – suplicó con voz trémula.

Shao sonrió. Estaba feliz por que había llegado al punto donde quería pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si fuera la más grande mierda en el mundo, no quería que ella estuviera así. No quería asustarla como la había asustado… pero ella no lo había comprendido a tiempo.

- así me gusta, tu sabes lo que debes hacer, retráctate – y entonces Meiling salió como pudo del baño.

Se acercó al lavabo y mojó su cara con agua fría, no solo Meiling estaba temblando de miedo, él también, por todo lo que venía, por lo que había hecho, no podía concebir si quiera la idea de que él quizá movido por la furia pudiera comportarse como su padre. Se miró al espejo estaba pálido…

- veo que hablaste con ella, salió como si la estuviera persiguiendo el diablo, pues ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Eriol en el marco de la puerta.

- mentí – dijo sin emoción. Entonces Eriol notó que el castaño no tenía puesta su camisa.

- ¿trataste de…

- no – contestó sabiendo lo que Eriol quiso decirle.

- ¿entonces?

- observó mis cicatrices, le hice creer que si no hacía lo que yo le pedía me obligaría a… - calló

- ya entiendo. – estaba sorprendido pero no debía de mostrarse así frente a él no cuando él estaba sin color, seguramente él tenía más miedo por lo que había hecho.

zszszszszzszsz

- ¿de que nos ganamos con arreglar nuestras maletas si no sabemos como desarmar una casa de campaña? – murmuró Sakura cruzada de brazos frente a la casa mirándola como si fuera un gran enemigo.

- bueno nos ahorramos unos minutos – Sakura gruñó – pero claro si quieres…

- ¿necesitan ayuda?

Sakura sonrió.

- ¡Yukito! – el chico sonrió dulcemente - ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!

- ¿y en que puedo ayudarte pequeña Sakura?

Sakura se sonrojó por la calidez en la voz de Yukito.

- joven Yukito, es que nuestros… compañeros, aún no terminan sus deberes y bueno, pensamos ayudarles a desarmar la casa de campaña

- si gustan puedo ayudarlas.

- ¿no sería mucha molestia? – murmuraron las dos adolescentes

- claro que no – contestó con la misma sonrisa.

Minutos después…

No sabía si agradecer o maldecir que no hubiera un espejo en el baño, llevaba un bikini color café con bordados color dorado; y allí era cuando volvía a quejarse; agradecía que no hubiera un espejo que la hiciera acomplejarse de algo que no le gustaba de su cuerpo y entonces maldecía por no saber si se veía muy flaca de ciertas zonas que no deberían estar tan… chatas.

- ¡Sakura¿ya terminaste? – le llamó Tomoyo desde afuera – Eriol y Shao ya están esperándonos.

- ¡ya voy! – contestó sin quedarle otra opción, tomó su toalla y un ligero pareo que amarró a sus caderas – ya estoy lista – dijo con una sonrisa.

Tomoyo y Eriol se habían marchado y delante de ella solo estaba Shao con una toalla colgada alrededor del cuello y las bermudas verdes que eran su traje de baño.

- entonces vámonos – Sakura asintió. Sonrojada tanto se había preocupado por como la vería Shaoran que no se había preocupado por como se vería él en traje de baño.

Lo miró de reojo y… no se veía nada mal, y eso que solo podía ver sus espalda por ir unos pasos más atrás, cada uno de sus músculos que la conformaban se contraían a cada movimiento que él realizaba.

- ¿Qué tanto miras? – susurró él divertido

- eh… yo… lo… lo siento… yo… - balbuceo torpemente. Shao sonrió.

- yo también creo que te ves muy bien.

- gra-gracias – Shao se había detenido y ella también.

- Shao.

- dime

- no,… - respiró hondo antes de mirarlo a los ojos - ¿no te parezco muy flaca?

El ambarino abrió los ojos sorprendido.

- ¿flaca?

- si, es que… tu sabes… de… de donde… - Shao sonrió tiernamente cuando ella retiró la vista de él, entonces Shao se acercó a ella y pasó sus manos sobre la cintura desnuda de ella y susurrando en su oído dijo:

- me encantas tan como eres – Sakura tensó los músculos de su cuello cuando sintió el aliento de Shaoran sobre su oído. – me parecer… deliciosa

Sakura sonrió, no basta decir que el rojo ya era parte de su cara, tímidamente pasó los brazos por la cintura de él.

- creo que ahora debo yo de hacerte la misma pregunta¿no te parezco muy flaco?

Sakura sonrió ya sin tanto rubor en su cara, sabía que Shaoran estaba bromeando.

- mmm… no sé, déjame ver – y separándose de él admiró el tordo del chico, lucí majestuoso, el tono dorado de su piel brillaba por el sol y tal como lo había dicho con su espalda cada musculo parecía estar… pero… algo interrumpió la magnifica vista…. ¿acaso esas eran cicatrices?

- Shao ¿Cómo…?

- fui un niño muy travieso – mintió pero fue la única respuesta que pudo darle. Sabía que ella se refería a sus cicatrices por la manera en la que había arrugado el ceño cuando las notó y no sacaría más respecto al tema solo que…

- ¿te molestan?

-no, para nada – murmuró Sakura, era verdad, pero sabía que en el fondo algo no estaba bien claro, que Shao le ocultaba algo grande, algo importante.

- creo que no me separaré de ti en todo el día, no quiero que nadie te vea – Sakura rió.

- ¿no me dejarás divertirme? – se "quejo con voz triste" - ¿ni siquiera por que empaqué tu equipaje? – Shao la miró y sin contestar dijo:

- aún no se como le hicieron con la cada de campaña

- humm… - se mordió el labio inferior – bueno es que…

Shao arqueo la ceja nuevamente.

- Sakura

- ¿si te digo no te enojas? – soltó. Pero con solo ver lacara de Shaoran supo que si no se lo decía se lo sacaría. Respiró hondo y dijo: - Yukito nos ayudó – y cerró los ojos esperando algún tipo de grito por parte de su novio pero… no hubo nada, solo silencio, abrió los ojos y lo miró. Estaba sereno como nunca antes lo había visto.

- supongo que tendré que agradecérselo. – contestó él. Sakura sonrió y brinco abrazándose a él del cuello.

- por eso te quiero tanto – entonces sintió como él la levantaba en brazos justo como lo había hecho la ve que le había dicho que sí quería ser su novia.

- ¡Shao me voy a caer!

- no te caes – y comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos hasta la playa. Sakura recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él justo cuando recordó.

- Shao ¿y que pasó con Meiling?

- está arreglado

- ¿tan fácil¿Qué le dijiste!

- que se retractara – claro, omitiendo ciertos detalles

- ¿y ella que dijo?

Shao se quedó en silencio nunca esperó que Sakura preguntara exactamente lo que había hablado con Meiling.

- bueno… ehm… un buen mediador nunca revela su secreto

- ¡Shao!

- ¡Saku! – la imitó.

- no, es serio dime

- discutimos, cosas sin importancia Sakura.

- no te obligó a hacer nada ¿verdad?

- no, además no me permitiría lastimarte de esa manera Saku.

La chica sonrió y sin preguntar más volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de él.

- ¿no te has cansado? – susurró después de unos segundos acariciaba el cuello de Saho con su nariz.

- no

- no quiero que te canses – y dicho esto le dio un leve muy leve beso en el cuello.

- Sakura no hagas eso – ella traviesa preguntó:

- ¿Por qué?

- por que entonces lo haré yo también.

- ¿es una promesa? – comentó burlona con un tercer beso.

La bajó y se puso delante de ella.

- ¿me estas retando? – Sakura sonrió traviesa

- ¿serías capaz? – susurró haciendo figuras con su dedo índice sobre el hombro de Shaoran. El chico sonrió; la tomó del cuello como esa mañana y la besó nuevamente dejándola sin aire rápidamente y cuando menos espero sintió los labios de Shaoran recorriendo su cuello.

Abrió los ojos tan grandes tanto como se lo permitieron sus parpados; el aire entraba a sus pulmones entrecortadamente aún sentía los labios de Shaoran besando su cuello pero sus manos ahora estaban en su cintura aferrándola a él y sin dejar de recorrer la piel desnuda.

Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de Shaoran recorrer un tramo de su cuello y después soplar sobre su piel húmeda. Nuevamente sintió los labios de Shao pero ahora diferente. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de él…

- ¡Sakura!

Los dos se separaron rápidamente y miraron a Tomoyo que venía corriendo en dirección a ellos.

- que bien que los encontré – dijo jadeando Tomoyo nunca había sido muy buena con los deportes – hay algo que tienen que ver Meiling está retractándose frente a todo el campamento.

- si, si ya vamos Tomoyo –contestó Shaoran.

Entonces la amatista los miró con el seño ligeramente arrugado.

- ¿les pasó algo?

Sakura se puso completamente roja. ¿Qué mejor respuesta para Tomoyo?

- no, nada –contestó Shaoran cuando notó que Sakura no podía pronunciar palabra. Pero era tarde Tomoyo sospechó enseguida que era lo que había pasado.

- ¿seguros? Se veían muy… juntos.

Shao dejó de respirar.

- es que… a… a Sakura se le atoró un bicho en el cabello – mintió

- no es mentira ¿verdad Sakura?

El color abandonó la cara de Shao. Sakura estaba tan distraída que seguramente no lo habría escuchado y terminaría arruinando su mentira.

La esmeralda estaba por asentir cuando la realidad le cayó como un cubetazo de agua fría.

- ¡no! – pero se dio cuenta del entusiasmo del grito que trató de hacerlo ver las leve – no es que, era un bicho enorme y verde y feo y con patas peludas y…

Tomoyo estaba a punto de soltar la carcajada; entonces sus ojos amatistas se dirigieron al cuello o más bien a la carca roja en el cuello de Sakura

- pues… creo que no fuiste muy rápido Shao, parece que logró "morder" a Sakura – el rubor volvió a la cara de Sakura y Shaoran se puso más pálido al comprender las palabras de Tommy – los esperamos en la playa, dense prisa.

Sakura se tomó el cuello con la mano derecha donde Shao la había besado y lo miró:

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – ahora sabía por que lo había sentido deferente

- lo siento

- ¿lo sientes? – dijo con sarcasmo – todo mundo va a saber lo que hicimos y…

- lo siento, además tu tuviste la culpa – comenzando a caminar con Sakura detrás de él.

- ¿a yo?

- sí, yo te dije que pararas ¿y me hiciste caso¡no!

- pero yo no te hice nada – se defendió.

- bueno pues, no te enojes conmigo ¿sí? – le dijo con una sonrisa – si te hace sentir mejor puedes hacerme uno a mi donde y cuando quieras

- ¡Shao! – gritó Sakura nuevamente roja como tomatito. El chico solo rió.

Ya había llegado a la playa; Meiling acababa de retractarse, cuando lo miró pudo ver todo el terror que ahora le guardaba la chica de ojos rubí; Shao sonrió satisfecho fueran como hubieran sido había logrado que Sakura no saliera mal parada de ese asunto.

Sakura llegó al lado del ambarino y él la abrazó a su cuerpo. Meiling puso su mirada sobre ella y apretando los puños se retiró de la playa. Ella también había notado la marca roja en el cuello de Sakura. Solo esperaba que fuera lo que aparentaba y no otra cosa.

Continuará…

Hola!!!! Discúlpenme por no haber actualizado hasta ahora lo siento mucho!!! Pero es que mi vida ha tenido tantos cambios estos meses que… me siento atrapada en el tiempo!

Se que dije que este sería el último capítulo del campamento pero… creo que me dejé llevar y queda la continuación de este, y ahora ya será el final del campa. ¿no creen que me extralimité con Meiling?

Muchísimas gracias por esperarme:

NeNa Li; Rosh bernal; Chikage-SP; LMUndine; anac-chan; belen

Trataré de actualizar más rápido para el próximo capitulo.

Se cuidan!!!

Xao!!!

Dejen reviews!!!!!


	24. La calma termina

No será

Capítulo 24

* * *

Sakura vio como Meiling casi corrió de la playa en cuanto los vio aparecer allí.

- ¿y ahora que le pasa? – murmuró – casi pareciera que temiera que le fuéramos a hacer algo.

- si – dijo Shao; Sakura no estaba nada lejos de lo que había sucedido e su "plática" con Meiling y era lo mejor, no soportaría la idea de ver el terror que vio en los ojos de Meiling impreso en las esmeraldas de Sakura.

- ven, vamos con Tomoyo – lo tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar en dirección donde estaban Tomoyo y Eriol.

La amatista los miró con una pícara sonrisa; estaba semirecostada en la toalla que había llevado.

- se acaban de perder todo el show – murmuró Eriol guardando sus gafas.

- si la verdad no se como le va ha hacer Meiling para no morirse de vergüenza en el trayecto a la escuela.

- aunque Tommy debemos aceptar que cualquiera pudo haber creído que eso su pasó – continuó Eriol – por lo menos ella cree que si fue así.

Sakura sentía que a cada comentario se iba haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

- tienes razón – le apoyó su novia - ¿Quién imaginaría que Sakura inventaría una cosa tan loca como esa? – el ojiazul asentía divertido – uno que los conoce es fácil de diferenciar.

Shao estaba a punto de gritar por la manera en la que arrugaba el seño a cada comentario.

- pero… fue increíble la manera en la que la describió que…

- ¡ya basta! – gritó Sakura – recuerden que estamos aquí.

- lo siento Sakura – se disculpó Eriol – pero es que yo que te conozco sé que no pudiste haber hecho algo así pero para cualquiera podría ser demasiado creíble – y mirando a Shao completó – y más si estabas con Shao. Es probable que seas una mala influencia para ella.

- ¿mala influencia¡ja! Mis…

- ¡hey! Esa boca – le reprendió Eriol. Shao arrugó el ceño y apretó la mano de Sakura.

- fue una broma – susurró Sakura – no creí que Meiling fuera ha hacer lo que hizo.

- la gente puede sorprenderte en un abrir y cerrar de ojos – dijo Tomoyo; Eriol asintió. Shao sintió un vacío dentro que no supo identificar y Sakura sintió que escuchaba una especie de profecía. – y cuando menos te lo esperas.

- gracias por hacer que Meiling se retractara – le dijo a Shao con una sonrisa la esmeralda.

- si – un monosílabo otra vez. Se había quedado sin palabras; aún sentía los recuerdos sobre su pie. Se había dejado llevar por la rabia y había hecho cosas que no debió. Eriol lo miró fijamente sin saber que decir o que hacer y menos delante de las novias de ambos. – pero un simple gracias no es suficiente.

- ¿Qué? – murmuró Sakura acostándose sobre la toalla que había llevado. Shao se arrodilló a su lado y le repitió.

- ven a nadar conmigo.

- pero… quería tomar el sol antes de… ¡Shao bájame! – el chico la había tomado en brazos nuevamente y corría con ella en dirección a la orilla de la playa - ¡Shao!

- oh vamos no seas mala – soltándola en el agua

- ¡¡Está Fría!! – se quejó la chica levantándose de golpe

- no es para tanto – susurro con burla

- ¿Qué no es para tanto¿¡que no es para tanto?! – él estaba casi seco de la cintura para arriba – ¡te voy a demostrar lo contrario! – y con una sonrisa malosa comenzó a chapotear el agua mojando a Shao que desprevenido el primer disparo de ella le había dado justo en la cara.

- ¡Hey¡Hey¡Tramposa! – y comenzó el contraataque. Sakura reía ante todos los ataques fallidos del castaño; no lograba ubicarla del todo por el agua salada que hacía que le ardieran los ojos pero aún así no dejaba de atacarla cada vez que podía.

- ¿Shao? Murmuró Sakura cuando entre tanto chapoteo no alcanzó a distinguir su silueta - ¿Shao? – caminó un poco mientras se quitaba las gotas de agua del rostro y hacía hacia atrás su cabello cuando sintió unas manos tomarla de la cintura.

- ¡AAAAaaaaaaahhhh! – gritó

- ¡casi me dejas sordo! – se quejó soltándola

- ¡Eres un tonto¡me asustaste! – se quejó dándose la vuelta – creí que te había pasado algo.

La mirada de Shao se enterneció.

- lo siento Saku, no quería preocuparte – susurró tomándola nuevamente de la cintura.

Sakura sonrió; Shao nuevamente había bajado la guardia. Y le lanzó agua directamente al rostro y comenzó a correr en dirección a la playa.

- ¡ven aquí pequeña traidora! – gritó tas ella.

- ¡te lo merecías por asustarme!

Era difícil correr cuando las leves olas hacían más pesados sus pies. Pero él era tanto o más rápido que ella que solo fue cuestión de segundos para alcanzarla la tomó de la cintura y la hizo dar vueltas entre sus brazos.

- te tengo pequeña tramposa – susurró en su cuello. Aunque para nada molesto; estaba maravillado. Tenía a Sakura entre sus brazos una vez más en todo el día, ella solo tenía su bikini que la hacía ver grandiosa además de que él era el único que podía tocar la piel desnuda de ella. Podía seguir el camino de las gotas de agua salada por su abdomen con sus ojos.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S

- Eriol – le llamó Tomoyo

- dime

- ¿Qué le pasa a Shao?

- ¿mmm¿de que hablas?

- cuando Sakura le agradeció poro de Meiling; se quedó con una expresión muy rara

- bueno, seguramente no fue fácil hacer que Meiling se retractara de algo que s vio pero que no era real.

- si, quizá tengas razón; pero… no sé, Shao tiene días comportándose un tanto… extraño – murmuró.

- ¿Extraño dices? – preguntó mirándola con atención.

- sí, es que mira, precisamente ayer me lo encontré cuando iba al comedor con una pila de trastes sucios e una cubeta, me ayudó y todo, o sea normal, pero entonces me dijo que si podía confiar en mi para cuando Sakura necesitara ayuda…

- yo no le veo nada de malo y raro a eso Tomoyo – la interrumpió

- es que eso no fue lo raro por que me dijo que Sakura me necesitaría mucho por algo que él tenía que hacer

- ¿y que es ese algo?

- no lo sé, solo me dijo que ayudara a Sakura cuando el momento llegara y entonces ésta apareció y no pude saber más.

Eriol se quedó callado, él no sabía nada al respecto de ese "algo"… pero no le daba buena espina.

- ¿Eriol?

- pues no Tomoyo; no tengo ni idea de lo que él planea hacer – ella lo miró con desconfianza – no me mires así, no tengo ni la menor idea. Es más, creo que sabes más tu que yo que soy su amigo.

Tomoyo relajó su mirada.

- parecen ser muy buenos amigos.

- no siempre lo fuimos yate lo dije.

- sí y recuerdo que me dijiste que era una larga historia.

- cierto

- ¿y… no me la contarás?

- es… es aburrida - mintió

- ¿y?

- no es la gran cosa

- nunca dije que tenía que serlo para que me interesara

-no es como tu crees, de hecho…

- pero eso no impor…

- ¡de acuerdo! Bien, te contaré ¿contenta?

Tomoyo sonrió y se sentó frente a su novio. Eriol notó la atención que ella le estaba poniendo. No podía mentirle, ella lo conocía tan bien que se daría cuenta en cuestión de segundos.

- yo conocí a Shao en un hospital

¿un hospital?

- sí, cuando yo tenía como 9 años, yo era un niño aún no recuerdo tantos detalles, yo estaba allí por que mi padre trabajaba en el lugar

- ¿y quien estaba en el hospital?

- Shao

- ¿y que le pasó?

- tuvo un accidente. Y como era el único niño en todas las instalaciones obviamente aparte de él comenzamos a… frecuentarnos y luego nos hicimos amigos.

Si, bien no había mentido, relativamente había dicho la verdad… omitiendo los detalles bizarros.

- ¿y que hay de su nombre?

- ¿Qué? – dijo en un suspiro el aire había abandonado sus pulmones

- he notado que Shao no soporta que le digan Shaoran ¿Por qué?

- yo… no lo sé, quizá no le gusta

- se que algo ocultas Eriol, y es la razón de cómo realmente conociste a Shao, tu padre es un psiquiatra y si tú tuviste contacto con Shao es por que, no sé, quizá fue el doctor de Shao mientras estuvo en el hospital.

Eriol la miraba atentamente, el poco color de su piel se había ido y sinceramente estaba sin palabras, Tomoyo estaba a unos cuantos detalles se saber la verdad sobre Shao. Y entonces sonrió.

- pero… si tu solo me dices eso. Tendré que conformarme. – su mano derecha se dirigió a su bolsa y sacó sus lentes de sol y se acostó boca arriba en la toalla.

- ¿estas molesta?

- ¿Por qué?

- no lo sé

- ¿debería estarlo?

- no sé, no deberías pero no sé

Tomoyo sonrió nuevamente.

- no, no estoy molesta Eriol – el sonrió con alivio – se que me dijiste la verdad pero algo me ocultas. Dejaré que no me lo digas, ya será cuando los dos estén listos.

- gracias.

S5S5S5S5S5S5S

- Shao – lo tiró de la mano – ven, vamos quiero tomar un poco de sol; quiero broncearme un poco.

- solo 5 minutos más ¿si? No seas mala

- pero… solo tenemos poco tiempo y…

- por favor – la abrazó – solo un poco más.

La verdad dentro de todo el asunto era que no le importaba si estaba dentro o fuera del agua por que mientras ella estuviera bronceándose no podía tenerla entre sus brazos como la tenía en sus momentos.

Sakura miró la cara de Shaoran; la expresión de cachorrito hambriento y sin hogar se reflejaba al pie de la letra en los ojos ámbar de Shaoran.

- de acuerdo – dijo en un suspiro – pero solo unos minutos más – una sonrisa apareció en los labios del castaño. Y rápidamente Sakura se vio envuelta en un fuerte abrazo. Sonrió. Cerró los ojos y pasó sus brazos por la cintura de él. - Estos días han sido geniales

-¿Por qué?

- pues… por que estoy todo el día contigo; los estoy disfrutando tanto que no quiero irme y regresar a la rutina.

- yo tampoco quiero irme. – le contestó.

Ambos sentían la misma renuencia a irse pero eran por razones diferentes y no por que fuera que Shaoran no quisiera pasar todo el tiempo posible con ella como era el caso de Sakura, si no que al regresar tenía muchas cosas a las que hacer frente.

- Shao

- dime

- ¿Por qué te gusta tanto el agua? – preguntó con inocencia.

- me relaja – contestó después de un "piensa rápido" . no mentía pero no podía decirle la verdad a Sakura aun cuando ella lo había preguntado con inocencia, lo tacharía de pervertido… si de por sí. Aunque… bueno…. Ella no se quedaba atrás. – ¿y a ti? – la sintió sonreír.

- por que puedo verte en bañador

- me lo hubieras dicho antes – Sakura rió – es más, puedo ponérmelo cuantas veces quieras

- ¿en serio? - preguntó entre incrédula y sorprendida mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¡eres una pervertida! – Sakura se sonrojó pero no se dejó amedrentar

- ¿yo? Si claro, como si a ti no te gustara como me veo en bikini

- eso es diferente traviesa – susurró. Sakura suspiró cuando vio los labios de Shao cada vez más cerca de los de ella. Subió sus manos a los hombros de él y se dejó llevar por el mar de sensaciones que los labios de Shaoran le provocaban.

Shao profundizó sus besos y mordía levemente de repente a los labios de Sakura. Ella se acercó más al cuerpo de él… el espacio se hacía más pequeño… él acariciaba la cintura desnuda de Sakura y ella el cabello húmedo de su nuca….

- ¡échenles agua! – el grito los hizo sobresaltarse y separarse de golpe.

Eriol se acercaba con Tomoyo de la mano, él había gritado.

- esta es una playa familiar – les regañó.

Shao hizo mala cara; Sakura estaba totalmente roja como por milésima vez en ese día. El silencio se hizo incómodo.

- envidioso – murmuró Shao

- no sabes cuanto

- ¡Eriol! – el ojiazul solo sonrió como contestación a la exclamación de Tomoyo.

- oh, vamos Tommy ¿tampoco se te antoja? – pero ahora era el turno de ella

- no corazón, para eso tengo manitas – los tres presentes abrieron los ojos perplejos justo para escuchar la sonora carcajada de la amatista.

- ¡no puedo creer que creyeran eso! – no paraba de reír.

- malosa – murmuró Eriol tomándola de la cintura y levantándola y dando vueltas justo como lo había hecho Shao minutos antes

- ¡Eriol¡Eriol bájame! – gritaba aferrada a su cuello y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados - ¡me voy a marear! – pero él seguía riendo sin detenerse.

Sakura tomo la mano de Shao.

- aquí estamos haciendo mosca, mejor vámonos a la orilla – a él no le quedó otro remedio que aceptar y comenzó a caminar tras ella.

Sakura se recostó boca abajo n la toalla y puso su cabeza de lado mirando a Shao sentarse a un lado de ella también en su toalla.

- Shao – le llamó

- dime

- ¿me puedes hacer un favor? – a pesar de hacerse ver lo más inocente lo estaba haciendo con toda la premeditación

- claro, el que quieras - le dijo mirándola

- ¿m ayudas a ponerme bronceador en la espalda? Es que no alcanzo.

Shao se quedó con la boca abierta y solo alcanzó a decir:

- ¿Qué?

- que si me pones bronceador en…

- sí, si escuché… pero ¿yo?

- si, es que Tomoyo está con Eriol y no quiero interrumpir

- pero… pero no se donde está – su último intento por zafarse

- aquí está – dijo mostrándoselo. Y falló.

Así que sin más remedio tomó la botellita vertió un poco en sus manos, las frotó y las puso sobre la casi desnuda espalda de Sakura. La puso en toda la espalda y hombros cuando preguntó:

- ¿así esta bien o quieres que te ponga más? – pero no recibió respuesta.

Se acercó a su cara para descubrir que la esmeralda se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Con un suspiro se dejó caer de espaldas. La tortura había terminado… no, tortura no, bueno sí. Cerró los ojos frustrado y maldiciendo. No había sido tortura por que la había acariciado y más con el consentimiento de ella, por muy pervertido que eso sonara, pero era una tortura por que la respetaba y eso solo servía para que sus hormonas se volvieran locas.

- oh rayos – susurró mirándola dormida de lo más a gusto mientras él tenía que quedarse con una revolución en pleno apogeo por dentro.

Minutos después…

Abrió lentamente los ojos y vio a Shaoran sentado a su lado mirando atentamente las olas del mar.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? – él entrecerró los ojos y sin mirarla contestó ausente

- un buen rato

- ¿Qué? – exclamó. Entonces Shao pareció escuchar y la miró.

- ¿Qué me preguntaste?

- ¿pues en que planeta andabas?

- discúlpame – le dijo con una sonrisa – Sakura sonrió y miró la playa, estaba vacía.

- ¿A dónde fueron todos?

- se fueron a cambiar

- ¿ya es tarde¿Qué hora es?

- son como las 2:30

- ¡ya es tarde¿Por qué no me despertaste? – reclamó levantándose rápidamente

- ¿querías que te despertara? – bromeó levantándose él también.

Sakura volteo a su lado derecho y nio las toallas de Erol ni de Tomoyo sobre la arena.

- se fueron hace como 15 minutos – le dijo Shao - ¿dejaste tu ropa en la bolsa de Tomoyo – Sakura asintió. – entonces démonos prisa quiero darme un baño antes – la tomó de la mano y comenzó a correr – démonos prisa o se nos hará tarde.

Pero no fue así. Ya eran las 3:30 y aún esperaban a que llegaran los autobuses por ellos.

- que fraude – susurró Sakura – me estuve apurando para nada

- pero no te apuraste en vano, si no lo hubieras hecho nos habrían dejado las cuatrimotos. – dijo Tomoyo

- yo creo que ya no han de tardar

- ¿saben si nos van a dar de comer en el autobús? – preguntó Shaoran ajeno al tema

Los tres amigos lo miraron extrañados.

- ¿tanto ejercicio te cansó? – preguntó Eriol. Shao captó el ligero tono perverso el la voz de Eriol y contestó.

- quizá no tanto como tu

- ¡llegaron los autobuses! – exclamó Sakura antes de que Eriol dijera algo.

- salvado por el colectivo – le dijo Eriol a Shao; el castaño solo sonrió.

Tomoyo y Saura subieron al autobús para apartar sus respectivos asientos con sus gafetes, gorras, lentes u alguna otra cosa mientras Shao y Eriol acomodaban sus cosas en los maleteros.

- por cierto Sakura¿Qué pasó el día que nos íbamos a venir?

- ¿Qué pasó de que? – preguntó sin saber a que se refería su amiga

- si, en la mañana llamé a tu casa y tu ni tus luces

- ah, es que iba corriendo y se me calló el celular y me regresé a buscarlo eso fue todo.

- ah – murmuró Tomoyo – y… ¿no te duele donde te picó el bicho?

- no me picó ningún bicho – murmuró extrañada. Tomoyo sonrió malévola - ¿Dónde me pudo haber picado un…

- justamente en el cuello – pero eso bastó para que Sakura se quedara sin palabras – te recomiendo un poco de maquillaje; pro que no creo que no quieras lucir tu bronceado usando cuellos de tortuga.

- yo… yo…

- ¡listo! Terminamos – anunció Eriol sentándose al lado de su novia. Shaoran venía detrás de él.

El ojiazul con una sonrisa miró a su novia pero ésta seguía viendo a Sakura, giro su vista a la esmeralda y notó que el rubor se iba haciendo cada vez más leve, miró de nuevo a su novia y ésta le sonrió. Estaba confundido.

- ¿interrumpimos algo? – fue Shao el que preguntó.

- no lo sé¿Sakura? – dijo con toda intención Tomoyo

- s… ¡No!, no… nada

- entonces nada – declaró Tomoyo sentándose bien en su asiento

El castaño y el ojiazul se miraron extrañados y muy, muy confundidos. Eriol se encogió de hombros como toda respuesta, Shao suspiró y se sentó al lado de Sakura.

- ya quiero comer – murmuró Eriol. Ningún encargado había subido al autobús.

- deja de quejarte, seguramente no tardarán

- es que estoy cansado tengo sueño – dijo el ojiazul abrazando a Tomoyo y acomodándose sobre su regazo - ¿tu no?

- un poco, pero creo que Saho está por ganarnos

Eriol giró la cabeza y vio al chico, había hecho el asiento hacia atrás y tenía los brazos cruzados bajo la cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

- no, no está dormido – dijo Eriol

- ¿Cómo sabes?, es obvio que está dormido míralo

- observa con atención. Su respiración no es larga y relajada los músculos de su cara y cuello están tensos y además de que…

- déjalo allí Eriol. Ya me siento como rata de laboratorio – murmuró Shao con los ojos cerrados

- puede escucharnos claramente – continuó.

Tomoyo comenzó a reír, Sakura que había escuchado todo también y Eriol… no le quedó de otra.

Entonces subió un profesor al autobús con una carpeta entre las manos, tomarían lista por si alguien no había regresado y los encargados aprovecharían para darles de comer nada más y nada menos que un baguette y una soda de lata.

- creo que esta fue la mejor comida de todo el campamento – dijo Eriol devorando a grandes bocados su baguette

Tomoyo lo observaba absorta, Eriol comía con tanta rapidez que tendrían que darle otro en unos minutos más.

- si sigues comiendo así se te va a atorar – bromeó Shaoran

- yo no tengo hambre – susurró Sakura guardándolo en su bolso de mano

- ¿Por qué no vas a comer bonita? – susurró su novio dejando de lado a Eriol y a Tomoyo

- no tengo hambre – y ocultando un bostezo – además tengo un poco de sueño

- dormilona

- ¡oye! – se quejó.

Shao sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sakura y le ofreció su hombro de almohada

Sakura sonrió y recostando su cabeza en el hombro suspiró hondamente.

- hueles tan bien – susurró. Shao apoyó su cabeza sobre la de ella.

- descansa. – el autobús comenzó a andar y las pequeñas televisiones se prendieron dando inicio a una película un tanto extraña. Se trataba de unos adolecentes en una escuela que estaba algo… peculiar, de allí en más lo demás era confuso.

No tenían ni 15 minutos de trayecto cuando el autobús se detuvo y el chofer bajó junto con el encargado que viajaba allí mismo.

Shao frunció el seño algo había pasado. Asomó su cabeza por la ventana como pudo tratando de no despertar a Sakura que dormía en su hombro y vio a los tres choferes conversando. Y a lo que pudo entender al 2ndo camión le había estallado una llanta y estarían allí parados hasta que la cambaran.

Regresó a su lugar, giró su cabeza a donde estaban Eriol y Tomoyo pero estos hablaban en susurros, quizá algo importante. Decidió no interrumpir. Siguió viendo la película. Al final pudo decir que los adolescentes estaban enamorados de su profesora pero que al final terminaban matándola.

- que pérdida de tiempo – susurró refiriéndose a la película. Además aún seguían varados allí. El chofer subió una vez más pero solo para cambiar de película la cual estaba en otro idioma y no tenía letras. Peor aún.

Recostó la cabeza sobre el asiento, lo mejor sería dormir y rezaría para que el tiempo pasara más rápido así o por lo menos Sakura despertara.

Comenzaba a hacer un poco de frio, pero no quería moverse estaba tan cómoda. Abrió los ojos lentamente no le quedaba de otro además de que su estomago ya estaba exigiendo comida.

Lo primero que vio fue el cuello de Shao, levantó la cabeza con cuidado y entonces olvidó que tenía hambre y frio. Shaoran estaba dormido, nunca en tres días de campamento había podido contemplarlo a gusto.

Miró pro la ventanilla; ya estaba oscuro¿Qué no se suponía que a esa hora ya deberían de estar en casa? Por las pequeñas televisiones solo se veía la imagen de la marca del DVD, seguramente ya había terminado hace rato la película y que el conductor del autobús no se había molestado en poner otro puesto que todos bueno casi todos estaban dormidos.

Regresó su mirada a Shao, quería saber que había pasado que los había retrasado pero… se le hacía feo despertarlo aún cuando en su cara parecía que estaba tranquilo.

- ¿desde cuando estás despierta? – escuchó su voz ronca y adormilada

- ¿te desperté?

- sí – no mintió.

- lo siento – lo encaró – no quería despertarte – Shao sonrió

- prefiero estar contigo que dormir

- ¿seguro?

- ¿tu que crees? – Sakura sonrió y se abrazó a él - ¿Qué te tiene tan inquieta?

- no, nada, bueno… es que… se suponía que a esta hora ya deberíamos de estar en la escuela.

- a uno de los camiones se le ponchó una llanta, estuvimos allí como una hora y media – miró la ventana – en una media hora estaremos frente a la reja de la escuela yo creo

Sakura sintió y se apretó con fuerza a él

- Saku

- ¿si?

- ¿me dejaras acompañarte a tu casa?

- ¿a mi casa¿Por qué?

- es tarde y no quiero que te vallas sola

- pero tu te desvías de tu casa y no quiero que… - Shao puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios

- me preocupé muchísimo cuando llegué y no te vi y me entro un pánico terrible cuando no te encontré.

Sakura sonrió enormemente, tomó la cara del castaño con las dos manos y susurró.

- gracias, es muy lindo de tu parte que te preocupes tanto por mi

- ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme por ti? – exclamo – no se que haría si algo te pasa

- por eso te quiero tanto – susurró con una sonrisa.

Shao se acerco a los labios de ella y prácticamente los devoró. Sakura pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él no quería que se separara de ella el beso eran tan exigente que pronto sintió que se quedaba sin aire pero Shaoran no la dejaba apartarse de él.

Sakura gruñó aun dentro del beso, bajo sus manos a su pecho y lo empujó levemente. Entonces Shao la dejó respirar.

- lo siento – susurró sin despegarse totalmente de ella aún la tenía abrazada.

Tenía los labios rojos y su voz era un susurro, Sakura solo quería que la besara de nuevo, lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a ella. Shao no puso objeción y se dejó llevar por el beso de Sakura pero esta se aljaba cuando él planeaba profundizar más el beso y que dejaran de ser simples roses; él se alejaba de ella y ella se acercaba y viceversa.

Shao se apartó con una sonrisa.

- que guapo te ves así – susurró ella y entonces decidió profundizar el beso.

Shao la tomó de la cintura y la sentó en su regazo el beso se hacía más profundo y él no pudo aguantar más, sus manos comenzaron a moverse por si solas acariciando toda la espalda de Sakura. Ella solo se dejaba.

De nuevo el aire faltó y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás pero Shao no dejó de besarla comenzó por la barbilla luego bajó por el cuello.

- Shao, no – le llamó en un suspiro – ahora me toca a mi – y tomándolo del cuello hizo que la mirara; entonces lo beso levemente en los labios y pasó a su oído - ¿Dónde me gusta más? – se preguntó dando pequeños besos en su mejilla y mandíbula. Escuchaba la respiración agitada de él en su propio cuello y su aliento chocaba contra su cuello.

Sakura continuaba bajado con sus besos hasta que pareció encontrar un buen lugar, parecía agradarle.

- no, Sakura – susurró. Pero su voz tenía un tono diferente.

Sakura sonrió al identificar ese tono y el saber por que se encontraba impreso en su voz.

- ¿Por qué no? Tu me diste permiso

- yo sé, pero – pero sintió como los labios de Sakura succionaban su cuello. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada.

Toda su piel se erizó ante la sensación que lo recorrió y justo cuando comenzaba a gustarle se terminó.

La esmeralda dejó el cuello de él con una sonrisa complacida.

- creo que mejor no me pudo haber quedado

- ¿a no? – se mojó los labios – yo creo que sí – yo tomándola de la nuca la acercó para besarla aún más profundo de cómo la había besado antes.

Sakura pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él nuevamente acariciando su piel y aquello pequeños rebeldes cabellos de su nuca.

Shao bajó sus manos de nuevo por la espalda de ella, cada vez iban más abajo, Sakura se quedaba sin aire, quería llegar aún más abajo, el calor comenzaba a asfixiarlos, el espacio era nulo entre los dos, Shao estaba a punto de llegar al final de la espalda de ella, Sakura estaba a punto de… y las luces del autobús se encendieron.

Sakura brincó a su asiento. Miró a Shao que solo tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, bajó un poco más su vista cuando la manzana de Adán se movió de lugar cuando pasó saliva entonces vio la aún ligera marca roja que ella le había hecho en el cuello.

Todo el rubor que había tenido guardado durante todo el rato en el que habían estado besándose se esparció por su cara.

- ¿Sakura estás bien? - murmuró Tomoyo

- eh… sí, si estoy bien – dijo mirándola. La amatista frunció el seño

- no te irá a dar fiebre ¿verdad? - Sakura no sabía se esa pregunta había sido con alevosía por parte de su amiga. Puesto que no sabía si se refería a la enfermedad o a la situación de cómo habían estado ella y Shao segundos antes.

- no – murmuró – estoy bien

- ¿Shao está dormido? – preguntó cuando desvió su mirada

- no- sí – se corrigió

- bueno, entonces despiértalo, nosotros – ella y Eriol – estaremos allá abajo buscando el equipaje.

- sí – se volteó hacia él cuando Tomoyo se bajó del autobús.

- ¿estas lista para bajar? – dijo Shao sin abrir los ojos

- sí, creo que sí

- pues creo que yo no – le dijo ahora mirándola.

- lo siento – susurró. Shao sonrió.

- nos queremos, es normal. – contestó con una sonrisa – aunque "eso" dejará marca

- de verdad lo siento – susurró aun más quedito.

Shaoran la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos.

- no tienes por que bonita. Me gusta ese apasionamiento tuyo en todo lo que haces y ésta no es la excepción, créeme.

- per…

- y espero que se vuelva a repetir – la interrumpió guiñándole el ojo

- Shao yo… - exclamó colorada

- ¿a tu no quieres?

- bueno… pues… yo…

- ¿entonces? – Sakura sonrió tímidamente. Shao la besó solo superficial. Él se alejó pero ella no quería dejarlo ir.

- quiero otro, chiquito – susurró mirando sus labios

- luego

- no, ahorita – Shao tragó. Era Sakura, si no le decía las cosas como eran… no las entendería.

- amor, no puedo; te vas a ir y a mi me vas a dejar con las ganas

Sakura escuchó y como un rayo le cayó la razón que tenía Shaoran. Se levantó como resorte, roja como granada y solo murmuró:

- te veo abajo – para escapar de la situación por demás embarazosa.

Shao suspiró y cerró los ojos.

Habían llegado a Tomoeda. La calma antes de la tormenta había terminado. Nada volvería a ser como antes en el momento en el que él pusiera un pie debajo del autobús.

Se levantó del asiento y mirando el corredor del autobús murmuró:

- ya es hora… y estoy listo.

* * *

Continuará…

Hola!!! No, no estaba muerta andaba de parranda jejeje!!! Hola como están todos? Como pasaron este día de san Valentín?, bueno pues aquí está mi regalo para todos mis lectores, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Gracias a: NeNa Li, LMUndine, Diana Prenze, Rosh bernal, sakuriitha007, switchblades, darkmaho, Eliana, Chibik-Lady, Chikage-SP, Isabel, Amis cr.

Una última noticia No será está llegando a su final… que triste…. En fin, solo le faltan unos cuantos capítulos, y una pregunta aunque sé que me va a complicar la trama ¿desean que Meiling salga en más capítulos?

Dejen Reviews!!!

Xao!!


	25. El abuelo de Shao

Capítulo 25

No será

* * *

Las puertas de la escuela nuevamente los recibían a una nueva semana de intensos y mortificantes clases.

- ¡buenos días! – Saludó Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Venía ella sola.

- buen día Saku – saludó Rika que se miraba en un espejo de bolsillo.

- hola Saku – ahora fue Naoko - ¿y Tomoyo?

- se quedó abajo con Eriol en la café

- ¿no les ajustó toda una semana para echar mandil? – bromeó la primera.

No, no fue como ustedes creen, casi no teníamos tiempo de divertirnos por una cosa u otra… deberes más que nada –se había quitado el abrigo y ahora se acomodaba sobre su asiento.

Sus tres amigas la miraban con los ojos desorbitados y las bocas ligeramente abiertas. Estaban perplejas en pocas palabras.

- ¿Eso es… es? – balbuceó Rika

- sí- contestó escueta Naoko

- lo bueno es que no tuvieron mucho tiempo de "divertirse" por que si no ¿Quién sabe? Pudo haber sido más que un chupón

Sakura estaba azorada por los comentarios y apenas iba a decir algo cuando…

- ¡buenos días Amigas! – saludó Tomoyo abriendo la puerta del salón de un solo tirón.

Las cuatro chicas voltearon a verla con una mescla de sensaciones desde alivio, enojo y quizá un poco de desilusión por parte de las jovencitas.

- ¿interrumpo algo?

- ni te imaginas – contestó Rika

- estábamos hablando sobre lo "interesantes" que fueron las vacaciones de Sakura – empezó Naoko

- sí, "interesantes" – apoyó Rika dándolo un sentido diferente para el cual normalmente era el de esa palabra.

- ¿interesantes? – había captado la idea pero… era divertido hacerse la tonta de vez en cuando. - ¡oh! Sí, interesantes… vimos muchas tortugas.

- ¡claro¡Claro! – exclamó Sakura sintiendo que se había logrado zafar de la situación tan incómoda en la que se encontraba. – ¡yo les traigo fotografías! – gritó escabulléndose debajo de su escritorio hacia su mochila para buscar las benditas fotos.

Las tres amigas miraron a Tomoyo con las filo que el de una navaja pero la amatista solo les guiñó el ojo. Sus expresiones cambiaron rápidamente y en los labios de las tres apareció una sonrisa malosa.

- aunque… bueno, no todo fue muy divertido ¿verdad Sakura?

- ¡ouch! – se quejó cuando se pegó en la cabeza en el escritorio - ¿de-de que hablas? – sobándose la cabeza y sacando el sobre con las fotos.

- del horrible bicho que te mordió el cuello – Sakura rio nerviosa, sintió que las orejas se le ponían rojas.

- hem, pero seguramente no les interesa saber sobre un horrendo bicho…

- ¿y como era el bicho Tomoyo?- le interrumpieron ignorando a la ojiverde que claro desde un principio era la idea.

- ¿Cómo era Sakura? Tu lo describes mejor que yo, después de todo, a tu te mordió.

- emmh… pues… este… era…

- y la mejor parte fue que Shao se lo quitó. Aunque como vemos… no fue muy rápido que digamos – Sakura se tapó la carca con la mano derecha cuando sintió cuatro parres de ojos enterrarse en su cuello.

- Sakura… ¿pues donde andabas?

- no la pregunta sería¿Qué andabas haciendo para que te mordiera? – tenía la mente en blanco todas sus amigas tenían una sonrisa malosa en sus labios, y ella comenzaba a delatarla el rubor extendiéndose por toda su cara.

- ¡buenos días alumnos! – y algo que nunca creyó agradecer sucedió.

El maestro llegó salvando un poco de su cordura.

- señoritas Kinomoto y Daudogi, espero que se pongan al tanto de los deberes de la semana – sí, demasiado lindo para ser verdad – bueno comencemos la clase. – aunque sí, le había salvado el pellejo de sus amigas.

5s5s5s5s5s5s5

Akira esperaba sentada en una banca alejada en la cancha de futbol de la escuela; había llegado un mensaje un tanto rato sin embargo ella sabía de quien era a la puerta de su casillero, diciéndole que la vería allí a la hora del primer receso, no habría gente y tendría la mejor manera de escapar de allí sin que…

- veo que hiciste lo correcto – dijo Shao a su lado derecho.

Akira sintió que la piel se le erizó.

- aquí esta – dijo poniéndolo sobre la mesa y rápidamente levantándose para marcharse pero al voz de Shao la interrumpió.

- quiero que le lleves otro mensaje a Yumi.

Akira cerró los ojos sintiendo que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo. Lo miró sobre su hombro.

- no, ya basta. No quiero tener que ver más con ustedes dos.

Shao curvó los labios.

- eso debiste de haberlo pensando antes – Akira lo miró con terror – si yo caigo, ella conmigo y… ¿Quién crees que cae con ella? – mintió por que él sabía que no dejaría que eso pasara. Akira parecía ser una buena chica, fácil de manipular no lo negaba sin embargo que creía justo que ella pagara por los errores de otros. Pero no dejaría que se fuera la única conexión que tenía Yumi.

- no me interesa; ¡les juro que no diré nada, ni de ella ni de ti! Solo… solo quiero que me dejen tranquila. – murmuró con voz entrecortada y agitada

- pronto lo estarás – y mirando la bolsa sobre la mesa dijo: - Dile a Yumi la próxima vez que la veas que esto es para principiantes que cuando comenzará a mandarme justo a cantidad necesaria para mi – lo tomó y lo metió el su bolsillo. Y se marchó dejando allí a Akira.

Ella respiró hondo y se sentó de golpe en la banca; se tomó la cabeza con las manos y murmuró:

- me quiero morir ¿y ahora que voy a hacer¿¡que voy a hacer?! – terminó gritando maldiciendo su desgracia – ya no puedo más, ya no mas…

Desde el día en el que él la había amenazado con acusarla de que ella le ponía aquellos paquetes en su casillero sentía que de un momento a otro un profesor la llamaría por que él ya había abierto la boca o simplemente por que lo había atrapado. Y eso la ponía mal, tenía dos semanas que no comía, casi no dormía y sus calificaciones se estaban yendo para abajo si quería entrar a una buena universidad no podía darse el lujo de cometer tantos errores… sin embargo parecía que esos dos se divertían con su dolor.

- ¿estas bien?

Akira levantó la mirada. Era Eriol. Estaba frente a ella preguntándole si estaba bien… ¿había escuchado la plática con Lee?, pensó aterrada.

- ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? – respondió a la defensiva. Si Eriol ya sabía también lo que estaba haciendo con Shao, él si podía acusarla y no solo en la escuela.

- te ves preocupada – se sentó a su lado - ¿Shao estuvo aquí verdad? – iba a negar pero – lo vi salir de aquí.

- andaba… buscando a alguien… - mintió.

- ¿a sí? – Akira sabía que no se creía ni media palabra – y… ¿te mencionó algo?

- ¿¡por que debería de haberme hablado!? – exclamó rudamente.

- no, por nada. Bueno… si estas bien, yo me retiro. – se levantó y caminó lejos de ella.

Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos. Akira le estaba ocultando algo, y era algo grande, se había puesto a la defensiva y hasta podía decir que agresiva con solo preguntarse si estaba bien. Además de que radicalmente había cambiado su manera de comportarse con él de haber sido otro momento y circunstancia la chica se le había lanzado encima.

Era obvio que Shao había hablado con ella; por la manera en la que evadía las preguntas… pero… no comprendía exactamente por que ella no había huido de él. A menos que Shao no le dijera que él sabía la verdad… sí. Eso podía ser. Pero había algo que le molestaba… tenía que observar todo con más detalle.

- ¡Eriol! – lo llamaron, Tomoyo y Sakura se acercaban a él.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- hola – saludó Tomoyo abrazándose a él

- ¿has visto a Shao?

- no mintió, aunque en realidad no sabía donde estaba.

- que extraño, ya lo buscamos por toda la escuela y no está.

Eriol arrugó el ceño, muy extraño en él.

- ¿para que lo querías? – allí había gato encerrado

- es que l dije que hoy traería las fotos, quiero mostrárselas pero no lo encuentro.

- aun más extraño – pensó Eriol – si quieres puedo buscarlo en el baño de hombres, quizá este allí – esto si lo dijo en voz alta.

- ¿lo harías por mi? Gracias.

Eriol soltó a su novia y se dirigió al baño de hombres.

- ¿Shao estas aquí?

- sí¿Qué pasa Eriol?

- Sakura te anda buscando

- ¿Sakura? Ah, cierto quería enseñarme no se que cosa – y limpiándose las manos en el pantalón se disponía a marcharse del baño pero Eriol lo detuvo por el brazo.

- ¿ya lograste hablar con Akira? – sutil pero jugosa pregunta

- hem… no – mintió.

Si, como suponía. Akira iría a contarle lo que había sucedido a Yumi, no podía meter a Eriol, si no ella se daría cuenta de que había gato encerrado. Lo malo del asunto era que tendría que mentirle a su mejor amigo y sobre todo hacerle creer que algo no marchaba bien y parecía que su plan estaba dando resultado.

- ¿y que esperas?

- bueno Eriol… he decidido olvidarlo, dejarlo todo por la paz – Eriol sorprendido aflojó su amarre.

- ¿Qué? – susurró sin aliento

- es que… ya no he recibido ningún paquete y bueno…

- no puedes estar diciéndolo en serio

- ¿Por qué no? Ya me cansé de nadar contra corriente mientras que yo esté seguro de que no la volveré a consumir que el mundo gire. Que hagan lo que quieran y cuando quieran.

- ¿y estas seguro¿seguro de no volver a consumir si la tienes delante de ti?

Se quedó callando. Tenía que hacerle creer a Eriol que tenía todo bajo control, era una enorme mentira respecto a su autocontrol pero tenía que hacérselo creer, él conocía a Eriol tanto como el ojiazul lo conocía a él y mientras más seguridad mostrara más alerta estaría y eso era lo que necesitaba que Akira se diera cuenta de que Eriol desconfiaba de él de tal manera de que lo siguiera paso a paso simplemente observando así entonces Yumi bajaría las defensas y sería el mejor momento para atacar.

- claro que sí – se dio la media vuelta – ya tengo muchos años fuera de esto no volveré a recaer.

Eriol observó marcharse a su amigo. Le había mentido, la pregunta era ¿Por qué¿Para que? Para que ocultarle que había hablado con Akira¿Por qué decía eso sobre su adicción¿Por qué había dejado todo de lado¿Por qué había tomado lo que Akira le dio? Y todavía peor… ¿Por qué le había mentido? Sin embargo la única respuesta que se le venía a la cabeza era que Shaoran no había podido resistir la tentación y había caído.

Pero no puede ser eso – susurró mirándose al espejo - ¡no puede ser eso!... tienes que asegurarte antes de actuar Eriol, no actúes impulsivamente.

Entonces recapacitó, apenas tenían un día en la escuela y Shaoran estaba comportándose así de raro, no podía haberse drogado de nuevo por la simple razón de que dentro del campamento no habían tenido oportunidad y era imposible que al primer intento Shao le mintiera. Algo más estaba pasando. Algo que no lograba si quiera unir.

Shao ocultaba más de lo que él creía. Además estaba la conversación con Tomoyo y ese "algo" que él debía de hacer. Salió del baño a toda velocidad, lo vio. No iba muy aprisa.

- ¡Shao! – gritó corriendo detrás de él - ¡Shao!

El castaño se detuvo y se giró sobre sus talones.

- ¿pasa algo Eriol? – y entonces se quedó sin palabras, no había pensado en que le iba a decir. Y no le iba a decir que sospechaba que algo se traía entre manos

- es que hace días, llegó una carta de tu abuelo

- ¿una carta de mi abuelo?... ¿y la traes contigo?

- está en mi mochila

Shao sonrió.

- ¿y que esperas? Vamos para allá

- ¿y Sakura?

- que espere, hacía tiempo que no tenía noticias de mi abuelo – y no mentía. Hasta solo unos años antes de que el comenzara la preparatoria habían ido a visitarlo aún recordaba muy bien como habían pasado las cosas entonces fue cuando descubrió que su abuelo lo apoyaría en todo.

_- __Shaoran querido saluda a tu abuelo – dijo su madre._

_Él entonces tenía unos 11 o 12 años, había ido a un país diferente a conocer a una persona de la que nunca antes había escuchado hablar._

_Frente a él estaba un hombre de aspecto un tanto bonachón pero infundía respeto, no como el que su padre le imponía era… diferente. Se aproximó a él, agachó la cabeza y murmuró:_

_- buen día tenga usted abuelo – sintió dos manos posarse sobre sus hombros y dio un respingo. Lo miró__ frente a él __h__incado__ tomándolo como nunca antes lo había hecho sus padres._

_- pero si ya eres todo un jovencito – dijo con una sonrisa el afable señor._

_Shaoran se le quedó viendo, estaba sudando frio, sentía la mirada amenazante de su padre clavándose en su nuca, él sabía la razón de por que habían ido a conocer a la persona que los había obligado a tenerlo. Y esa era una razón poderosa para odiar a una persona por lo menos eso pensaba su padre. Aún así lo habían obligado a…_

_- bueno… ¿nos llevarás a nuestras habitaciones? Estamos cansados fue un largo viaje – dijo con ironía_

_- siempre tan agradable __Ieran__ – su madre alzó las cejas retándolo. – Lee creí que no te volvería a ver por aquí, nunca más, no después de lo que pasó – rememorando la ocasión en la que él les había hecho casarme por que su hija estaba embarazada._

_- pues se ha equivocado señor – comentó con simpatía_

_- ya veremos – dijo el abuelo adentrándose a la que era su mansión._

_Shaoran los seguía unos metros atrás observando todo a su alrededor._

_- __Tsu__Mai__, lleva a mi nieto a su habitación – le dijo a la ama de llaves_

_- mira que lindo eres – dijo la dama tomándolo de las mejillas – tienes los ojos de tu madre_

_- él no se parece nada a mí – renegó su madre mirándolo. La mujer soltó al niño lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo por la puerta que estaba a su izquierda. Una vez pasó, se cerró._

_- __sabes donde está tu habitación __Ieran__ no creo que necesites escoltas_

_- pero papá necesitamos hablar contigo…_

_- si me disculpan iré a conocer a mi nieto – la interrumpió._

_Ieran__ apretó los labios con furia. Lee solo sonrió satisfecho era por demás entendible que el viejo había quedado fascinado con el mocoso, sería más fácil sacarle todo lo que quisieran._

_- __Tsu__Mai__ ¿Qué pasa? Te noto preocupada – le dijo cuando la encontró en el pasillo_

_- señor no quiero parecer entrometida pero… él niño tiene unos golpes muy ratos en sus brazos_

_- ¿moretones?_

_- así es señor_

_El señor preocupado se encaminó lo más rápido que podía a la habitación que le había asignado al pequeño y único nieto._

_- ¿puedo pasar?_

_- adelante_

_Entró a la habitación lo encontró sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando los jardines._

_- hola Shaoran_

_- Shao – corrigió._

_El anciano sonrió._

_- Shao¿te gusta la habitación?_

_- __supongo que sí- contestó encogiéndose de hombros._

_Se acercó hasta donde estaba él y miró el jardín._

_- cuando yo era niño me encantaba sentarme a contemplar los árboles_

_- ¿los árboles?_

_- sí, quizá te parezca aburrido pero es increíble como la naturaleza se encarga de ponerle un toque hermoso y delicado a todo lo que rodea al hombre desde una pequeña abejita hasta el más grande y fuere roble._

_Shao agachó la mirada._

_- a mi me gusta pensar que algún día seré libre – dijo en un leve susurro – y ver hacia el horizonte me da fuerzas para seguir_

_- ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?_

_- ¿yo? – el señor asintió – nada_

_- bueno… ¿y que te gusta hacer?_

_- nada en particular_

_- ¿Cómo que nada? Un niño a tu edad puede hacer infinidad de cosas_

_Shao no dijo nada y regresó su mirada a él._

_- no han hablado con usted ¿verdad?_

_- ¿te refieres a tus padres? – el castaño asintió –no, no lo han hecho ¿tu sabes lo que van a pedirme?_

_El casi adolescente no contestó._

_- Shao¿sabes que es lo que quieren¿Por qué vinieron?_

_- quizá después de que hablen con usted no quiera saber más de mi ¿para que se molesta?_

_- no es molestia, eres mi nieto, mi sangre. Yo nunca te daría la espalda._

_- ¿a no¿aún sabiendo que soy un drogadicto?_

_- ¿lo eres?_

_- ¿Qué si lo soy?_

_- pues no sé – dijo después de un segundo – pero trataría de ayudarte_

_Shao regresó su mirada al jardín._

_- señor si hija y su esposo lo esperan en su despacho._

_- ya voy __Tsu__Mai__ – le dijo al ama de llaves, se volvió a su nieto y dijo: - perdona por hacerte vivir una vida así. Te aseguro que trataré de compensarte por ello._

_- nadie puede hacerlo – susurró cuando la puerta se cerró y su abuelo ya no estaba en la habitación – nadie puede ayudarme…_

_El respetado señor abrió la puerta de su oficina, dentro estaba su hija y su yerno._

_- ¿y bien¿Qué los trae por aquí?_

_- papá necesitamos dinero_

_- ¿dinero?_

_- sí, es que Shaoran nos da más problemas de los que podemos resolver, hace poco estuvo internado en una clínica de…_

_- desintoxicación – la interrumpió – si, algo comentó__. Sin embargo los culpables de esto fueron ustedes_

_- papá tu sabes como son los adolescentes y a veces…_

_- déjalo __Ieran__, que tu padre crea lo que quiera – por primera vez allí habló el padre de Shaoran._

_- y también espero una explicación lógica para los moretones que tiene en los brazos._

_- por favor – exclamó Lee – Shaoran hace lo que sea para obtener lo que quiere. Ahora es una __cuatrimoto__ es puro chantaje. – declaró._

_Confiaba plenamente en __Tsu__Mai__ y aunque él no había visto los moretones en os brazos del jovencito, Lee no nos negaba._

_- ¡no les daré nada!, y esa es mi última palabra y si mi nieto implica tantos gastos y problemas para los dos yo puedo encargarme de él._

_- ¡nunca me quitarás a mi hijo __Clow__! – dijo Lee y salió del despacho como alma que llevaba el diablo._

_Ieran__ miró la puerta._

_- ¿tanto me odias papá?_

_- ¿Qué has dicho? – la mujer lo miró con odio y rabia contenida._

_- primero me obligas a tener un hijo que jamás quise y ahora te niegas a darnos el dinero para ayudarlo… eres… eres… ¡Te odio! – y ella también salió._

_S5s5s5s5s5s_

_- ¿¡que diablos le dijiste al vejestorio ese?! – gritó su padre lleno de furia azotando la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba su hijo_

_- no es mi culpa que tus planes no salieron tal cual los planeaste – Shao estaba en el mismo lugar, mirando los jardines y hablando con una calma total._

_- ¿¡que diablos le dijiste Shaoran!?_

_- no le dije nada¿preferías que lo hiciera? – aún no lo miraba pero su estremeció cuando escuchó que golpeaba un mueble - ¿Qué opción te gusta más¿Que me drogo o que me flagelo_

_Su padre furioso lo tomó del brazo y lo bajó a la fuerza del alfeizar._

_- __oh vamos, ven y golpéame – le retó – desquita tu furia. ¡Anda ven si vas a hacerlo! – la calma antes conservada por Shao había desaparecido._

_- no me hables así Shaoran – escuchó la risa cínica de su hijo._

_- ¿Qué más da? Me vas a moler a golpes haga o diga lo contrario. Aunque te suplique que no lo hagas – y un golpe en el estómago lo hizo doblarse de dolor pero no caer. - ¿disfrutas verme así? – preguntó con el escaso aire que le quedaba, el sabor de la sangre comenzaba a inundar su boca._

_- ¡Cierra la boca Shaoran! – aún gritaba._

_El niño se irguió como pudo y lo encaró._

_- no, no lo voy a hacer… ¡nunca mas ¿me escuchaste? Nunca más_

_- ¡ya cállate! –con otro golpe lo derribó. Y a punta pies lo obligó a que guardara silencio. Y mirándolo desde arriba se mofó de él - ¿esto era lo que querías¿he¿querías que te moliera a golpes? – se sentó en cuclillas, lo tomó del cabello obligándolo a que lo mirara. Sangre sabía por su boca y nariz._

_A pesar de sentir todo roto dentro de él, no le daría gusto a su verdugo de ver el dolor que lo recorría._

_- ¿ya te sientes mejor? – susurró. El hombre arrugó el ceño, se acercó más a él._

_- quiero que aprendas tu ligar – susurró a centímetros del rostro de Shao – siempre… escúchalo bien, siempre serás inferior a mi hasta tu nombre lo dice, pequeño lobo_

_- ¿y esto te convierte en un dios?_

_- aprende tu lugar, entre más rápido será mejor para ti Shaoran –_

_Shao apretó los dientes conteniendo el dolor que se hacía cada vez más fuerte._

_- algún día… algún día serás tu el que me mirara desde el suelo supliéndome clemencia.- susurró._

_Su padre rió a sonoras carcajadas desde la puerta._

_- ¿tu? Oh vamos Shaoran, tu no serás más que una basura, un adicto._

_- la mierda hablando de basura – arrugó la cara cuando sintió otro golpe en el abdomen_

_- arregla tus cosas, nos vamos de aquí. De inmediato._

Ahora que lo recordaba… aquella vez había ido a parar al hospital y una semana después su padre le regaló la cuatrimoto. Después de eso quedó prohibido cualquier tipo de contacto con su abuelo.

- ¿son buenas noticias? – preguntó Eriol

- si así es.

Eriol escuchó una música sonar, era su teléfono miró la pantalla y vio la foto de Tomoyo.

- rayos olvidé que Sakura te buscaba – Shao lo miró.

- ¿es ella?

- no es Tomoyo, pero seguramente llama para eso

- ¿y que esperas? Contesta

- sí

- Eriol ¿ya encontraste a Shaoran?

- si ya lo encontré

- pues ¿Qué tanto hacían? Creímos que ya lo habías olvidado

¿Dónde están? – ignoró la pregunta

- enfrente de la café

- ok, vamos para allá – y colgó.

- ¿Dónde están? – preguntó Shaoran

- enfrente de la cafetería

- esta lejos – se quejó

- ahora te aguantas, además tenemos que darnos prisa ya no tarda e acabarse el receso

- pero me va a dar más calor – Eriol lo miró

- bueno es que también eres un loco, mira que traer cuello de tortuga a medio vera… - y entonces cayó en la razón - ¿no me digas que Sakura te la cobró?

- ¿Qué me cobró?

- no te hagas el loco, sabes a lo que me refiero – Shaoran sonrió.

- no, no me hizo nada, lo intentó pero no quedó marca

- ¿y entonces?

- no quiero romper su ilusión

Eriol rió a carcajadas.

- oye y ya que estamos en el tema ¿Qué tan lejos has llegado con Tomoyo? – preguntó mientras caminaban a la cafetería.

- no es de caballeros decirlo – se defendió Eriol

- ¡Eriol! – se quejó – ellas se cuentan – el ojiazul lo miró escéptico.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- por que son chicas y todo se cuentan

- nosotros no somos chicas y todo nos contamos

- es que es diferente… pero anda dime ya

Eriol guardó silencio. Shao creyó que su amigo no diría más.

- solo a primera base

- ¿Qué?

- si, solo besos y abrazos

- ¿ a poco? Yo creí que ustedes dos ya…

- claro que no, eso de andar a escondidas no es la mejor opción para hacer "eso"

- mmm… buen punto

- ¿y tu que con Sakura?

- ¿yo¿con Sakura? – Eriol asintió. Shao suspiró – ay yo con Sakura ¿Qué no quisiera hacer yo con Sakura?

- ¿Qué?

- no, no he hecho nada con ella que tu no hayas hecho con Tomoyo – aclaró – pero el día del autobús si hubieras visto como me dejó

- ¿de que hablas?

- ¡por acá chicos! – se escucharon las voces de sus novias

- oh… creo que entiendo – murmuró Eriol

- creímos que ya se habían ido por el caño – murmuró Tomoyo

- ¿Cómo crees? – contestó Eriol

- ven, siéntate – le dijo Sakura a su novio, moviéndose y que él se sentara a su lado.

Shao sonrió y tomándola del cuello la besó lentamente.

- yo también le alegro de verte susurró cuando él abandonó sus labios.

- hola Tomoyo

- que tal

Sakura estaba tan ida que no notó el tuteo.

- ¿y que era eso que querías enseñarme?

- ¿enseñarte? – preguntó aun atontada por el beso – ah, eh, sí las fotos.

Shaoran tomó el paquete de fotos y comenzó a pasar una tras otra recordando los momentos; había unas que Tomoyo había tomado el último día, el día que habían ido a la playa, había una de Sakura muy mona durmiendo y había otra donde se estaban besando, tomó donde ella estaba dormida y esa una la escondió y la otra la pidió.

- ¿podrías darme esta?

- ¿esa? – Shao asintió.

- hay otras mejores

- pero yo quiero esta – era donde ella estaba dormitando sobre la arena – además no tengo ninguna foto tuya.

El timbre sonó.

- bueno, nosotros nos iremos adelantando – dijo Tomoyo llevándose a Eriol casi a rastras.

- pero Tommy, yo también quiero ver las foros – bromeó.

- ¿de verdad quieres esa?

- que sí – contestó

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

- está bien, puedes quedártela – Shao sonrió.

- gracias bonita – y comenzó a guardar las demás en su bolsita.

- uff que calor ase – se quejó Sakura cuando prácticamente corrían hacia su salón de clases; el patio estaba casi vacio. - ¿Qué no tienes calor? – le preguntó a Shaoran dándose cuenta de que llevaba un suéter debajo de la camisa del uniforme

- claro que sí

- ¿y por que no te quitas el suéter?

Shaoran sonrió pícaro.

- ¿quieres que me lo quite? – Sakura se detuvo

- ¿Por qué presiento que esa pregunta tiene un doble significado?

- simple – se detuvo – por que lo tiene ¿o acaso ya no recuerdas lo que me hiciste en el autobús? Tu lo disimulas muy bien con el maquillaje pero conmigo es otra cosa.

Un rubor rosa habitó las mejillas de Sakura pero ésta sonrió.

Si, ya lo recuerdo. Fue una lástima que encendieran las luces – le dijo acercándose a él que la veía estupefacto – yo me la estaba pasando muy bien ¿y tu? – lo tomó de la corbata del uniforme

- ¿Qué? – articuló.

- es broma – se separó de él y continuó caminando

- ¡ja, ja! Que graciosa – le seguía los talones.

- aunque te ves muy extraño con suéter no pierdes el estilo, te ves muy guapo – Shao sonrió coqueto.

- tu también te ves guapísima de uniforme pero te verías mejor sin maquillaje en el cuello – Sakura se azoró – yo creo que a estas alturas toda la escuela ya lo sabe

- no quiero tener que pasar por cuestionarios vergonzosos nuevamente – susurró la ojiverde.

S5s5s5s5s

Akira esperaba en la esquina de la escuela a Yumi no tardaría en pasar y si, justamente allí estaba en una camioneta negra.

- sube

- solo tengo que decirte algo no será necesario que…

- que subas niña – le obligó.

- sí, bueno – y subió no esperando que le dijera una vez más.

- ¿Qué te dijo Shao? – preguntó impaciente en cuanto Akira se acomodó bien en el asiento. Ni siquiera la saludó. Algo típico pero Akira esa mujer estaba obsesionaba con el novio de Kinomoto.

- solo dijo que cuando se los mandarías como a él le gustan que si olvidas que él ya no es un novato o algo así.

Yumi dejó esa fachada de loca y puso una pensativa.

- no sé, quizá… aún es muy pronto – se dijo y mirándolo nuevamente - ¿has notado algún cambio en él?

- pues no – contestó con simpleza – creo que no

- ¿Cómo que crees que ni?

- si, bueno es que… acaban de llegar de un campamento y ha sido la única vez que lo he visto desde entonces aunque…

- ¿aunque que?

- es que cuando Shao tomó… "eso"… pasaron unos minutos y Eriol me habló

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- nada muy importante; pero si me preguntó si Shao me había dicho algo.

Yumi sonrió.

- Hiragizawa no sabe nada, excelente. Quiero que me tengas bien informada sobre Eriol solo él puede decidir si mi confianza cae sobre Shao nuevamente

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó la chica ya un poco harta de ser su conejillo de indias

- Eriol Hiragizawa no es nada tonto conoce a Shaoran más de lo que le conviene si éste desconfía de él es por que algo no anda bien.

S5s5s5s5s5s

- pues ándale que el maestro estaba justamente detrás de mi y pues me sacó de laboratorio – contaba Sakura caminando tomada de la mano de Shaoran.

- típico de ti

- ¡oye! – le reprendió dulcemente – además yo no tuve la culpa. Tomoyo estaba enfrente de mi y no me dijo nada

Shao sonrió.

Seguramente lo hizo pero como eres tan despistada no lo notaste.

- yo no soy despistada

- si, si lo eres

- ¿tanto? – dándose por vencida

- mucho

- de verdad a veces quisiera ser tan lista como Tomoyo

-Saku, tu eres lista pero te gusta hacerte la tonta

- no es cierto, soy malísima en matemáticas

- pero eres buena en lengua

- no es cierto

- ¿vez? Te la vives quejándote. Fuiste la única que pasó el examen de gramática y te quejas

- ¡ya pues ya¿y a ti que tal te fue? –dijo cambiando el tema.

Caminaban hacia la casa de Sakura.

- bien, sin novedades; tu sabes sin que me sacaran de clases ni nada parecido

- ¡eres un payaso! – le dijo golpeándolo en el brazo. Shaoran se estaba burlando de ella, pero entonces él se detuvo en seco.

- ¿Qué¿Qué pasa? – preguntó extrañada

- ¿Sakura quien es ese tipo?

- ¿Qué tipo? – lo miró. Shaoran miraba hacia el frente. Estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia de su casa y parado frente a la puerta estaba un hombre de cabellos oscuros.

- oh, él es mi hermano

- ¿tu hermano? Nunca me contaste que tuvieras un hermano

- ¿no lo hice? – preguntó extrañada, Shao negó – lo siento, es que como casi nunca viene a la ciudad pues… bueno, muchas gracias por acompañarme –se soltó de su mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- ¿Qué? A no, te dije que te iba a acompañar hasta la puerta de tu casa

- no es necesario de veras – pero Shaoran la arrastraba a la casa de cancel blanco – Shao espera – el castaño se detuvo – es que quiero evitarte problemas, mi hermano es muy celoso y…

- pues que se valla acostumbrando a mi presencia – y siguió caminando. Sakura gimió.

- ¡Sakura que bueno que llegase! – la saludó su madre

- Touya está aquí – y éste fue su padre

- hola Touya – y saltó al cuello de su hermano dándole un gran abrazo

- ¡suéltame monstruo! – pero entonces reparó en la presencia del adolescente frente a él - ¿y este mocoso quien es?

Sus padres volvieron a verse. Ambos sabían de la relación de los dos chicos.

- es… un amigo de la escuela de Sakura

- ¿un "amigo"?

- si, si… un amigo – murmuró nerviosa Sakura

- ah, mira y… ¿Por qué te traía de la mano?

- ehm… bueno, es que, eso es por que… Shao… quiso que… yo no…

- deja de atosigar a Sakura, Touya.

Un hombre de cabellos plateados un poco más alto que Sakura incluso de Shaoran pero no llegando a la estatura de Touya apareció a sus espaldas de éste último.

- ¿hallaste donde estacionarte Yue? – preguntó sin despegar la vista del mocoso

- sí, a unas cuantas cuadras – miró a Sakura con sus ojos lilas. – hola Sakura ¿Cuánto tiempo? La última vez que te vi eras más bajita que yo

- siempre lo será Yue, es una mini monstruo – dijo con burla

- ¡Touya!

Sus padres rieron. Shaoran observaba la escena absorto, si a algo él podía llamar familia sin duda sería la de Sakura, todos parecían ser parte del otro y no se lastimaban nunca. Eran amorosos y todos se preocupaban por el otro…

- pasen tenemos mucho que charlas – su madre de Sakura lo miró – Sakura si quieres invitar a Lee

- no, él ya se… - la interrumpió pero…

- con mucho gusto señora gracias

Sakura se había quedado perpleja.

- ¿y que esperan para entrar? – dijo Touya

- Touya deja de molestar a Sakura – se escuchó la serena voz de Yue - ¿ni por que hacía tiempo que no la veías la dejas en paz? Se que es tu hermanita pero no crees que esos celos de hermano mayor resultan un poco desmedidos – Yue arrastraba hacia adentro a Touya – además quizá podría decirse que hasta exagerados – poco a poco se iba haciendo más lejana la voz – tienes que comprender que ella tiene una vida y que…

Y esto es todos los días – se quejó Sakura – bueno, no, no todos los días por que obvio Touya casi nunca está aquí pero de todas maneras así que cada vez que viene y… - pero Shao miraba la puerta aún - ¿Qué pasa Shao?

- ese sujeto no me gustó como te miró.

- ¿Qué sujeto?

- él tal Yue – dijo con desprecio

- ¿Yue? – preguntó perpleja

- si, casi te devoraba con los ojos

- ¿a mi? – una traviesa sonrisa se pintaba en los ojos verdes

- ni modo que a mi – puntualizó con sarcasmo

- pues… podría ser – contestó con simpleza

- ¿Qué? – alzó la ceja sin entender – no estoy bromeando Sakura

- Shao, Yue es gay – el chico se quedó sin palabras

- ¿gay? – dijo en un suspiro

- y muy gay, tanto que es el novio de mi hermano. Por lo que seguramente al que estaba devorando con la mirada era a ti corazón ¿seguro que aún deseas entrar? – concluyó con una sonrisa cuando vio el semblante de Shaoran más pálido que nunca.

* * *

Continuará…

Hola!!! Traté de actualizar lo más rápido que pude, ya tengo el capítulo siguiente solo que tenga un poco de tiempo y lo cargaré a la página.

Dejaría un adelanto pero mi hermano me está corriendo así que sin demorarme más gracias a:

NeNa Li, darkmaho, Rosh Bernal, Chibik-Lady, faransu, AmiChan91, Card Captor CRISTAL7, Eliana, Chikage-SP y meli17.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Se cuidan Xao

Dejen reviews!!!


	26. la mansión de Yumi

No será

Capítulo 26

* * *

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas? – preguntó Eriol cuando iban a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de Tomoyo

- ¿Qué cosas? – preguntó haciéndose la loca, sabía a lo que Eriol se refería.

Eriol se detuvo, pero Tomoyo siguió caminando sin voltear atrás. El chico la miró caminar, miró el asfalto bajo sus pies y la miró nuevamente, sus ojos azules estaban llenos de melancolía… lanzó la pregunta.

- ¿te irás verdad? – el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones y estaba desesperado. Tomoyo detuvo su caminar y se irguió y contestó sin mirarlo.

- sí- fue su única respuesta pero fue suficiente. A pesar de haber sido dicha en medio de un suspiro Eriol sintió que entró en sus oídos como un ruido estridente. Lo había dejado aturdido y sin palabras.

De nuevo su mirada se dirigió al asfalto quizá buscando respuestas quizá solo queriendo que ésta se abriera y lo comiera como si así todo se olvidara. Unos zapatos aparecieron en su campo de visión, eran los de Tomoyo. Levantó su mirada y se encontró con esos ojos amatistas que suplicaban perdón, cada poro de su blanca piel lo gritaba, cada célula de su cuerpo aullaba de dolor… y Eriol no se quedaba atrás.

Sin saber como se movió, la tenía aferrada entre sus brazos, ella temblaba y él no sabía que decir, escuchaba los sollozos y su garganta se cerraba más al pensar que ella se iría, se iría… y estarían lejos, que ya no la tendría para él, que ya no estaría que esos bellos ojos amatistas ya no lo mirarían con aquella calidez tan particular en ella cada día… eso le partía el corazón y el alma en trozos.

- lo siento Eriol – dijo en medio de un sollozo.

Él aún no sabía que decir, la abrazó más fuerte a él, Tomoyo no dejó de temblar ni de sollozar mientras estuvieron abrazados. Él sin saber que decir ella sin poder articular palabra.

- no me quiero ir – susurró, su voz estaba ronca de tanto llorar.

- yo… yo tampoco quiero que te vallas – al fin pudo hablar, su voz no se comparaba, no era la misma, se escuchaba que salía desde el fondo de su garganta, se escuchaba como nunca antes Tomoyo la había escuchado y eso dolía aún más; desenterró su cabeza que estaba oculta en el cuello de él y lo miró a los ojos.

- hice todo lo que pude para convencerlos pero… pero… - sus sollozos comenzaron a hacerse más fuertes. Eriol la acomodó de nuevo en su pecho y acarició sus cabellos.

- yo sé, no es necesario que me lo expliques… yo lo sé.

Quizá se escuchara feo lo que acabara de decir pero no encontraba otras palabras para expresarse, su alma y su mente estaban completamente devastadas… y si él se sentía así ¿cómo se sentiría ella?... peor, fue la única respuesta que encontró. Peor.

- ¿Cuándo te vas? – preguntó

- al terminar el curso

El curso estaba por terminar… solo un par de semanas. Cerró los ojos y enterró su nariz en el cabello de ella aspirando su perfume. Entonces…

- Tomoyo y… y si les dices que te alejarás de mi si con eso no se van – arriesgado.

Tomoyo lo miró con esos ojos amatista que él amaba empapados en lágrimas haciéndolos aún más cristalinos.

- ¿Qué?

- preferiría tenerte cerca aunque no estés junto a mi.

Una pequeña sonrisa curvó los labios de Tomoyo.

- eso es muy bobo Eriol, tierno, pero bobo. No me llevan por que esté a tu lado. Me llevan por algo más y tú sabes por que.

Claro que lo sabía, pero aún se negaba a creerlo, aún se negaba a pensar que después de quince días ella se marcharía y el tendría que decirle adiós.

La abrazó nuevamente contra él. Tomoyo recostó su cabeza en el hombro de él sin saber que decir o que hacer ya ahora.

- tengo una gran idea – dijo Eriol de pronto sobresaltándola. – me iré contigo

- ¿Qué?

- sí, así como se oye, me iré contigo

- pero… Eriol… es que… tú… pues… - balbuceaba sin decidirse por una de las tantas cosas que le pasaban por la cabeza.

- no, no creas que me "iré" contigo… no

Tomoyo arqueo la cejas, su cara mostraba desconcierto total.

- me iré a la misma cuidad a estudiar allá contigo, no me iré contigo particularmente.

- ¡ah!, eso- dijo en un suspiro

- ¿pues que creías?

Tomoyo sonrió con un poco de picardía.

- creí que hablabas sobre vivir juntos; algo así como en los viejos tiempos que los hacendados se robaban a las damas en peligro y terminaban enamorados profundamente- explicó aunque su tono de voz al terminar estaba cargado de burla.

- bueno… eso de enamorados profundamente ya es un hecho pero si quieres vivir la fantasía pues solo me faltaría conseguir una hacienda y ponerte el peligro.

- Eriol… no es…

- y para eso me faltaría también un villano – continuó sin hacerle caso y rascando su barbilla.

- … Eriol no seas…

- pero ¿sabes? Creo que Shao podría ayudarme al cabo cara y reputación de maleante la ya tiene…

- ¡Eriol ya basta!

- ¿crees que Sakura quiera ser nuestra madrina?

- ¡Hiragizawa! – Eriol sonrió y la chica comenzó a perseguirlo puesto que el chico había comenzado a correr.

Había dado en el blanco, Tomoyo había dejado de llorar ahora lo perseguía un poco furiosa pero más animada.

5s5s5s5s5ss5s

¿y de donde conoces a mi hermana? - preguntó Touya costando la carne dentro de su plato como si fuera el castaño el que estaba dentro de él. Y obviamente Shaoran se había dado cuenta.

Todos estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa se daban cuenta de las miradas que se lanzaban el mayor de los Kinomoto y el menor de los Lee casi parecían salir chispas.

-es un amigo de la escuela Touya ya te lo dijeron – contestó Sakura.

- ¿están en el mismo salón? ¿comparten clases? ¿o que? – era exigente el tono de Touya y a cada pregunta se acercaba más al castaño parecía a punto de saltar a cualquier cosa que dijera o hiciera.

- ¡ah!... bueno… eh… mmm… pues es que… Shao está en un grado menor – dijo lentamente casi arrastrando las palabras.

- ¿entonces eres más chico? – este fue Yue callando a Touya. Todos lo conocían y no querían que el "amigo" de Sakura se llevara una mala idea de todos.

- no – contestó escueto. ¿Cómo es que cuando no quieres hablar de un tema en particular siempre todas las conversaciones llegan a él?

- ah mira… el pequeño pervertido este

- ¡¡Touya!! – gritaron al unísono los Kinomoto y su novio. El moreno se encogió de hombros y masticó furiosamente el trozo de carne que había cortado segundos antes.

Sakura agachó la mirada totalmente sonrojada.

- y… ¿Qué, que fue lo que sucedió?

- me sacaron un tiempo de la escuela – contestó cortés aun viendo al hermano de Sakura mirarlo furioso y mucho más ahora que lo habían callado.

- ¿Por qué? – este fue Fujitaka el padre de Sakura

- problemas de salud – no mintió relativamente.

- ¿ y de donde conoces a mi hermana Lee? No me contestaste – Sakura se sobresaltó cuando vio a su hermano encajar el temedor en la arrachera de su plato con fuerza.

- ¡eso no te importa hermano! – contestó la esmeralda – creo que esto ya lo estas llevando muy lejos – se volteó hacia Shaoran y murmuró: - lo siento, te pido disculpas por el comportamiento de mi hermano mayor – dijo mirándolo de reojo con ojos asesinos.

- no tienes por que disculparte Sakura, hay personas que nunca van a llegar a saber comportarse frente a otras… pero acepto tus disculpas. Gracias.

Touya se levantó de la mesa y tomó su plato rudamente, no había insultado y su familia no había hecho nada.

- ¿Lee, cierto? – Shao asintió regresando su mirada a Yue – tu apellido se me hace familiar, creo que lo he escuchado en algún lugar

- es un apellido muy común – le contestó Shaoran encogiéndose de hombros y rogando para que no siguiera preguntando.

-sí, quizá tengas razón pero… - poniéndose una mano en la barbulla entrecerrando los ojos – pero su rostro se me hace familiar y nunca olvido un rostro. ¿cómo se llama tu padre?

- ¿lo tomaría de mala educación si no contestaba esa pregunta?- pensó Shaoran – Hieng Lee – arrastró el nombre con un asco que nadie logró percibir.

- ¿Eres hijo del candidato a gobernador? – exclamó sorprendido Touya que regresaba a la mesa con una rebanada de pastel. Shao no contesto.

- ¿eres nieto de Clow? – preguntó Yue perplejo – no puedo creerlo, ¡pero que pequeño es el mundo! – exclamó – tu abuelo fue una de mis inspiraciones para estudiar derecho.

- ¿conoce a mi abuelo?

- sí, fue mi padrino de generación en la universidad.

- ¿Por qué nunca me contaste eso Yue?

- no creí que fuera importante – le contestó.

- Sakura ¿Por qué no lo comentaste? – quiso saber su madre pero Sakura no supo que contestar. Realmente no sabía mucho de la vida del que era su novio y ahora se daba cuenta

- ¿eres abogado?

- así es

- ¿y cuanto planean quedarse en la cuidad?

- nuestro tiempo aquí es indefinido.

S5s5s5s5s5s5

El día comenzaba, el solo estaba en su máximo esplendor y Sakura salía de su casa, esa semana ella iría por Tomoyo.

- ¡Ya me voy! – gritó en el umbral de la puerta, lo cruzó y se encontró con la amatista esperándolo recargada en la baranda. - ¿Tomoyo? – la amatista la miró por encima del hombro - ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo iba a pasar por ti – miró su celular – y no es muy tarde aún

Tomoyo se levantó y miró a Sakura de frente.

- tengo algo que decirte

Sakura sospechaba que podía ser y también que no eran muy buenas noticias… pero deseaba estar equivocada.

Comenzó a caminar a lado de Tomoyo, ninguna decía una sola palabra. Tomoyo miraba hacia el piso todo el tiempo y Sakura sentía aún hoyo en el estómago.

- ¿recuerdas que te dije que era probable que me mudara?

- sí – contestó escueta. No se había equivocado.

Tomoyo se detuvo; estaban en el puente, el camino que usualmente recorrían cuando iban a sus casas después de clases. Era un camino más largo y lo hacían siempre… bueno, desde que Tomoyo había comenzado a andar con Eriol.

- hace unos días hablé con mi mamá y me dijo que si se concretó la oferta… y… - la garganta se le cerraba más – nos iremos Saku.

Lo había escuchado fuerte y claro y sentía que las palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría que la habían congelado de la cabeza a los pies. Miró a Tomoyo, no sonreía, sus ojos estaban nublados por la pena, entre sus pestañas se atoraban las lágrimas que la amatista había logrado atrapar… no era mentira. Tomoyo no estaba mintiendo se iría.

- ¿Eriol lo sabe? – la amatista asintió.

- se lo dije ayer cuando íbamos a mi casa – murmuró en un susurro quebrado por el nudo en la garganta o quizá por las lágrimas.

- ¿y como tomó la noticia?

- no mejor que tu. Aunque tú si hablas – lo último lo dijo tratando de que la situación no fuera tan dolorosa.

- lo siento. Pero no se que decirte – en sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas – solo se que no quiero que te vallas pero creo que eso no será de mucha ayuda – susurró – prefiero decir unas cuantas tonterías y no tener que decirte adiós cuando el momento llegue.

- lo sé, yo también siento lo mismo amiga – Tomoyo se abrazó fuertemente a la esmeralda.

- no quiero que te vallas, me vas a hacer mucha falta – sollozó

- ay Sakura – sollozó. Lágrimas salían de sus ojos, admitía que a veces se quejaba por que la pequeña cuidad en la que vivía no había nada que hacer pero no cambiaría a sus amigos por un par de antros.

- ¿y no puedes hacer nada de nada? – Tomoyo sabía que se refería a que si podía quedarse. Lentamente negó.

- ya intenté todo, me iré cuando el curso termine

- ¿Cuándo el… ¡pero si eso es en dos semanas! – exclamó sorprendida y conmocionada de que les quedara tan poco tiempo juntas.

Tomoyo se encogió de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio solo abrazadas; sin sentir el tiempo correr sin saber ya que decir o que hablar. Solo pensaban en todo aquel tiempo en el que habían sido inseparables, todas aquellas locuras que habían cometido, las largas pláticas por teléfono, sus escapadas, las mentiras de una para salvar a la otra… las risas, las lágrimas, los nervios, los abrazos, las bromas… todos aquellos detalles que formaban parte de un pasado, de un presente pero quizá no de un futuro.

Que tan cierto era eso de que nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido; entonces valoras hasta el más pequeño detalle, ves cosas que creías difíciles y los momentos así te hacen darte cuenta de que eran solo cosas insignificantes sin sentido ni valor solo problemas que uno mismo hace más grandes.

S5s5s5s5s5s

Yumi caminaba de un lado a otro pensando si lo que Shao le había mandado decir no llevaba algo oculto, conocía a Shaoran y sabía que era astuto que podía hacer creer lo que quisiera… pero ¿si solo fuera parte de un plan?... ¿Hiragizawa no debería estar enterado? Y según lo dicho por Akira, Eriol se había acercado a preguntarle sobre lo que Shao le había dicho… era una buena idea poner bajo observación a Hiragizawa… sin embargo tenía que hacer algo que le confirmara que nuevamente tenía a Shao bajo su mando… ¿pero que?... ¿hablar con él?.

Se sentó en su cama. No quizá sonara muy arriesgado pero… conociéndolo, si él de verdad tenía un plan sería lo único que no esperaría lo que haría que 

todo su elaborado plan y recuperación se fuera al caño. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Sonrió. Tomó su teléfono y…

- ¿y ahora que? – contestó fastidiada la otra voz detrás del teléfono – salí de clases no tengo…

- quiero que busques a Shao – la interrumpió - y le digas que con una condición comenzaré a mandárselos como a él le gustan si…

- ¡¿qué?! – exclamó

- que solo lo hará si hoy vas conmigo a verla – repitió Akira a Shao.

Shao miró a la esmeralda frente a él. Eso se salía completamente de su plan y no sabía que hacer. La tentación ya era demasiado grande además que enfrentarse a hechos de su pasado lo dejaban totalmente al desnudo… sería difícil… pero era justo y necesario. Solo así tendría pruebas contundentes que hundirían a Yumi.

- ¿a que hora?

- ¿irás?

- dime a que hora –exigió.

- saliendo de clases, ella llegará por nosotros.

- entonces allí estaré – y caminó unos pasos alejándose de la chica.

- ¡Lee espera! – le gritó - ¡olvidas esto! – y se lo lanzó.

Shao alcanzó a atraparlo con sus manos. Era la dosis acostumbrada no más no menos. La guardó en su bolsillo, inconsciente de que un par de ojos azules había captado todo con atención. Estaba casi seguro; seguro hasta un día anterior que Shao no se había vuelto a drogar pero a cada día a cada situación como esa su seguridad se iba esfumando un poco más.

- Hola Eriol – saludó Akira. Él estaba recostado sobre uno de los árboles.

- Akira, ¿cómo estas?

- ¿desde cuando tan cortés?

- no tengo razón para no serlo – contestó con simpleza

Akira sonrió. Eriol no la trataría más por que buscaría la manera de sacarle información y eso le gustaba sobre la tarea que Yumi le había asignado. Se acercó a él.

- no lo sé, nunca lo fuiste. Por lo menos no desde que andas con Tomoyo

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa Akira? ¿Qué pretendes? – ignoró el comentario clavando sus pupilas azules en las verdes de ella.

- ¿yo?, nada. Solo… - rió- … pareciera que me estas siguiendo.

Eriol sonrió con ironía.

- ¿para que seguirte? Si te tengo detrás de mi

- como no tienes idea – se dio la media vuelta y se marchó.

Eriol la observó marcharse. Akira ya se había dado cuenta de que él no tenía la menor idea de lo que sucedía con Shao.

S5s5s5s5s5s5

- ¡Shao! – escuchó su nombre detuvo su caminar y volteó buscando a la persona que lo había llamado. Era Sakura de eso estaba seguro.

- hola niña – Sakura sonrió mientras se acercaba a él - ¿acabas de llegar? – ella llevaba su mochila colgada al hombro – ya es tarde

- me quedé hablando con Tomoyo – Shao elevó sus ojos ámbar buscándola – fue a buscar a Eriol.

- oh – regresó su mirada a ella y fue cuando notó os ojos y nariz roja de su novia - ¿pasó algo? ¿estas bien?

Sakura sonrió con melancolía, sus ojos nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar.

- bonita ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó en un suspiro abrazándola fuerte a él.

- Tomoyo se va a mudar – contestó con voz entrecortada y temblando en los brazos de su novio – en dos semanas – se abrazó más fuerte a él.

- lo siente chiquita – susurró besándole la frente.

Los sollozos de Sakura aún se escuchaban. No sabía que decirle para aliviar su dolor pero la única opción que se l ocurría era que llorara hasta que se cansara pero…

- ya Sakura – se dijo ella misma – ya deja de llorar – se separó de él y se secó las lágrimas – si Tomoyo me ve así se va a poner más triste y no quiero.

- ¿segura que estas bien? – ella asintió. Le dio un sabe beso en los labios.

- ¿y a donde ibas?

- ¿yo? – la chica asintió ya mirándolo de nuevo – iba a… - señaló a su derecha – a… al baño – balbuceó.

- ¿Qué no venías de allí?

- no, venía del patio.

- oh, bueno entonces… - miró su reloj del celular – creo que hoy saldré más temprano… ¿te espero?

- no, no te molestes; tengo que arreglar unas cosas importantes.

- ¿Qué cosas?

- asuntos personales – la abrazó – te llamo en la tarde ¿bien?

Sakura asintió confundida.

- bueno, ya no llores, te cuidas. Adiós – y se fue.

Lo observó marcharse. ¿Era ella o Shao se había puesto nervioso? Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a subir las escaleras, ese día no era su día definitivamente. Primero Tomoyo le decía que se iría y luego Shao le salía con eso. Aunque la peor noticia del día se la llevaba Tomoyo…

- ¡Sakura! – la chica detuvo su caminar y miró hacia atrás. Eriol corría en dirección a ella.

- Eriol, hola, creí que estabas acá arriba.

- no – agarró aire - ¿y Tomoyo?

- buscándote – Eriol arrugó el ceño.

- ¿ya te lo dijo verdad?

- sí, lo siento

- si, yo también – comenzaron a subir las escaleras – pero solo será un tiempo, yo también me iré, convenceré a mis padres de irme a estudiar allá y estaremos juntos.

- es una excelente idea Eriol

- pero

- los voy a extrañar mucho

Eriol la miró.

- y por que no nos vamos todos? Podemos rentar un departamento y vivir juntos

- creo que lo último se escucha raro para cualquiera – bromeó.

- sabes que no lo dije con esa intensión

- sí, lo se. Pues no sé Eriol. Tengo que hablar con mis papás.

- oh, vamos, si a Touya lo dejan vivir en otra cuidad y con un hombre. No creo que a ti no te lo permitan – Eriol sabía que el hermano de Sakura era gay. De hecho él le había presentado a Yue.

- oye Eriol ¿Dónde estabas hace rato? – habían llegado al piso de Sakura y se mantenían allí parados esperando o que Tomoyo bajara o diera señas de que estaba en ese piso.

- en el patio.

- ah, entonces estabas con Shao – afirmó - ¿y que hacían?

- te equivocas Shao estaba en el patio pero no conmigo –contestó serio. Sakura arrugó el ceño confundida.

- pero él me dijo que…

- sí, pero no estaba conmigo

- ¿con quien entonces? ¿Qué hacía?

Eriol bajó su mirada buscando que decirle a Sakura, aun no confirmaba nada y no quería hacer el problema más grande de lo que lo era si es que existía. Pero por 

otra parte Sakura estaba más tiempo con él ahora de lo que él lo estaría dado a que Shao parecía no quererlo cerca.

- Sakura… ¿has notado algún comportamiento extraño en Shao?

- ¿comportamiento extraño? – repitió. Guardó silencio pensando que responder. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero la volvía a cerrar.

- algo raro, cualquier cosa en su manera de comportarse últimamente – continuó Eriol queriéndose dar a entender y que Sakura confirmara.

- pues… a excepción del día que se quedó a comer en mi casa ante toda la familia, no, se comporta igual que siempre – Eriol se rascó la nuca nerviosamente – aunque… ahora que lo mencionas, sí, hay algo – Eriol nuevamente la miró – cuando estuvimos en el campamento creo que antes de lo de Meiling, si antes, pues… habló sobre algo que tenía que hacer

- justo lo que habló con Tomoyo – pensó Eriol

- y cuando me lo topé hace rato le dije que saldría temprano que si lo esperaba y me contestó que tenía cosas que hacer

- ¿Qué cosas?

- lo mismo le pregunté yo y solo me contestó "asuntos personales" – citó Sakura las palabras del castaño - ¿pero que tiene que ver con todo esto Eriol?

- ¿recuerdas que cuando tu lo conociste te dije que Shao escondía muchos secretos y que yo no era quien para decírtelos? – Sakura asintió. Sentía el corazón en un hilo había casi apostado que el día no sería peor pero las palpitaciones más agitadas de su corazón le decían que algo grave se estaba avecinando. Y le aterrorizaba esa sensación. Sentía que el corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho y no alcanzaba a respirar – pues… creo que Shao está metido en problemas, graves problemas.

S5s5s5s5s5s5

Akira esperaba en el lugar de siempre; ahora no solo a Yumi si no al chico por el que ahora la castaña estaba obsesionada el hijo del candidato a gobernador Shaoran Lee.

- ¿aún no lega? – escuchó la voz a sus espaldas

- no – contestó sin molestarse por mirarlo. Se recogió su cabello con una mano pasándoselo por el lado derecho de su cuello - ¿Por qué te metiste nuevamente en esto? Tienes todo lo que puedes desear…

Akira no recibió respuesta. Shao no contestaría, no lo culpaba después de todo ella no lo conocía ni él a ella.

- lo mismo te pregunto a ti

- por estúpida – dijo sin tapujos y sin titubear – por creerme muy lista y créeme no vale la pena

- que bueno que te das cuenta; pero mis razones son muy diferentes a las tuyas, yo tengo que hacer esto para logar sobre vivir.

Akira se dio la media vuelta y ahora lo encaró.

- ¿estas loco? Con esto solo conseguirás destruirte – Shao se estaba comportando tan diferente a sus típicos encuentros. La manera de hablar, de comportarse era más… tranquila. Además que con eso indicaba que el chico no era como todos lo juzgaban

Y era cierto. Shaoran entre sus ropas del uniforme llevaba una grabadora que había pedido prestada de la biblioteca y una pequeña cámara. Lo que había estado preocupándolo ya sabía como hacerlo, ahora tenía todo al alcance de la mano y Yumi se había entregado en bandeja de plata.

- uno nunca sabe para quien trabaja Akira, no me juzgues sin conocer mis razones.

- ¿Qué puede ser tan grande como para querer hacerte esto?

- no temas – susurró él mirando hacia la carretera – Yumi llegará, caerá pero no te llevará

Akira lo miró con los ojos abiertos como platos. ¿Él había dicho lo que había escuchado?

Shao mi amor, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! – escuchó la voz de Yumi a sus espaldas, miró al castaño sonreír de lado falsamente.

- Yumi – contestó seco al afectuoso saludo de ella

La castaño antes rubia abrió la puerta por ella subieron los dos jovencitos.

- ¿para que me querías?

- creí que esta mocosa te lo había dicho

- Yumi sabes perfectamente que no soy pendejo algo quieres

- tan mordaz como siempre querido – murmuró con una sonrisa complacida – pero no seas impaciente, todo a su tiempo. Es más lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos a casa

- ¿a casa? – murmuró Akira

- así es – contestó Yumi – estarás frente a uno de los grandes querida, Shao Lee es una leyenda en el bajo mundo.

Akira miró al castaño pero ahora él parecía ser el ausente por el vació que había en sus ojos sin embargo sus puños estaban apretadas y a cada que avanzaba más sus nudillos se ponían más y más blancos.

No duró mucho el trayecto; Akira podía notar que estaban a las afueras de la ciudad; las casas que se veían muy difuminadas por el polarizado casi negro de los vidrios de la camioneta no había más que lujosas residencias.

- todo estarán emocionados por verte de nuevo Shao – murmuró alegre Yumi cuando la camioneta se detuvo.

Shao bajó, no pareció inmutarse ante la majestuosidad del ligar, la ayudó a bajar.

- ¿has estado aquí antes verdad? – preguntó en un susurro Akira. El asintió en silencio

En cuanto entraron a la casa había unas cuantas personas que murmuraban a su paso, seguramente todos ellos conocían a Shao y les sorprendía que él volviera.

Yumi sonreía complacida, Shao aún guardaba silencio y ella solo observaba y escuchaba.

- hemos llegado – dijo deteniéndose por fin ante una puerta de madera tallada. La abrió y entró en ella. Shao la siguió.

Allí dentro solo había un enorme librero, lleno de libros empolvados, un par de sillas de madera y un escritorio. Yumi se sentó detrás del escritorio. Shao y Akira permanecieron de pie.

- ¿no gustan sentarse? – dijo Yumi

- ¿para que me trajiste aquí? – preguntó nuevamente Shao - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- no soy tonta como tu crees Shao, necesito pruebas de que nuevamente estas conmigo.

Shao sonrió con cinismo.

- ¿contigo?, Yumi… tu nunca he estado contigo tan como tu nunca has estado conmigo.

- eso es mentira, yo siempre he estado a tu lado

- ¿siempre? Que extraño… por que no te recuerdo el día que me abandonaron ¿Dónde estabas?

- yo…. – Shao la interrumpió.

- no Yumi – negó – no digas mentiras – nuevamente esa sonrisa burlona apareció en sus labios – a las niñas malas se las lleva el coco

Yumi se levantó y caminó hacia él apoyando sus brazos en s hombros.

- pues ahora te tengo en mis manos, puedo hacer lo que yo quiera contigo.

- ¿a sí?

-e pediste a Akira una dosis grande, una de las más grandes que hemos vendido.

- ¿y?

- ¿Cómo se que no estas jugando? ¿Qué no te estas vengando por que te abandonamos cuando sufriste la sobredosis? Aun parecer tener fresco el recuerdo en tu memoria.

Shao no supo que contestar, esa pregunta lo había sacado de la jugada… no había preparado nada para que ella le contraatacara… se había confiado y ahora solo tenía segundos para contestar y entrar nuevamente al juego sin que ella notara que había logrado ponerlo nervioso.

- ¿crees que alguien me creería después de que estuve en el psiquiátrico? Todos creen que estoy loco.

Yumi sonrió.

- tienes razón – se acercó a donde estaba sentada, abrió un cajón del escritorio y sacó una pequeña bolsita. – esa era tu dosis acostumbrada – se la entregó – la única manera en la que voy a abrirte nuevamente las puertas de mi casa y mi confianza es que la inhales

- ¿quieres que la inhale? – preguntó… esto estaba siendo sorpresa tras sorpresa.

Akira abrió los ojos con terror, esa pequeña bolsa llevaba casi el triple de polvo blanco del que ella le entregaba.

- así es aquí y ahora – miró a Akira – a la salud de la niña que te trajo nuevamente a mi.

* * *

Continuará…

Hola!! Que tal? Como les fue estas vacaciones?.

Hoy no tengo mucho que decir así que me limitaré a lo esencial, ¡¡ Estoy tan feliz!! Hacía ya un tiempo que no tenía tan tos reviews y eso me hace tan tan feliz… es más por eso he decidido darles un adelanto del próximo capítulo… por que además se que a este lo dejé en una muy mala parte pero este no se compara en el próximo… creo… bueno ya estoy diciendo mucho tendrán que esperar el próximo que prometo actualizar pronto.

Un millón de gracias a: LMUndine, Card Captor CRISTAL7, Chinik-Lady, Yumiko-Kinomoto, NeNa Li, Chikage-SP, Eliana, ANONIMO, darkmaho, Roch bernal, Sayuri, anac-chan, Diana Prenze y gabyhyatt.

Y antes de irme aquí está el adelanto:

"_Miro la bolsa frente a él, tenía poco tiempo para inhalarla o tenía que pensar algo rápido. Aún recordaba la sensación de cómo tenerla dentro de su cuerpo, y le causaba cierta emoción quizá euforia el volver a consumirla pero…"_

"_Tomó la bolsita, tan solo un poco no le haría daño… solo para probar… Akira lo miró aterrada, Yumi, la sonrisa no estaba en sus labios pero en esos escalofriantes ojos negros podía verse la llama de la victoria brillar…"_

"_Abrió la puerta, prendió la luz, subió la mirada y encontró a Hieng Lee sentado en su cama con un papel entre sus manos. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su tez palideció, su garganta se secó…_

_- ¿podías decirme que significa esta carta? – era la carta que había escrito a su abuelo._

Ahora sí, hasta el próximo capítulo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Rejen reviews!!

Xao!!


	27. la despedida de Shao?

No será

Capítulo 27

- ¿quieres que lo haga frente a ella?, ¿no crees que es muy… pequeña para ver una situación tan bizarra?. Tengo tiempo sin consumir tanto seguramente me sangrará la nariz por un buen rato.

- ¿le tienes miedo a un poco de sangre?

Shao se cruzó de brazos.

- iré con mi novia no quiero que me vea todo ensangrentado – Yumi o miró con furia.

- ¿y dime esa niña bien sabe que estas aquí y que estas haciendo?

- no. No tiene por que meterse en mi vida

Yumi sonrió.

- ese es el Shao que yo conozco, pero para comprobar que todavía te tengo de mi lado necesito ver que la inhales

Miró la bolsa frente a él, tenía poco tiempo para inhalarla o tenía que pensar algo rápido. Aún recordaba la sensación de tenerla dentro de su cuerpo esas sensaciones que te hacían que te sintieras flotar… y eso le causaba cierta emoción, quizá euforia… pero… tomó la bolsa… tan solo un poco no le haría daño, solo para probar si verdaderamente ya lo había logrado y era inmune a ella…

Akira lo miró aterrada, Yumi la sonrisa no estaba en sus labios pero e esos escalofriantes ojos negros podía verse el fuego de la vitoria brillar… un momento… detuvo sus dedos al abrir la bolsa… todo lo que había logrado ¿Qué? ¿Se iría al diablo?... si tomaba lo que había frente a él, sus amigos, su abuelo, 

incluso Sakura se apartarían de él, nuevamente estaría solo con esa lunática de Yumi… ¿acaso valía la pena arriesgar tanto?

- no lo haré – dijo firme o al menos eso trataba de aparentar. Se levantó de la silla sin soltar la bolsita a medio abrir. – si no quieres creerme, no lo hagas. No me gustan los chantajes Yumi y mucho menos tus juegos estúpidos.

- y a mi tampoco – confesó

- si no quieres creerme, ya lo conseguiré con alguien más, no eres la única en la cuidad que vende drogas

- pero soy la única que vende de la mejor

- pues que lástima Yumi; no soy tuyo y a mi no puedes manejarme como a todos esos mocosos que se mueren por tu atención

- lo fuiste

- no, nunca lo fui, tomaba lo que necesitaba y me iba eso lo sabes bien – se dio la media vuelta y salió del "despacho" de Yumi. Caminó unos pasos y a cada uno de ellos imágenes del pasado pasaban por sus ojos, esos recuerdos lo atormentaban, se sentía débil y temeroso, a un paso solo a un paso había estado de volver a caer… pero no podía involucrar a nadie, era algo que tenía que hacer solo…

- ¡Shao! – gritó l antes rubia - ¡detente!.

Él no se detuvo. Siguió caminando.

- de acuerdo, ¡bien! Tu ganas, quédatelo yo mañana te mandaré otra.

Lo había conseguido. Sintió una paz enorme cuando salió del infierno que era la casa de Yumi para él, tenía todas las pruebas necesarias para atraparla. Tenía dos cartas que escribir y pruebas que entregar.

- ¡Lee! – gritaba una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

No, no era Yumi, era Akira. Se detuvo y la miró.

- Yumi me mandó a seguirte

- Akira ¿tu también te drogas?

- ¿yo? No ni loca – contestó sin pensar –oh, disculpa yo…

- ¿entonces con que te chantajea? – preguntó en un susurro sin inmutarse por lo dicho antes por la chica

Akira guardó silencio, ¿Por qué Shaoran ahora le importaba lo que pasaba con ella? No tenía lógica y más por que ella lo había metido en varios líos, ahora comprendía todas esas frases sin sentido dichas por Eriol aquel día que ella inventó cosas terribles de Sakura y se las había dicho al castaño. Nunca había creído en el Karma pero ahora lo estaba pagando caro por todas las estupideces que antes había hecho.

- ¿Por qué te interesa? Te he fastidiado la existencia ya un par de veces

- hace rato te dije que no me juzgaras si no conocías mis razones pues… quiero saber las tuyas

- ¿y me tu me contarás las tuyas?

- quizá – no podía esperar un sí, pensó Akira.

- pues… no tengo mucho que decir, como ya te dije antes, me quise pasar le lista creí que podía manipular a Yumi pero me salió al revés ¿y tu?

- aun no contestas con que te chantajea

- ¿no se te va una cierto? Bueno, cuando conocía a Yumi quise sacarle información de Eriol, pero terminó contándome las situaciones en las que te conoció y como fue que tu conociste a Eriol, cuando me quise salir ya fue muy tarde yo había quedado que si ella me daba información tendría que hacer algo por ella

- ¿las drogas en mi casillero? – Akira asintió

- me dijo que si tu te dabas cuenta o si se me ocurría delatarla me mataría y creo que puede hacerlo. No me quedó opción, pero créeme yo nunca quise

Shao la miró y se detuvo.

- si te ofrezco una salida si me haces un favor ¿lo harías?

- no, no caeré en la misma trampa dos veces – negó – no gracias

- no se trata de eso, te estoy ofreciendo una salida para el problema que tienes además que me ayudarías como no tienes idea pero…

- ¿Por qué tiene que haber un pero?

- nadie puede saberlo… si no… a los dos nos matarán.

5s5s5s5s5s

Hola Abuelo:

¿Cómo has estado?. Yo tengo grandes noticias que darte, ¿recuerdas lo que planeaba hacer con Yumi? Te lo conté antes de la anterior. Pues bueno, tengo video y audio además de unos cuantos entregos por parte de Yumi y estoy tan convencida de que yo estoy nuevamente bajo su poder que no espera el golpe bajo.

Me domina la emoción, las cosas parecen estarse arreglando por si solas. Además tengo una gran testigo, pobre chica, no quisiera estar en sus zapatos, ¿tu crees? Juega en los dos bandos al mismo tiempo. Pero no siempre fue así, de hecho ella era la que me ponía los encargos de Yumi, pero le ofrecí una salida y ella aceptó. Se nota que desea salir del problema y no creo que me traicione.

Espero que pronto me notifiques sobre cuando llegarás ¿crees que es necesario que busque un abogado? El novio del hermano de Sakura (no preguntes en una historia complicada) lo es y dijo que tu fuiste el padrino de generación, no recuerdo su apellido pero su nombre es Yue.

Espero tu pronta respuesta.

Lee Shaoran

S5s5s5s5s5s5

Eran casi las doce, Sakura daba vueltas en su cama. Shao no había llamado ni siquiera un mensaje. Estaba preocupada.

Lo que Eriol le había dicho no había dejado de darle vueltas por la cabeza. Quizá no era para tanto lo que había dicho quizá ella no se había molestado en saber lo que pasaba con Shao más allá de lo que él de decía.

Se puso boca arriba y una prueba de ello era que no sabía quienes eran sus padres, no sabía exactamente donde vivía, sabía que tenía un abuelo y hasta ese momento había sabido el nombre. Shao ocultaba muchos secretos eso ya lo sabía pero nunca había entendido la magnitud del significado. Todos tenían secretos pero no ocultaban cosas tan grandes como él, suponía que uno de esos secretos era que él era drogadicto, secreto, a voces pero secreto.

- ¿Que tan peores pueden ser los demás? – pensó asustada.

Se dio una vuelta más miró su reloj, era casi las 12:15 y tendría que levantarse temprano. Cerró los ojos y trató de poner la mente en blanco. Mañana hablaría con Shaoran.

- ¡Sakura apaga ese despertador diabólico! – Sakura prácticamente brincó cuando escuchó a su hermano aporrear la puerta

- eh… si, si ya voy – dijo completamente adormilada

Tomó su despertador de la cama y comenzó a vestirse con el ritmo acelerado de siempre. Agarró su celular, se puso su mochila al hombro y salió de su cuarto.

- ¡Sakura, Tomoyo está aquí!

Justo a tiempo – dijo para ella mismas cuando bajaba las escaleras – Si, ya voy. Hola Tomoyo

- buen día Saku – saludó la amatista con su dulce sonrisa

- disculpa si te hice esperar

- no para nada

Touya estaba en el pasillo observando a las dos adolescentes. Sakura se cambiaba de zapatos. Hecho su cabello hacia atrás y…

- ¡Sakura! – exclamó atónito

- dime hermano

- ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello?

Sakura no supo que decir

- oh, mira lo tarde que es, tendremos que irnos. ¡Adiós! – la tomó del brazo y como rayo salieron de la casa

¡¡Sakura!!

Aún escuchaban los gritos de su hermano llamándola, Tomoyo reía a carcajadas mientras corrían por la arboleda. Cuando no escucharon más la voz de Touya Kinomoto se detuvieron.

- a ver, déjame ver – dijo Tomoyo – sí, Touya debió de estar ciego ara no notarlo antes

- ¿se nota mucho? – preguntó preocupada la esmeralda tapándose el cuello

- sí, más que antes pero no te preocupes cuando cambian de color es porque ya comenzarán a desaparecer

- ¿Qué? Pero dices que se ve más

- te lo digo por experiencia, cuando cambian de color es por que ya van a desaparecer –repitió.

- own… ¿y que voy a hacer? – Tomoyo sonrió.

- da gracias a que yo traído mi maquillaje – Sakura sonrió.

- ah, que bueno.

Tomoyo sacó su estuche.

- gracias Tommy me salvaste

- para eso estoy ¿no?

- sí – dijo con una sonrisa – Tomoyo puedo preguntarte algo

- lo que quieras – tapó el frasquito – listo terminé

- gracias otra vez – comenzaron a caminar – bueno, ¿te acuerdas que te conté que Shao se quedó a cenar en mi casa?

- sí

- ¿y que mencionó casi más a fuerza que de a ganas que es hijo de Hieng Lee?

- ¡¿del candidato a gobernador?! – preguntó sorprendida

- si

- eso no me lo dijiste

- si, lo sé. Recuerdo que Eriol me dijo que Shao guardaba muchos secretos pero… quizá yo tampoco pregunto.

- ¿a que viene esto Sakura?

- que tenemos ¿Qué? Un mes, casi dos saliendo y yo no sé quienes son sus padres, no sé como se llaman a que se dedican y mucho más

- ¿Qué sabor es su preferido?

- chocolate

- ¿cómo le gusta el café?

- hirviendo, sin azúcar y bien cargado

- ¿su deporte favorito?

- soccer

- ¿peor materia en la escuela?

- lengua la mejor es matemáticas

Tomoyo la tomó de las manos.

- ¿vez? Sabes mucho sobre él y si él no te ha contado de sus padres seguramente es por que aún no es tiempo. Dale tiempo al tiempo Sakura.

La esmeralda suspiró.

- sí, quizá tienes razón. Pero es que… cuando Yue mencionó a su abuelo y luego a su padre pues… no sé, creo que eso lo debí de haber sabido.

- pues es que también tienen poco tiempo, son cosas que después de hablan, además… dijiste que lo dijo más de a fuerza que de a ganas

- ¿lo crees?

- si, no te preocupes, créeme los nombres de los papás cuando salen a conversación cortan la inspiración

- ¡ay Tomoyo! – la amatista rió. -¿hoy almorzarás con Eriol?

- no, tenía práctica de soccer

- entonces está excelente llamaré a Shao y le diré que almorzaré contigo, seguramente él también tiene práctica pero no pierdo nada con llamarle

- ¿Hola?

- Shao, soy yo Sakura

- hola corazón ¿cómo estas?

- bien y ¿tu?

- genial, disculpa por no haberte llamado ayer

- no te preocupes, ¿arreglaste tus asuntos?

- no pasan de hoy ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿hoy tienes práctica de soccer?

- sí, ¿Por qué?

- oh, bueno entonces desayunaré con Tomoyo, nos vemos, te cuidas

- tu también bonita

- nos vemos a la salida

- ok

S5s5s5s5s5s5

Faltaban unos segundos para que las clases del día terminaran, Shao vería a Sakura y después iría a entregar las cosas necesarias para entregar a Yumi, solo necesitaba una prueba de que Akira formaba parte de su plan.

- Hola Yumi… soy Akira ¿no molesto?

- ¿Akira?

- la niña de la escuela de Shao

- ah, sí. ¿dime que pasa? – Akira miró a Shaoran delante de ella, tenía el altavoz y Shao grababa la conversación y tomaba video.

- Hiragizawa no sabe nada, está comprobado.

- ¿Qué tanto?

- mucho, cuando llegué hoy a la escuela Shao y él estaban discutiendo y creo que Eriol le preguntó algo de así de si se estaba volviendo a drogar y este pues le contestó que no se metiera en su vida – habían ensayado eso toda la tarde de ayer. Todo marchaba de acuerdo al plan de Shao. Aun así Akira no dejaba de verse preocupada.

- ¿y la novia?

- igual de tonta que siempre no tiene ni idea de en lo que anda Lee.

Yumi guardó silencio, los nervios de Akira se tensaron, podía escuchar la respiración de Yumi y el silencio por su parte la estaba volviendo loca.

- ¿Yumi?

- sigue como te lo dije

- ¿le entrego la cocaína que me das en su casillero?

- ¿eres tonta o que?¡claro que sí! Estoy solo a un paso de que él este bajo mi poder y esta vez… no escapará – y entonces colgó.

Akira miró a Shaoran.

- ¿Qué tal?

- mejor de lo que esperaba

- ¿de verdad crees que podamos contra ellos?

- tenemos pruebas y testigos

- ¿yo?

- y Eriol también.

Akira soltó el aire.

- que bueno que voy a poder salir de esto. Shao… y si… ¿si ella quiere culparme?

- no te preocupes, todo es parte de un plan, como te lo dije ella caerá pero no te llevará, yo me ocuparé de ello.

Akira sonrió y se abrazó a él en un impulso.

- muchas gracias ¡gracias! – se alejó de él – ups… lo siento – Shao sonrió y la observó marcharse.

- ¡Shao! – el chico regresó su mirada y vio a Sakura acercarse.

- hola bonita

- ¿esa chica era Akira?

- si, así es- no mintió

- ¿y que estaba haciendo aquí contigo?

- ayudándome con unos asuntos

- ¿Qué asuntos?

- pronto los sabrás

- oh, ¿es sorpresa?

- algo así – y la abrazó. Sakura sonrió.

- soy yo, ¿o estas feliz?

-feliz se queda corto amor, mi vida está agarrando el rumbo que deseaba.

Sakura, no sabía que contestar, no sabía por que cambiaría.

- Shao… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- la que quieras

- ¿Por qué nunca hablas de tus padres? Noté que cuando Yue te preguntó por tu padre te pusiste tenso.

- no me llevo bien con ellos – contestó escueto – pero estoy de tan bueno humor que ni eso puede opacarme el día – la tomó de la mano y caminaron al estacionamiento de la escuela. Sakura divisó la cuatrimoto amarrilla de su novio.

-Ya se me hacía raro ¿tu caminando?

- sangrona – murmuró mirándola de reojo sin enojarse – tengo ganar de ir a dar una vuelta ¿tu no?

- ¿y a donde me vas a llevar? –recordaba muy bien una escena muy parecida de cuando lo conoció.

- pues… déjame pensar – guardó silencio, él también recordaba.- ¿Qué te parece… al… mirador?

Sakura sonrió, había llegado a donde estaba.

- te tengo una mala noticia – mirándolo

- ¿Qué es?

- de haber sabido que ibas a traerla no hubiera traído falda.

Shao rodó los ojos.

- ¿y otra vez a lo mismo? – bufó - ¿te subes o quieres que te suba como la última vez?

Sakura caminó la poca distancia que los separaba, alzó su cara pero verlo a los ojos y contestó:

- me gusta más cuando me subes – en un susurro travieso.

Shaoran agachó un poco la cabeza la tomó de la nunca con las manos y la besó como si no hubieran pasado los días y aún estuvieran en el autobús.

Sakura pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, enredándolos en el cabello castaño y jugando con su nuca. Suspiró. Shao profundizó el beso, bajó poco a poco sus brazos hasta la cintura de ella, estuvieron allí unos segundos y después la elevaron.

Sakura se sobresaltó pero no se apartó de los labios de su novio que se curvaron cuando notaron la sorpresa de Sakura. La sentó en la cuatrimoto y continúo besándola ahora solo piquitos.

- ¡Shao! – se quejó Sakura, adoraba como la besaba el castaño y esos besos eran… un desperdicio de tiempo y e labios. El apoyó su frente contra la de ella, sonreía y sus ojos reflejaban una ternura inmensa.

Sakura también sonreía, sus labios estaban rojos y húmedos; pasó sus manos por el pecho de él, bajó su mirada de os ojos ámbar y confesó:

- me encanta cuando me besas así

- ¿cómo? – Sakura sintió las orejas rojas, Shao sabía a lo que se refería y jugaba con ella

- como hace rato

- ¿así?- le dio un pico, Sakura negó – entonces… ¿así? – le dio uno en la mejilla

- no

- ¿cómo?

- así – lo tomó de la camisa y lo acercó a ella, sin réplica alguna de su parte. Simplemente se dejó besar aunque el gusto le duró poco por que Sakura se apartó de él- sí, así

- ah, mira – la abrazó de la cintura, aún seguían en el estacionamiento.

Sakura estaba sentada en el asiento con las piernas recogidas para que no se viera nada y Shao estaba de pie frente e ella.

- ¿así que te gusta? – rozó sus labios contra los de ella. Sakura asintió, se mordió un poco el labio inferior, tenía los ojos entrecerrados y miraba los labios de él – pues a mi me vuelve loco cuando haces eso.

- ¿Qué?

- morder tus labios, prefiero aprisionarlos yo – y sin más la besó.

La esmeralda se dejó llevar por su maestro por que eso había sido, su maestro.

- me encantas Sakura – confesó en un susurro a milímetros de los labios de la chica.- eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír, se abrazó de su cuello y ocultó su cara allí.

- tu también lo eres para mi, te quiero tanto – Shao se despegó un poco de ella, tomó lacara de la esmeralda con ambas manos y…

- te amo –confesó. Sakura lo besó nuevamente después de decir:

- yo también a ti.

Al transcurrir unos minutos. Shao se separó de ella.

- ¿aún quieres ir por helado? – Sakura sonrió. Era cierto que ella a veces era lo bastante despistada para no notar las cosas pero era casi 

obvio lo que él le proponía, ir por helado o ir a algún lado para continuar lo que estaban haciendo, resultaba… tentador.

- ¿tengo que escoger? – Shaoran la miró con una sonrisa – es que… es una decisión difícil, las dos cosas me encantan

- entonces…

- quizá halla forma de probar las dos cosas juntas ¿no crees? – sugirió

- ¿Qué heladería queda más cerca? – preguntó riendo y prendiendo el motor del vehículo. Sakura se abrazó con fuerza a la cintura de él y apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda de él.

Sakura miraba el panel de sabores, ¿Por qué siempre que iba a una heladería había tantos sabores raros que nunca había oportunidad de probar? ¿De pétalos de rosa? Frunció el ceño… ¿a que podría…

- ¿ya sabes que quieres? – preguntó el castaño rodeándole la cintura con los dos brazos.

- una bola de pétalos de rosa – ahora él frunció el seño

- ¿y para que quieres eso? – Sakura soltó una carcajada

- así se llama el helado – dijo entre risas

- ah, bueno, así tiene más sentido – pero Sakura no dejaba de reír - ¡eres una sangrona! – la apretó en sus brazos – ¿quieres reírte? Yo te daré una para que lo hagas

- ¡no! ¡no Shao! ¡no me hagas cosquillas! – suplicaba en medio de las risas mientras se movía tratando de evitar el ataque del castaño - ¡no! ¡yapara! ¡para por favor!

- ¿Qué desean ordenar? – se escuchó la voz del encargado de la nevería. Shao detuvo el ataque. Sakura respiraba agitadamente.

- si, eh… me das un helado de chocolate – un "típico" se escuchó por parte de Sakura. Shao volteó a con una sonrisa y cuando ya tenía el vasito con la bola de chocolate dijo: - que sean dos por favor

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó – yo no quiero de chocolate – pero el encargado ya los tenía listos.

- ups… me equivoqué – declaró Shao pagando los helados

- ¡eres un tramposo!

- amor, traes sangre - y señaló su barbilla.

- mmm ¿Dónde?- preguntó la esmeralda tocándose la barbilla. Shao no puso evitar sonreír. No podía creer que Sakura hubiera caído en la broma más vieja del mundo - ¡ay eres un payaso! ¡te estas burlando de mi!

- no puedo creer que hayas caído – seguía riendo

- ya me enojé contigo, - y se adelantó unos pasos y no se detuvo ni le habló hasta que llegó a la cuatrimoto. Subió y lo espero. Pero Shao no subió se puso a un lado de ella y preguntó:

- ¿me perdonas? – sabía que Sakura no estaba enojada y él le seguía el juego. Los ojos verdes de ella lo miraron de reojo. Hacía un puchero fingido muy cómico - ¿ándale si bonita?

- con una condición

- ¿Cuál?

- que me des un beso – Shao se acercó al rostro de ella

- ¿Cómo lo quieres princesa? – Sakura sonrió.

- mmm… que sepa rico… y largo

- ¿rico? – se hecho una cucharada de helado a la boca. Sakura extrañada asintió. – ok, dí: A

- ¿Qué?

- ¿quieres tu beso o no?

Sakura suspiró y dijo:

- Aaaaa – y una cucharada de nieve de chocolate entró en ella. Se quitó la chuchara.

- ¿Shao esto que…- los labios del chico no la dejaron terminar besaba cada milímetro de sus labios borrando el sabor del helado. Sakura se aferró a su camisa cuando sintió la lengua de él recorrer su boca jugando con su lengua y saboreando el helado que aun quedaba. Se estaba quedando sin aire pero no quería que Shao dejara de besarla, acariciaba su cabello con la mano que tenía libre y al mismo tiempo le impedía irse de su lado.

No supo cuando tiempo pasó desde el momento que comenzó a besarla hasta que hecho su cabeza para atrás.

- a eso le llamo yo, un beso de chocolate. – Sakura sonrió con sus labios rojos y húmedos. Él la miró – me encanta el sabor del chocolate pero… en tus labios… en maravilloso.

- a mi también me gustó mucho – contestó.

- bueno, vámonos yendo por que tengo que llevarte a tu casa y aún tengo cosas que hacer – Sakura asintió.

- oye Shao

- dime

- ¿aún me consideras una niña?

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? – Sakura se encogió de hombros sin saber explicarle por que eso había regresado a su mente. Él se quedó callado y por último asintió. Sakura agachó el rostro.

- pero ¿sabes algo? – dijo tomándola de la barbilla y obligándola a mirarlo – eres mi niña – la sonrisa regresó a sus labios y aun más grande que antes.

S5s5s5s5s5s

Apagó el motor de la cuatrimoto, se quedó allí unos momentos pensando. Todo estaba hecho… bueno por lo menos una parte para lo demás esperaría que llegara su abuelo para continuar, por mucho que lo detestara aún era menor de edad y para la segunda fase de su plan necesitaría a alguien mayor que lo asesorara.

Bajó del vehículo, una vez que se había despedido de Sakura y habiéndola dejado en su casa se dirigió a la comisaría. No dudaba que con las pruebas que había entregado a esas horas del día siguiente Yumi estuviera tras las rejas. Por cierto tenía que hablar con Eriol, merecía saber la verdad.

Abrió la puerta de su casa, estaba en penumbras, pero iba tan concentrado en esos pensamientos que no de dio cuenta del silencio que lo rodeaba. Subió uno por uno los escalones has que dio con la puerta de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta, prendió la luz, subió la mirada y encontró a Hieng Lee sentado en su cama con un papel entre sus manos. Sus pupilas se dilataron, su tez palideció, su garganta se secó…

- ¿podías decirme que significa esta carta? – era la carta que había escrito a su abuelo.

Continuará…

Hola!! Como stan? Recién salido del horno este capitulo. Estoy tan emocionada con el próximo capitulo que temo entusiasmarme de más y decirles lo que pasará así que solo agradeceré a: cotyli; Chibik-Lady; Card Captor CRISTAL7; LMUndine, darkmaho, Chikage-SP; miriamgosht; Diana Prenze, NeNa Li y Loli-san. Muchísimas gracias!! Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo y de la escena S&S

Xao, se cuidan!!

Por cierto… ¡¡Dejen Reviews!!

Posdata… sobre la escena S&S… puede que sea la última… ese es mi único adelanto.


	28. accidente u homicidio?

No será

Capítulo 28

* * *

El despertador sonó, Sakura salió corriendo del baño que estaba en su habitación. Si sorprendente pero cierto Sakura no se había quedado dormida. Lo apagó, se sentó en su cama para secar su cabello, aún tenía una hora para irse a la escuela, además primero tenía que ir por Tomoyo.

Se acercó a su armario y sacó su uniforme de repuesto. Había pasado casi toda la tarde con Shaoran que no había tenido tiempo de limpiar el que siempre usaba. Recordó con una sonrisa. Había sido un día casi perfecto a excepción de no saber que era lo que hablaba con Akira.

- ¡Sakura el desayuno esta listo! – otra de las ventajas de levantarse temprano era… ¡tenía tiempo de desayunar!

- ¡sí, ya voy! – había regresado a la vieja rutina cuando su padre todavía trabajaba como profesor en la universidad y su hermano vivía en casa. Bajó las escaleras.

- no puedo creerlo, uno cree que por vivir en una ciudad pequeña se librará de estos problemas

Sakura frunció el seño al escuchar el comentario de su madre caminó hacia donde estaba toda su familia, veían algo en el televisor.

- ¿de que hablan?

- atraparon una banda de traficantes de drogas aquí en Tomoeda – contestó Yue que miraba atento las grabaciones que pasaban por el noticiero local.

- iré a ver si está en otro canal – dijo Touya levantándose de lugar y yendo a la habitación de sus padres donde había otro televisor. Todos lo siguieron puesto que la noticia había terminado.

- _La madrugada de este miércoles una banda de distribuidores de narcóticos fue atrapada e la cuidad de Tomoeda – _decía el titular del noticiero_ – vamos con mi compañera Tsukiomi Minamino que está en la procuraduría donde los implicados se encuentran bajo arresto._

_- buenos días, esta mañana fueron puesto bajo arresto un total de siete personas en una finca localizada a las afueras de la cuidad , se encontraron casi dos toneladas de cocaína en una de las bodegas de la casa además de armas de alto calibre_ – pasaron imágenes – _se dice que la alarma la dieron dos jóvenes que entregaron audios y videos donde la mujer que se encontraba dentro de la banda se delata ella misma, asta ahora el nombre de los implicados permanece bajo custodia. Seguiremos al tanto._

- _Parece increíble como es que un par de jóvenes pudieron hacer lo que no había podido el escuadrón anti drogas del departamento de policías – comentó con un dejo burlón – les mostraremos unas imágenes de los arrestados si los conoce por favor denúncielos, no queremos que estos maleantes sigan dañando a nuestro jóvenes._

Saura abrió los ojos de par en par cuando vio aparecer a Yumi en la pantalla.

- ¡yo conozco a esa chica! – exclamó. Todos voltearon a verla.

- ¿de donde la conoces Saura? – preguntó Touya preocupado

- no, no creas que yo… ¡no!... es que… fue a un baile de la preparatoria – no mentía pero no podía decir que ella había ido a un baile con su novio que en ese entonces no era su novio y que por cierto él había sido drogadicto… aunque… ¿sería ella la que…

- ¿en tu prepa? No mejor ya no andes yendo a esos bailecillos, son muy peligrosos. – replicó su madre.

No podía creerlo, siguió pensando sin reparar en lo dicho por su madre. La mujer que siempre había estado a lado de Shao, la misma que la había amenazado, la que lo delató era la misma que le vendía la droga.

-Sakura, se te hará tarde – le dijo su padre mirando el reloj de la pared.

- oh, es cierto – tomó un waffle de la mesa – todavía tengo que ir con Tomoyo – se explicó. Caminó a la puerta. - ¡ya me voy!

- ten mucho cuidado hija

- que te valla bien Sakura – se despidió su familia de ella.

Ella por su parte le dio una mordida a su waffle y cerró la puerta.

- ¡Rika, Naoko! ¿Qué milagro? Iba por Tomoyo, tengo algo importantísimo que contarle, ¿recuerdan a Yumi? Resulta que la tipa esa, vendía drogas… no puedo creerlo ¿ustedes sí?

- Sakura… tenemos algo que decirte – dijo Naoko mirando a Sakura que se adelantaba

- ¿Qué sucede? – dijo con una sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo al ver las caras pálidas de sus amigas.

Rika caminó hacia donde estaba ella, la tomó de la mano y miró a Naoko.

- Sakura es que… es un rumor… - aclaró - … pero… pues – titubeó Rika

- ¿Qué dice el rumor Rika? – preguntó preocupada.

- es sobre Shao

- ah… - respiró con alivio – ya lo sé, es por eso que tengo que hablar con Tomoyo

- ¿de que rumor hablas?

- ustedes saben de cual hablo… de si Shao es o no adicto – lo último lo susurro.

Las dos chicas se voltearon a ver con expresiones compungidas.

- no Sakura, es algo más

- ¿no es sobre la tipa esta?

- no

- ¿entonces que pasa? ¡díaganmelo!

- dicen que tuvo un accidente en el mirador con su cuatrimoto.

_Shao iba platicándole de lo que le había dicho a la chica cuando notó el camino que empezaba a tomar -__ ¿a dónde vamos?_

_- Al mirador –__ contestó simplemente_

_- No, va a estar haciendo frió –__ dijo Sakura tratando de escapar, si alguien se enteraba que había ido al mirador con él la matarían._

_- Solo un rato__ – empezó a acelerar, cuando iban subiendo entonces habló: __- hace como un mes unos pendejos venían después de la escuela como a las 2:00 iban tres atrás entonces iban subiendo y al que llevaba la moto bajó una velocidad se voltearon y se fueron asta abajo_

- ¿Qué? – murmuró en medio de un suspiro

- Saku… Shao se mató.

Los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura parpadearon varias veces, comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, su tez palideció.

- no… no… - negaba, lágrimas comenzaron a aparecer cristalizando sus ojos – … no… él no… ¡No! ¡Shao no puede estar muerto! ¡No! ¡¡No!! – gritó

Rika intentó abrazarla pero Sakura no quería que la tocara.

- lo siento Sakura, lo sentimos mucho

- ¡no!... no – las lágrimas bañaban sus mejillas – tengo… tengo que hablar con Eriol. Tengo que ir con él… él sabrá la verdad – se limpió las mejillas y comenzó a correr

- ¡Sakura!

- ¡Sakura espera! – gritaron sus amigas corriendo tras ella

Pero Sakura no las escuchaba estaba tan metida en la negación que no podía escuchar más. Por su mente todo cruzaba, Shao no podía estar muerto… no debía estarlo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas pero no le importaba no pararía hasta llegar a la casa de Eriol y que éste le dijera que el castaño estaba a salvo.

Subió los escalones de edificio donde vivía Hiragizawa y hasta que topó con la puerta 353 se detuvo. Respiró hondo, estaba hiperventilando pero no podía detenerse, sentía que temblaba entera incluso sus dientes.

- ¡Eriol! – gritó aporreando la puerta - ¡Eriol! ¡por favor abre la puerta! – rogaba casi derrumbándola con sus golpes de ambas manos.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Qué te pasa? – la abrazó tratando de tranquilizarla pero esta se negó y se apartó de él.

- Eriol… di-dime que no es ci-cierto – suplicó con la voz ronca por el llanto.

Eriol la observó solo por unos segundos. Sakura parecía estar a punto de quebrarse como lo hacía un jarrón de porcelana fina, en miles de pequeñitas astillas.

Mejor pasa ¿vienes sola? – Sakura logró asentir entrando al departamento.

Normalmente Eriol se quedaba solo a esas horas, su padre trabajaba y su madre al parecer se la pasaba toda la mañana con su madre o sea su abuela.

- ven toma haciendo – pero la chica se rehusaba a permanecer quieta.

- no, no puedo – dijo llorosa mirando la cara de su amigo – Eriol dime que no es verdad, por favor, dímelo…

Eriol no se sentó, puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Sakura que esta vez se dejaba acomodó su cabeza en su hombro. Las lágrimas y los temblores no se detenían.

- ¿Qué no es cierto? ¿de que me hablas? – Sakura lo miró lastimosa a los ojos

-Shao… - hipó- … ay Eriol… ¿verdad que él no está mu-muerto? ¿verdad que no?

Eriol se quedó sin palabras… sintió que sus pulmones colapsaban por la falta de aire, su sangre se volvió fría…

- ya… - tosió tratando de quitar el nerviosismo, quizá miedo, tal vez terror que estaba totalmente explícito en su voz - ¿Quién te dijo eso?

- Rika y Naoko… que era un rumor… pero yo estuvo con él ayer… y… lo de Yumi hoy… y es que él si traía su moto… y lo que me dijo del mirador… - Sakura balbuceaba tomándose la cabeza con las dos manos como si le doliera.

El ojiazul frunció el seño.

- Sakura ¿Qué tiene que ver Yumi en todo esto?

- atraparon a su banda, salió por televisión. Yo iba por Tomoyo cuando… Rika y Naoko… - y nuevamente la voz se le quebró.

-¿Eriol? – se escuchó en la puerta una voz femenina.

- han de ser ellas, iré a abrirles – dejó a Sakura sentada en el sillón y fue hacia el pasillo donde estaba la puerta.

Sakura asintió con sus manos temblorosas se limpiaba las lágrimas que aún no dejaban de salir de sus hinchados ojos… pero el solo pensar que eso podía ser cierto le congelaba la sangre.

- ¿Eriol, Sakura esta aquí? – él asintió – gracias al cielo – susurraron con alivio.

- ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué le dijeron? – preguntó aunque conocía la respuesta – Sakura está muy alterada

- Eriol tu eres su amigo… de los dos – aclaró - … quizá…

- ¿Por qué dicen que Shao se mató? – se estaban yendo por las ramas quería saber la verdad ya.

Rika se quedó en silencio. Fue Naoko la que contestó.

- íbamos hacia la escuela y escuchamos como dos hombres hablaban de ello que había tenido un accidente con su cuatrimoto y se había matado.

Eriol cerró los ojos, suspiró en un intento desesperado por alejar la horrible sensación que comenzaba a inundar sus sentidos. Las invitó a pasar, no sabía que pensar ya. Cuando se le ocurrió algo… tomó su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y marcó, timbró una… dos… tres veces hasta que…

- llamada será transferida al buzón – contestaba la máquina. Intentó una vez más pero obtenía la misma respuesta.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos, cerró los ojos tenía un hoyo clavado en el pecho. Algo le decía que algo estaba muy mal. Respiró profundo le dolía que su amigo… que quizá pudiera haberle pasado algo pero… no quería mostrarse así ante la esmeralda. Caminó por el pasillo que daba a la sala.

Sakura lo miró tratando de averiguar algo pero encontró a un Eriol pálido, nervioso tembloroso, que aparentemente estaba lleno de seguridad. Pero los dos sabían que no se podía, no en esos momentos.

- Eriol – susurró cuan le ojiazul se inco frente a ella.

- no lo sé Sakura - la chica exhaló temblorosa – no sé, si Saho está bien – agachó su mirada azul, Sakura apretó sus manos – traté de llamarle pero no me contesta – regresó su mirada a ella. Sakura notó como los ojos azules de su amigo estaban cristalizados justo igual a como estaban los de ella. El sentía lo mismo que ella. Tapó su cara con sus dos manos y soltó un desgarrador sollozo.

Rika abrazó a Sakura, Eriol se levantó y se sentó en el sillón individual que estaba a la derecha, apoyó su peso sobre su codo derecho en uno de los descansa brazos y tapo sus ojos con esa misma mano. Naoko se levantó y susurró:

- llamaré a Tomoyo, para decirle que estamos aquí – Eriol solo asintió.

Se sentía sin fuerzas, no podía crees que eso fuera verdad, que no quería creer que Shao realmente estuviera muerto… una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus temblorosas pestañas oscuras trataba de no llorar pero sentía que aún tenía tantas cosas que hablar con él, que pedir disculpas, que agradecer… de que le enseñara como sobrevivir en una sociedad como en la vivían… ¡Shao no podía estar muerto! No podía dejarlos así, tenía mucho que dar, mucho que enseñar… sonara egoísta o no, pero ese gran chico aún tenía que ser libre, conocer la felicidad, el amor y todas aquellas cosas maravillosas que la vida tiene.

Se levantó del sillón furioso, comenzó a caminar desesperado. Shaoran nunca había conocido lo que era un abrazo con amor y ahora que parecía encontrar la felicidad la vida le arrebataba la oportunidad… ¡Maldita Vida!... ¡Shaoran era muy joven aún merecía vivir!... merecía ser feliz… ¿Por qué la vida debía ser tan injusta? ¿Por qué le había puesto una vida tan dura y ahora que parecía ser su mejor momento lo destruía?... ¿Por qué ahora…

Se apoyó en una mesa encogido de hombros.

- Eriol.

Miró de reojo, detrás de él estaba Sakura. Sentía el camino húmedo de las lágrimas aún en sus mejillas. Ella estaba igual o peor que él. Solo atinó a abrazarla y ella a él tratando de infundirse valor para soportar la situación… aunque era en vano, tan en vano como lo era cuestionar y maldecir al propio destino por hacer lo que le había tocado hacer. Permanecieron así por unos minutos hasta que el timbre se escuchó. Rika se aproximó a abrir.

- Tomoyo, que bueno que ya estas aquí. Eriol y Sakura…

- ya lo sé. Naoko me lo dijo por teléfono ¿Dónde están?

- en la sala – la amatista asintió y se dirigió hacia allá.

Eriol levantó la mirada chocando con la amatista de su novia.

- mi amor – Sakura se soltó de él y la miró

- Tommy – susurró

- ¿Qué hacen allí los dos? ¡Hagan algo!

- Tomoyo… Shao…

- sí, lo sé, pero díganme: ¿ya vieron el cadáver? ¿el acta de defunción? – sabía que les estaba hablando fuerte y que seguramente la juzgarían de no 

comprender la situación por la que pasaban pero creía que era lo necesario.

- Tomoyo ¿Qué te pasa?¿acaso no tienes corazón? – gritó exaltada Sakura mirándola de frente.

Tomoyo se mordió los labios. En ese momento se sentía como la peor de las traidoras. Sentía que unas fuerzas enormes la obligaban a que abrazara a Sakura y que estuviera con ella hasta que dejara de llorar… pero eso no era algo que hablando resolverían y mucho menos llorando. Creía que era la única forma de arreglar eso o por lo menos saber lo que realmente sucedía.

- precisamente por que lo tengo hago esto Sakura – miró a Eriol – lamentándose no va a lograr nada.

- pues el lo único que podemos hacer ahora… - sollozó Sakura cayendo de rodillas. Tomoyo se arrodilló frente a ella.

- eso es mentira – dijo con voz conciliadora – tuvieron que llevarlo a algún hospital ¿o no? Eso es lo que debemos hacer averiguar si está en algún hospital averiguar su hay algún Shaoran Lee interno allí.

- ¿y si es cierto Tomoyo? ¿y si el rumor es cierto? – Tomoyo con una dulce sonrisa contestó:

- ¿y que tal si él está bien? – Sakura la miró con agonía – ¿que tal si en verdad tuvo un accidente pero no es nada grave? – Sakura la miró esperanzada. Rika y Naoko permanecieron el silencio. Cuando…

- esto es obra de su padre – se escuchó un susurro por parte de Eriol - ¿¡cómo fui tan imbécil?! – se reclamó sin escucharlas corriendo al teléfono.

Justo en el momento en el que Tomoyo había dicho eso la verdad cayó dolorosa y precisa. El conocía a Shao y su nombre y accidente no iban de la mano. Naoko y Rika le dijeron que había tenido un accidente en su cuatrimoto pero tenía una fuerte razón para creer que Hieng Lee tenía algo que ver en todo. Solo él podía hacerle creer a todos que había sido un accidente y que mejor que ero. Recordaba muy bien la ocasión que curándole sus heridas le había dicho: _"otra de estas y pararás en un hospital"._

No era la primera vez que Hieng Lee mandaba al hospital a su hijo por un "accidente" ¡¿cómo es que no lo pensó antes?!. Además sospechaba que aquella carta del abuelo de Shao tenía algo que ver.

Buscó el directorio que su madre guardaba en uno de los cajones y comenzó a buscar los hospitales de Tomoeda.

- permítenos ayudarte Eriol – dijo Naoko al ver la desesperación con la que pasaba las páginas que estaba segura de que no comprendía ni la mitad de lo escrito en ellas. Y prácticamente le arrancó el grueso libro de las manos del ojiazul, comenzó a pasar hoja por hoja buscando los hospitales dentro de la pequeña ciudad.

- aquí esta uno – dijo – Hospital Flor del Loto

- dime el numero – exigió Eriol tomando el teléfono

- 35 – 58 – 33 – 21 – 00 – Eriol marcó cada dígito.

Tomoyo se había quedado a lado de Sakura, apoyándola mientras los demás averiguaban.

- buenos días ¿podría comunicarme a la habitación de Lee Shaoran? – dijo Eriol con la voz más tranquila que pudo a la recepcionista del nosocomio.

- ¿puede describirme el nombre?

- S-H-A-O-R-A-N L-E-E

- lo lamento, pero no tenemos a ningún registrado bajo ese nombre

- oh, que raro… - fingió demencia - ¿y a Hieng Lee?

- ¿podría…

- H-I-E-N-G L-E-E

- no, lo lamento

- yo más – suspiró – gracias de todos modos

- por nada – y colgó. Les negó a todas que lo miraba con las preguntas en los ojos.

Naoko volvió a enterrar los ojos en el papel amarillo y volvió a pasar las hojas.

- así vamos a tardar años – susurró Rika - ¿Cuántos hospitales pueden haber en Tomoeda?

- los que sean, llamaremos a todos hasta que en alguno nos digan algo – contestó el ojiazul.

Tomoyo levantó a Sakura del suelo y la sentó en el sillón.

- iré a prepararte un te – le dijo – intenta tranquilizarte

- como si se pudiera

- Sakura…

- ¿Cómo intentar estar tranquila? ¿tu lo estarías si estuvieras en mi situación?

- perdona… pero ya no quiero verte así.

- ¡encontré otro! – exclamó Naoko – Hospital ¿El Ying del Yang? Que nombre más extraño… no creo que sea muy bueno….

- dime el número

- pero Eriol

- dímelo.

- 38 – 51- 51- 08-03

- Hospital el Ying del Yang, Buenos días ¿en que puedo ayudarle?

- ¿podría comunicarme a la habitación de Lee Shaoran? – hubo silencio en la línea, esa vez no le habían pedido que deletreara el nombre pero…

- en este momento no pueden contestar, el paciente acaba de salir de cirugía. – Eso era todo. Toda la tensión acumulada en sus manos, hombros y cara de Eriol desaparecieron. Soltó un largo suspiro al fin parecía que el aire, la calma y la tranquilidad habían regresado.

- ¿podría darme el numero de la habitación?

- es información clasificada ¿es familiar?

- soy… soy… - no había planeado eso, miró la mesa, había cartas sobre ella – soy el secretario de su abuelo el Lic. Read Clow

La mujer detrás de la línea telefónica guardó silencio esperaba que creyera la mentira.

- habitación 531

- exelente, muchísimas gracias – y colgó. Las miró a todas, tenían el corazón en la mano esperando respuesta. – Shao está en la habitación 531, no esta muerto – terminó con una leve sonrisa.

No supo si al momento de escuchar eso sonrió de alegría, de alivio o de nervios.

- tengo que ir a verlo – dijo Sakura sin dudar – necesito comprobar que va a estar bien

- nosotras te acompañamos

- no pueden ir ustedes solas – dijo Eriol – yo iré con ustedes solo busco las llaves del auto espérenme abajo – en el momento en que ellas cerraron la puerta la lee sonrisa de Eriol desapareció.

Levantó el teléfono nuevamente y marcó un número que sabía de memoria pero que nunca creyó utilizar.

- con el señor Read, de parte de Hiragizawa Eriol – le dijo al ama de llaves que era la que había contestado

- Eriol muchacho ¿Cómo estas?

- me temo que no todo va bien señor

- ¿Qué sucede? – el tono alegre había desaparecido de la voz del anciano

- Shao está en el hospital.

S5s5s5s5s5

Miraba una y otra vez su reloj de pulsera, había visto todo en la televisión y sentía como si algo grave fuera a suceder de un momento a otro y para colmo Shao no aparecía, ya había pasado la hora en la que habían quedado y él nunca llegaba tarde.

Estaba completamente nerviosa y a cada vehículo que pasaba sentía que en cualquier momento le dispararían aparentemente sin causa ni razón.

Estaba en la reja de la escuela, ya había dejado sus cosas y había salido a encontrarlo, ya habían dado el timbre de entrada pero aún seguían llegando estudiantes. Miró a su derecha.

- por cierto, ¿escucharon que un alumno de esta escuela se mató? – un susurro llegó a sus oídos lo suficientemente algo como para congelarle la sangre y cortarle la respiración.

- si, un tal Shaoran Lee… dicen que era adicto.

Miró rápido a la dirección donde creía haberlo escuchado, corrió a con las tres muchachitas.

- ¿de que Lee estas hablando? ¿de Shao Lee?

- pues… creo que sí ¿lo conocías?

- lo mataron – susurró tomándose la cabeza con las manos de seguro Yumi se había enterado de que ellos dos habían sido y se aseguraría de que lo pagaran muy caro. Y si a Shao le había hecho eso… ¿Qué no le haría a ella?

- ¿estas bien? Estas pálida – preguntó preocupada otra de las niñas.

Akira la miró ausente, y sin contestar se dispuso a correr mientras estuviera allí no estaría segura. Tenía que irse… ¿pero a donde? ¿Dónde si estaría segura?

Miraba la calle aterrada.

- ¿dónde me meto? – susurraba - ¡Yumi me va a matar! – la angustia que salía de ella era tan grande que la dominaba – Hiragizawa… sí, ¡Hiragizawa me va a ayudar! – corrió con todo el terror que la recorría, ni siquiera sentía cansancio al recorrer las largas avenidas que separaban la casa Hiragizawa de la escuela preparatoria. Cuando divisó a Eriol saliendo en un auto.

No tuvo momento para pensar la única persona que quizá podría protegerla se iría, sin más tiempo se atravesó en el recorrido del auto.

- ¡que pretende esa mocosa! – gritó Rika viendo a una chica pararse con los brazos extendidos a media calle.

- ¿es… es Akira?

- ¿Qué le sucede?

Eriol a frenó en el momento justo, no alcanzó a tocar a la chica… solo unos segundos y la había arrollado.

Bajó del auto y caminó hacia ella.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! – gritó. Pero al verla llorosa y temblorosa – ¿Akira que sucede? ¿Qué tienes? – preguntó con voz calmada - ¿estas bien no te hice daño?

- Eriol ayúdame – suplicó casi arrodillándose frente a él – me va a matar

- Akira tranquilízate ¿Quién te quiere hacer daño?

- ya mató a Shao, sigo yo… me lo advirtió.

- ¿Quién Akira? – preguntó. No comprendía a la chica. Hablaba entre sollozos y sus palabras no eran claras además de que perdía la atención de la chica puesto que esta volteaba a todos lados buscando algo o alguien.

- Yumi – lo miró – Eriol, Shao y yo la entregamos a la policía, Shao está muerto… sigo yo… ¡ayúdame por favor!

Al fin ataba cabos, Shao no se había vuelto a drogar, había volteado a la contacto que Yumi tenía dentro de la escuela y había obtenido pruebas suficientes y una prueba fehaciente de ello era que Yumi estaba tras las rejas pero… ¿Por qué le había mentido?

Miró a la temblorosa chica, no podía decirle la verdad de por que Shao estaba en el Hospital pero…

- Akira tranquila, Yumi no puede hacerte daño

- Eriol… ¡ella- ella me amenazó! Y me dijo que me…

- Shao no está muerto, tuvo un accidente y está en el hospital. Pero ella no tiene nada que ver… sin embargo no puedo dejar que te vallas así. Anda sube al auto – se dieron la media vuelta y cuatro pares de ojos los miraban atónitos. No podía creerlo ¿Akira le había ayudado a Shao a encarcelar a Yumi? De repente dos pares de ojos castaños se giraron a Sakura. ¿entonces era cierto? Shao si era drogadicto y Yumi era la que le vendía las drogas. Tomoyo lo comprendió rápidamente, todo ahora era tan obvio. Sakura por su parte le sonrió a Akira.

- gracias por ayudarle – le dijo en un susurro que dejó sin palabras a la otra esmeralda. Ella creí que Sakura no sabía nada. Que equivocada había estado.

Esos habían sido los asuntos importantes que tenía que resolver. Con que razón estaba feliz esa tarde.

* * *

Continuará….

Hola!! Como están? Les tengo un notición!! **No será** está solo a cuatro capítulos de su final!! Estoy a la mitad del ultimo capítulo y… estoy tan emocionada aunque… me da un poco de tristeza. En fin ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo? Un tanto pequeño pero es que si no todo lo que falta se me va solo en uno con eso de que todo esta saliendo a la superficie y estos últimos cuatro capítulos le tocan al papá de Shao, no se precupen ese desgraciado recibirá su castigo… aunque, si les soy sincera… voy a extrañar a mi villano… supongo que ahora comprenden por que les dejé esa nota el capi anterior ¿o no? aunque... no se que va a pasar con ellos dos...

Muchísimas gracias a: Chibik-Lady; LMUndine; Dina; cotyli, Rosh bernal, Diana Prenze; Chikage-SP; wousssuu00mr!

Espero que hayan disfrutado esté capitulo y si tengo tiempo la próxima semana subiré el próximo capítulo.

Xao!!

Pd: ¡¡ Dejen Reviews!!


	29. no se puede vivir con mentiras

No será

Capítulo 29

* * *

- ¡Tu mataste a nuestro hijo! ¡eres un asesino! ¡¡Asesino!! – se escuchaban los gritos hasta las puertas del elevador.

Era obviamente una mujer, se escuchaba en su voz que estaba hundida en la desesperación y en la agonía que seguramente sentía si algo le sucedía al hijo que ella había parido… sin embargo esto no era lo mismo… era la culpa la que la carcomía.

- calma querida Shaoran estará bien

- ¡¡No!! ¡¡Nada estará bien!! ¡¡Te has encargado que su vida sea una mierda!!

- ¡¡Ya Cállate!! – le gritó saliéndose de sus casillas, había procurado no hacerlo y hasta ese momento no se había descontrolado pero más ya no había podido hacer por la persistencia de la que era su esposa culparlo de un accidente.

Respiró hondo y miró a ambos lados observando si no había personas que presenciaran o escucharan su discusión, no podía permitir que algo así dañara su carrera.

- lo siento querida, pero me sacas de mis casillas

- ¿y que me harás? ¿vez como dejaste a nuestro hijo por eso? ¡¿a mi que me vas a hacer?!

- ¡cállate! ¡cállate! – se acercó a ella y la tomó con fuerza de los brazos pegándola a una pared – que nadie te escuche decir esto – susurro

Sin embargo la mujer lo veía con decisión pintada en los ojos, aquella vez Tsu Mai había tenido la razón Shaoran Lee tenía los mismos ojos que su madre y eso 

podía comprobarse aún más con la mirada que Ieran le dirigía a ese hombre delante de ella en esos momentos.

- soy una imbécil por permitir que le siguieras haciendo esto, pero nunca más, dejaré de vivir en este mido que te tengo y te juro ¡te juro que la pagarás! – Hieng se acercó al rostro de ella y con una sonrisa declaró :

- ¿todavía no me conoces lo suficientemente bien? Yo siempre me salgo con la mía, ni tu ni Shaoran podrán tocarme nunca ¡nunca!

- esta vez no lo harás, no me importa si me voy contigo en el intento pero esta vez no escaparás – Hieng soltó una carcajada

- ¿me estas amenazando Ieran? – preguntó burlón - ¿Por qué no te quedas calladita como siempre? Te ves más decente.

- ¿no me digas? Sabes que con solo un poco que yo hablara toda tu vida se va al diablo – declaró en su cara era clara la amenaza

- ¿y de que podrías culparme?

- ¿se te hace poco el que Shao esté en el hospital por obra tuya? – Hieng sonrió.

- lo siento amor, yo que culpa tengo de que Shaoran no pueda controlar la velocidad. Admito que yo se la regalé pero no fue culpa mía que halla tenido el accidente.

- ¿Cómo puedes ser tan… tan descarado? Sabes perfectamente que él no tuvo ningún a…

- buenos días señores Lee – la interrumpió el doctor que salía justamente del quirófano donde habían estado operando a Shaoran. – soy el doctor Yamamoto, atendí a su hijo.

- buenos días doctor, soy el padre de Shaoran, disculpe lo de hace unos segundos pero los dos estamos alterados…

- no mientas – susurró Ieran sentada sin mirarlo. El doctor la miró de reojo pero se guardó su comentario.

- no se preocupe señor. Solo quería informarle que su hijo a tenido unas graves contusiones, un par de costillas rotas y su brazo derecho está partido en 3 partes, las costillas ya están bajo control como también la hemorragia del baso pero…

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿sólo es un cabestrillo en el brazo no es así?

- si, así pero en las radiografías aparecen unas soldaduras en unos huesos, eso nos lleva a pensar si su hijo se ha fracturado anteriormente y ha visitado más hospitales

- ¿está tratando de decir algo doctor? – el doctor hacía su trabajo ¿cómo no iban a sospechar antes? – yo sería incapaz de golpear a mi hijo, yo haría cualquier cosa por él

- no estoy acusándolo de nada señor, entiéndame es mi trabajo y mi obligación preocuparme por el paciente

- ¿doctor a que habitación lo llevamos? – preguntó un enfermero sacando la camilla donde se encontraba un sedado Shaoran.

- 531 – contestó el doctor escueto

Ieran sin decir nada se levantó y siguió la camilla.

- escuche doctor, no quise decírselo frente a mi esposa pero cuando Shaoran tenía nos 9 años comenzó a enfermarse de su cabeza se flagelaba y comenzó a drogarse, no lo digo frente a mi esposa porque se pone mal, pero quizá sean por eso las fracturas que encontró el las radiografías de cuando estuvo en el psiquiátrico.

- ¿Qué doctor le atendió?

- no recuerdo el nombre, sigue trabajando allí, solo se que su apellido es Hiragizawa

S5s5s5s5s

- ¿seguro que es este piso Eriol? – preguntó Naoko mirando las puertas

- la recepcionista dijo que 531

- pues yo creo que ya nos equivocamos esta es la 599 – leyó de una puerta

- es que entramos al revés. Acá disminuyen los números

- bueno… si tu lo dices.

Continuaron avanzando por los solos y silencios pasillos del hospital cuando…

- ¿creen que sea él? – preguntó en un susurro Tomoyo cuando una camilla con un castaño entraban a la que creían era la habitación que ellos buscaban.

- si, ella es su madre – contestó Eriol con seriedad

Sakura observaba todo tan claro como sus hinchados ojos le permitían. Akira iba a su lado completamente en silencio. Sentía como si el corazón quisiera salírsele 

del pecho, no sabía si era preocupación o emoción por verlo nuevamente y comprobar si estaba bien pero la verdad no le gustaba el sudor frio que en ese momento la recorría.

- ¿y como le haremos para entrar a verlo? – preguntó Tomoyo

- no creo que ese sea problema, solo está Ieran – dijo Eriol – preocupémonos cuando llegue él

- ¿él? – preguntó extrañada Tomoyo - ¿te refieres a su padre?

Eriol asintió. Estaba palideciendo. La amatista lo tomó de la mano, él solo le dirigió una mirada furibunda.

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol? – se detuvo haciendo que él también detuviera su caminar, las demás no notaron esto y continuaron caminando.

- todo se va a saber muy pronto

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- la verdad Tomoyo… la verdad va a salir a la luz – y continuó caminando.

Tomoyo lo miró extrañada pero preocupad, Eriol estaba pálido y preocupado ¿Por qué? ¿Qué verdad se sabría?

_- se que algo ocultas Eriol, y es la razón de cómo realmente conociste a Shao, tu padre es un psiquiatra y si tú tuviste contacto con Shao es por que, no sé, quizá fue el doctor de Shao mientras estuvo en el hospital._

_Eriol la miraba atentamente, el poco color de su piel se había ido y sinceramente estaba sin palabras, Tomoyo estaba a unos cuantos detalles se saber la verdad sobre Shao. Y entonces sonrió._

_- pero… si tu solo me dices eso. Tendré que conformarme. – su mano derecha se dirigió a su bolsa y sacó sus lentes de sol y se acostó boca arriba en la toalla._

_- ¿estas molesta?_

_- ¿Por qué?_

_- no lo sé_

_- ¿debería estarlo?_

_- no sé, no deberías pero no sé_

_Tomoyo sonrió nuevamente._

_- no, no estoy molesta Eriol – el sonrió con alivio – se que me dijiste la verdad pero algo me ocultas. Dejaré que no me lo digas, ya será cuando los dos estén listos._

¿Habría llegado el momento para el que Shaoran la preparó? ¿sería esa verdad? – pensó Tomoyo cuando los vio detenerse y tocar la puerta.

Ieran salió.

- buenos días señora Lee, nos enteramos del accidente de Shaoran y quisimos venir a saber como se encontraba.

Sakura comenzó a sentirse enferma cuando la mujer los miró uno por no, el temblor regresó a sus rodillas. Agachó la mirada cuando la atención de la mujer quedó atrapada en lo rojo de sus ojos, la pregunta había quedado atorada podía notarse en sus ojos.

- lo siento Eriol, pero me temo que han venido en mal momento. Mi hijo aun continúa sedado.

- ¿y… como se encuentra?

- ya mucho mejor

Todos respiraron con alivio. Excepto Eriol que solo sentía que un ligero peso se quitaba de sus hombros. Shao no estaría a salvo en ese hospital si Clow no llegaba rápido. Hieng era peligroso y sospechaba que Shao había hecho algo que Hieng consideraba equivocado, no estaría a salvo si el coraje regresaba a Lee y Shao no podría defenderse nada en lo absoluto en el estado en el que se encontraba.

- será mejor que regresen a clases, ya después podrán venir a visitarlo.

- Señora el paciente acaba de despertar – le dijo el enfermero que minutos antes había llevado la camilla

Ieran entró con rapidez al cuarto olvidando cerrar la puerta, Eriol se adelantó no dejando entrar a las chicas.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? – era un susurro entrecortado por jadeos. O eso era lo que podía escuchar. Dio otros pasos hasta que al fin pudo ver la bizarra imagen de su mejor amigo en esa cama de hospital.

Nunca creyó ver en ese estado a Shao, el valiente niño que parecía no tenerle miedo a nada; aquel que lo había protegido siempre… lo había visto vulnerable lo aceptaba pero… nada se comparaba a la imagen graba a fuego ahora en sus ojos… Shaoran Lee estaba desprotegido y débil a cualquier cosa o persona…

- lárgate de aquí – le dijo a su madre que parecía ni siquiera saber que se había en situaciones así, y quizá era por que así era. Nunca había estado allí para proteger a su hijo y ahora él ya no necesitaba ni quería nada de ella y mucho menos su ayuda.

- pero hijo…

- ¿Qué no entiendes que repudio tu presencia aquí? ¿¡No lo entiendes?! ¡¡Lárgate!! ¡¡Fuera de mi vista!! – Eriol se estremeció era tanto el odio y rencor el que destilaban sus palabras que juraría que los años no habían pasado y que nuevamente Shaoran era el flagelado y él el niño cobarde que quería ayudar a su padre a resolver un problema más. Y quizá así era, quizá Shao era nuevamente el mismo.

Shao alejó su mirada de su madre y vio a Eriol, sin moverse parado a unos pasos de la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – era el mismo tono que había utilizado con su madre.

Eriol no retrocedió. Enfrentó su mirada y lo que vio lo dejó sin respiración una vez más. Shao estaba semi acostado en la cama de metal, su brazo derecho estaba en un cabestrillo, su pecho se veía vendado, seguramente por las fracturas o la cirugía… siguió subiendo su cuello tenía un collarín… pasó saliva la garganta se le había secado en solo cuestión de milésimas de segundos, la cara de Shaoran estaba completamente deformada por los golpes, podían notarse las puntadas desde el inicio de su entrecejo hasta el final de su ceja derecha, sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y debajo de ellos unos negros moretones por la fractura que tenía en la nariz, incluso se podía notar la sangre seca que comenzaba a cicatrizar en una de sus comisuras.

- lo siento hijo, le dije que no podía entrar pero…

- ¡¡Cierra la boca!! – sin siquiera mirarla – sal de aquí ahora mismo – era muy fuerte como le hablaba pero Eriol no podía meterse ni interceder por 

ella que desde un principio había sabido la verdad y nunca había hecho nada absolutamente nada.

Ieran miró con odio a Eriol mientras salía de la habitación, Eriol sentía los cabellos de su nuca erizarse por la fuerte mirada de la mujer. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, Shao relajó los hombros y cerró los ojos cansado.

- disculpa por haberte hablado así – susurró en jadeos, la fractura e su nariz le impedía hablar muy alto y sus pulmones se habían visto afectados por las costillas rotas.

- no te preocupes – caminó hasta estar al pie de la cama - ¿cómo te encuentras? – notó como Shao sonreía irónico aún bajo la mascarilla de oxígeno

- como me veo, un tantito peor – abrió los ojos – tuviste razón, la próxima me mandaría al hospital y aquí estoy.

- lo bueno es: que si estas en el hospital – dijo en un suspiro que pareció quitarle un poco más de peso a sus hombros.

- ¿bueno?

- por todo Tomoeda corre el rumor de que estas muerto, que tuviste un accidente en tu cuatri en el mirador y te mataste

- valla, debo admitirlo, las coartadas nunca parecen mentiras. Por algo es abogado. – se burló

- ¿Cómo puedes burlarte de algo así? – Shaoran lo miró extrañado – nos tenían colgando de un hilo al no saber nada de ti. No tienes idea de lo mal que se puso Sakura cuando se enteró – Eriol tenía los puños fuertemente cerrados.

- ¿Sakura está aquí?

- llegó a mi departamento, temblando, llorando y suplicándome que le dijera que era mentira que no estabas muerto – casi temblaba de la impotencia que sentía – y yo no podía decirle nada ¡por que no sabía nada!

- Eriol ¿Sakura está aquí? – preguntó nuevamente ignorando totalmente al ojiazul.

- está en el pasillo, junto a Akira

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí Akira? – preguntó sin saber que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra

- lo mismo te pregunto – sin mencionar que sabía lo que le había dicho Akira quería que aquel al que llamaba amigo le dijera la verdad frente a frente. Además de que no mencionaría el ataque de pánico que había tenido. Le sostuvo la mirada por nos instantes hasta que la castaña desistió.

- tu sabes lo que hacía con Akira, conociéndola lo poco que la conozco debió haberte dicho todo por que estaba asustada. – nuevamente lo miró – lo siento Eriol, se que te mentí y que hice muchas estupideces esta semana pero si sabías algo aunque sea un poco no habría funcionado. Yumi está donde debe estar, Akira está libre y yo estoy limpio.

- por momentos creí que… lo lamento, dudé de ti…

- no lo lamentes, era parte del plan. Me ayudaste muchísimo… pero… las cosas se me salieron de las manos van más aprisa de lo que pensé – Eriol escuchaba con atención – había escrito la carta a mi abuelo y le dije que todo estaba solucionado con Yumi claro… y que esperaba si respuesta… Hieng la encontró

- ¿y por eso estas aquí no es cierto?

- sí, y ahora parece que tendré que dejar todo por un tiempo – Eriol negó.

- yo le llamé de a tu abuelo cuando supe que estabas aquí, no debe tardar en llegar – Shao intentó sonreír

- gracias nuevamente Eriol.

Hiragizawa pasó una mano por su cabello.

- hay una cosa más – susurró

- ¿Qué es?

- creo… creo que Sakura debe saber la verdad

- no, que crea que si fue un accidente

- Shaoran Lee – el castaño lo miró, su amigo hablaba con seriedad – no se puede seguir con tantas mentiras, si hubieras visto como llegó Sakura a mi departamento cuando creí que estabas muerto aceptarías sin chistar. Es justo que ella sepa la verdad.

- la verdad siempre duele, si ella lo sabe…

- te dejará de todas formas si sabe que no le eres honesto – Shao agachó la mirada se resistía a aceptar que Eriol tenía la razón. – si no lo haces tu… lo haré yo – se dio la media vuelta, caminó unos pasos

- ¡Eriol! – el ojiazul lo miró por enzima del hombro

- no quiero que me vea así, además… no sabría ni por donde comenzar…yo…

- lo haré – y salió de la habitación entendiendo las palabras del castaño.

Las chicas estaban sentadas en el piso enfrente de la habitación cuando lo vieron salir las preguntas no se hicieron esperar.

- ¿cómo esta?

- bien, está sedado, dice cosas por otras pero está bien, nada grave por lo menos – mintió.

Las muchachitas respiraron aliviadas.

- ¿ves Sakura? Shao va a estar bien, ya quita esa carita – le dijeron sus amigas

- Sakura…

- dime Eriol

- tengo que hablar contigo, sobre un asunto que Shao me encargó

- claro dime

Eriol miró a las cuatro chicas entre ellas su novia que lo miraban con atención.

- creo que… es mejor hablarlo a solas

- oh, de acuerdo – se levantó y caminó a la sala de espera que estaba desierta

- ¿Qué sucede Eriol? – preguntó seria. El ojiazul respiró hondo y comenzó:

- ¿recuerdas la noche que Shao te dijo que había sido adicto?

- sí

- Shaoran Lee guarda dos grandes secretos uno ya lo sabes por cuenta de él mismo, el segundo… seré yo el encargado en decírtelo. Comprenderás muchas cosas después de saber esto. Cuando yo tenía ocho años conocía a Shaoran, él estaba internado en el hospital psiquiátrico donde trabaja mi padre – Sakura abrió los ojos aterrada – había tenido una fuerte sobre dosis y habían encontrado todo tipo de heridas en su cuerpo – a cada palabra el color en la cara de Sakura disminuía. – Hieng Lee su padre decía que Shaoran se flagelaba

- ¿Y lo hacía? – preguntó desesperada

- mi padre creía que un niño de nueve años no podía hacerse heridas como las que él tenía marcadas. Y me llevó a mí para averiguarlo. Nos hicimos amigos. Shao salió del hospital, la teoría de mi padre nunca se concretó y después de un tiempo fue cuando supe la verdad. Él no se flagelaba, odia su nombre por que su padre lo llama así cada vez que "le enseña sus lecciones" . – su voz se estaba deteniendo el su garganta – es adicto por que escogió una salida fácil, era un niño, no sabía en que se metía… solo quería salir del problema de cualquier manera y optó por la más fácil.

- Eriol… - susurró.

- Sakura… Hieng Lee golpea a Shaoran desde que tiene memoria.

El aire abandonó sus pulmones, los ojos de le dilataron y dejaron caer dos gruesas gotas, se tapó la boca con las manos por que sus labios temblaban sin control.

Pequeños detalles, quizá insignificantes se colaron en su mente… el dolor del costado el día que se hicieron novios, el ojo verdusco la noche del baile, la herida del percing, las cicatrices del torso… y ahora…

- ¿el… su padre le hiso esto verdad? – Eriol asintió – tengo que verlo Eriol

- no Sakura, Shao no esta bien

- ¡no me importa! ¡Necesito verlo! – Eriol la tomó de los hombros.

- él no quiere que lo veas como se encuentra – los ojos verdes de Sakura miraron fijamente los azules de Eriol

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó con voz agónica

- está mal herido, tiene moretones por todos lados y casi no puede hablar

- pero yo lo amo, no me importa

- tu lo conoces como es de terco, pero no te preocupes, ya cambiará de opinión, me encargaré de ello.

S5s5s5s5s5s5s5

- buenos días con el doctor Hiragizawa por favor

- un momento.

Tenía que comprobar sus sospechas, no siempre se tenía un paciente que diera tantos indicios de abuso sin embargo podría ser cierto que fueran ocasionados por él mismo o por el personal del psiquiátrico en el que había estado.

- aquí Hiragizawa

- buenos días doctor, soy el doctor Yamamoto del hospital del Yang del Ying; estoy atendiendo a un paciente que parece haber sido trabado por usted, su nombre es Lee Shaoran

- ¿Qué es lo que desea saber?

- el paciente ingresó por traumas y hemorragias en los estudios post operatorios revelan que había tenido fracturas anteriores.

- ¿a que punto desea llegar con la explicación?

- su padre dice que estuvo internado en ese hospital y que se auto flagelaba

- en efecto, Lee estuvo internado aquí hace un par de mese sin embargo goza de sus cinco sentidos no hay nada de malo en él por lo menos no del tipo que su padre dice.

- ¿Cómo explica entonces sus antiguas fracturas?

- si quiere acusar a esta instalación le aseguro que está perdiendo su tiempo.

- no, no es eso lo que planeo pero… se me hace muy sospechoso y quiero llegar al fondo de esto.

Hiragizawa guardó silencio. Yamamoto creyó que la llamada había terminado cuando…

- eran solo conjeturas, nunca se concretó nada – Yamamoto escuchaba con atención – Shaoran ingresó a la institución con una sobre dosis y heridas de todo tipo cruzando su piel, pero usted sabe que un niño de nueve años no tiene tanta fuerza como para…

- quizá la drogas… - interrumpió

- odia su nombre – dijo sin más Hiragizawa – además de ser adicto

- rebeldía

- si lo sabe, ¿para que me llamó?

- lo siento pero… ya se lo dije, quiero llegar al final de esto y si usted es el medio para esclarecerlo entonces lo usaré

- el único medio es Shaoran. Lamento no poder ayudarlo, mi teoría era abuso, nunca tuve pruebas, si Shaoran Lee no habla en contra de su padre, no tiene nada doctor.

- ¿Por qué cree que su padre lo golpea?

- ¿Qué lo hizo a usted llegar a la misma conjetura?

- supongo que las viejas fracturas, la reacción del padre al decírselo, el tipo de golpes que presentaba no son de un accidente de un vehículo.

- allí tiene su respuesta doctor.

- pero…

- no hay pruebas, eso fue lo mismo que sucedió años atrás. Si no logra que Shaoran hable se quedará con esa espina clavada, lo digo por experiencia y si me disculpa tengo pacientes que atender… y si logra hablar con él… yo lo ayudaré en lo que pueda – y colgó.

Yamamoto se recostó en si silla, se quitó los anteojos y masajeó sus sienes, la única forma de saber que sucedía con Lee era hablando con él… y la verdad no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, era doctor, no psicólogo ¿Cómo le sacaría la información que deseaba si un profesional en la materia no lo había logrado?

Se puso de pie, lo tenía que intentar, quizá ahora sería diferente. Salió de su oficina y caminó a la habitación en la que se encontraba Lee, sin tocar entró.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Shao lo miró

- el dolor comienza a sentirse – dijo con una mueca adolorida.

- lo lamento pero no te podemos suministrar nada

- lo sé – el doctor lo miró entre sorprendido y perplejo – hago mi tarea doctor – contestó reacio.

- disculpa.

Se quedó en silencio, lo primero había salido excelente a su punto de vista. Lee no era un paciente fácil y no sabía como continuar.

- no vino solo a eso – afirmó Shao escudriñándolo con la mirada

- tienes razón, cuando ingresaste aquí tu padre dijo que habías estado en una clínica mental y que… eran un

- adicto y me flagelaba, si ya me la sé – lo terminó Shaoran alejando su vista de él - ¿me mandará al psiquiátrico otra vez?

- tu padre mencionó a un doctor llamado…

- ¿Habló con Hiragizawa? – volvió a interrumpirlo

- así es

Shao entrecerró los ojos mirándolo nuevamente, el doctor casi podía asegurar que en ellos había maldad pero un ligero toque que indicaba que él le diría la verdad.

- lo supuse, usted no es capaz de descifrarlo por si solo… mucho menos de venir a darme la cara con tremendas sospechas. Solo Hiragizawa puede haberme frente.

- las heridas no son de un accidente de vehículo – ignoró el ácido comentario.

- ¿usted de que cree que son?

Shao intentaba confundirlo, sin embargo… no se lo estaba poniendo tan difícil, pero… ¿Por qué?

- cuando estaba en la facultad tenía una clase que se llamaba medicina forense

- ¿y a mi que?

- enseñaban a uno a identificar golpes, laceraciones, escoriaciones… todo tipo de heridas. Y bueno, las que tu presentas no son del tipo de accidente vehicular, si no del tipo de ser infringidas por una persona y Hiragizawa opina lo mismo

- soy adicto – le calló – los adictos andan en bandas pudo haber sido una riña

- para las antiguas fracturas no tendrías fuerza y menos en el estado debilitado en el que te encontrabas por las drogas – habló con las palabras 

del psiquiatra – además Hiragizawa cree lo mismo que yo y parece que sabes que él conoce la verdad

Shao sonrió levemente.

- le debe una consulta a mi psiquiatra, hizo bien su tarea.

- ¿¡Que diablos estas haciendo aquí!! – se escuchó un grito interrumpiéndolos, era Hieng podía afirmar.

- ¿Qué sucede? – el doctor sin contestar salió de la habitación, lo que encontró fue a un Hieng Lee rojo de furia gritándole a un hombre mayor a medio pasillo.

- vine a llevarme a mi nieto Lee – contestó con voz calmada sin inmutarse. El castaño se acercó amenazador al anciano.

- ¡¡Nunca escucha Clow!! ¡¡Nunca vas a quitarme a mi hijo!!

* * *

Continuará…

Hola!! Se que dije que actualizaría el lunes pero… no pude evitarlo!! Al ver lo mucho que les gustó el capitulo pasado así que quise darles una sorpresa una actualización rápida. Que les pareció el capitulo? que irá a suceder ahora que Clow llegó?

Sakura ya sabe la verdad y el doctor Yamamoto también… ¿Qué irá a suceder? ¡¡estoy tan emocionada!! El próximo capítulo promete muchas cosas.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Miriamghost; sakurayshaoran; LMUndine; Rosh bernal; juchiz; Diana Prenze; NeNa Li; cotyli; wousssuu00mrl; Hik-chan; Chibik-Lady; Karin; nathii07

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y que el próximo capítulo cumpla con las expectativas.

El capítulo 30 estará listo la próxima semana, ahora es el turno de Akira.

Se cuidan!!

Xao!!

PD: Dejen Reviews!!


	30. Akiraculpable o inocente?

No será

Capítulo 30

Hieng le apuntó con el dedo.

- has venido en vano, nunca me quitarás a mi hijo… no lo permitiré

- yo no permitiré que sigas lastimándolo, ya permití que te lo llevaras una vez… esta vez te hundiré Lee

Hieng apretó los puños con furia, podía verse la llama de coraje y de ira pintada en sus ojos, estaba a punto de saltar sobre Clow.

- ¡¡Basta!! Basta ya por favor – gritó Ieran – poniéndose entre los dos hombres – ya basta Hieng

- quítate – le advirtió

- ¡no! Ya es suficiente. Él tiene razón

- llamaré a seguridad señor Lee si se atreve a golpear al señor – advirtió el doctor saliendo a la conversación.

- oh, eso sería bueno verlo. "El candidato perfecto a gobernador golpeando ancianos en el Hospital" – se mofó Clow – me gusta como encabezado

- papá… por favor

- no te acostumbres – murmuró Hieng con coraje al pasar a su lado – esta vez ganaste pero no la próxima no será así

- ¿me estas amenazando?

- no, te lo estoy prometiendo – y se marchó.

Clow respiró hondo.

- gracias doctor – le dijo al galeno. Enseguida tomó a Ieran de los hombros y la obligó a mirarlo – ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió Ieran? – la mujer miró detrás de ella y vio a cuatro jovencitas que habían escuchado y visto todo.

- vamos a la cafetería – susurró entre lágrimas.

Su padre asintió y caminaron juntos. Iban en silencio, Ieran temblaba y lloraba, Clow solo miraba al frente sin decir nada.

Ieran se sentó en uno de los bancos del fondo, tomó una servilleta de tela y comenzó a estrujarla entre sus manos.

- ¿te vas a quedar callada? – Ieran miró a su progenitor con los ojos cristalinos

- lo siento papá, yo… yo debí hacer algo por él – hipó – ahora ya es muy tarde… mi hijo me odia – sollozó

- ¿y que esperabas? – preguntó sorprendiéndola – no me mires así – la camarera llegó y sirvió café en sus tazas – sabes que tengo razón

- ¿desean algo de comer?

- no gracias – le sonrió afable y la chica se marchó – eres su madre y te conformaste con ver la s cosas pasar, nunca le ayudaste – tomó de su café

Ieran agachó la mirada, las palabras de su padre eran ciertas y la estaban golpeando fuerte.

- pero papá…tenía miedo… no quería que Hieng

- ¿la tomara contigo? – Ieran no contestó dándole la razón su silencio – buena madre resultaste ser – la acusó con marcado sarcasmo – le entregaste a tu hijo, una indefensa criatura que no podía defenderse - Ieran sollozó aun más fuerte. Clow negó con la cabeza - ¿y ahora esperabas que te perdonara milagrosamente? Quizá el daño que tu le hiciste a Shaoran no fue físico pero aún así lo heriste gravemente

- lo sé, ¡lo sé! – gritó

- ¿ahora lo sabes? Me alegro por que así sea… pero ahora ya no sirve de nada, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si en realidad Shaoran hubiera muerto en las manos de esa bestia? ¿de que te hubiera servido saber que pudiste haberlo ayudado? ¿Qué si hubieras hecho algo él no estaría viviendo la mierda de vida en la que lo han obligado a vivir? ¿de que te hubiera servido arrepentirte y saberlo ahora?

- ¡Basta! ¡¡Basta ya!! – lo interrumpió. Se tomó la cabeza con las manos – me merezco esto y más de lo que me estas diciendo, lo sé… pero quisiera poder remediarlo… aunque sea para que mi hijo pueda olvidar… tu lo has dicho él está vivo y puedo…

- él nunca podrá olvidar – dijo Clow – lo tiene marcado en el alma

- aún así… quisiera que sea feliz, sonría, que ame… que no sufra más…

Clow la tomó de la mano, Ieran lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- hay una forma de poder hacer feliz a Shaoran pero…

- no me importa que pueda pasar… lo merezco, debo pagar por lo que he hecho y que me conciencia no me torture tanto…

- de acuerdo, entonces necesito saber ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió esta vez?

Ieran asintió y comenzó a relatar.

Clow escuchaba, tratando de parecer escéptico y estoico pero a cada palabra de su hija delante de él le hacía hervir la sangre… no podría creer que dos padres, las dos figuras más importantes para la crianza de un hijo aquellos que debían enseñarle lo más fundamental de la vida y ser el centro de la vida de aquellas pequeñas y hermosas criaturas que son los hijos pudieran llegar a hacer tanto daño.

Hieng seguía gritando, yo lo escuchaba desde el piso de abajo, casi siempre que sucede yo no subo a mi habitación hasta que Hieng me lo permite. De pronto solo se escuchó silencio.

- _Ieran ya puedes subir – dijo Hieng desde la escalera. Ieran subió temblorosa cada peldaño de la escalera, podía casi escuchar retumbar aún en sus tímpanos los gritos emitidos._

_Miró al hombree al que llamaba esposo, caminaba un poco encorvado, seguramente producto de los golpes ocasionados por Shaoran… sin embargo la sangre que llevaba encima no era de él._

_- Hieng… Shaoran…_

_- él está bien – Ieran negó y retrocedió hasta que entró al cuarto de su hijo._

_Lo que vio le congeló la sangre, encontró el cuerpo de su hijo de solo 16 años inerte, tirado sobre la alfombra que poco a poco absorbía la sangre derramada. Se acercó apresurada a él._

_- ¡Hieng no respira! – gritó aterrada - ¡¡Llama a una ambulancia!! – no se atrevía a tocarlo._

_Él hombre solo la miró desde el marco de la puerta._

_- no – contestó con una leve sonrisa – no puedo permitir que rueden los chismes Ieran – se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente y se arrodilló frente a él a lado de Ieran – esto fue un accidente – se levantó y lo tomó de las rodillas arrastrándolo fuera del cuarto_

_- ¡¡no puedo permitirlo más!! – gritó enfrentándolo y poniéndose de pie._

_- ¡¡Cierra la boca si no quieres terminar como él!!_

_De inmediato Ieran guardó silencio y cayó de rodillas; la amenaza no había podido ser más clara. Se quedó sentada en el piso lleno de sangre, cuando escuchó el auto de su esposo arrancar._

_- _llegó como a la media hora, Shaoran ya estaba aquí en le el hospital, no sé a donde lo llevó, sólo se que le dijo a los paramédicos que había salido a buscarlo y que lo encontró, que quizá había tenido un accidente.

Clow cerró los ojos conteniendo las ganas de vomitar. Hieng conocía todas las tretas y chantajes para salir bien librado del asunto, se había zafado de eso y había quedado hecho un mártir, un padre preocupado por la situación de su hijo en malos pasos… mejor no habría podido haber quedado y con ello seguro ganaría un par de votos más… la situación no estaría fácil tenía que andar con pies de plomo y no jugar todas sus cartas.

- Ieran ¿Por qué lo golpeó?

- por que encontró una carta para ti; Shaoran lo desobedeció. Él sabe que está prohibido o bueno estaba prohibida cualquier conexión contigo.

Claro que sabía que esa conexión era peligrosa. Shao se lo había contado precisamente por correo alguna vez pero no creyó que el castaño fuera a cometer un acto tan despistado como lo que había hecho.

- ¿lo vas a demandar? preguntó cuando vio a su padre pensativo.

- no – dijo – yo no. Shaoran lo hará – Ieran abrió los ojos sorprendida – por eso me buscó. Quizá tu condena pueda ser reducida por que vas a declarar a favor de tu hijo pero el daño tienes que pagarlo – contestó leyendo la pregunta en los ojos de su hija.

Le dolía ser tan duro con su única hija, él no era nadie para juzgarla… sin embargo nadie podía tener razones tan poderosas como para poder justificar lo que ella consentía.

Ieran agachó la mirada.

lo sé – susurró – y no me bastará una vida entera para pagar el daño que le he hecho.

_5s5s5s5s5s5_

- ¿ya estas más tranquila? – la esmeralda asintió - ¿quieres que volvamos? – volvió a asentir

Estaba consiente de la situación en la que estaba. Ahora comprendía infinidad de cosas, realmente las cosas casi nunca son como uno las imagina y ella ahora lo comprendía. Shaoran era un claro ejemplo de ello.

Esa antipatía, el orgullo, la desconfianza, la rebeldía… todo tenía una razón de ser como una vez se lo había dicho Eriol.

Ahora todo estaba tan claro, ya comprendía el por que él había sido y era como era. Lo que había hablado con Tomoyo… todo era… tan revelador quedaba un poco de miedo. Ahora daba con la respuesta, la única respuesta que era la llave maestra para desenmarañar un poco la vida de Shaoran Lee.

- Sakura… ¿Sakura segura que estas bien? – preguntó nuevamente Eriol

- uh, sí ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿de verdad que aún quieres que vallamos con tus amigas?

Sakura miró a Eriol, se notaba preocupado, le sonrió levemente que quizá esa sonrisa solo fuera una mueca pero fue lo más que pudo hacer.

- estoy bien, no te preocupes, las explicaciones están cayendo por su solas. Estoy lista para lo demás.

Eriol asintió son estar convencido. Sakura estaba tan callada y pálida, habían sido ya muchas emociones para un solo día y él sentía que las rodillas le flaqueaban casi creía que Sakura se caería con un simple suspiro.

- ¿Eriol puedo… - negó- … por que Shao te encargó decirme esto?

El ojiazul tragó duro, tenía la garganta seca de repente y sentía que agujas pasaban por ella.

- recuerdo que en un principio, tu me dijiste que tu no eras el indicado para…

- si, lo recuerdo – la cayó – pero las circunstancias ahora son diferentes. Cuando yo me enteré fue por pura casualidad aunque no le quedó de otra que decirme p quizá quiero creer eso pero… se que esa tarde cuando vi cuando su padre lo apaleaba él pudo ver el temor impreso en mis ojos, no creo que él quisiera ver lo mismo en los tuyos… después de todo él te ama.

- pero yo no… no lo haría Eriol

- lo sé – se acercó a ella y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros. – tus ojos siempre revelan lo que piensas y supongo que por eso Shaoran no lo podía soportar. Él sabe que lo amas con solo mirarte a los ojos y como te lo dije no podría soportar ver miedo o compasión por él en los tuyos

- yo no lo haría, nunca lo miraría con compasión

- ahora tienes que hacer que él lo sepa, los tiempos que se nos vienen no serán fáciles y él necesita sentirte a su laso y que lo apoyes

Sakura asintió ¿sería que esa sobre eso que Shao le pidió ser fuerte cuando él no pudiera? Aun le quedaba era pregunta sin respuesta.

5s5s5s5s5

- ¿cómo te encuentras? – Shao no se molestó en abrir los ojos, le ardían un poco y como le había dicho al doctor el dolor comenzaba a propagarse.

- completamente adolorido – fue su única respuesta

Su abuelo se sentó frente a la cama del castaño.

- tu madre me lo contó todo

- ¿Cuál verdad? ¿la suya, la de Hieng o la mía?

- quizá la suya, pero creo que algo así pasó en realidad por los bizarros detalles.

Shao entreabrió los ojos

- ¿Por qué haría eso?

- por que está arrepentida y quiere ayudarte

- arrepentida – repitió con odio – ahora si se arrepiente… pues no, no quiero su ayuda ni su maldito arrepentimiento, no quiero ser su obra de caridad y tampoco quiero ser el consuelo para que su conciencia deje de torturarla… lo merece, eso y más.

- no seas orgulloso, si tu idea de demandar a Hieng sigue en pie su declaración podría hacer la diferencia.

Shao guardó silencio. Clow creyó que no hablaría más, comprendía la situación en la que se encontraba Lee sin embargo no podía desaprovechar la ayuda que podía ofrecer Ieran.

- me confié – dijo de repente sacando a su abuelo de sus pensamientos

- ¿Qué?

- no creí que fuera a encontrar la carta… las cosa estaban tan bien, un poco más rápido de lo que creí pero fui descuidado.

- no digas eso, supongo que fue bastante difícil todo esto con la chica esta – dijo refiriéndose a Yumi

- ni te lo imaginas – susurró – aún siento la euforia

- ¿no recaíste verdad? – preguntó Clow con cautela, no quería mal interpretar las cosas.

- mentiría si te dijera que sí, me mantuve firme… pero la tentación fue demasiada – cerró los ojos – me vi tentado por un momento, no se como Yumi no notó el temblor de mis manos.

Clow se levantó de la silla.

- creo que en mejor momento no pude haber llegado. – le confesó. Shao lo miró

¿de que hablas?

- tu madre quiere reparar el daño

- como si de verdad pudiera… ni aunque volviera a nacer – murmuró mirando la esquina de la habitación.

- me contó lo que sucedió. Tiempo atrás no lo habría hecho y si aún piensas demandar a Hieng no hay mejor momento. Tenemos evidencia física y un montón de testigos.

- Shao lo siento, no quería interrumpir pero es importante – explicó Eriol entrando por la puerta – la policía está aquí quieren llevarse a Akira

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Yumi abrió la boca, la metió en su declaración.

Shao cerró los ojos y con su mano sana convertida en puño golpeó la cama.

- ¡tenía previsto esto!, sabía que Yumi lo haría, yo echaría a perder su declaración con las mismas pruebas que entregamos - ¡pero en este estado no puedo hacer nada! – miró a su abuelo – se lo prometí a Akira, la dejaría fuera de todo esto si ella me ayudaba.

- Eriol vamos a donde esa chica – el ojiazul asintió – tendrás que hacer una declaración hijo – le dijo a Shaoran – pero primero necesitamos ayudar a esta chica y después hablaré con tu médico tratante.

Y entonces salieron de la habitación.

- ¡No por favor! ¡Yo no hice nada! ¡déjenme! – gritaba en medio de sollozos Akira en plena sala de espera - ¡Se los ruego, yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡¡Shao, Ayúdame!!

Rika, Naoko, Tomoyo y Sakura solo miraban, no sabían que hacer. De repente habían llegado un par de policías y otro sujeto que parecía ser del ministerio para llevarse a Akira.

- ¿podría saber los cargos hacia la chica? – preguntó Clow apareciendo. Eriol venía detrás de él

- ¿Quién es usted? – dijo el sujeto que no usaba uniforme

- su abogado, Read Clow – así que ese era el famoso abuelo de Shao. Realmente infundía respecto. El hombre mayor tenía una presencia fuerte, no cualquiera se metía con él después de haberlo pensado dos veces.

- la señorita está acusada de narcomenudeo y encubrimiento – y le tendió una carpeta amarilla este al instante comenzó a leerla.

- ¿Quién la acusa? – los gritos de Akira se escuchaban de fondo.

- Yumi Tamamura

- oh sí, la chica de la banda de narcotraficantes. Estoy enterado ¿es el licenciado que maneja el caso?

Mientras Clow averiguaba si era posible que se pudieran llevar a Akira, la chica ya estaba esposada y aunque su voz ya era un susurro que difícil mente podía escucharse, se había quedado afónica de tanto gritar. Eriol escuchaba la conversación con atención.

- entonces debe conocer los nombres de los jóvenes que entregaron las pruebas incriminatorias – le dijo Clow cuando el otro sujeto había aceptado se el responsable del caso.

- eso es información confidencial – Clow sonrió, ese tipo no era más novato por que no era más joven.

- pues entonces que mal hace su trabajo licenciado, - le tendió la carpeta justo donde los nombres de Akira y Shaoran estaban resaltados en amarillo fluorescente – el nombre de la señorita está aquí impreso.

El licenciado tomó la carpeta y rápidamente la cerró, había sido un error garrafal y lo aceptaba sin embargo Clow no era de esas personas, cierto que era abogado pero alguna vez él también había cometido errores como esos.

- hay una declaración que la señala como cómplice, es parte del proceso abogado – comentó – y si es cierto, la señorita y el joven Lee entregaron las pruebas para apresarlos sin embargo eso no le quita culpa de que en verdad hubiera cometido los cargos por la que se acusa. Necesita una declaración que desmienta la de la señorita Tamamura mientras tanto la señorita Wong estará bajo arresto.

Eriol tragó en seco. Él podía declarar en contra de Yumi pero para salvar a Akira… no le serviría de nada lo que dijera o hiciera.

- lo tengo – la voz de Clow lo sacó de sus pensamientos – pero… en este momento no está e condición para declarar fuera del hospital.

- eso no es problema, vendrán aquí a tomarle su declaración. Si el doctor tratante no se opone

- me encargaré de ello.

- pero aún así tengo que llevarse a la chica en calidad de detenida hasta que se compruebe lo contrario.

- todo por la justicia – murmuró Clow. No podía hacer nada por Akira hasta que hablara con el doctor de Shaoran.

Si era cierto que él tenía pruebas que exoneraran a la señorita del asunto… no dudaba que ni siquiera tuviera que pasar una noche bajo arresto, es más ni siquiera guardaría expediente.

- Eriol – susurró Tomoyo cuando vio que los ánimos se comenzaban a calmar y a ver al famosos a vuelo de Lee decirle a Akira que él y Shaoran se encargarían de que saliera bien de todo eso.

El ojiazul miró al abuelo de su mejor amigo pidiéndole permiso.

- anda ve muchacho, no te tardes – él asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba Tomoyo.

- dime

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

- ¿recuerdas que Shao y Akira fueron los que…

- sí, si lo sé, ¿Qué con ello? – lo interrumpió desesperada.

- es que Yumi la metió en su declaración

- ¡oh! – Tomoyo se tapó la boca con las manos - ¿crees que la vallan a encarcelar?

- no lo sé, Shao tiene que declarar y eso solo para ver su ella no tuvo nada que ver

- pero…

- no va a ser fácil cariño, Akira le ayudó a Shao, y todos se lo agradecemos, quisiera ayudarla pero… ella si fue cómplice de Yumi en un principio.

- ¿cuando las vimos juntas en la escuela?

- así es

Tomoyo lo tomó de las manos apoyándolo de una manera muda y comprensiva.

- hay Tomoyo – suspiró – debes conocer la verdad... yo… yo… te mentí

- no, no lo hiciste, tenías toda la razón no era tu quien debía hacerlo además… si no hubiera sido por ti Sakura no habría logrado levantarse la última vez – una de sus manos de dirigieron a su cara – me llena de orgullo que tengo a un novio con sus valores y pensamientos tan arraigados a su ser.

- pero… necesitas saber la verdad, Sakura ya lo sabe y…

- Shhh – lo calló – no soy yo la que necesita saberla, además de que ya la sé, no es necesario que te tortures nuevamente recordando eso.

Eriol la miró sorprendido. Leyendo la pregunta en sus ojos Tomoyo contestó:

- solo fue cuestión de atar cabos, tu mismo lo dijiste –lo abrazó – tranquilízate todo va a estar bien.

- gracias – le sonrió levemente. Se apartó de ella solo ligeramente – cuida de Sakura, está muy alterada – y se marchó con Clow

- suerte – susurró Tomoyo.

Clow lo miró cuando Eriol llegó a su lado. Los policías se habrían marchado minutos antes pero el lo esperaba con una sonrisa afable.

- Eriol quiero que me digas algo

- sí, claro

- ¿Quién es Sakura?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. No esperaba que Clow, el abuelo de su amigo le preguntara eso justamente en medio del enorme problema.

En cambio Clow al ver la cara sorprendida del adolescente, no necesitaba ser adivino para saber lo que Eriol pensaba.

- es que Shao me ha contado mucho de ella en sus cartas y voy a estar ocupado en estos días y quisiera conocerla.

Eriol sonrió levemente sintiéndose un tanto estúpido por sorprenderse tanto por una pregunta así.

Es la que está parada hablando con mi novia de los cabellos negros.

- ¿tu novia?

- sí, la de cabello negro, Sakura es la de cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

- oh, mi nieto no tiene malos gustos

- en lo absoluto.

S5s5s5s5s5s

- ¡Tomoyo! ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué se llevaron a Akira? – preguntó la esmeralda cuando vio a la amatista acercarse.

- se la llevaron detenida.

- ¡¿Qué?! Pero.. ¿Por qué? – preguntaron las demás.

- ella le ayudó a Shao, ¿cómo es que se la llevan? – esta fue Sakura.

- Yumi la metió en su declaración, creen que es culpable.

- en que horrible situación se encuentra – susurró Naoko – está bien que me caiga mal pero no es para tanto

- ¿crees que la vallan a encarcelar?

- espero que no – susurró Sakura

- no lo sé – contestó Tomoyo a Rika – Eriol solo dijo que no sería fácil comprobar que no contribuyó si Shao no va a declarar.

Sakura agachó la mirada.

- pero él… él… - balbuceó. Tomoyo se arrodilló frente a ella y tomó sus manos.

- Sakura – la llamó, la esmeralda subió sus ojos hasta que chocaron con los violetas – Shao va a estar bien, su abuelo vino a ayudarlo.

Las dos castañas se miraron entre sí. También habían escuchado esa plática entre el abuelo y el padre de Shaoran, Clow no solo venía a ayudarlo sino a llevárselo con él ¿sería prudente decírselo a Sakura en momentos así?

- Tomoyo él…

- lo sé Sakura – Sakura la miró confundida – lo siento, debí habértelo dicho antes. Eriol me contó solo una parte pero fue por que lo obligué – defendió a su novio y amigo – se saltó los detalles y hoy simplemente la verdad calló.

Sakura se abrazó a ella y comenzó a temblar, sintiéndose un poco más tranquila de desahogar la tristeza que la confesión de Eriol le habían cargado en el alma.

- Tomoyo él no quiere que lo vea – sollozó – dice Eriol que está muy golpeado pero… pero se que hay algo más – nuevamente Sakura lloraba pero ahora en los brazos de su mejor amiga.

Tomoyo no sabía que decirle sobre eso no sabía nada, lo único que podía hacer era brindarle su apoyo y que lloraba todo lo que pudiera, el día no estaba siendo fácil para ninguno.

- iremos por algo de comer a la cafetería – le dijo Rika a Tomoyo

- ¿quieres que le traigamos algo a – señaló a Sakura. Tomoyo les sonrió por respuesta. Las dos chicas se marcharon, ellas no conocían muchos detalles y lo único que estaban haciendo era que Sakura no lograra sacar todo lo que la tenía derrumbada.

La amatista se separó un poco de la castaña, tomó lacara de su amiga con sus manos y la obligó a que la mirara.

- Sakura escúchame bien, en este momento no sé como te sientas por que yo nunca he estado en una situación así pero tienes que ser fuerte, Shao te necesita mucho en este momento, debes darle ánimo ¿me entiendes? Tienes que estar allí, fuerte, para él.

- ¡lo sé, lo sé! Shao me lo dijo hace días y yo le dije que lo sería pero… nunca… nunca imaginé quesería algo como esto Tomoyo

- creo que nadie lo imaginaba Sakura

- ¿y que tal si no puedo? ¿si no puedo estar allí para él? ¿si no soy lo suficientemente fuerte?

- confía en ti, ¿Cuántas veces no nos has dado tú los ánimos para seguir con nuestros problemas?

- es diferente, Eriol me dice una verdad horrorosa y… y entonces todo comenzó a encajar… que… - gimió – ya no sé hacia donde seguir Tomoyo

La amatista abrazó a Sakura, no era para menos pero ahora había logrado que la esmeralda dejara de mentir y decir que todo estaba bien cuando se notaba que su mente y su alma vagaban por el limbo.

- sabes el camino, ya lo has escogido, elegiste estar aquí, con él, para él… ahora solo decide que vas a hacer a continuación… sea lo que sea todo va a estar bien, lo vas a lograr.

Sakura enjuagó sus lágrimas.

- tienes razón Tommy – sonrió con melancolía – pero… no sé… mi mente solo piensa en lo que me dijo Eriol y en todo lo que conlleva que… que creo que han sido muchas revelaciones por hoy – trató de bromear – yo se lo prometí a Shaoran sería fuerte para cuando él no pudiera… y lo voy a hacer. Lo voy a cumplir.

Continuará…

Hola!! Como están? Como lo prometido es deuda aquí está el nuevo capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo como yo el escribirlo, tardé un poco 

dándole continuidad pero les aseguro que el próximo estará muchísimo mejor, y vayan agarrándose de sus asientos por que dos capítulos más y No será llega a su Fin… T-T Lloro!!.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Card Captor CRISTAL7; Diana Prenze, LMUndine; darkmaho; nathii07; zarae; aldanaa; sakuriitha007; juchiz; NeNa Li; miriamghost; Chibik-Lady; angeli014; cainat06; Hik-chan y Rosh bernal.

Este capítulo dedicado a ustedes, sin más m despido sin antes decirles que el próximo capítulo estará listo la próxima semana.


	31. El único que se equivocó

No Será.

Capítulo 31

* * *

- no puede hablar en exceso, la fractura en sus costillas afectó sus pulmones y le cuesta trabajo jalar aire – había dicho el doctor cuando el abuelo de Shaoran, Clow, había hablado con él para que diera si consentimiento y el castaño pudiera declarar.

Akira seguía bajo arresto. Habían llamado a sus padres pero él mismo se había encargado de tranquilizarlos y decirles que era un mero error pero que ella no tenía nada que ver y que se encargaría de que saliera lo más pronto posible de allí.

- hijo, aquí están los del ministerio ¿seguro que quieres continuar? – preguntó entrando a la habitación.

-sí – contestó Shaoran con simpleza.

El doctor no se encontraba en la habitación, Clow por ser su abogado sabía que entre más rápido sería mejor pero… como abuelo del muchacho se sentía preocupado por su salud y es que Shao llevaba horas pálido y aguantando el dolor que habían provocado sus lesiones.

- de acuerdo, entonces… los haré pasar.

Era un hombre y una mujer, venían acompañados de un policía. La mujer llevaba con ella una laptop, seguramente para escribir la declaración.

- buenas tardes, ¿usted es Lee Shaoran?

- así es – contestó en un susurro.

El hombre asintió y ambos tomaron haciendo cerca de Shaoran para escuchar mejor.

- ¿hace cuando que conoce a la señorita Yumi Tamamura?

- desde que tenía 8 o 9 años. Ella era mi proveedora.

La mujer escribía con rapidez, el hombre lo miraba atentamente queriendo analizar sus palabras y su mirada.

- ¿y por que denunciarla hasta hoy? Además de que en las pruebas incriminatorias aparece su nombre. Clow endureció sus facciones.

- quizá venganza – contestó después de unos segundos.

Los ojos de la mujer se alejaron de la computadora, la sorpresa invadía sus ojos castaños.

- no soy como todos, no la denuncié por que no quisiera que más siguieran así. No. Por que no es por culpa de gente como ella que los jóvenes consumamos drogas… simplemente parecen aparecer por arte de magia en los momentos más vulnerables, nunca obligan, uno simplemente cae.

- ¿Por qué la venganza?

- tuve una sobredosis en aquel entonces, ella me abandonó – rió – aunque ahora pensándolo mejor, ¿Qué hubiera podido hacer? No sé, quizá haberme dado el tiro de gracia y no dejarme morir como rata. Me encontraron y no morí, después de eso me internaron e un psiquiátrico, el tiempo pasó… me rehabilité y creí que todo estaba olvidado pero no. Volvió a buscarme aún cuando sabía que yo ya había dejado todo el en pasado. Akira me ayudó a contactarla, la había visto un par de veces, se acercó a ella fingiendo querer ayudarla a entregarme los paquetes.

- ¿entonces si ayudó a Tamamura? ¿eso es lo que quiere decir?

- por órdenes mías, me debía un gran favor, si. Incluso en el video que entregué se ve a Akira, hablando con Tamamura en mi presencia. Era parte de la confesión

El hombre miró a la mujer interrogándole con la mirada si era verdad lo dicho, ella asintió.

- dijo que nunca obligan, pero en el primer video a usted lo obliga… la presencia de Nakamura Akira es notable por que Tamamura la menciona pero… lo obligó.

- Yumi hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por que yo estuviera nuevamente en el mismo bando por que sabe que solo así yo estaría con ella. – esto último lo dijo en un jadeo que ocasionó un leve ataque de tos pero que a Clow le valió para detener la declaración.

- creo que es suficiente, Lee está herido y…

- no se preocupe abogado, creo que es más que suficiente. Muchas gracias joven Lee.

5s5s5s5s5

- casi creí que no daría con la dirección. – murmuró Eriol entrando por la puerta del departamento del abuelo de Shaoran.

- perdón por hacerte venir hasta acá – dijo abriendo la puerta. Se veía muy mejorado, ya andaba de pie, el rojo de sus ojos había desaparecido casi por completo y sus pulmones parecían ya mucho mejor, ya podía hablar casi sin detenerse para tomar aire.

- no te preocupes, tenía casi una semana que no hablaba contigo – iban a la habitación de Lee – aunque no comprendo la idea de darte de baja en la semana de exámenes

- he perdido dos semanas de clases Eriol… además… - se interrumpió.

Eriol entrecerró los ojos.

- ¿y como están las cosas en la escuela? – no contestó, no cambió de tema pero había ocultado lo que había estado a punto de decir.

- un caos total – declaró con diversión – con los preparativos para las graduaciones… supongo te das una idea.

- sí, un poco – se sentó a lado de Eriol en el sofá que formaba parte de la habitación - ¿y como vas con Tomoyo?

- mentiría si te dijera que bien, pero creo que todo está marchando como debería.

Eriol contestaba cada una de las preguntas que Shaoran le hacía, sin él preguntar nada, nunca le había gustado presionarlo a que le dijera que era lo que sucedía por que era claro que algo le sucedía. Y era la respuesta al por que ahora vivía con su abuelo.

- se marcha dentro de dos semanas, los planes de sus padres se alteraron por todos los requisitos que les está pidiendo la escuela para el translado.

- ¿y que vas a hacer? – se levantó y le dio la espalda, no podía quedarse quieto.

- seguirla a donde quiera que valla, ya les platiqué la idea a mis padres de irme allá a estudiar y no se negaron. Supongo que en eses días iré a ver mi departamento.

- eso es… genial, Eriol – sonrió el castaño – tendrás el típico departamento de soltero

- claro que no – se defendió – además… si lo hago, Tomoyo me mata. Ya viste lo que hizo el baile pasado.

El castaño soltó una carcajada.

- sí, - la sonrisa se volvió más difuminada – por cierto, ¿y Akira que onda con ella?

- calla que estas atrasado de noticias – se mofó Eriol.

Akira había salido el mismo día que Shaoran declarara.

- casi pareciera que nada sucedió entre ellas, volvieron a adoptarla como amiga. Todo el día las ves juntas, no se despegan para nada.

- me alegro por ella – dijo Shaoran – ya pagó lo que debía pagar – y guardó silencio.

Después de que salió del hospital no había sabido nada más de ella más lo que Clow le había dicho. Y hasta apenas ese mismo día había tenido tiempo de ver a Eriol.

- ella está bien – dijo el ojiazul de repente sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El castaño lo miró sorprendido – ¿acaso no quieres saber de ella?

Claro que se moría por saber de ella, la última vez que la había visto había sido un día antes de haber ingresado al hospital y de eso ya eran dos semanas y días.

Agachó la mirada sin saber que contestarle, seguramente la esmeralda estaba furiosa con él… no le había llamado en todo ese tiempo.

- ¿está molesta?... es que, no la he llamado… pero… no he tenido tiempo para nada y…

- pues… no, no creo, si lo estuviera Tomoyo ya me lo habría mencionado

- ¿Tomoyo? – lo miró interrogándolo - ¿no la has visto?

Eriol lo miró atentamente, agachó la mirada, se levantó y lo enfrentó.

- no voy a mentirte – Shao lo observaba, Eriol estaba serio y no le agradaba del todo – la he visto un par de veces pero no he hablado con ella. Lo único que se de ella es por Tomoyo.

- ¿Por qué? – lo interrumpió - ¿Por qué no has hablado con ella?

- cuando tuviste el "accidente" el rumor se esparció por todos lados y las personas comenzaron a inventar las razón de por que habías tenido ese accidente – Shao ya no lo miraba – y pronto comenzaron a decir que el accidente no fue un accidente, que habías intentado suicidarte por culpa de Sakura.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin aliento

- muchas chicas de la preparatoria comenzaron a insultarla.

El castaño apretó los puños, Eriol se dio cuenta.

- pero ella sigue fuerte, no te voy a negar que solo permanece el tiempo necesario en la escuela pero… ha sobrellevado excelente la situación. No hay día en que no le pregunte a Tomoyo si le he dicho algo de ti.

- no creí que esto le trajera tantos problemas – susurró – y yo he sido… un cobarde, no la he enfrentado, ni siquiera la he llamado…

- ella de seguro comprende por eso no te presiona.

Shao se dejó caer en el sillón, su mano derecha aún estaba en cabestrillo.

- mi celular está en casa, no traje nada de allí.

- hablando de eso ¿Qué haces aquí?

- de eso precisamente quiero hablar contigo. Levanté una demanda contra Hieng.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó perplejo.

- escuchaste bien Eriol, demandé a mi padre, por eso mi abuelo está aquí.

- no puedo creerlo… era de esperarse pero…

- perdón por no habértelo dicho antes… pero se suponía que esto sería hasta meses después, cuando todo el asunto con Yumi estuviera totalmente resuelto.

- cierto, hoy irás a verla ¿verdad?

- sí

- Shao, amigo, cualquier cosa en la que yo pueda ayudarte…

- de hecho si puedes – lo interrumpió – y soy yo el que te lo pide, ¿podrías atestiguar en el juicio?

- claro, es más, si quieres puedo hablar con mi padre

- eso sería excelente y muchas gracias Eriol, no se que haría sin ti mi amigo.

5s5s5s5s5

Yumi esperaba esperando, le habían dicho que tendría visitas pero nadie aparecía.

Las reclusas que estaban allí iban y venían y ella seguía esperando.

Tenía poco tiempo allí dentro pero había sido peor de como lo hubiera imaginado, a diario escuchaba historias terribles en lasque ella había contribuido ya fuera de manera indirecta o demasiado directa.

Había muchas chicas que la conocían y que no descansaban ni perdían la oportunidad de humillarla, golpearla… todo lo que ella había conocido había quedado en el olvido, ella había quedado en el olvido… en ese destino horrible.

- te sienta bien el naranja – la mirada hasta ahora perdida de Yumi se enfocó y encontró a un castaño con gafas negras ocultando sus ojos.

- ¡diablos! ¿Qué te sucedió Shao?

- tuve un ligero accidente – contestó escueto tomando asiento delante de ella.

El reclusorio femenil no contaba con los típicos cristales que separaban al presidiario del visitante.

- pero mira como quedaste – dijo angustiada – y todo por la mocosita esa de Kinomoto – dijo con desdén.

- cuidado con lo que dices de mi novia Yumi

- tu novia ¡ja! – se mofó – por culpa de ella estas así, ¿y todavía la defiendes?

- ella no tiene nada que ver y si vuelves a insultarla… no respondo. – la amenazó. Yumi guardó silencio y se decidió por lo más aconsejable, cambiar de tema.

- ya sabía yo que vendrías, pero cuando no apareciste aquí los primeros días debí de haberlo pensado. Después de escuchar el rumor, creí que era cierto, que ella se había enterado de que habías estado conmigo y pues… te había botado.

- pues no fue eso lo que sucedió. Sakura no sabe nada, ni siquiera la he visto.

Shao imitó una sonrisa, cuando escuchó a Yumi decir el comentario hacia Sakura lo había hecho enfurecer, sin embargo ese rumor levantado había desviado las deducciones y era tan divertido escucharla hablando mal sobre el que la había encarcelado, sin saber la verdad. Podría disfrutar el pacer de decírselo el mismo a la cara.

- ahora que estas aquí tienes que ayudarme, seguro que con un excelente abogado y con mi dinero podré salir de aquí; quise culpar a esa pendeja 

pero… un abogado logró sacarla ese mismo día… ¡necesito a ese abogado! ¡sólo él podría sacarme de aquí!

La sonrisa de Shaoran se hizo real.

- mmm… no, lo siento Yumi, peo con tanto trabajo que me dio encerrarte… además, dudo mucho que mi abuelo quiera ayudarte.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó sin aliento. No podía creer que su más grande obsesión la hubiera traicionado… y todavía tener el cinismo de burlarse de ella en su cara.

- me escuchaste, la pendeja esa y yo te encerramos aquí. Planeé esto, Akira solo escogió el camino más seguro.

Yumi apretó los labios, con ira, la furia la recorría, su sangre se había vuelto fuego.

- tuve razón ese día, aún no logras superar eso de hace años

- me conoces muy bien Yumi – la sonrisa no se borraba de sus labios – necesitaba ver que pagaras. Que te arrepintieras por haberte metido conmigo de nuevo aún después de lo que hiciste

- debí destruirte cuando pude… todo esto lo planeaste

- paso a paso. Y no sabes lo bien que me siento al verte encerrada aquí.

- ¡Eres un Imbésil! – susurró con odio - ¡Eres un Maldito Desgraciado! – terminó gritando.

- Yumi, no grites, acabo de salir del hospital aún estoy convaleciente.

- ¡Me las vas a pagas! ¡¡Te lo juro que te vas a arrepentir Shaoran Lee!!

- ya no tienen valor tus amenazas Yumi, Akira y yo estamos libres y tu… pues tu vas a tener mucho tiempo para pensar sobre tus actor. Aunque un tiempo en el psiquiátrico habría sido mejor… no soy tan cruel, es más… casi me caes bien.

La chica se levantó de su silla, la furia que recorría sus venas la impulsaba a actuar, estaba dispuesta a matarlo con sus propias manos.

Los policías que custodiaban la sala de visitas adivinaron sus intenciones y rápidamente corrieron a detenerla pero la chica de ojos negros no dejaba de insultarlo y amenazarlo.

¡¡Te vas a arrepentir!! ¡¡Te lo juro por mi vida que te voy a matar!!

Shao le sonrió mientras se la llevaban.

- un consejo: no me amenaces Yumi, mira lo que te hice por algo que yo mismo me busqué, imagínate lo que podría llegar a hacer si haces algo más.

Yumi despareció. Sus gritos aún se escuchaban. Shao se quedó mirando la puerta solo el tiempo necesario para darle por fin el fin a ese capitulo en su vida.

Sonrió levemente, acomodó sus lentes. Respiró hondo y su sonrisa se hizo más grande. El primer paso ya estaba dado, había resultado mejor de lo esperado y ajora daba frutos. Yumi estaba tras las rejas pagando caro el volverse a meter con él.

5s5s5s5

Eriol estaba afuera del estudio de su padre, no se decidía a entrar, ni siquiera sabía con que cara confesarle que había tenido razón, que él lo sabía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo y que nunca se lo confesó.

Se armó de valor y tocó la puerta de madera.

- adelante – escuchó la voz ronca y tranquila de su padre, la típica voz de un médico.

- ¿estas muy ocupado? – el hombre mayor lo miró con sus ojos azules

- primero pasa hijo, no quiero hablar con una cabeza flotante

- es que… si estas muy ocupado, puedo volver más tarde

- no, no estoy ocupado para mi hijo

- es que es una larga historia y…

- Eriol – lo interrumpió, dándole a entender que no estaba para rodeos y que fuera al grano.

El menor de los Hiragizawa, suspiró con pesar, agachó la cabeza y terminó de abrir la puerta para entrar por ella.

- ahora si, dime ¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿algo malo en la escuela?

- no, todo está bien

- ¿entonces con Tomoyo?

- no, bueno… todo va tranquilo hasta ahora…- negó interrumpiéndose – pero no es eso – lo miró a los ojos – es sobre Shao.

El hombre asintió.

- ¿hoy fuiste a verlo verdad? – Eriol asintió -¿y como se encuentra?

- bastante mejorado, ya casi no necesita detenerse para tomar aire

- que bien, me alegro por él, es un buen chico, no sé por que le pasan tantos accidentes extraños – tomó de nuevo sus gafas y se las puso mirando su computador.

- no fue un accidente – los ojos azules de su padre nuevamente lo miraron.

- hijo…

- nunca lo han sido – agachó la mirada – aquella noche antes de que le llevaran con él, escuché la conversación que tuviste con mamá.

- ¿Qué tanto escuchaste? – no necesitaba preguntar que conversación sabía a cual se refería su hijo.

- todo – aún no levantaba los ojos, miraba sus manos que ahora parecían ser de hielo.

- ¿y por que me lo dices?

- por que tuviste toda la razón, nunca fueron accidentes… él mismo me lo dijo después… después de que yo mismo lo vi.

- ¿Qué fue lo que viste hijo?

- vi como su padre lo golpeaba.

- ¿y por que nunca lo dijiste Eriol? ¡pudimos hacer algo por él!

- no lo sé, no sé por que no te lo dije – susurró – pero aún podemos hacer algo – nuevamente lo miró. – Shao demandó a su padre.

- ¿Qué?

- por eso Clow está aquí, Shao sabe que tu conoces la verdad y quiere que declaremos a su favor en la audiencia.

5s5s5s5s5

La noche ya estaba cayendo, los rayos naranjas del sol se difuminaban más a cada segundo y el manto oscuro de la noche se había mayor en el firmamento.

Ya tenía tiempo que había regresado de con Yumi y lo que le había icho de Sakura aún no podía olvidarlo. Una cosa era la escuela pero en un principio debió haberlo sospechado, Eriol había maquillado un poco el asunto pero cuando la escuchó a ella decirlo supo que en ese instante que no era solo la preparatoria, era la cuidad entera.

Se levantó del sofá y miró por la ventana que había en su habitación; si tan solo pudiera arreglar el daño que ya le había hecho.

Entrecerró los ojos mirando un punto fijo en la jardinera a un lado del coche de su abuelo. Lo peor de todo era que se vendría la parte donde la tormenta tomaba fuerza.

- ¿Shaoran estás aquí? – preguntó Clow prendiendo la luz de la habitación ocasionando un sobresalto por parte del castaño.

- sí –contestó escueto.

- ¿sucede algo? Has estado encerrado aquí casi toda la tarde

- no, solo… pensaba – no se había girado para verlo, aún miraba hacia el exterior – Eriol me dijo que Sakura la está pasando mal, que la han estado culpando de mi accidente.

Clow guardó silencio, Sakura no era la única que lo estaba pasando mal, el mismo Shaoran se veía decaído, pensativo incluso melancólico, es más, la postura acongojada de ese momento, el estado tan frágil en el que se encontraba.

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? – preguntó con cautela.

- no sé – lo miró de reojo – la verdad no lo sé. Y más ahora que se viene lo peor… no sé si Sakura pueda con la presión

- eso deberías hablarlo con ella.

- no tengo cara para hacerlo… no después de estas dos semanas. Se que Eriol le pudo haber dicho algo explicando mi ausencia… pero no tengo el valor para llamarla o enfrentarla.

- si me permites opinar, creo que eso debería decidirlo ella, estoy seguro que Eriol opinaría lo mismo

- ¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡no tengo derecho a arruinar más su vida! – ahora le daba la cara – lo único que yo puedo hacer es… - apretó los puños - … lo único es que la aparte de mi lado – agachó la mirada – solo así podrá recuperar su vida y que no se vea tan acosada por todos cuando la demanda de juicio hacia Hieng salga a la luz.

Clow se acercó a paso lento. Hasta que puso su mano derecha sobre un hombro de Shaoran.

- Sakura está metida en esto desde que aceptó ser tu novia, aunque no conocía la verdad, aunque le mentiste… ha enfrentado cada una de las cosas que se le han puesto enfrente

- yo no… - lo miró a los ojos

- claro – lo interrumpió – no le mentiste solo… le dijiste verdades a medias. Sus vidas han cambiado desde que están juntos y sería injusto que le pagaras de esa manera cuando ella no te ha hecho ningún reproche.

- solo quiero ayudarla – susurró.

- entonces habla con ella, pregúntale lo mismo que voy a preguntarse ahora – Shao lo miró atentamente - ¿estas dispuesto a arriesgar tu vida por este juicio? A perder la poca estabilidad que tienes en este momento – explicó.

Estaba impactado, esa pregunta no era del abogado de gran renombre, era de su abuelo, la persona que lo amaba por la simple razón de ser él, no esperaba más ni menos, no esperaba ningún tipo de respuesta más que la verdad y era lo que quería que él mismo viera. Sin embargo…

- solo así le arruinaré la vida, solo así pagará lo que me ha hecho – fue su única respuesta.

Un juicio así dejaría a Hieng Lee por los suelos, su perfecta carrera política se derrumbaría como cuando una ola choca en la playa derribando los castillos de arena.

Ero era lo que deseaba que su carrera política, su reputación como político, lo único que de verdad le importaba quedara solo en castillos construidos sobre las nubes… que permaneciera siempre en su mente torturándolo cada uno de los días que le quedaran por vivir.

- piensa que harás, no tomes decisiones a la ligera – concluyó Clow.

Pero… su decisión estaba tomada.

5s5s5s5s5s5

El timbre sonó muy temprano despertándolo de su sueño. Decidió hacerse el que no se encontraba en casa esperando que el que lo buscara desistiera y si era importante ya volvería más tarde… pero no desistió.

Se levantó de la cara, era casi de madrugada, seguramente no pasarían de las 5:30 a.m.

- buenos días ¿Hieng Lee? . un gruñido salió de sus labios, fue la única respuesta al joven cartero. Le entregó un sobre blanco – firme aquí por favor.

Cerró la puerta, abrió el sobre sin tanto cuidado, ¿todo ese alboroto por una ¡maldita carta?!

Sus ojos entrecerrados, quizá por el sueño o tal vez por la obligación de leer el contenido de la hoja blanca tamaño carta que tanto fastidio le había traído… de un momento a otro… sus ojos se abrieron llenos de sorpresa y estupefacción, releyó la carta… quizá había visto algo mal, el sueño podía ocasionar cosas así… pero el resultado era el mismo.

Hieng dejó caer el papel al piso. Esa carta era un citatorio, tenía que presentarse frente a un juzgado al día siguiente al medio día.

La demanda no estaba hecha por Clow… si no por su hijo, miró el papel y la furia comenzó a recorrerlo… debió haberlo sospechado, el mismo día que encontró la carta dirigida a Clow, ahora todo era obvio… Shaoran la preguntaba en la carta sobre un abogado ¡era tan claro que planeaba hacer algo!

Cerró los puños con fuerza, sus nudillos estaban blancos y los huesos de la mandíbula estaban fuertemente presionados… se había dejado llevar por las circunstancias y los hechos que no se había dado cuenta.

Shaoran había planeado todo muy bien… al ver llegar a Clow, un enemigo más latente y poderoso desviaría su atención a él… justo el tiempo necesario para que el hiciera sus jugadas.

- debí haberte matado antes – susurró con ira sin despegar su mirada del papel que se encontraba en el piso.

5s5s5s5s5

- Sakura ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Rika saliendo del probador con un vestido gris - ¿Saku? ¡Saku!

- ah… ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sobresaltada.

Rika la miró tristemente, no quería ni imaginar la situación por la que Sakura se encontraba pero como su amiga tenía que tratar de que retomara la actitud alegre tan de ella que ahora parecía no haber existido. Se veía tan callada y antisocial que… viéndola con atención por fuera era la misma pero por dentro dudaban que siguiera viva. Sacudió la cabeza negando y con una sonrisa burlona contestó:

- si no te gusta el vestido, pudiste habérmelo dicho sin necesidad de que te hagas la sorda. Ya sabes que no me molesta.

- ¿el vestido? Oh –la miró – pues… esta bien

- ¿bien? – se miró de pies a cabeza en el espejo – es gris

- pero… se ve bien

- es gris – repitió con obviedad.

- elegante – atacó.

- aburrido – remató – tu misma lo hubieras dicho, le falta color – y entró nuevamente al vestidor.

Sakura se quedó observando las cortinas de los cuatro vestidores en ellos se encontraban sus cuatro amigas, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko y la recién agregada Akira.

Aún no sabía como la habían convencido para que las acompañara a comprar su vestido para la fiesta de graduación… habían insistido en que ella escogiera uno pero… no creí que fuera a ir… de hecho no quería estar allí.

Miró su celular que se encontraba en la chaqueta escolar, se había cansado de llamarlo y que sucediera lo mismo. Shao nunca contestó no devolvió sus llamadas. No había mencionado nada a Tomoyo y mucho menos a Eriol ya tenían muchos problemas como para que ella les robara un poco de tiempo del que estaban juntos.

- Sakura, gracias por acompañarnos hoy – dijo Tomoyo sentándose a su lado – no creo que para ti esto sea fácil

- te equivocas – mintió. Aún sentía las miradas de todas las personas de Tomoeda clavadas en su nuca; justamente como sentía ahora las miradas de las dependientas – estoy bien, además ya me hacía falta salir con ustedes Tomoyo. Necesito aire fresco

Tomoyo solo sonrió sin creerle ni media palabra. No podía forzarla a nada, si Sakura no quería hablar… guardaría silencio. ¿Quién mejor que tu mejor amiga para saber cuando estas mintiendo?

- ¿ya encontraste tu vestido? – la sorprendió.

- ¿ah? Si, sí ¿segura que no quieres ver ninguno?

- no Tomoyo gracias, aún no sé si asistiré.

- oh vamos Sakura igual y será la última vez que estemos juntas

- sí – dijo con nostalgia – pero… es difícil Tomoyo, no sé si en ligar de irme a divertir con mis amigos, mis compañeros de clase, valla a estar ocultándome y huyendo de aquellas personas que creen que yo tuve la culpa del accidente de Shao. Hasta ahora he sido fuerte y he aguantada pero… cada vez cansa más, cada ves pierde más sentido seguir haciéndolo si no veo ningún tipo de resultado.

Tomoyo guardó silencio. Sakura se estaba rindiendo y no la culpaba ¿Quién va a querer seguir haciendo algo si ve que no gana y que al contrario pierde más? Ella 

sabía que Shao no la había llamado ni una sola vez y que cada vez la llama de la esperanza se opacaba un poco más.

- vas a ver que todo va a salir bien Saku, solo ten un poco de paciencia; Eriol ayer fue con él y estoy segura que hablaron de ti, hoy le preguntaré y… - era lo único que ella podía hacer, echarle porras.

- no Tomoyo – la interrumpió – no es necesario, de verdad. Ya llegará el momento además, en unos pocos días te vas y no quiero arruinar tus salidas con Eriol.

- Sakura tu sabes que eres mi amiga y que te voy a extrañar - Sakura sonrió – y también quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Sakura desvió su mirada de la amatista y miró al frente.

- ¿ya escogieron sus vestidos? – preguntó a las chicas que acababan de salir de los vestidores.

Tomoyo no volteó a verlas, agachó la mirada entrecerrándola, ya hablaría con Eriol. Sakura no merecía el daño que Shao le estaba ocasionando. Entendía que él no quisiera que ella lo viera cuando estuvo en el hospital pero ya era muy diferente que teniendo ya dos semanas fuera de él no tuviera el tiempo o la delicadeza de llamarla.

- Tomoyo ya vámonos, las clases están por comenzar – le dijo Akira

- sí, ya voy – se levantó y caminó hacia la caja para pagar los vestidos que había escogido.

Ese día era el último de exámenes y su último día como alumnos oficiales de la preparatoria; la graduación se llevaría a cabo dos días después, era por eso que había tenido tiempo de ir a ver tiendas hasta que Rika encontró uno en un aparador y decidieron entrar ahora cuatro de las cinco chicas que entraron salían con una bolsa en mano.

Hay que triste que esta sea casi la última vez que vendremos a la prepa – lamentó Rika.

- sí – contestó Naoko con una sonrisa melancólica – a partir del día de la fiesta de graduación no volveremos a ver a muchos de nuestros compañeros.

- apenas me acuerdo de cuando entramos – confesó Tomoyo – casi no conocíamos a nadie ¿lo recuerdas Sakura?

- como si fuera ayer – bromeó con el típico cliché - ¡Yo no quiero salir de la prepa! En la universidad no se lleva uniforme y si de por si siempre se me hace tarde ahora voy a llegar más tarde aún por ver cada mañana que me 

voy a poner – bromeó. Pero no escuchó la risa de sus amigas. - ¿Qué sucede? – todas sus amigas miraban al frente con atención, optó ella también por mirar… entonces el aire escapó de sus pulmones y todo a su alrededor se volvió lento, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, sin saber que más hacer, quería correr pero su cuerpo no le respondía, parecía estar clavado al asfalto.

Y lo único que podía hacer era ver a Shaoran Lee de pie a un lado de las puertas de la escuela a escasos tres metros de ella. Portaba lentes oscuros, aún llevaba las cintillas en la nariz y el brazo en el cabestrillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí y justamente ahora?

El aire se volvió denso y difícil de ser respirado cuando lo vio avanzar hacia ella. Sus amigas la tomaron del brazo con temor de que se fuera a desmayar por lo pálida que estaba o por echarse a correr y la obligaron a caminar hasta que se encontraron con el castaño.

- hola – saludó. Sakura no pudo contestar… no tenía voz, el desvió su atención hacia ella y le dijo: - Sakura tenemos que hablar

- ¿sobre que? – preguntó sintiendo que el corazón se le paralizaba y un hoyo en el pecho le impedía respirar y cada vez se hacía más grande.

La miró atentamente. Sakura lo miraba extrañada no sabía que le pasaba a él peo se veía tan… diferente…

- creo que… que esto ya se acabó. – el aire se escapó de los pulmones de Sakura

- ¿Qué? – logró articular con un leve suspiro

- que deberíamos cortar. Hoy – concluyó el chico

Sakura pareció quedarse muda por que lo único que hacía era negar con la cabeza mientras pensaba lo que Shaoran acababa de decirle y parecía querer hacer la pregunta adecuada por que solo movía los labios…

- - ¿Por qué?

-Sakura es que… hay cosas que… que tengo que arreglar – había dicho Shaoran

-¿cosas? ¿Qué cosas? – sintió su voz quebrarse

-Cosas mías – contestó evasivo

Sakura miró a sus amigas alejarse de allí.

-¿Qué cosas? – preguntó nuevamente sin mirarlo a los ojos… sabía que rompería a llorar si lo hacía.

-Si te las digo te voy a lastimar Sakura y no quiero hacerlo…

-¡¿lastimarme? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho ya estas últimas semanas? ¿no crees que ya soy lo bastante fuerte como para escuchar cualquier cosa?! - sus lágrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos pero no se lloraría… trataría de no hacerlo, estaba determinada a ello.

-No quiero que llores – susurró tomando su cara con sus manos

-Esto era lo que querías ¿no? Ahora ya soy fuerte y tu solamente huyes – exclamó soltando su cara de las manos del chico

-¡no estoy huyendo!

-¿entonces que es lo que haces? ¿Por que no puedes tenerme la confianza suficiente como para decirme que tienes?, tu me lo dijiste quieres a una persona fuerte que te ayude a subir en los momentos en los que caes, pues bien este es un momento y sin embargo no puedes confiar en mi – le ignoró – como nunca lo has hecho

-No es que no te tenga confianza es que…

-¿es que, que? –una lágrima corrió por su mejilla. – no quieres decirme por que me vas a lastimar pues ¿Qué crees? Me duele más que no me lo digas.

Shaoran dejó de mirarla y miró hacia delante.

- te amo y por eso mismo no te lo digo

-si tanto me amaras no me harías esto. Y me parte el alma que siempre lo hagas. – lo acusó.

-Si quieres mandarme al demonio estas en todo tu derecho…

-¿eso sería muy fácil no crees?... y mi sentido común dice que lo haga… pero no puedo – Shaoran la miró nuevamente - ¿sabes por que?: por que te amo y estoy dispuesta a hacer todo lo que tu quieras… y no me importa que valla a pasar por que hemos superado todos los obstáculos que nos han puesto.- sentía la necesidad de decir todo eso por que sabía que después de esa conversación… todo abría acabado.

-Perdóname – susurró

-¿y sabes que es lo peor? – continuó, una nueva lágrima calló por su mejilla – que no puedo decirte que no por que no puedo alejarme de ti… y si quieres que esto termine hazlo tu por que yo no voy a poder… - toda ella temblaba cuando vio que Shaoran la tomó de la mano y la abrazó… pero ese abrazo no se sentía igual… el llanto de Sakura por fin logró salir sin que ésta lo retuviera.

Sollozante temblaba en los brazos de Shao.

-Fue un placer haberte conocido Saku; siempre formarás parte de mi corazón… - Sakura se mordió los labios para tratar de controlarse pero no podía hacerlo -… me cambiaste y eso te lo agradezco.

-…¿Por qué?... – susurró cuando sintió que Shaoran la soltaba lentamente pero ella seguía aferrada a su espalda.

-Era lo que querías – contestó él de igual forma. Sakura negó con la cabeza

-Lo único que quiero es que no me dejes – susurró nuevamente en su oído – y te lo pido aunque… aunque tenga que tragarme todo mi orgullo.

Yo nunca voy a dejarte… pero son cosas que debo de arreglar.

Rendida ante la negativa del chico se soltó y sin mirarlo a la cara asintió y con una sonrisa melancólica dijo:

-de acuerdo. – susurró. – por más que me duela tengo que dejarte ir por que no puedo retenerte junto a mi, no puedo ser tu ancla y no dejarte volar y si te amo tanto tengo que dejarte ir…

Ya no llores, me duele que lo hagas – pero Sakura no contestó solo cerró los ojos negándose a ver al chico frente a ella. Entrelazó las manos con las de ella por última vez y entonces escuchó un leve suspiro de Sakura

- pues yo no te veo muy afectado – pero ante el silencio de Shaoran optó por decir: - Perdóname; perdóname por presionarte a decirme algo que no querías… perdón por ser tan egoísta y no querer dejarte ir, perdón por amarte tanto que no se que va a ser de mi si me dej… – se acercó y la besó. Sakura cerró los ojos fuertemente; el último beso.

A pesar de que amaba que Shaoran la besara de aquella manera tan tierna no podía controlar el temblor de sus piernas y los sollozos que se escapaban de sus labios y que morían en los labios de él. Las lágrimas que lograron salir de sus ojos quedaron atrapadas en sus pestañas

- - basta

Sakura apartó su mirada de él y miró a un costado. No podía engañarse y lo había deseado desde el primer momento… sin embargo sabía que ese beso sería aún más difícil de olvidar que el sonido de un disparo.

no vuelvas a hacerlo - susurró

no lo haré. Espero que llegues a ser muy feliz con aquella persona a la que tu escojas pues… esa persona será muy feliz con…

Solo vete… - su voz era un susurro - … ya no hables más por que más difícil será olvidarte y dejar de amarte si sigues hablando… por favor… -

¿de verdad quieres que me valla? – la chica no contestó solo cerró los ojos con más fuerza sin darle la cara no podía contestar a esa pregunta; no podía decir que deseaba que se fuera por que no era así y más por que sabía que una vez que él se fuera no volvería a verlo sin embargo sabía que entre más tiempo se quedara más trabajo le costaría mantenerse de 

pie, rogarle y decirle que haría cualquier cosa por que él se quedara con ella. - No quiero que llores.

- pues en este momento es lo único que quiero hacer

- hazlo por mí – le dijo – no quiero recordarte con lágrimas en los ojos

Sakura solo sonrió con ironía.

- pues… entonces recordarás que estas lágrimas son por ti y que esta "niñita llorona" lloró por ti, lloró por tu partida… - entonces lo encaró. - … lloró por lo mucho le que duele amarte.

Shaoran volvió a abrazarla con más fuerza y le dijo en medio del abrazo cuando los sollozos de Sakura se hicieron más fuertes…. Pero aún así no correspondía al abrazo.

- entonces necesitas un abrazo amigo que las seque por ti

- que irónico que ese abrazo amigo que me seca las lágrimas sea el mismo que las ocasiona.

- Sakura… yo…

Sakura solo alzó la mano pidiéndola calladamente que guardara silencio. Shaoran la comprendió. Miró sus temblorosos párpados donde estaban ocultos esos ojos verdes que él tanto amaba y con deseos de que Sakura dejara de llorar y poder abrazarla con fuerza y decirle que todo estaría bien solo… solo agachó la mirada, se dio la media vuelta… y se fue.

Cuando no sintió la presencia del él cerca abrió los ojos y lo miró marcharse y cuando desapareció de su vista se dejó caer de rodillas; no tenía fuerzas más que para llorar… sentía su corazón roto y no sabía como comenzar de nuevo… Shao había sido la persona que le había enseñado a amar cuando ella creía que el amor no podía ser real… le había enseñado en confiar en las personas… le había enseñado a decir "te amo" y sentirlo.

Le había enseñado que no tuviera miedo a conocer a más personas, que cada una que cruzara por su vida siempre tendría una importante lección quedarle para que ella aprendiera… le había dicho que era una buena persona y que no debía estar sola, que tenía un corazón tan grande que merecía tener lo mejor y estar rodeado de personas que la amaran… y lo más importante… que ella nunca estaría sola por que él siempre estaría con ella…

A su lado se había sentido tan única y tan especial que… tapó su cara con las manos dejando que los sollozos salieran.

Y tan fuerte como solo la verdad podía caer se dio cuenta de que Shao se había ido para siempre de su vida; y que nunca más podría tener aquellos pequeños detalles que nunca había tomado en cuenta. ¡¿Por qué la vida tiene que estar precisamente llena de detalles que son demasiado cotidianos y cuando uno nota que no están… lo extraña muchísimo?¿por que ahora que se había dado cuenta de ello dolía aún más?!... ¿Por qué si en verdad él creía eso de ella… entonces por la dejaba?

- ¡Sakura! – se escuchó que gritaron su nombre - ¿Sakura? – era Tomoyo - ¿Sakura que te pasó? – preguntó arrodillándose a un lado y abrazándola fuertemente y Sakura correspondió rápidamente.

- se fue – susurró entre sollozos – Shao se fue…

Tomoyo comprendió entonces lo que Shao le había dicho días antes; pero no comprendía por que se lo había dicho y más aún por que había dejado a Sakura cuando casi le había jurado que la amaba y que nunca le haría daño y menos si el podía evitarlo.

A pesar de querer preguntar que era lo que había pasado; al ver el estado tan destruido en el que estaba Sakura las palabras se quedaban atascadas en la garganta y miles de interrogaciones se quedaron enterradas en su memoria.

- solo llora Sakura; llora cuanto quieras

* * *

Continuará…

¡¡Lo siento, perdón!! Antes de que me manden asecinar… lo siento!! No era mi intención que las cosas llegaran a tal punto pero pues… Yumi tiene la culpa (sí, claro). Pero bueno lo hice más largo… y creo que eso sirve de redención ¿o no?. Les prometo que en el próximo capítulo Sakura va a estar presente… aunque eso es más bien una especie de chantaje para que no me quieran crucificar por sacar a un personaje que todos odiamos y no, no es Hieng… pero es que no lo pude evitar!!

En fin lo prometido es deuda y aquí está, el próximo capítulo que es el gran final será un poco más largo y para que No será llegue a su fin faltan dos capítulos, si escucharon bien 2. Ahora gracias a:

Chibik-Lady; LMUndine; juchiz; zarae; NeNa Li; Car Captor CRISTAL7; cotyli; Rosh bernal; Hik-chan y Diana Prenze

Este capítulo como saben es gracias a ustedes y dedicado a ustedes.

Se cuidan.

Xao!!

PD: ya les dejé adelanto arriba… ¡¡Dejen Reviews!!


	32. Depende de tí, siempre habrá un nuevo dí

No será

Capítulo Final

* * *

Iban camino al juzgado, Shao miraba por la ventana del auto de su abuelo que iba a su lado.

Pronto comenzó a ver a los periodistas amontonándose al borde de la acera para cuando bajara del vehículo.

- valla que las noticias viajan rápidamente – pensó con ironía. - ¿no habrá alguna otra entrada? – le preguntó a su abuelo.

- me temo que no hijo – él estaba acostumbrado a tales amotinamiento y además de que el caso era sumamente jugoso para la prensa. Se arrojarían al primer cuello y chuparían toda la sangre que pudieran - ¿seguro que aún quieres hacer público todo esto? – preguntó una última vez.

-sí, es la única manera. Exponerlo… - lo miró – las cosas malas entre más rápido mejor, así que bajemos – Clow asintió y abrió la puerta del lado izquierdo.

Pronto los policías del recinto se acercaron a ellos brindándole protección sobre todo a Shaoran que era el demandante, además de que su salud aún no era perfecta.

Cuando salió del auto, tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos debido a los flashes de las cámaras y al ver los micrófonos, cámaras y grabadoras acercándose sin cuidado alguno a él.

- por favor, daremos una declaración más tarde, no llegaremos a la audiencia – explicó Clow tratando de que le dieran espacio para respirar a su nieto, sin embargo, los periodistas hicieron caso omiso.

- ¿Lee por que demandaste a tu padre?

- ¿es cierto que le golpeaba?

- Shaoran del diario El Informador ¿pelearas por tu custodia?

Era la clase de preguntas que apenas alcanzaba a entender entre tanto grito. Lo único que hacía era agachar la cabeza y tratar de caminar y cuidar que no lo lastimaran de sus heridas.

Una vez llegaron al recinto jurídico, Clow lo tomó de los hombros.

- Eriol y su padre llamaron, no tardarán en llegar – el castaño asintió.

- ¿vendrá el doctor que me atendió en el hospital?

- creo que Hiragizawa habló con él, no sé si vendrá.

Shaoran pasó su mano sana por el cabello, habían preparado todo, testigos, su historial médico…

- todo va a estar bien – le dijo su abuelo – no podemos perder – trató de tranquilizarlo.

Quería opinar lo mismo… pero Hieng Lee no sería un adversario fácil y haría cualquier cosa por el verlo derrotado y… y ero era lo que más le aterraba. Perder el juicio y que Hieng ganara… no quería si quiera imaginar las consecuencias.

Se sentaron a lado derecho, a su lado se ponía el jurado. Shao observó cada una de las sillas vacías. Clow acomodó su maletín y sacó carías carpetas.

- buenos días – saludó. Shao giró su cabeza. Allí estaba Hieng Lee tan fresco como una lechuga.

- Lee – contestó Clow poniéndose de pie. Hieng despegó la mirada de su hijo y miró a Clow con una sonrisa.

- buena suerte, seguro la necesitarás – y se pasó a retirar y sentarse del lado contrario de ellos.

Clow miró a Shaoran y sonrió, pero un hoyo se iba formando en el estómago del castaño.

A los pocos segundos comenzó a llenarse de personas el tribunal, el jurado tomó su lugar y el juez entró. Todos se pusieron de pie.

- el honorable juez Wey Takeda – era un hombre mayor de mirada afable según se veía.

- pueden sentarse – leyó el papel frente a él, Shaoran creyó que era la demanda – esta audiencia da inicio a las 9:00 de la mañana por maltrato infantil y paso de custodia de Shaoran Lee. Abogados – los llamó.

Clow y el abogado de Hieng se acercaron.

- en mi corte yo decido lo que sucede y cuando sucede – advirtió - ¿Quién comenzará?

- señoría si me lo permite – pero el abogado defensor interrumpió a Clow.

- no me parece ningún inconveniente en que comience el abogado Read

Clow miró escéptico a su contrincante. Parecía estar muy confiado debía cuidar sus pasos.

- no tengo ningún problema con ellos su señoría – contestó el señor mayor.

- de acuerdo, entonces comencemos – tomó su martillo de madera dio unos golpes – esta sesión da por comenzado.

El abogado de Lee se sentó en su lugar, Clow no se molestó en llegar a su lugar para llamar a su primer testigo.

- llamo al estrado al doctor Hiragizawa

El sonido de la puerta de madera se escuchó en todo el recinto. El silencio reinaba hasta que el policía se acercó al médico.

- ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

- lo juro – dijo levantando la mano derecha extendida.

El abogado se acercó caminando lentamente a él.

- buenos días doctor Hiragizawa.

- buenos días

- ¿hace cuanto conoce a mi cliente el joven Shaoran Lee?

- desde hace 7 u 8 años, cuando lo ingresaron al psiquiátrico en el que trabajo.

- ¿podría decirme cual fue el diagnóstico por el que fue ingresado?

- intento de suicidio – Clow asintió.

- ¿se le llama intento de suicidio a una sobre dosis?

- el joven Lee presentaba claras muestras de maltrato físico de las cuales ninguna auto infringidas como se decía en el reporte

- ¿Por qué sabe que no eran auto infringidas?

- estaba anémico y el novel tóxico en su sangre era alto, imposible que él pudiera golpearse hasta romperse algún hueso.

- entonces ¿Cómo fue que llegaron a la conclusión de que había sido intento de suicidio si ningún golpe había sido auto infringido?

- el señor Lee, su padre, dijo que no era la primera vez que lo intentaba por sus problemas de drogadicción.

- ¿después de que Shaoran salió del psiquiátrico siguió sus terapias con usted?

- esporádicamente

- ¿Qué tantas veces a la semana?

- diría que unas dos veces cada semestre.

- gracias doctor, no más preguntas señoría – Clow regresó a su lugar a lo lado estaba Shaoran- el abogado de Hieng caminó al estrado.

- doctor ¿Cuál es el perfil de un drogadicto? – preguntó yendo directamente al grano.

- rebeldía, agresividad…

- ¡Exacto! – lo interrumpió – un drogadicto ara conseguir drogas o simplemente andando "elevado" puede ocasionar riñas, lo que quizá explicaría los golpes no infringidos… ¿o no doctor?

Hiragizawa guardó silencio, así había sido como se había encontrado a Shaoran… sin embargo…

- pero este no es el caso

- conteste si o no – exigió el abogado.

- entonces debería decir que la verdad es relativa

- la verdad es relativa – asintió - ¿o sea que Shaoran Lee puede ser un drogadicto golpeado por unos estúpidos o bien puede ser golpeado por su padre? Podrían ser verdad las dos y a la vez ninguna.

- ¡objeción, está divagando! – dijo Clow

- continué con su punto abogado – el abogado miró a Clow fastidiado – no tiene por que preguntar a esa pregunta doctor.

- cuando el reporte policiaco llegó, describía como se había encontrado a el joven Lee en dicho reporte se decía que había golpes por todo el cuerpo, dichas heridas tenían tiempo de haber sido transgredidas.

El abogado de Lee se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, no estaba llegando a ningún punto. Hieng le había dicho que Hiragizawa podía ser un testigo fuerte para Clow pero las preguntas que le había hecho no significaban gran cosa, no dejaban mucha información que le sirviera de mucho.

- era un reporte policiaco, los policías no tienen conocimientos anatómicos excelentes pudo haber sido un error.

- yo mismo los vi, y los examiné.

- ¿y tiene alguna prueba que asegura que Hieng Lee lo haya golpeado?

Hiragizawa tuvo que morderse los labios ante esa pregunta. La misma que lo había acosado todos esos años, no tenía pruebas de que realmente él lo hubiera hecho.

- no, no la hay

- no más preguntas.

Clow se levantó de su lugar. Ya sabía lo que Hieng planeaba. Buscaba de una manera u otra deslindarse de las culpas alegando la adicción de su hijo.

- llamo al estrado a Eriol Hiragizawa – la puerta se abrió.

Shao estaba encogido en su asiento, todo ese alegato anterior con el psiquiatra le había hecho recordar cosas que hubiera preferido olvidar. Sentía que la sangre se le congelaba cuando llegaban a su mente los recuerdos y las sensaciones de cuando estuvo en el psiquiátrico y antes de él

- es un menor de edad, no puede declarar si su…

- su padre el doctor Hiragizawa está presente además de que dio su consentimiento señoría – lo interrumpió Clow.

- puede interrogar a su testigo abogado Read.

- gracias señoría. – Clow se volvió a Eriol.

- ¿desde hace cuanto eres amigo de Shaoran, Eriol?

- desde que lo conocí en el psiquiátrico, 8 o 9 años.

- Eriol ¿tu sabías lo que le sucedía? ¿Qué su padre lo golpeaba?

- sí

- ¿él te lo contó?

- no le quedó de otra después de que yo mismo lo ví.

- ¿recuerdas la fecha?

- sí, fue el día de mi cumpleaños número 9

- ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que viste?

Shaoran cerró los ojos a medida que Eriol comenzó a relatar lo que había visto él volvía a sentar lo que sintió ese día. Apenas comenzaba el juicio y estaba siendo más difícil de lo que hubiera imaginado.

- mas te vale que hagas algo – susurró Hieng a su abogado.

- no mencionó que hubiera un testigo ocular

- ¡no lo sabía!

-¡Silencio! – golpeó su martillo de madera – Señor Lee si no guarda silencio tendré que sacarlo de la corte.

- gracias Eriol no más preguntas.

El abogado se levantó de su lugar. No tenía idea de que preguntar; el primer Hiragizawa había sido fácil pero nunca contó que Eriol Hiragizawa hubiera visto una escena como la que había descrito hacía unos minutos.

-¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías cuando viste "eso"?

- 9

- ¿Qué era lo que estabas por hacer o haciendo cuando lo presenciaste?

- estaba buscándolo, quería que me acompañara para cortar el pastel

- mmm… ¿ y hay alguien que constate lo que dices que viste? Por que eras un niño y en ese entonces lo eras aún más.

- No, no lo hay – ya había visto esa pregunta venir.

- ¿y por que no se lo contaste a tu padre si era su doctor?

- por que se lo prometí.

- pero pudiste haberlo ayudado, ¿Por qué no le contaste a tu padre? Quizá por que eras un niño, quizá solo era algo más y tu lo viste como algo más o simplemente no puedes recordar exactamente después de todo eras un niño.

El ojiazul estaba a punto de contestar cuando el abogado lo interrumpió.

- no más preguntas.

No había podido negar lo que había dicho Eriol Hiragizawa por que no tenía pruebas pero había logrado poner la declaración en duda.

- llamo al doctor Yamamoto Kenishi al estrado.

Hieng miraba todo con atención, él al ser abogado sabía exactamente lo que sucedía en un juicio de esa índole… sabía que Clow no era un contrincante fácil… pero él no se rendía nunca.

- ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

- lo juro.

- doctor Yamamoto, usted atendió a mi cliente del 15 de junio al 30 de ese mismo mes ¿verdad?

- así es

- usted como doctor, tiene accesos a expedientes médicos en los demás hospitales

- exacto.

Hieng palideció y su abogado se encrespó más.

-- cuando yo lo entrevisté dijo que habían unas referencias medicas in tanto extrañas en el expediente de Lee ¿de que tipo? – preguntó acercándose a su escritorio y sacando un sobre amarillo tamaño carta

- había 3 comentarios de 3 doctores diferentes de diagnósticos parecidos.

- en fechas diferentes según recuerdo.

- así es, en ellas muestran fracturas y hospitalizaciones

- "Causas: Accidentales" – leyó la primera página del que parecía ser el expediente. Se acercó al juez y le entregó el sobre – allí está el informe médico de mi cliente donde explica las hospitalizaciones que ha tenido. El 

diagnóstico del doctor tratante y las causas – explicó Clow – doctor ¿Cuándo le preguntó al doctor Lee sobre esto que fue lo que le dijo?

- que el joven estaba mal de sus facultades mentales y que había estado interno en un psiquiátrico.

- ¿lo remitió con Hiragizawa? – el doctor asintió

- hablé con él y me dijo que en efecto había sido ingresado por problemas de drogas pero que gozaba al 100 por ciento de sus facultades mentales. Y que en ese entonces él supuestamente se flagelaba.

- le explicó entonces lo que usted sospechaba – afirmó - ¿por qué llegó a la conclusión de que era su padre el que las había infringido?

- por la simple razón que cuando el joven Lee salió de cirugía, le comenté a su padre de que en las radiografías habían salido antiguas fracturas de inmediato se puso a la defensiva. Supo enseguida que era a lo que yo trataba de llegar. Fue cuando sacó que el joven no se encontraba bien mentalmente.

- ¿habló con su paciente de ese tema?

- no tuve más remedio, es mi trabajo como médico

- ¿y a la conclusión que llegó?

- de que Hieng Lee golpeó brutalmente a su hijo en innumerables ocasiones.

- ¡objeción señoría el testigo está dando por hecho una situación que no ha sido comprobada! – replicó el abogado defensor.

- denegada. ¿tiene preguntas al testigo?

Hieng se levantó.

- solicito un receso.

El juez lo miró con la ceja levantada no comprendiendo el por que pedía eso. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Dejó el expediente que le había dado el abogado Read, levantó su mazo y golpeó su escritorio.

- esta audiencia será pospuesta hasta mañana a las 9:00 a.m – golpeó tres veces – se levanta sesión. – el juez se levantó de si silla y Salió por una pequeña puerta al lado izquierdo de donde se encontraba de inmediato comenzó a escucharse barullo en la sala y afuera seguramente la prensa estaba esperando las noticias frescas.

- ¿estás bien? – preguntó Clow a Shaoran

- sí – puso su mano sobre su hombro.

- vamos bien hijo, esto ya va a acabar, Hieng está nervioso – le dijo Clow. Sin embargo tenía la ligera sensación de que al día siguiente vendría lo peor.

5s5s5s5s5

- ¡¡Dime si puedes con este caso!! – le exigió Hieng a su abogado cuando estuvieron dentro del auto. La prensa casi se lo había comido vivo al hacer tan impertinentes comentarios a sus palabras de él.

- dijiste que no tenía pruebas directas

- ¿y las tienen? Lo único que tienen son palabras

- ¿y que son las radiografías?

- no pueden comprobar que fui yo, mi hijo es un adicto.

- escúchame Lee – le censuró – la única manera de poder ganar este juicio es que raigas a alguien que niegue todo lo que se está diciendo.

5s5s5s5s5s

- ¡estoy en casa! – anunció Sakura. Se había tardado un poco más, sus amigas habían insistido que las acompañara a comprar unas cosas para el baile, había aceptado pero en cuanto llegaron al centro comercial no aguantó más las murmuraciones de las demás personas y decidió que era mejor irse.

- ¿Sakura? – se asomó su madre por la puerta de la sala - ¿podrías venir?

- ya voy – todo estaba en silencio. Dejó su morral al lado de las escaleras y caminó a donde estaba su padre y suponía que su padre también.

- hola papá

- tenemos algo importante que hablar contigo.

Sakura se sentó frente a sus padres que se encontraban demasiado serios. Sabía que no la regañarían pero… ¿Por qué estaban así?

Su madre fue la primera en hablar

- Saku, ¿de donde conoces a Shaoran Lee? – Sakura se extraño de la pregunta aún más cuando ya una vez había explicado de donde.

- no queremos mentiras Sakura – ahora fue su padre. La esmeralda frunció el seño.

- ya les dije, lo conocí en la escuela ¿Por qué?

Sus padres se miraron entre sí.

- ¿y… donde está él? ¿sabes lo que está haciendo?

- bueno… - un nudo se formó en su garganta, no sabía si decirles a sus padres que él recientemente la había botado sin razón – pues… él está… ocupado. – mintió, aun no consentía decir la verdad.

Nadeshko se levantó y se sentó a lado de su hija.

- Sakura, sabes que te amamos y que cualquier cosa puedes decírnoslo sin temor ¿verdad?

La esmeralda miró a su madre, no sabía a lo que se refería exactamente… aunque quizá se habían enterado ya sobre los rumores que corrían en la pequeña cuidad de Tomoeda y estaban preocupados por si no había probado sustancias raras.

- claro que lo sé mamá… pero ¿esto a que viene? ¿Qué sucede? – sin embargo prefirió que se lo dijeran ellos y ella no equivocarse y meter la pata.

Fujitaaka entonces le paso el periódico.

- está en todos lados – le dijo. Sakura sin entender ahora ni solo una pisca abrió el periódico y justo en primera plana aparecía la foto de Shaoran y la que supuso era de su padre. Subió su verde mirada un poco más y con grandes letras anunciaba: **" ****Prestigiado candidato a gobernador demandado por su hijo"**

Releyó un par de veces, no lo podía creer. Pálida como una hoja de papel levantó la mirada y vio a sus progenitores.

- yo… yo… - balbuceaba, sintiendo que debía decir algo sin saber que.

- ese no es le único, Touya y Yue tienen otro – la chica cerró los ojos.

- las noticias no dejan de hablar de ello, Sakura, ¿tu sabías esto? – ella entre abrió los ojos deteniéndose en el subtítulo de la noticia.

" **Hien****g**** Lee se ****rehúsa**** a aceptar que sometía a su hijo a brutales torturas"**

- hasta solo hace un par de días lo supe – susurró – no sabía que Shao haría esto… pero merecido se lo tiene esa bestia – terminó con rencor.

-¡Sakura! – exclamó su madre de escuchar tanto odio en la voz de su hija.

La esmeralda la miró. A pesar de que su verde mirada estaba llena de lágrimas no se echaría para atrás con aquel comentario.

- es cierto mamá, ese infeliz tiene la culpa. Lo golpea desde siempre – confesó – hasta hace dos semanas Shao estaba en el hospital por su culpa.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿él?

- no.

Fujitaka se arrodilló frente a ella.

- Sakura, ese muchacho es un adicto.

- desde hace ocho años que está limpio papá – miró a su madre – Eriol es amigo de él… Shao le dijo la verdad por que él vio cuando… cuando ese – se mordió los labios para no decir nada frente a sus padres – lo golpeaba mamá, él solo tenía 9 años… - una lágrima calló de los ojos de su madre. Y la abrazó a su pecho. – era solo un niño.

No podía si quiera concebir como era que un padre pudiera hacerle tanto daño a un hijo suyo.

A ella se le retorcían las vísceras de tan solo imaginar en que no le haría ella si un infeliz como ese "Lee" le pudiera una mano encima a alguno de sus hijos.

El teléfono sonó. Fujitaka se levantó a contestarlo.

Sakura temblaba en los brazos de su madre, lloraba todo lo que no había podido desahogar en esas dos semanas. Ese tiempo que Shaoran la había dejado en el aire. Ahora sabía el por que pero no lograba entender por que.

- Sakura – la llamó su padre- Eriol Hiragizawa está al teléfono.

Sakura se levantó del sillón y fue a contestar.

- hola – su voz se escuchó llorosa por el otro lado del teléfono.

- ya te enteraste… Sakura…

55s5s5s5s5

Segundo día de juicio.

- se levanta sesión – dio los rutinarios tres martillazos – fiscalía puede comenzar.

- gracias señoría pero no tengo testigos por el momento – contestó Clow.

- ¿abogado defensor? – él asintió.

- llamo a declarar a la señorita Rae Meiling – Shaoran palideció, no sabía como si padre se había enterado de la existencia de la chica pero si de algo se preocupaba era que había sido a la única con la que se había comportado de manera excesivamente peligrosa.

- ¿de donde conoce al señor Lee señorita Rae?

- de un campamento que la escuela organizó.

- ¿y que fue lo que sucedió?

- yo lo conocí y me gustó al instante, pero él tiene novia o tenía, no lo sé. – Shao cerró los ojos y se masajeó la frente – su novia se puso celosa y una tarde dio detalles explícitos de sus relaciones sexuales.

Eriol estaba presente en la corte en compañía de su padre, no sabía que era lo que la chica de coletas trataba de hacer al decir eso.

- ¿el joven Lee habló con usted alguna vez sobre el tema?

- ¿hablar? – rió – no, me amenazó, me obligó a que me retractara de lo que había dicho sobre su novia. – Shaoran comenzó a sentir un sudor frio recorrerlo. – me dijo que no le gustaría verme con las cicatrices que él tiene en el torso – se escuchó un murmullo de sorpresa – y que si no me retractaba se vería obligado a hacerlo.

- ¿considera que es peligroso?

- completamente, si se puso así solo por una broma, por algo que dijo su misma novia, no quiero ni imaginar que sería capaz de hacer.

- gracias señoría, no tengo más preguntas – y se sentó a lado de Hieng que mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿ella esta mintiendo? . preguntó Clow en un susurro.

Shao negó con la cabeza débilmente, Clow lo miró sorprendido, su nieto no le daba la cara.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la chica de coletas. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto… pero como buen abogado tenía que hacer lo mismo que había hecho antes Hieng y su abogado dejar en duda la declaración de la chica. Pues estaba claro que ella no mentía además que en el sobre que le había entregado al juez iban fotografías del torso de él… tapizado de cicatrices.

- señorita Meiling, usted dejó claro que mi cliente le atrajo y que éste tenía nova ¿verdad? – ella asintió - ¿no podría ser tomada su declaración como un acto de venganza por verse rechazada por él?

- ¿venganza? - preguntó exaltada - ¿acaso cree que pensé en la venganza cuando ese monstruo me encerró en el baño amenazado que me haría cosas horribles? – sus ojos se cristalizaron – cierto que me gustaba pero Shaoran es peligroso para cualquiera…

- ¿alguien escuchó cuando la amenazó? – Meiling negó dudosa con la cabeza.

- no, no lo creo.

- señorita Meiling ¿Qué tipo de campamento fue?

- fue… en la playa

- bien, entonces… si no tiene testigos que digan que en verdad él la amenazó y es obvio que una persona ande en puro bañador en la playa…

- Shaoran es peligroso, sé que no debí meterme con él pero… le juro por el cielo que el es peligroso.

- no más preguntas señoría – concluyó Clow en un suspiro.

Shaoran no le había contado ningún detalle sobre ese accidente y no tenía como hacer que quedara semi oculto para el jurado. Shaoran había mostrado una actitud agresiva quizá producto de los mismos maltratos pero esa no era escusa para que la amenazara.

Vio a su nieto completamente hundido en su asiento, había hablado con Eriol el día anterior y habían tomado una decisión, en caso de urgencia extrema lo utilizarían… y ese era un momento para tomar decisiones drásticas aunque a Shaoran no le gustaran y quizá la dejaran más hundido.

Miró a Eriol y este asintió comprendiéndolo al instante.

- llamo al estrado a Kinomoto Sakura – dijo con voz solemne. Shao se quedó de piedra, sin poder respirar cuando escuchó los pasos sutiles dirigirse al estrado.

- ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

- lo juro – era su voz, no lo estaba engañando su realidad, Sakura estaba allí… y estaba ayudándolo. Sentía un sudor frio recorrerlo cuando por su mente pasaban los últimas palabras que había cruzado con ella.

Definitivamente Sakura Kinomoto era la mujer más fuerte que él había conocido… pero él no merecía que ella hiciera todo eso por él.

- ¿Qué tipo de relación lleva con él joven Lee Shaoran?

- éramos pareja – contestó con voz estrangulada.

No se atrevió a levantar la mirada, solo escuchaba su voz y parecía que a cada palabra a cada letra le gritara que la estaba haciendo pedazos, que era un imbécil y que por eso la había perdido.

- ¿usted sabía lo que sucedía en torno a Shaoran?

- sabía que era adicto, lo demás lo supe mientras él estuvo internado en el hospital está ultima fecha.

- ¿alguna vez fue agresivo con usted o alguien de su alrededor?

-nunca

- ¿podría desmentir que él agredió y amenazó a Rae Meiling?

Sakura clavó la mirada en el castaño que seguía mirando el escritorio de madera.

- sí – el murmullo otra vez – y si lo fue, lo hizo por mi – contestó después de pensarlo – me defendió.

- ¿defenderla?

- sí, Meiling se encargó de hacerme bromas pesadas para hacerme quedar mal ante Shao… yo pensé… mentí sobre… - miró a Yue y a su hermano sentados a metros de distancia de ella – sobre el sexo… quise pagarle con la misma moneda. Entonces ella se encargó de decirlo por todos lados… y Shao se preocupó por mi y por lo que creyeran los demás… solo me defendió.

- no puedo más con esto – susurró y como pudo se levantó y salió de la corte.

Eriol corrió detrás de él y la mirada preocupada de Sakura no lo perdió de vista hasta que la puerta se cerró.

- ¡Shao!

- no puedo con esto Eriol… no entiendo como… como ella pudo venir – respiraba agitadamente

- ella solo quiere ayudarte, no está a tu lado pero sabe que…

- ¿cómo puede venir después de lo que le hice? ¡Se supone que debe odiarme… no, no venir a ayudar!

- ella te ama

- ¡¡No debería!!

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te arrepientes de haberla alejado de tu lado? ¿eso es lo que te hace no poder verla de frente?

- ¡No! ¡Hice esto por ella!… no quería verla involucrada en esto… por eso la alejé… no lo merece…

- esto es… es… por los rumores después del accidente ¿verdad? – preguntó perplejo Eriol.

Shaoran solo lo miró devastado.

- necesitas hablar con ella, explicarle esto. – concluyó cuando tomó la mirada de su amigo como afirmativa.

- no

- ¡debes hacerlo! ¡la estas matando!

- no permito que me hables de esa manera Eriol

- ¡pues alguien debe decirte la verdad! – Shaoran negó y corrió al baño.

Se recargó en la puerta de madera y soltó un lastimero sollozo… quizá el primero en muchos años.

- Sakura – susurró y minutos después vació su estómago en la taza del baño. Se sentó en el piso y pasó su única mano sana por su cabello. Eriol había tenido toda la razón, ¡toda la maldita razón! Había sido el cobarde y ni soportaba verla por que se arrepentía de haberla alejado de él – lo lamento.

5s5s5s5

Eriol se quedó afuera esperando a que alguno de los dos saliera, Shaoran o Sakura.

La primera había sido Sakura, iba acompañada de Yue y su hermano que posaba cariñosamente su brazo por los hombros de su hermana pequeña.

- Sakura

- Eriol

- te vemos en el estacionamiento Sakura – comentó Touya dejándola hablar con el ojiazul.

- sí – contestó. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos y otras recorrían sus mejillas. Eriol guardó silencio. - ¿cómo está él?

- bastante alterado – Sakura asintió, entonces segundos después Eriol se vio envuelto en los brazos de ella.

- - dile que no le guardo rencor… y…. y que espero que esto le salga bien… no quería que se pusiera así… y-yo solo quería ayudarlo – susurró – se que solo a ti te escuchará – las lágrimas corrían más abundantes por sus mejillas. - Es difícil aceptar que has encontrado a la persona que lo tiene todo para darte cuenta de que esa persona no era para ti y tienes que dejarla ir_- _Se separó de él y caminó lo más rápido que pudo sin darle tiempo a Eriol de decir o hacer nada.

- - Sakura. – murmuró una persona detrás de él. Eriol volteó. Era Shaoran la había observado marcharse.

5s5s5s5s5

- llamo al estrado a Yumi Tamamura – la castaña-rubia entró con su distintivo uniforme color naranja

- ¿Qué hace ella aquí? – preguntó Shaoran a su abuelo cuando entró

- ¿ya regresaste? ¿viste a Sakura?

- no – mintió. Clow lo supo pero no indagó más.

- por Yumi no te preocupes, es hora de ver lo que Hieng puede hacer en una corte.

Shao no aceptó pero tampoco negó, solo miró a la chica que acababa de jurar que diría la verdad.

- señorita Tamamura ¿usted conoce al joven Lee?

- muy bien

- ¿Qué tan bien?

- lo conozco desde que comenzó a drogarse – lo miró con amenaza implícita en sus ojos negros, seguramente Hieng le había prometido sacarla de allí si ella aseguraba que él no era peligroso y… seguramente al imaginar la razón cualquiera que fuera, ella podía tomarla para vengarse de él.

- ¿usted lo vio buscar pelea alguna vez?

- ¡claro que sí? Shao, como muchos lo conocíamos, era famoso por las peleas brutales en las que se veía envuelto, a veces salía un poco maltrecho pero no había nada que unas líneas de cocaína no le aliviaran.

- está mintiendo – susurró Shao – ella está mintiendo

- ¿cree que el utilizar estupefacientes afecto de algún modo a Shao? Sobre todo mentalmente

- por supuesto, cuando andaba bueno y sano buscaba medirse a la fuerza con alguien más, después consumía s dosis y después de esto inventaba que su padre lo había golpeado. Creo que necesita un buen tratamiento mental.

- gracias señorita, no más preguntas.

Clow se levantó de su lugar; le habían tocado muchos casos así, las personas hacían muchas cosa por dinero y esta vez era por libertad y quizá también la venganza jugaba un papel importante en aquella declaración. Pero la única manera de combatir las mentiras era con mentiras.

- señorita Tamamura, veo que trae un uniforme de presa ¿Por qué delito la juzgan?

Yumi apretó los labios, era el mismo abogado que había sacado a Akira, entonces si era cierto, Shao la había metido allí.

- venta de drogas

- oh, ¿y cuantos años le dieron?

- aún no se dicta sentencia – contestó.

- se preguntará a que viene al caso – dijo adivinando los pensamientos de la chica – pues bien, mentir bajo juramento es delito federal así que igual y podrían sumársele unos cuantos años más si…

- ¡objeción señoría!

- señorita ¿está segura de que todo lo que dijo es verdad?

- completamente

- ¿y si yo tuviera testigos que dicen los contrario?

Yumi dudó, pero contestó finalmente.

- no existen – contestó. Clow sonrió. No más preguntas. Llamo a mi segundo testigo el joven Shaoran Lee a declarar.

Había llegado el momento, se levantó y caminó hasta el banco a lado del juez. Sentía la mirada de su padre clavarse en su espalda como si fueran dos cuchillos haciéndole daño.

Observó como el policía acercarse, ahora sí enfrentaría a todos sus fantasmas y al creador de ellos.

- ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

- lo juro – contestó.

Miró a su abuelo avanzar hacia él, por unos instantes desvió su mirada a Hieng y el rostro de aquel hombre, si es que se podía llamar así, mostraba una sonrisa triunfante.

Supo en ese instante que tenía una carta que él consideraba peligrosa y que no dudaría en utilizarla en su contra.

Habían prácticado la noche anterior, per estar allí frente al causante de sus pesadillas hacía que la piel se le erizara al recordar todo lo pasado, cada una de las torturas, de los golpes, el maltrato, cada uno de ellos pasaban por sus ojos.

- Shaoran ¿Cuántos años tenías cuando tu padre comenzó a golpearte?

- desde que tengo memoria

- ¿Por qué lo hacía?

- por mil y un razones, al principio por haber nacido, por que me drogaba, por que daba una mala imagen a su carrera, por que no era como él quería que fuera…pro que… hacía cosas que él me tenía estrictamente prohibidas.

- ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- hablar de mi adicción en publico, hablar mal de él, llegar tarde, replicarle, defenderme… cualquier cosa.

- hace poco para ser más precisos, dos semanas estuviste internado en un hospital ¿fue un accidente o tu padre te golpeó?

- él me golpeó, inventó que había tenido un accidente en un vehículo que él me regaló… pero si van a la cochera de su casa la encontrarán intacta.

Clow le alcanzó un nuevo sobre al juez. Contenía fotos de la cuatrimoto amarilla del joven. Además de las huellas de sangre en la alfombra de la que era la habitación del chico.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- por que busqué ayuda. Por que me tenía prohibido comunicarme con esa persona.

- ¿Quién es esa persona?

- mi abuelo.

Clow caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo las preguntas.

- en tu expediente médico hay muchas fechas

- todas sin ciertas – lo interrumpió – puedo decirle las fechas exactas y el por que de ellas.

- una última pregunta Shaoran ¿Por qué denunciarlo hasta ahora?

- por que si lo hubiera hecho antes, nadie hubiera creído, aún cargo con el estigma estigma de ser adicto y no tengo mucha credibilidad por ello… sin embargo ahora tengo algo que antes no, tengo el valor y el coraje para cumplir lo que alguna vez mientras me pateaba en el suelo me prometí y le advertí… esta vez quiero escucharlo gritarme que le tenga clemencia, que no le joda más la existencia… que me suplique, que me ruegue por que me detenga… quiero verlo destruido y derrotado – su voz se cortaba por el coraje y la impotencia de no poder evitar recordar las imágenes de los hechos pasados cuando él era el que hacía todo lo que su lengua decía ahora – quiero reírme de él justo como cuando él lo hacía cuando yo suplicaba que se detuviera…

- no más preguntas – dijo Clow.

El abogado de Hieng se levantó.

Ya había preparado toda una lista de preguntas. Hieng había previsto que Clow llamaría a Shaoran a declarar.

- hola Shaoran ¿a que eras adicto? ¿a que droga?

- cocaína – contestó.

- ¿Cuándo la inhalabas tenías alucinaciones?

Shaoran sintió tensarse los músculos de su cuello.

- sí – no podía mentir, estaba bajo juramento. Aunque su respuesta le diera un punto a favor a Hieng.

- ¿Por qué te hiciste adicto?

Clow había tenido razón. Hieng explotaría al máximo la adicción de Shaoran para ganarse al jurado y hacer ver a Shaoran como el adicto que alucinaba que alucinaba que su pobre padre lo golpeaba.

- por que quería morirme – susurró – por que prefería estar muerto a que me viera de nuevo bajo su yugo.

Murmullos sorprendidos se escucharon en el recinto

- ¡silencio en la corte! – exclamó el juez. Enseguida el silencio reinó nuevamente.

- ¿Shaoran por que mientras estuviste en el hospital no se lo comentaste al doctor Hiragizawa? Claro suponiendo que Hieng Lee si te había golpeado en ocasiones anteriores.

Shaoran apretó los labios ante la pregunta, todas las que él abogado de Hieng estaba haciendo solo tenían una sola maldita respuesta y esa respuesta solo hacía que Hieng obtuviera puntos a su favor.

- la abstinencia me estaba volviendo loco… cualquier cosa que yo dijera… cualquier cosa, no me creerían… además de que tenía miedo de que si decía algo Hieng se enterara y terminaría de matarme.

- ¿Por qué terminaría de matarte? Tengo entendido que el 8 de Agosto cuando fuiste ingresado al psiquiátrico – leyó un reporte – te habían encontrado en una fuerte sobre dosis, de la cual Hieng Lee no tuvo ni la mínima intervención ¿Por qué él te mataría si dijeras eso?

La respiración se le cortó, un montó de imágenes pasaron por su mente justamente las de antes de fatídico 8 de agosto. Hieng había jugado excelente esa carta, comenzó a temblar, le era difícil pensar sintiendo el dolor que sentía al recordar las sensaciones, el dolor, el coraje, el odio, la impotencia… que todo eso le hacía sentir.

- ¿joven lee? – dijo el abogado llamando su atención. La mirada de Shaoran no se movió – responda a la pregunta.

Clow estaba a punto de pedir un reces, no podía dejar continuar a Shaoran en el estado en el que se encontraba.

- su señoría, solicito un…

- esa tarde – lo interrumpió la voz agónica de su nieto – mi padre había tenido una junta de campaña… yo no quería ir por que tenía miedo de que algo pudiera sucederme sino me comportaba como él deseara… - la imagen de su padre subiéndolo a la fuerza al vehículo llegó como una luz a su mente – me obligó a asistir… - se desabrochó la mancuernilla y se arriscó la camisa mostrando las 6 quemaduras en el antebrazo derecho mientras recordaba como su padre había tomado el encendedor del coche y lo había quemado… escuchaba en sus tímpanos sus gritos…- 6 quemaduras, 6 letras ye eran mi destino… A-D-I-C-T-O… no aguantaba el dolor… - sus ojos se veían perdidos en el pantano de sus recuerdos y aterrados por los mismos – uno de sus compañeros de campaña me vio drogándome y… comenzó a decírselo a todo mundo en la fiesta… Hieng se enfureció y… m-me dijo que me mataría si seguía arruinando su vida como lo había hecho desde que había nacido. – agachó la mirada, sus puños estaban fuertemente cerrados – tenía nueve años y había comprobado ya un par de veces que podía hacerlo… huí de la fiesta y fui con Yumi… quería morirme antes de que él me pusiera nuevamente una mano encima. Era lo único que deseaba mientras inhalaba mas líneas de las acostumbradas… yo solo quería morirme – susurró.

Estaba temblando por completo. Todos dentro de la corte estaban conmocionados con la declaración del joven castaño. El abogado ya no sabía que preguntar que pudiera negar lo que él había dicho, se encontraba totalmente en blanco.

- ¿abogado? – le llamó el juez al no escuchar más preguntar o tan siquiera terminar el interrogatorio.

- ¿joven Lee… - Shao no levantó la mirada. Abrió la boca un par de veces… pero… no sabía que más decir - … no… no tengo más preguntas – se retiró a su haciendo.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estas haciendo? – preguntó Hieng cuando su abogado comenzó a recoger sus cosas

- no puedo con este caso – y se marchó del lugar. Dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Este juicio será pospuesto hasta mañana al medio día – concluyó el juez – señor Lee busque un abogado.

El juzgado se vació y Shaoran seguía sentado en el presidio. Clow lo esperaba sentado frente a él.

No tenía idea de por lo que estaba pasando su nieto, seguramente haberse acordado de algo así no era nada fácil, si el simplemente escuchar eso hacía que 

la piel de muchos de erizara seguro que sentirlas dentro de su alma era desgarrador.

No puedo moverme – susurró Shao – siento mi cuerpo tan débil.

- no te preocupes hijo, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo

- ¿y si perdemos? – ahora lo miró con los ojos ámbar llenos de desolación - ¿Qué va a ser de mi si pierdo? Hieng me va a matar… me va a matar

- no te preocupes, eso no va a suceder – dijo con voz conciliadora – vamos muy bien, hemos presentado evidencia y testigos.

- pero se han encargado de poner todo en duda y yo… no serví de mucha ayuda… ¡nunca voy a dejar de ser un maldito adicto!

- no permitiré que vuelvas con Hieng, Shaoran, aunque sea lo últio que haga, no permitiré que siga haciéndote daño.

5s5s5s5

"**Hieng Lee: el candidato perfecto rumbo a la gubernatura o a la prisión de Tomoeda"**

Encabezados como ese era común encontrar en los periódicos, las revistas hasta en los noticieros locales.

Nunca había sucedido algo tan aterrador en Tomoeda y nadie se cansaba de comentarlo.

El juicio "Lee vs Lee" como lo había llamado la prensa no dejaba de dar detalles jugosos de los cuales comentar cada mañana.

Sakura miraba la televisión sin escucharla, justamente hablaban del "juicio del siglo"… tenía horas pensando en llamar a Eriol y averiguar que era lo que realmente sucedía… había estado ya a punto de haberlo en repetidas ocasiones pero la imagen de Shaoran saliendo de la corte cuando ella había ido a declarar la detenían

- buenas tardes Sakura

- oh, hola Yue ¿cómo estas?

- bien ¿y tu?

- pues bien, echándole ganas

- me alegre escuchar eso – volteó su vista al televisor - ¿aún no sabes nada de él?

- no, y ni sabré – dijo en un suspiro – solo espero que logre su cometido – se levantó y se preparaba para marcharse.

- Sakura – la llamó

- dime

- dale tiempo, ya verás que…

- ¿tiempo? Le quiero mucho Yue pero… no puedo – sollozó – no puedo creer que no me haya tenido la confianza de creer en mi… aunque solo fuera un poco.

- quizá lo hizo por una razón

- buena o mala…no quiero saberla, ya no – entonces se marchó.

Yue negó, Sakura estaba sufriendo. Los rumores de que ella había sido la culpable del accidente debían sido olvidados, la noticia del juicio había salido a la luz sin embargo todo ese escándalo la estaba matando y más aún por que a pesar de que ya no era la culpable… no podía reiniciar su vida.

5s5s5s5s5

Tercer día de juicio

- llamo a Hieng Lee a declarar – dijo su nuevo abogado.

Hieng se levantó y caminó erguido hasta el estrado.

Shaoran se veía pálido y más delgado de lo que ya era, el juicio lo estaba consumiendo. Además de que se estaba extendiendo más de lo planeado y tres días seguidos de recordar una y otra vez cada una de las ocasiones en las que Hieng lo había torturado.

- buenos días licenciado – saludó su nuevo abogado un poco más mal encarado que el anterior - ¿usted sabía que Shaoran era drogadicto?

- al principio no, Shaoran siempre ha sido muy callado, no siempre se sabe lo que piensa o hace, es un típico adolescente

- ¿y de donde era entonces ye sacaba el dinero para comprar la cocaína?

Hieng guardó silencio.

- Shaoran es mi único hijo, quizá siempre lo he consentido de más y cuando llegó el momento de que yo no tenía mucho tiempo para pasar con él traté de compensar el tiempo con dinero y le compraba todo lo que deseaba.

Shao entrecerró los ojos le daba asco escuchar las estúpidas mentiras que su padre decía. El coraje recorría sus venas a cada palabra que Hieng decía.

- tranquilízate esto ya está por terminar – susurro su abuelo revisando la lista de preguntas.

- si tan solo una vez tuviera la oportunidad de apalearlo como él lo ha hecho… yo…yo…

- ¿alguna vez se dio cuenta de que su hijo llegó drogado o aquí hasta golpeado a casa?

- infinidad de veces, llegó incluso a drogarse dentro de la casa.

- ¿no trató de hablar con él para que dejara de hacerlo?

Su cara se contrajo aparentando dolor, la hipocresía hacía que las ganas de vomitar aumentaras a Shaoran. Sus puños se apretaron tan fuerte que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, sus dientes se apretaron…

- claro que lo intenté – lo miró – amo a mi hijo y las drogas lo estaban consumiendo y lentamente matando, hice de todo pero él no me hacía caso, cada vez que lo intentaba se golpeaba contra lo que pudiera. Entonces opté por apartarme de él… no quería que él siguiera haciéndose daño si la culpa la tenía yo. Comencé a ir con un psicólogo para tratar de ayudarme y así ayudarlo a él.

¡¡Mientes!! – gritó Shaoran, no pudiendo aguantar más mentiras- ¡¡Deja de mentir!! ¡¡Maldito seas!!

La ira lo recorría, temblaba de coraje.

- ¡quizá no lo recuerdes hijo y hayas confundido tus alucinaciones pero yo traté de ayudarle, eres mi hijo!

- ¡silencio en la corte! ¡¡Silencio!! – gritaba en juez.

El murmullo entre los que escuchaban el juicio y los del jurado.

- ¡¡Esta vez no vas a salirte con la tuya!! – gritó Shaoran una vez más - ¡¡Ahora vas a perder!! – Clow trataba de que se sentara y se tranquilizara un poco para poder seguir con la audiencia.

- ¡¡Silencio o Tendré que Desalojar la Corte!!

- señor Lee ¿se considera culpable de las acusaciones?

- lo único que de lo que soy culpable es de amar a mi hijo.

Se escuchó un portazo, Shaoran había dejado el salón acompañado de Eriol. Clow se levantó tranquilamente de su silla, como si toda la tención acumulada en el ambiente no le afectara. El fin estaba cerca y eso decidía el resultado.

- si te consideras inocente ¿entonces como le explicas al jurado lo que el joven Hiragizawa vio?

- es amigo de mi hijo, su padre me acusa…

- no te estoy preguntando eso Hieng – lo interrumpió – contesta a mi pregunta

- nunca toqué a mi hijo – masticó las palabras - ¿Qué clase de animal crees que soy?

Clow tomó un sobre de su escritorio.

- explica entonces, las costillas rotas y la hospitalización de Shaoran – sacó la radiografía – en esa misma fecha.

- era un fiesta, los huesos de Shaoran nunca han sido los mejores por su adicción, no sé, pudo haberse caído o haberse golpeado. – contestó fastidiado.

- ¿y que explicación le das a las quemaduras?

- él mismo se las hizo el encendedor del auto estaba a su alcance, yo no tuve nada que ver.

Clow hablaba con aparente tranquilidad frente a su yerno, el coraje corría por sus venas y no podía mantenerse impávido por más tiempo si Hieng seguía evadiendo sus preguntas. Todos sabían que tenía la razón, todos sus argumentos habían quedado en duda por el abogado… las pruebas eran circunstanciales… tenía que lograr que diera un indicio, aunque fuese pequeño y sabía que con Hieng debía utilizar mucho astucia. Por que si no todo concordaría con lo dicho por él y la verdad quedaría enterrada… y quizá aunque no le gustara admitirlo… podía ser que Shaoran también y para ese entonces ya sería muy tarde y nada podría hacerse.

Así que por eso dijiste que se flagelaba – afirmó – pero esperaste que tratara de suicidarse ¿para que? Es decir, si lo amabas tanto ¿Por qué no le conseguiste ayuda?

- lo hice pero en ese momento yo no… - calló, pero después de pensarlo unos segundos continuó:- yo no contaba con mucho capital y todo estaba invertido en la campaña

- y acudiste al padre de tu esposa al que por cierto tenías prohibido cualquier tipo de comunicación – habló en tercera persona – haciendo un pequeño recuento, hace poco dijiste que tratabas de compensar el tiempo con dinero… y si no tenías para una institución mental, si es que en verdad Shaoran la necesitara – aclaró – preferiste comprarle un ¿vehículo?

- Shaoran ya estaba rehabilitado

- quizá, pero aún tenía las tendencias suicidas, por que después de esa fecha hubo más ocasiones. Shaoran estaba rehabilitado… de hecho fue antes de que tu le compraras el vehículo.

- había hecho el trato tiempo antes

- pero se la regalaste a fin de cuentas; si yo tuviera un hijo del que digo tiene tendencias suicidas y lo ha intentado varias veces… no le compro una navaja

- ¡objeción señoría el abogado está especulando!

- tengo un punto – contestó clow

- entonces valla a él

- dime Hieng, si aseguras que tu hijo tenía tendencias suicidas entonces ¿por que se la compraste?

Hieng guardó silencio

- por que me amenazó

- ¿te amenazó?

- sí, me dijo que si no se la compraba se mataría.

-que mejor razón para haberlo metido a una institución mental ¿no? – comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro. – pero no lo hiciste o quizá nunca lo has hecho. Él único doctor que lo trataba solo lo veía de vez en cuando y él asegura no haber ningún problema – se detuvo – es muy raro… por que ahora parece que alguno de los tres miente, el doctor Hiragizawa, Shaoran o tu… ¿Quién perdería más que prefiere mentir y que la verdad salga a la luz?

- yo no toqué a mi hijo – mintió con los dientes apretados.

- yo no dije nada sobre eso – miró al juez – no más preguntas

Hieng se levantó de la incómoda silla y caminó a su lugar a lado de su abogado, se le vaía mucho más relajado, incluso la sonrisa no se le borraba de los ojos, estaba seguro que Clow no había manejado todas sus cartas… pero tenía un pie puesto sobre la meta indicando que él era el ganador.

Todo estaba resultando como debía, solo necesitaba un último empuje para hacerle creer al jurado que en verdad Shaoran había confundido la realidad con sus alucinaciones. Su sonrisa creció aún más, que todos se dieran cuenta todos los que creían en su hijo que era solo un adicto, mal de la cabeza.

Nada podía dolerle más a Shaoran, a su hijo que ver a sus amigos desconfiar de él… nada le dolería más que ver el terror en sus ojos al verlo. Lo dejaría completamente destrozado, hundido como siempre debía hacer estado.

- abogado llame a su testigo – le dijo el juez a Clow

- no tengo más testigos

El juez asintió y miró al abogado contrario.

-¿usted abogado? – este tipo si asintió

- llamo a Ieran Lee a declarar.

Un murmullo que rápidamente fue silenciado, se escuchó. Ieran entró, siempre había sido una mujer muy hermosa tanto que era capaz de quitar el aliento con su sola presencia. Sin embargo era fría y superficial.

- ¿jura decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad?

- lo juro – contestó mirando a su marido sentado que en ese momento se recargó en el respaldo de la silla olvidando cualquier rictus de seriedad. Todo parecía ahora para él… rutina laboral.

El juicio ya estaba ganado con la declaración de Ieran Lee y tenía toda la razón. Solo Ieran podía hundir en la derrota o alzar a la victoria.

- señora Lee ¿es usted la madre de Shaoran Lee?

- desgraciadamente – contestó

- ¿disculpe?

- sí, lo soy – corrigió su respuesta.

- le repito la misma pregunta que a su esposo ¿usted sabía que Shaoran era adicto?

- sí

- ¿él se lo dijo?

- no, como dijo Hieng llegó muchas veces drogado, incluso llegaron a encontrar drogas en la escuela.

- ¿e intentaron ayudarlo?

Ieran respiró hondo, alejó su mirada del abogado, miró a su esposo que la veía con una sonrisa de superioridad y triunfo dibujado en sus ojos. Miró a su padre que la observaba atentamente con los brazos cruzados esperando lo que ella iba a decir.

Ese era el momento, decidir o callar. Salir del silencio en el que había vivido desde que Hieng había comenzado a golpear a Shaoran. Lo tenía en su puño y era el momento de romper esa cadena de mentiras.

- no – Hieng parpadeó confundido –nunca, yo no tenía tiempo ni ganas – respiró profundamente aunque al final se quebró tembloroso – y Hieng solo…solo le gritaba y… y lo mal trataba. A mi no me importaba, dejaba que le hiciera lo que quisiera.

Su decisión estaba tomada, sabía las consecuencias y había tomado el camino que ella consideraba correcto, el bando en el que debió estar desde siempre. Le demostraría a Hieng que ya no era el fantasma en el que se había convertido que no se movería más como el le dijera.

Hieng apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, comenzó a escuchar los murmullos entre los miembros del jurado. Comenzó a sentir frío, no podía creer que en verdad la amenaza de Ieran estuviera ocurriendo realmente.

Miró a Clow que parecía, no, no lo parecía estaba radiante con la respuesta de Ieran. La furia comenzó a recorrerlo… lo había planeado así ¡El maldito de Clow lo había planeado! Ieran había aparentado estar de s lado y ahora lo estaba traicionando por que no había podido con su conciencia.

Su abogado lo miró queriendo saber que hacer, no era la respuesta ¿cómo preguntar la siguiente si ya lo había delatado y había dejado ver que él en verdad había torturado a su hijo?

5ss5s5s5

- tienes que tranquilizarte – le decía Eriol viendo caminar a Shaoran en círculos.

- eso trato – susurró – esto me está matando poco a poco – se sentó y su cabello ocultó sus ojos –cada día recuerdo una y otra vez cada golpe, el dolor, la ira, la importancia, la rabia… que es como si nuevamente estuviera viviendo ese momento. Y ahora que puedo hacer que pague por todo lo que me hizo… veo que todo se derrumba poco a poco. Que todo lo que logré, lo que sacrifiqué, no valió de nada por que voy a quedar peor que antes y su fantasma siempre me perseguirá… siempre.

- vamos por buen camino – Shao se levantó nuevamente

- ¡no Eriol! Todos los testimonios han quedado colgando de un hilo, él se encargó de buscar una tangente y la encontró, ¡¡coy un adicto!!... – comenzó a caminar nuevamente – las pruebas sin circunstanciales, nada lo acusa realmente, es mi palabra contra la suya y obviamente la suya vale más por que no es un drogadicto que tenía alucinaciones.

Eriol se levantó y lo detuvo en su caminar.

- todo va a salir bien, el bien siempre triunfa ¿o no?

Shaoran negó abatido con los hombros encogidos.

- ¿y si la justicia en realidad es ciega? ¿y si la libertad solo es una utopía? – bajó la mirada – ¿y si en verdad todo lo aluciné…?

Eriol lo miró atónito. El juicio estaba resultando tan difícil para el castaño que había llegado a creer que en realidad todo había sido un espejismo y que en verdad estaba loco.

- ¡¿Estás escuchándote?! – le gritó – claro que no, tienes recuerdos, cicatrices, dolor, esto sí pasó y no es sano ni bueno para ti que trates de enterrarlo, tuviste el valor para hacer esto, ahora debes tener la fortaleza y el coraje pera llevarlo hasta el final, con todas las consecuencias que conlleve.

Shaoran lo miró a los ojos, en los ojos azules de su amigo se veía dolor, apoyo, cariño… no quería rendirse pero ya en ese momento sus esperanzas eran nulas.

- tienes razón – mintió – debo afrontar esto hasta el final – y entraron nuevamente al tribunal.

- no más preguntas – se escuchó por parte del abogado que defendía a Hieng que había entendido mal la respuesta del mismo.

Shaoran se quedó estático, allí sentada estaba Ieran… una sensación extraña lo invadió.

Clow se levantó de su lugar.

- ¿Qué tipo de maltrato recibía Shaoran por parte de Hieng?

- lo golpeaba hasta que se cansaba – contestó sin expresión.

- ¿Por qué razón?

- cualquiera podía serlo, no necesariamente algo malo – su voz ya no salía de su garganta, comenzó a sentir un nudo en la garganta cuando vio la mirada castaña de Shaoran atónita mirándola a ella.

- ¿cómo que?

- por que llegaba tarde o por que no le gustaba su manera de expresarse, si le iba mal en la escuela, por que era adicto, por que lo odiaba, por que se defendía de él, podía ser cualquier cosa para que Shaoran ameritara una "lección privada de modales" como Hieng lo llamaba.

- ¿Por qué no hiciste nada para ayudarlo?

- yo no lo deseaba, de hecho no lo deseábamos, pero mi padre nos obligó a tenerlo… desde que nació creímos que nos había arruinado la existencia… no lo amaba o al menos eso creía… así que no me importaba lo que Hieng podía llegar a hacerlo, yo creía que era un pago justo por haberlos arruinado los planes de vida – confesó – pero solo me bastó creer que había muerto para darme cuenta de que era mi hijo y que yo lo había entregado a una bestia sin escrúpulos y… quiero remediar el dolor que te he hecho pasar Shaoran - le dijo mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz cortada por el llanto. Shao agachó la mirada, sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas y que el aire era tan denso que no podía ser respirado, sintió 

que flaqueaba… su vista comenzó a nublarse. Ieran, a la que nunca había llamado madre… estaba ayudándolo, nuevamente la llama de la esperanza comenzó a crecer rápidamente dentro de él.

- ¿está diciendo entonces que Hieng Lee si golpeaba a su hijo?

- sí, y lo hizo infinidad de veces, todas la cicatrices de Shaoran fueron hechas por él, mi hijo nunca trató de suicidarse, mucho menos se flagelaba, eso solo fue una mentira más como lo era cada accidente misterioso que Shaoran sufría… y lo hacía para explicar los golpes a las demás personas.

Clow sonrió complacido; Hieng bufaba de coraje, todo su teatro se le había ido al piso tan solo con Ieran.

- ¿Por qué para explicar los golpes?

- por que no le convenía a su carrera política todo este tipo de escándalos.. pierde lo que más ama con ello.

¿está consiente señora Lee que esto la convierte en su cómplice y que podría pasar tiempo en prisión?

- si lo sé – las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos – nada será suficiente como para pagar el daño que le hecho a mi hijo

- no más preguntas

Todo estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el tic tac del reloj que estaba arriba del juez. Ni siquiera los murmullos del jurado se escuchaban… todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no atinaban a decir palabra.

Eriol seguía a lado de Shaoran, que aún se encontraba pálido.

- Dictaré sentencia hasta dentro de 2 horas – concluyó el juez.

- el honorable Juez Wey se retira – Todos se pusieron de pie. Una vez que desapareció.

Ieran se puso de pie resguardada por los policías de la corte, no la llevaban aún bajo arresto hasta que el juez dictara sentencia.

Hieng se levantó y la encaró. Estaba furioso y desesperado ahora sentía por primera vez en su vida el abismo bajo sus pies, nunca lo había sentido así. Más que una vez en el pasado justo cuando Ieran le había dicho que estaba embarazada… él solo estaba con ella por lo que el gran Read Clow podía llegar a hacer por él… y ahora todo eso por lo que había luchado, su perfecta carrea política se estaba cayendo a grandes pedazos y él no podía hacer nada… todo estaba completamente destruido… Ieran sonrió, nunca se había sentido tan poderosa sobre él desde que se habían casado.

- ¡¿Qué estupideces estaban pensando?! – le gritó. Ieran alzó el mentón aún más cuando la tomó con fuerza del brazo. Los policías trataron de defenderla pero lo que Ieran contestó los detuvo.

- te dije que te ibas a arrepentir, que ibas a pagar lo que le has hecho a mi hijo –se soltó del – nunca nos vas a volver a tener bajo tu yugo – sonrió. - ¿Qué se siente ser el perdedor Hieng?

- dímelo tú querida – dijo con sarcasmo y verdad – nos has arrastrado al mismo hoyo Ieran… - le acusó - … además nunca escuché que te quejaras sobre el trato que recibías… no eres más que una maldita cobarde que no pudo con el primer problema con ese estúpido al que ahora llamas hijo pero por el que nunca antes te preocupaste… - Ieran apretó los labios, se había equivocado al decir eso… ella era tan culpable como él y eso se lo había dicho su padre cuando se reencontraron en el hospital.

- tomé el camino correcto, si me hundo contigo merecido lo tengo – y siguió caminado con la misma solemnidad con la que había entrado al recinto.

- ¡¡Te vas a arrepentir – la amenazó - ¡¡Lo harás cuando estés encerrada en esa jaula!!

Ieran lo miró de reojo con la misma sonrisa.

- lo mismo te digo – regresó su mirada al frente y chocó con la mirada ambarina de su hijo. Su sonrisa desapareció y lo miró con arrepentimiento.

Shaoran seguía sin poder creer lo que había sucedido. La miraba atónito, miles de sensaciones lo recorrían tan rápido que no tenía tiempo para comprenderlas… de pronto sintió los brazos de su madre rodeándolo… él no podía corresponder ese abrazo, sentía una enorme repulsión sobre aquella persona que lo único que deseaba era apartarse de ella y arrancarse la piel para no sentir aquella sensación.

Trató de separarse de ella pero no tardó en darse cuenta de que su madre temblaba y entre sollozo y sollozo le rogaba perdón… sintió el corazón paralizado.

Miró a su abuelo que estaba a unos metros de ellos mirándolos con una sonrisa anhelante pero al mismo tiempo melancólica pintada en los ojos… después de todo era su hija y había sucedido todo eso por sus caprichos. Todos habían resultando perdiendo muchas cosas simplemente por no haber visto más allá de sus narices y no aceptar que la vida a veces no es como una planea que las situaciones pasan y que lo único que uno puede hacer es aceptarlas con la cabeza en alto y no joder la vida de los demás.

Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse, sus manos temblorosas parecían pegadas a sus costados… sabía que en algún momento debería perdonarla pero… ¡no 

podía! Aún sentía tantos años de odio y rencor en la piel que le era imposible perdonarla, olvidar todo lo sucedido durante años por que simplemente ella le pedía perdón… sin embargo… no quería ser como ellos… pero era lo único que tenía… dolor y odio hacia ella.

- solo espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme por todo el daño que te hice hijo… yo no… no lo comprendía… lo siento.

Shaoran cerró los ojos y entre sus pestañas temblorosas quedaron atrapadas solo unas de las muchas lágrimas que comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, soltando las lágrimas calladas que hacía mucho no derramaba, todo ese dolor guardado, encarnado en el fondo de su alma por fin comenzaba a salir en forma de gotas saladas.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se dejaba sacar el dolor incrustado en su alma frente a una de las dos personas que más catástrofes habían ocasionado en su vida. Se estremecía sollozante en los brazos de su madre como nunca antes había sucedido.

Ese día había comenzado un largo camino que le tomaría años… perdonar.

Hieng miraba todo, su abogado trataba de sacarlo de la corte por la otea puerta, pero este no se movía.

- ¡que conmovedora escena! – dijo burlón aplaudiendo – muy emotiva – comenzó a caminar hacia ellos – casi consiguieron que se me salieran las lágrimas

Shaoran se alejó de su madre al fin y sus ojos se volvieron más duros que el acero.

- ¿disfrutando un último minuto de ironías? – le contestó con sarcasmo

Rápidamente el dejo burlón en la cara de Hieng desapareció, pero aunque tratara de disimular su derrota ya era un hecho y Shaoran había cumplido lo dicho, se reiría de él cuando estuviera en el piso.

- señor Lee salgamos por favor – lo detuvo su abogado al imaginar las intenciones del ex candidato.

Hieng mantenía una expresión tremenda de furia pintando su rostro de oscuro. Shao no bajaba la guardia, ya no había por que temer…

- me arrepiento de no haber terminado antes contigo pero…

- me alegro que lo pienses así… era justo lo que quería – contestó interrumpiéndolo con media sonrisa

Eso hizo que una oleada aún más fuerte de ira lo recorriera y lográndose zafar de su abogado se abalanzó hacia su hijo. Sin darle oportunidad para hacer algo.

- ¡Sí caigo, tú caes conmigo – gritó cuando vio caer a su hijo hacia atrás producto del golpe propinado en el vientre.

- ¡¡Shaoran!! – gritaron Ieran y Clow.

La risa histérica de Hieng hizo eco. Sabía que su hijo no estaba totalmente recuperado y un golpe en el estómago podría ser fatal en su estado.

- ¡me aseguraré de que no estés para celebrar tu triunfo!

Ieran se arrodilló a lado de Shaoran, que se encontraba entre consiente e inconsciente, quizá por el golpe o el dolor, su madre lloraba aterrada de que algo pudiera sucederle y que todo hubiera sido en vano que todo lo que había logrado… lo que había sufrido para llegar hasta allí hubiera sido en vano.

Fue cuando vio una mancha roja extenderse por la camisa blanca de su hijo… la herida de la cirugía parecía haberse abierto.

- ayuda – susurró - ¡¡Llamen a una ambulancia!! – gritó

Hieng escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, era Clow.

- ¿tu también quieres un poco? – estaba completamente fuera de sí, desquiciado por la derrota.

- esto se acabó Hieng aunque me destroces aquí a mi y a Shaoran, nada cambiará… has perdido…

- ¿qué sucede aquí? – se escuchó la voz del juez, detrás de él estaban los miembros del jurado, recorrió la escena con los ojos, a Shaoran desangrándose en brazos de su madre, Hieng amenazando a un anciano Clow. - ¡¡Arréstenlo!! – les gritó a los policías que estúpidamente solo contemplaban lo que sucedía.

Hieng no se resistió ni un segundo, aún mantenía la sonrisa cínica y desquiciada en la cara, reía histérico al ver a su hijo desangrarse.

- no necesito ver más – concluyó el juez – el jurado considera a Hieng Lee culpable de maltrato físico y mental, intento de homicidio y mentir bajo juramento a 50 años en la prisión federal sin derecho a fianza. Pueden llevárselo – les dijo a los policías.

- ¡¡Qué lástima Clow!! – le gritó cuando se lo llevaban - ¡¡Es una lástima que Shaoran no esté para ver su triunfo!! – la risa aumentó de volumen.

Ieran abrazaba a su pecho a su hijo, sin dejar de susurrar.

- una ambulancia…por favor…

"**Se pelea la custodia de Shaoran Lee al ir ambos padres a prisión"**

"**Hieng Lee declarado culpable. Sin derecho a apelación"**

**Fin**

* * *

_Hola!! Que triste es poner esa palabra de tres letras… de nuevo estoy despidiendo a una de mis niñas y espero que este capítulo lo hayan disfrutado tal y como yo lo hice al escribir esta historia llena de situaciones que tocan el alma de cualquiera._

_Gracias por leer No será a lo largo de 32 capítulos y de siempre dejar sus comentarios que siempre ponían una sonrisa en mi cara y por compartir este tiempo y este fic conmigo._

_Esta historia es por ustedes y para ustedes. Que no existiría si fuera por ustedes ¡¡Muchas gracias!!_

* * *

Epilogo

_Meses después._

- ¡Lee, visitas! - dijo el policía de guardia.

Hieng caminó el pasillo que comunicaba a la aula donde comúnmente estaban las visitas. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese momento no podía asegurar que había sido la persona que mostraban las fotografías meses antes.

Vestido con casi harapos, el cabello hecho tirones, su cara llena ahora de miles de "experiencias" como lo llamaban dentro de ese infierno… estaba pagando mil veces más lo que él había hecho.

Había tratado de todo para salir de allí alegando locura, pero… eran pocos los abogados que se arriesgaban a leer el caso… después de ello, nunca se volvían a aparecer.

Lo último que había sabido de Ieran era que seguía presa, su abogado de cuarta, era el único que lo visitaba… ¿Quién… entonces lo vio allí sentado detrás del cristal sonriéndole como él lo había hecho meses atrás… cínicamente.

- ¿no te moriste? – preguntó con furia sosteniendo el teléfono con fuerza - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Hola Hieng, ¿cómo te tratan allí dentro?... he escuchado que no tratan bien a los políticos – preguntó Shaoran – aunque parece que te están enseñando "lecciones valiosas" que estas aprendiendo o más bien que te ayudarán a entender muchas cosas de la vida.

- ¡me las vas a pagar Shaoran! – mordió las palabras que a pesar de no tener un volumen elevado se notaba a kilómetros la ira - ¡¡Nunca podrás contra mi!! – estalló – nunca serás más que una basura, una basura hecha para ser pisoteada. – golpeo el cristal que los separaba.

Shaoran simplemente rió con calma, disfrutando el momento que tanta paz le había traído.

- ¿Qué puedes hacerme allí encerrado? No Hieng… ya no será como tu lo dices… ahora eres tu el perdedor – susurró con placer.

Hieng apretó aún más el teléfono, se veía la cólera en sus ojos y por primera vez… Shaoran ya no tuvo miedo por primera vez era libre.

- Nunca podrás alejarte, nunca dejarás de ser quien eres, aunque pasen muchos años mi recuerdo estará grabado en tu piel… siempre serás el adicto… el perdedor – dijo con toda la intención de que la seguridad de Shaoran se viera fracturada.

- la mierda hablando de basura – se mofó Shaoran – eres tu el que está encerrado, eres tu al que la vida se le fue por el caño y que ahora lo único que tienes es una celda de un metro cuadrado… eres tú el que está pagando con lágrimas de sangre todo lo que me hiciste – dijo con rencor que rápidamente cambió -… ¿y que crees? Yo aún sigo de pie. El que ríe al último ríe mejor ¿o no Hieng? Ahora eres tu el que mira desde el piso suplicando clemencia – rió – ahora eres el inferior, ahora soy yo el que te pisotea – le causaba tanto placer.

- ¡¡Te Voy a Matar!! ¡¡Me oíste?! ¡¡Esta ves si te voy a matar!!

Shaoran con la misma sonrisa con la que había llegado, colgó el teléfono, se dio la media vuelta, quería que lo observara marcharse.

Ese mismo día comenzaba una nueva vida, lejos de aquellos padres que tanto daño le habían hecho. Una vida llena de satisfacciones, de libertad, libre de 

miedos, de cruces que él no debía cargar, lleno de amor, de risas, de alegrías… un nuevo camino se habría ante él y aunque su alma extrañaba como nunca creyó a Sakura primero debía ser feliz, aprender a quererse él, a ser feliz con él mismo y aceptar todo lo que había sucedido aprender a quererse de nuevo a lograr superar y perdonar cuando llegara el momento.

La puerta se abrió y la luz del día lo golpeó a los ojos.

Por primera vez la vida le sonreía, no más miedo, no más dolor.

FIN


	33. La última respuesta

La última respuesta.

¡¡Yo lo sabía!! ¡¡lo sabía!! No les gustaría el final!! Eso es, eso es actitud!! Yo misma habría renegado del final. Lo único malo es que ustedes en ese momento no sabían algo que yo síp… si hay epílogo!!

* * *

No será

Epilogo

- Eriol, no vas a creerlo – dijo Tomoyo emocionada entrando al departamento que compartían desde hacía ya un par de años. – me encontré en la librería a… ¿Qué hace el aquí? – preguntó mirando a un castaño sentado en la diminuta sala de si casa. El ojiazul se levantó y la tomó de los hombros – Eriol ¿Qué rayos hace él aquí? – sin dejar de mirarlo con rencor

- Tomoyo – la llamó el ambarino.

- ¿nos disculpas un momento? – le dijo Eriol a su invitado y sin esperar respuesta se marchó con la amatista a la cocina – Tomoyo, tranquilízate

- ¿tranquilizarme? ¡¿tranquilizarme?! – se soltó de él – cómo esperas que me tranquilice? – le dio la espalda – esto ya sucedió antes… ¿y que fue lo que sucedió? Tu "amiguito" lastimó a Sakura, no solo una vez, dos veces ¡dos!... y una cada vez peor que la otra… - nuevamente lo miró -… cada vez que se aparece es para ocasionar dolor.

- lo siento – susurró una voz que no era la de su novio.

- ¿Por qué estas aquí? – le preguntó, no era necesario mirarlo para saber que estaba en la puerta de la cocina y que había escuchado todo.

- necesito hablar con ella.

- pues como vez ella no está aquí – le dijo mirándolo con rencor en la mirada.

- Tomoyo – la reprimió su novio

- ¿Qué Eriol? Es cierto y no puedes negarlo, ¿hablar con ella? ¡sí, claro! – dijo con sarcasmo - ¡eso debiste haberlo hecho antes o hasta después del juicio no ahora cinco años después!

- tenía que cambiar muchas cosas conmigo primero Tomoyo

- Daidougi – le corrigió – no soy tu amiga –Shaorana solo agachó la mirada pero continuó

- sé que cometí un error, lo sé, y precisamente quiero remediarlo… por ello necesito hablar con ella… no soy el mismo de antes…

Tomoyo lo miró solo unos segundos en completo silencio.

- pues lo siento, pero yo no voy a ayudarte. Ya bastante daño has hecho…

- pero necesito hablar con ella… explicarle lo que sucedió…

- eso debiste haberlo hecho antes… ya ahora no vale la pena – miró a Eriol. – voy a mi recamara – y se marchó.

Shaoran agachó la mirada, había quedado implícito en sus palabras que esperaba que cuando ella saliera, él ya se hubiera marchado.

- lo siento – escuchó a su viejo amigo de ojos azules.

- ¿Por qué?

- por su reacción, no creí que lo tomaría tan mal… después de tantos años…

- no Eriol, no tienes por que disculparte, creo que me lo esperaba o por lo menos creo que lo merezco… el que debería disculparse soy yo.

Shaoran parecía ser el mismo físicamente. Un poco más alto, tal vez su voz un tono más ronca, pero aquella postura de "chico malo" había desaparecido totalmente pero sobre todo la sombra que ensombrecía sus ojos ámbar se había evaporado.

- fui un patán al no explicarle nada a Sakura, ahora así sin más si más me aparezco de repente… todos tuvieron razón, tú, mi abuelo, Tomoyo… y yo… ¡yo fui tan idiota para no comprenderlo!… realmente no sé que espero, ella no me va a estar esperando con los brazos abiertos… las cosas nunca han sido tan fáciles Eriol y más ahora que he visto la reacción de Tomoyo, así no quiero ni imaginar la de Sakura.

- Tomoyo siempre ha querido mucho a Sakura

- no la culpo por como me recibió – explicó – pero me da miedo pensar que quizá Sakura me reciba peor… claro… si logro encontrarla y me deja explicarle.

Esos cinco años habían sido difíciles para él, comenzar una nueva vida no era tan sencillo como él había creído, pues para ello debía primero arreglar su pasado, debía poder afrontarlo para continuar… no había sido fácil en ese momento, el rencor y el odio rezagados que ya formaban parte de su esencia a menudo no lo dejaban ver la luz al final del camino.

No había pasado día en que no pensara en ella, en que merecía una explicación, y que lograría dársela… sin embargo… no estaba seguro si ella quedría vero y mucho menos recibir una explicación sobre quizá un asunto enterrado para ella.

Y es que todo el tiempo que habían vivido ella y Eriol juntos, Sakura no había vuelto a mencionarlo… no frente a ellos… ella también había cambiado después de aquellas fechas. Le había dicho Eriol en algunas cartas.

Tomoyo había tratado de ayudarla, se había desvivido tratando de recuperar la sonrisa y la jovialidad de la esmeralda… pero a pesar de que muchos habían sido los intentos…los resultados siempre habían sido los mismos.

Poco a poco la esperanza, la ilusión, el sueño de que Sakura fuera la misma de antes fue desapareciendo y la resignación fue llegando lentamente a sus dos amigos… habían luchado por algo más fuerte que ellos y habían sido derrotados.

Sakura había cambiado tal y como lo hacen todas las personas y no había marcha atrás. Después de eso ella regresó al único lugar en el que parecía estar tranquila, donde sus recuerdos la acompañaban a cada minuto del día.

- Sakura volvió a Tomoeda – le dijo Eriol – si Tomoyo se entera que te lo dije no querrá casarse conmigo… pero tengo la sensación de que no arruinarás la oportunidad. Creo que ambos necesitan hablar para continuar con sus vidas

- si ella desea darme la oportunidad de explicarme.

A pesar de todo nunca abandonó la amistad con Eriol al principio había sido complicado por sus horarios tan disparejos, pero cuando Shaoran entró a la Facultad de Derecho todo se había vuelto más fácil además de que Eriol ya iba en el segundo años de Medicina.

- ¿ya se fue? – le preguntó Tomoyo cuando escuchó la puerta de la recamara abrirse.

- sí – contestó – te pide disculpas

- a mi no tiene por que pedirme disculpas

- dijo que si contestabas eso te dijera que por que había fallado una promesa que te había hecho pero que estaba tratando de enmendar su error.

Tomoyo se encogió más en la cama. Con voz quebrada comenzó a decir:

- a mi no fue a la que dejó llorando sin respuestas, con solo una situación a medias… sin motivos ni razones… simplemente la dejó allí, herida de muerte.

Eriol se sentó en la cama y la acomodó sobre su regazo.

- Shaoran ha cambiado, no es el mismo de antes y ahora trata de hacer las cosas bien y debe arreglar ese asunto con Sakura.

- hay cosas que ya no tienen arreglo Eriol.

- quizá, pero peor intento es el que no se hace. Dejemos que el destino lo decida.

5s5s5s5s5

Como adoraba pasar por la arboleda cada mañana al ir a la preparatoria – recordó – acompañada de Tomoyo… siempre llegaban tarde por culpa de ella… pero… no se arrepentía, eran esos momentos en los que debía hacerse, ahora las dos tenían trabajos y horarios que no se permitían llegar tarde. Siempre había pensado que había momentos, situaciones que solo se presentan una vez en la vida y que no volvían a repetirse y ella había aprovechado, no todos, pero sí los suficientes para atesorar momentos.

Añoraba aquellos días, donde todo podía solucionarse con bromas tontas y siempre se tenía tiempo para salir con los amigos… ahora todo era diferente, todos eran diferentes… hasta ella misma aunque… seguía aferrada al pasado, recordando momentos que ahora parecían ser sueños, hermosas utopías que se venían a su mente cada noche… torturándola, lastimándola… sobre todo cuando en aquellos recuerdos aparecía cierto castaño que había marcado su presencia en su vida de una manera increíblemente poderosa. Temblaba cuando por recordarse lo vulnerable que la dejaba, casi podía recordar como sabían sus besos, sus labios, cuando podía sentir sus manos aún en su cintura.

Quizá si el final hubiese sido diferente recordaría aquellas sensaciones, los sentimientos, las palabras, las situaciones… los momentos compartidos; con una tierna sonrisa y no con sufrimiento y melancolía… después de todo había sido su primer amor y hasta ese momento el único.

Y es que cuando la tormenta pasó y el dolor no fue tan fuerte, cuando logró levantarse y secarse las lágrimas se dio cuenta de que ella no podía volver a tolerar ese dolor tan lacerante para el alma… aunque bien podría ser que cada vez que su voz o su sonrisa regresaba a sus sentidos, le arrancaba las lágrimas a sus ojos verdes hundiéndola en la desesperación al no poder detener las imágenes de los momentos maravillosos que compartía con él casi matándola de dolor.

Le recordaba entonces de la peor manera que lo extrañaba tanto que su corazón se partía al recordarlo, pero era un dolor que necesitaba para seguir adelante, con recuerdos que quizá solo eran parte de una historia terminada, de un pasado 

muerto y enterrado desde hacía tiempo atrás. Que no la dejaba continuar pero que sin ello no podía lograr ponerse de pie.

Y a la mañana siguiente no comprendía por que seguía viviendo en esa agonía, en el lugar donde tantas cosas había sentido y aprendido… pero luego caía en la razón al pasar las horas… añoraba tanto esos momentos que se habían quedado en el pasado que se aferraba tanto que tenía que al dejarlos ir se quedaría vacía y completamente sola.

Y a pesar de vivir de sus recuerdos, era lo único a lo que ella podía recurrir cien por ciento segura de que siempre la acompañarían… lo único real que aún tenía de él, lo único que no la dejaría como barco a la deriva tal y como él lo había hecho tantos años atrás…

Respiró el dulce aroma de los cerezos, la temporada de la flor casi terminaba. No recordaba en que momento dentro de sus pensamientos se detuvo mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte.

- ¿eres tú… Sakura? – la ojiverde parpadeó varias veces saliendo de su ensoñación, se giró sobre sus talones buscando a la persona que la había llamado… esa voz… se le hacía tan extrañamente familiar.

Su verde mirada se posó en un joven castaño parado a unos metros de distancia de ella. Lo miró con atención… ese cabello, la voz, los ojos… sobre todo esos ojos… eran muy parecidos a… la verdad cayó. No podía estar confundiéndolo… ¿Qué estaba haciendo allí? ¡¿Cómo la había encontrado?! ¡¡Para que diablos la quería?!

Millones de sensaciones la recorrieron cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia ella… no podía con la situación, ¡no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo! Su corazón latía con fuerza, no sabía si por culpa de la euforia de que él hubiera vuelto que de todas aquellas noches llamándolo, deseando que volviera a ella se hubieran hecho realidad… pero al mismo tiempo, el temor a que él volviera solo para destruir lo poco que había logrado recuperar de su último encuentro.

Se dio la media vuelta, trató de huir de la situación que miles de veces imaginó, lo que él haría, lo que ella contestaría… a las que nunca les dio un fin, y que ahora que no era un sueño lo único que deseaba era… que se fuera, ¡que se fuera y que la dejara vivir atesorando los bellos recuerdos del amor que alguna vez se tuvieron!

- ¡Espera Sakura! – la detuvo cuando la vio girarse con intención de huir de él – necesito hablar contigo… es importante. Por favor. – le rogó.

Estaba allí, llamándola, rogándole que lo escuchara. Se quedó estática con el simplemente sentir su presencia detrás de ella. Odiaba la fuerza que todavía ejercía sobre su ser. No podía volverse pero tampoco podía moverse.

- ¿Qué quieres? – se había armado de valor, pero su voz no parecía haberlo entendido a tiempo pues estaba trémula y hasta un poco llorosa

- te debo una explicación y he venido a dártela

Su sangre se congeló, sus manos estaban heladas y sus labios resecos… él solo había vuelto por eso, por que sentía que le debía una explicación… tontamente cerró los ojos tratando de despertar si eso era una pesadilla… nuevamente había esperado otra respuesta… que solo se quedaba en utopías.

- no me debes ninguna explicación y se me disculpas… levo prisa – contestó lo más rápido, frio e impersonal que había logrado. Las lágrimas estaban a punto de salir y sabía que si él la tocaba, con solo rosarla marcaría su fin. Y no volvería a llorar frente a él.

- no, no es eso, es que de verdad necesito explicarte el por que de esa decisión en aquel entonces… yo… - titubeó

Había cambiado de perfume y eso solo lo supo por que él se había acercado, ahora estaba a escasos 50 cm de distancia de ella.

- ya no quiero perder más tiempo – agregó – ya perdimos cinco años – pero Sakura l interrumpió.

- ¿para que? – preguntó exaltada - ¡¿De que va a servir?!... eso fue hace mucho tiempo ya.

- necesito hablar contigo Sakura, solo dame media hora de tu tiempo… después de que me escuches podrías decidir lo que creas más conveniente

Sakura se encogió de hombros, casi podía notar ligeros toques de reproche en la voz del castaño, una leve sonrisa irónica dibujó en sus labios.

- que fácil suena decirlo… ¿verdad Shao? – el rencor, de que él le pidiera eso…

- Shaoran – la interrumpió para corregirla. Sin embargo.

- Lee – prefirió corregirse ella. Lentamente se dio la media vuelta quería decirle eso a la cara.

Lo que Shaoran vio lo dejó sin palabras… la mujer que estaba delante de él era solo la sombra de la chica de 17 años que él había conocido a la que había amado, sus ojos verdes ya no lo eran tanto como los recordaba, su sonrisa había desparecido y esa aura brillante que desprendía se había oscurecido y parecía que lentamente se había apagado…

- pero hacerlo no es tan fácil, y más por que me pides, me exiges, que te dé la oportunidad de defenderte cuando tu a mi no me la diste… solo tomaste una dedición y no te importó lo que yo hubiera podido decir o hacer – cada palabra que decía Sakura era totalmente verdadera y Shaoran lo sabía, su abuelo había intentado advertírselo pero él no había escuchado y tarde lo había comprendido – esperé este momento mucho tiempo – confesó – pero acabé resignándome a que ese día nunca llegaría – la amargura poco a poco salía, a cada palabra de ella – ahora que llegó, no me importa, para mi tu ya estas enterrado en el pasado y no me interesa en lo absoluto lo que tengas que decirme y menos si es tan importante como para que hubieras venido hasta aquí a buscarme.

Shaoran dio los últimos pasos de distancia y posó sus manos sobre los hombros femeninos, Sakura se estremeció a pesar de que sus ojos poco a poco se cristalizaban más, no dejaba de mirarlo con rencor y con una gran fungida indiferencia.

- ¿si quieres dejarme en el pasado por que regresaste a Tomoeda? – preguntó Shaoran. Sakura dio un respingo, bien había mentido sobre que él estaba enterrado pero aún así no le dejaría ver lo vulnerable que la dejaba su presencia. Respiró hondo y contestó:

- por que aquí recuerdo a la Sakura que era antes – tomando valor elevó sus ojos hasta que chocaron con el ámbar - ¡¿dime si ves en mis ojos lo que viste algún día?!... – exigió - …¡no hay nada! ¡Nada! ¡estoy vacía, olvidada… derrotada…! – giró la cabeza mirando alguna razón sobre saliente de los cerezos y que él no viera la traicionera lágrima que había salido de sus ojos.

- entonces déjame ayudarte a traer de vuelta a la otra Sakura… - casi suplicaba… pero Sakura parecía estar dispuesta a no dejarlo entrar a esa coraza de hielo que había creado a su alrededor.

- ¡No! ¡¿qué no lo entiendes?! ¡no quiero nada ¡nada! De ti! ¡Ya no! – se soltó de él, sus ojos habían adquirido una leve tela de dolor y amargura que a pesar que solo se veían más sombríos, en su voz se podía notar lo mucho que ella los albergaba en su alma. – cada vez que te apareces en mi vida es para lastimarme más… y ya no quiero sufrir… ya no quiero llorar más por ti

- ahora soy deferente – Sakura negó con la cabeza.

- para mi, siempre has sido diferente – caminó unos pasos hacia atrás justo la distancia suficiente para no sentirse tan vulnerable, para no sentirlo tan cerca. No quería ni imaginar lo difícil que sería volver a apaciguar sus sentimientos después de haber vuelto a verlo. – conocí a una persona, me 

enamoré de otra y ahora te encuentro a ti – comenzó a reír algo histérica - ¡ahora ni sé ni como diablos llamarte!

- siempre he sido yo, siempre he sido el mismo para ti Sakura –contestó abatido. Hubiera preferido que Sakura hubiera reaccionado como Tomoyo y no así, le dolía que en verdad él le hubiera hecho tanto daño y que al tenerla tan cerca y sentirla lo hiciera sentir tan infeliz.

- no – negó repetidamente con la cabeza - ¡eso no es así! – ahora el dolor había sido reemplazado con enojo una vez más – sabes que eso ¡nunca! Ha sido así, mientras yo fui totalmente transparente contigo tu solamente me mentiste ¡yo no sabía quien eras! ¡¡me enamoré de alguien que no conocía!!

- ¡nunca te mentí! – se defendió, ocasionando algo que ni siquiera pensó, silenció a Sakura, la dejó sorprendida por que tenía toda la facha. – Sakura… yo… lo siento… yo no…

- no – lo interrumpió. – tienes razón. Nunca me mentiste – y con una sonrisa llena de sátira concluyó. – solo ocultaste detalles que no es lo mismo que mentir ¿verdad?

Shaoran sintió un sudor frio recorrerle la espalda.

- nunca te mentí Sakura, me conoces mucho mejor que nadie… ahora que sabes mis secretos…

- no por ti, lo hubiera apreciado más, su hubiera venir de ti.

- ¡pero sabes quien soy! ¡ahora lo sabes! Ya no tengo nada que ocultarte pero si mucho que ofrecer…

- ya no quiero nada de lo que puedas llegar a ofrecer – Shaoran se acercó y la tomó de los brazos.

- ¡yo se que si! ¡se que sí! Que aún sientes algo por mí… ¡yo lo sé! – estaba desesperado cada vez creía que Sakura no era la misma a la que él amaba, perdía la esperanza a cada palabra de ella… no podía creer que ella en verdad hubiera dejado de amarlo… pero no la culpaba si era así, no podía quejarse, después de todo él había arruinado todo ¡todo!. Sus manos comenzaron a perder fuerza… lentamente la fue soltando… era obvio que Sakura lo rechazara, la había lastimado tantas veces, había hecho promesas que no había podido cumplir… se sentía tan miserable… sus ojos se cristalizaron, a pesar de que ahora él fuera capaz de todo, de hacer lo que ella le pidiera… Sakura no podría creerlo por que cuando él logró ganarse su confianza le pagó de la peor forma… aún cuando ella había hecho todo por él… le había fallado, había traicionado al amor que se tenían. – tienes razón – se esuchcó su voz en un susurro – no tengo derecho a venir a exigirte que me des un poco de tiempo para explicar algo 

de lo que yo tuve toda la culpa – su voz había comenzado a quebrarse, sus ojos estaban tan cristalizados como los de ella.

Sakura comenzó a temblar cuando lo escuchó decir eso, por fin las lágrimas que a menudo mojaban su almohada comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas. Su capa de hielo e indiferencia comenzaba a romperse.

Shaoran… - susurró llorosa-… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – en ese punto ya no sabía lo que deseaba, amaba a ese chico, al hombre que tenía delante de ella y no quería que sufriera como ella lo hacía, sin embargo… no podía seguir albergando ese sentimiento tan grande por él, por las muchas veces que él la había lastimado. Ya habían sido muchas las noches que había llorado por él y no quería que hubiera más.

- tenía miedo – contestó – miedo de que podría llegar a pasarte, miedo de lo que a mi me sucedería después del juicio. Tenía miedo de convertirme en mi padre y lastimarte a ti, tenía miedo de tantas cosas que idiota de mi lo confundí y lo disfracé de preocupación a ti… quise protegerte del juicio, de la gente, de la prensa… de mí. Creí que… creí que solo así podrías ser feliz… - una lágrimas recorría su mejilla.

- me mataste cuando me lo dijiste, simplemente te fuiste y me dejaste allí sin más explicación, sin más nada – confesó Sakura – a mi no me importaba la genta por que te tenía a ti y eso era lo único que me importaba… por que sentí un dolor punzante en el alma el día que creí que estabas muerto… ese día me di cuenta de que yo no podía vivir sin si. Yo solo quería estar cerca de ti – los sollozos de la esmeralda, Shaoran los sentía taladrarle el ánimo – solo eso quería… solo eso

- Sakura – susurró envolviéndola entre sus brazos, ambos temblaban por el dolor de tantos años que en ese momento salía por los poros de su piel – perdóname por haberte lastimado, por no decirte la verdad desde un principio, por no decirte que tenía miedo, perdón por alejarte… por favor mi amor perdóname… perdóname por no haber creído en ti – lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos y sus lamentos desgarraban el alma de Sakura.

La esmeralda se aferró a su cuerpo sollozando como nunca lo había hecho, sentía a Shaoran vibrar entre sus brazos. El rencor había desaparecido… él era lo único que le importaba.

- déjame demostrarte que es niño al que amaste aún está aquí, por que solo contigo ha sido feliz y que moverá cielo, mar y tierra para verte sonreír de nuevo y que logres olvidar todo el daño y el dolor que te causó… déjame estar a tu lado, al lado de esa valiente chica que a pesar de que sabía que su novio no era la mejor persona le dio su corazón… le dio su amor sin 

importarle nada, aunque él no lo mereciera, estuvo a su lado en los peores momentos enfrentando todo y a todos – Sakura lo miraba atenta con el montón de anhelos pintados en los ojos – la vida te puso en mi camino y no volveré a decepcionarte, eres lo único que he hecho bien y por que ya no puedo estar más tiempo lejos de ti… no puedo vivir más tiempo sin ti… - Sakura le cayó poniendo su dedo índice en los labios de él ordenándole que guardara silencio, el comprendió, quitó las manos de él de sus mejillas y las apresó con sus manos llevándoselas a los labios – Te amo Sakura… te amo demasiado – susurró.

Ella elevó sus ojos verdes a los ámbar de él, ya no había necesidad de palabras, nunca había visto los ojos de Shaoran como los veía en ese momento no había secretos ni mentiras… solo su reflejo. Todos esos años no habían pasado en vano… ahora los dos eran personas maduras, con éxitos y fracasos, con tristezas y alegrías, las promesas se quedaban en el aire.

Sakura enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de él, aferrándose tal náufrago a una tabla roída. Todos esos años navegando sin rumbo entre el mar de sus recuerdos había llegado a su fin, ahora tenía un puerto al cual llegar, ahora lo tenía a él, para comenzar de nuevo y ahora hasta que el amor les durara.

- Sakura…

- yo también te amo Shaoran – susurró.

* * *

FIN

Ahora sí, el verdadero final de No Será, escuchando la canción de Avril Lavigne I Will be… me deshago en lágrimas por que ya se acabó!! Ya no hay más capis… lloro!!... espero que próximamente tengan noticias mías con una nueva historia por que por el momento estoy de duelo… además de que nada se me hace lo suficientemente bueno para que venga a reemplazar a No será.

Ya con esta me despido. Este epilogo fue para ustedes, muchas gracias y hasta luego!!


End file.
